Venus vs Mars
by Ayanai Syn Roijin
Summary: They say there's two sides to every story, but what if you found that out literally? What if the one thing you never really wanted ended up being just what you've been asking for? Harley learned that the hard way..in more ways than one. Hentai/Drama.
1. Session 11

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

(Author's Note: Hey HEY hey! Been having this one brewing up in my head for a long time but just now decided to publish it on here =D. For those who've read my previous fics 'Once in a Blue Moon' and 'Speak like a Freak' THANKS! And don't worry—the last chapter for the Cowboy Bebop one is coming up—just need to fix the damn comp first downstairs. =( I've never written a comic book based story before and it's been a while since I've seen the series but I think over all it's gonna be good. I'm excited about it =D. This is a sort of two part one shot, depending on how the first review on this chapter goes—then I might continue it. This first chapter is rated R but none of the good parts yet. Gotta..you know..give y'all the foreplay first. Oh yeah baby…..oh yeah you like that..? Huh..? ….fuck no more wine for me..x.x)

Summary: What really revs up a 'Harley' more than a bad 'joke'? A dark 'Knight'. Two part one shot with the potential of a continuation.

"**I've been roaming around always looking down and all I see.."**

-=**oOo**=-

"_Session eleven dated Twenty-Ninth of February. Subject's name is Dr. Harleen Quinzelle, also referenced as 'Harley Quinn.' Status: Single. Orientation: Straight. Session started. So….. Harleen. The last time we spoke, you were telling me about your..'relationship' as you call it, with the Joker. "_

"_Ah…Puddin'…"_

"_As… you so affectionately call him, yes. However, there's a topic I would very much like to touch on, if you don't mind me asking that is. "_

"_Not at all lady." Harley exclaimed excitedly, clutching a piece of satin red and black cloth around her wrists she carried with her since being re-admitted. "Lay it on me! Tell Harley what's on yer mind. I'm a psychiatrist ya know."_

"_Used to be, you mean."_

"_Still am, doc! Didn't go to med school for nothin' and they ain't revoked my degrees yet. Eat it." Immaturely the woman stuck her tongue out before folding her arms akimbo, the cloth now dangling to her right side. "Now whaddaya wanna talk to me about?"_

"_Well..it most certainly has to deal with how you ended up back here..again. It's been three weeks and so far you haven't..discussed as to how you acquired those awful scars and bruises in the first place. It couldn't be from fighting Batman now, could it?"_

"_Well B-man certainly does pack a wallop.."_

"_As I would imagine."_

"_..But it wasn't from Batman."_

_The doctor stopped her pencil pushing for a bit before looking up at who (out of her costume) is now Harleen Quinzelle. She sat across from the dark skinned doctor with an 'obedient child' pose on her chair, looking down at the ground now with a feeble disposition. The mention of her own response in accordance to the doctor's question seemed to have put a damper in her attitude the moment it was placed on the table, and now Harleen seemed…distant. The red and black satin ribbon was wrapped gently around her wrists now, with its owner tightening and releasing it as she pleased—a personal mental way to relieve her internal stress and redirect it elsewhere. The doctor continued, snapping out of her slight sympathy bout and continued writing her notes in her black and yellow leather journal._

"_Then who was it from?" The doctor continued._

"…_.." Harleen's left foot shifted, subconsciously so because it was the same leg that hung over the lone filth ridden trashcan._

"_Who were those scars from, Harleen?"_

"_I…." She began, but trailed off as the memory grew strong and more prevalent in her mind._

"_Harlee-"_

"_**Y' know goddamn well who they're from you stupid bitch so stop askin' me questions you already know tha' answers to!" **__Her head was at full attention to the doctors' now, her pain, anger and sorrows now spilled over on the table. Her hands quivered in temperamental anticipation, desperately wanting to hit something or someone just to release the tension from her body, her mind and spirit. An awkward silence surrounded the two, before she lowered her head towards the ground, baby blues watering slightly as she remembered every hit, every punch.._

_The thunder rolled gently outside, followed by a flash of lightning, highlighting immediately the lonely tear that rolled down the vigilante's face. _

"_I'm sorry.."_

"_No..no it's…it's alright ya know? I'm just..just tryin' ta deal with it ya know? Just…be….normal."_

"_Was there ever a time you felt normal, Harleen..?"_

_The chains on her feet rattled lightly as she shifted her left leg again, this time due to another memory. A smile came to her blood red lips, gently biting down on her bottom lip before releasing. Her hands clasped tightly around the material, before letting it fall to the floor haphazardly._

"_..Ya know that song..oh what's it called..'Change in the house of flies'?"_

"_..Yes, I believe so. What of it?"_

"_Well..I felt like a fly..when I got pushed out the window.."_

"_Pardon?"_

"_Lemme put it to you like this toots—it ain't no picnic. I'll tell you a story…but the confidentiality thing has gotta stay put between us gals, 'k?"_

"_Well.."_

"_I mean it, doc! You gotta trust me on this one. Tell anyone and somethin' might happen. I've seen it, I know and it might get back to B-man somehow. Promise?"_

_The female doctor smiled warmly, nodding her head to indicate that her client had her significant trust. The blonde bent down to pick up the material from off the floor and dangled it in between her finger tips, continuously letting it fall from one hand to another. Her eyes seemed so fixated on the object, that the doctor couldn't tell if the patient was ready to begin her tale or no. However, after a couple seconds passed.._

"…_**..FROM FOLKS WHO JUST DON'T GET THE JOKE!" **__The last words from her 'loving sweetheart' replayed themselves over and over in her mind like a skipped juke box record. With a deep sigh, she began her tale._

"_And so it began..my one of many 'fall outs' with my sweetheart..and all because I wanted to put a smile on his face. Even bigger than the one he had already. Imagine, a gal can't even please her man anymore without getting slapped up or being pushed out a window…heh..thats life I suppose. _

_I wanted to scream as I fell out the window..but I ..I couldn't, ya know? Its like I'd lost my voise or somethin'. I tried desperately to hold on tah somethin'..whether it was concrete, mental..physical..I actually think I was trying tah hold on tah my own sanity really—not that I had any to begin with. Puddin' convinced me of that after the incident."_

"_What incident?"_

"_That he pushed me out the window of course. Right outta Aquacade it happened. I tried to impress mistah j by hanging B-man upside down so he could see the fishies smile. Didn't work…."_

"_So he PUSHED YOU?"_

"_Yep. Forty foot drop can you imagine that?"_

"_That's terrible!"_

"_Oh I've had been in worse. Heh, one time Puddin' hung ME upside down in a ring full diamond backs and cobras. He thought it'd be funny if I could wriggle out of the rope like a snake before it wriggled on to me. Haaaaaah!...Yeah we had sex after that."_

"_Right so…tell me more. What happened, how'd it go, what went wrong and such?"_

"_Well…after I got myself back up, I decided to walk around a bit. Y'know to catch the city sights and what not. I wasn't ready to go back yet…I couldn't face mistah j after what I did. I mean, it was my own stupid fault for not getting the joke then ya know? I learned my lesson now, that I did and boy oh BOY was it a hard lesson to learn. Course I couldn't keep on walking around for long-can't risk the cops come lookin' fer me so! I stopped by Red's house."_

"_By 'Red' I assume Poison Ivy, correct?"_

"_Correcto. It was already raining by then if I can remember…actually yeah, it was raining. Was rainin' pretty hard too…yep…sure was…"_

**-==Harley's Recollection, Author's P.O.V.==-**

Funny how Gotham news predicted warm dry weather all week long and yet here she was, soaking wet from the sudden unexpected downpour of rain. She'd been walking around for two hours, trying to remember the only other place she was able to call her 'home'. Harley had seriously contemplated if she should stay among the rubbish heap and let the dogs have the field day, or run and try to find a place to lay her head down for a while. Taking option two, she began the painful process of walking—an action she quickly grew to regret upon discovering the black and blue sprain on her left ankle. She could only hope to God that Ivy was home..

The potted Venus fly trap accompanied by a light in a room on the third floor of the rinky dink apartment building was a good confirmation—and with a bit of relief in her heart she slowly made her way over to her comrade's residence.

Both her ankles and calves were bleeding profusely and her arms weren't in better shape either. The blood that formed between her lips ran like the river Jordan which dawned on her that if she didn't get the help she needed soon, she'd be in deep trouble. As she approached the intercom, she could feel a wave of nausea hit her like a ton of bricks. The steel door leading inside the building looked more like a merry go round, and it was at that point that Harley didn't mind just sleeping at the stairs for the rest of it night, if it meant she didn't have to move. She rang the intercom once. Twice. Three times…

"Good evening Mr. Postman." The smooth sultry voice of a woman picked up, with an almost sexual undertone to her words. Harley frowned, deciding to let Ivy continue her speech. "Another mail for me..? Why don't you come up here and personally deliver that letter yourself? I'll make it worth your while….."

"Erhm..Ivy, yea hey. It's..it's me."

"Wh—Harley darling is that you?"

"Y—yea.."

"You poor thing, you sound cold as ice! Do, come inside right now! We need to get you out of those wet clothes!"

The light located on the side of the steel door light up green and quickly it opened, allowing the black and red clad female to shuffle her way in. The pain was unimaginable every time she walked. For her, it would be a comparison to walking on hot coals—something that the Joker often made her stand on just to see if she could prove to him how much she loved him. However, as he soon learned after two hours and seventeen minutes of her sitting down upon said coals reading a Cosmopolitan magazine on 'How to please your man', she loved him a bit too much.

The stairs leading up to her doorway were rickety and worn out as though it had been there for ages. Lime green plant matter began to surface itself on the railings each time Harley struggled up those flight of stairs and the vigilante couldn't help but let out a sigh, knowing that this was a hell of a lot better than going back to her 'Mistah J'..for now. The ambience changed from dark and gloomy to a slight red and green hue hovering in the air due to Ivy's plants pollinating inside.

_Red's gonna have a fit.._

The door swung open and at the top of the stairs stood a white and grey stripped men's dress shirt clad female paired with tomato colored shorts. Her arms outstretched towards Harley, who in return blinked moronically and shuffled her way past the seductive female.

"Holly..?" She inquired before taking a gander at her legs. "Oh my word, Holly..WHAT IN BLAZES HAPPENED TO YOU?"

"Eh…Mistah J and I had a falling out..heh heh….got it..? Ugh.." And with a _plop_ the injured blonde fell face first into the couch, a soft grumble emitting from between the cushy brown and pink pillows. Pamela blinked quizzically before questioning her comrade.

"Falling out? He made you fall?"

"I didn't get the joke.." Harley replied from between the pillows. A short pause in between, then she continued. "So he pushed me out the window, Red.."

"Hmpf! Men. I tell you, when me and my babies take over this planet, the first THING I'm going to do is get rid of Joker—for GOOD. You don't need him, you know that and you know better than that! You understand me?"

"…."

"Harley!"

"Mmm hmm.." Harley waved her hand about in a fly swatting motion, hoping to keep Ivy quiet before any more 'women's liberation' rants came forth from her mouth

The tinted green oddity sighed, shaking her head is disapproval. Sure Harley was her best friend and partner in crime…but even she had to admit she can be an idiot at times when it came on to the word 'love'. "Wait here." She instructed before running into the kitchen. A hustle was heard, followed by incoherent mumbling and within a few minutes emerged with a glass filled to the brim with brown and green liquid.

"Drink this, and don't stop."

Reluctantly the female turned her head to Ivy, only to be looking directly at a tall glass of questionable substance.

"..I ain't touchin' it"

"Just drink it."

"It smells like pee."

"Drink."

"Actually it smells worse than pee. It smells like absolute shi—"

"DRINK IT!"

And with a deep breath, dramatic exclamation and proper upright yet unnecessary body positioning typical of Harley, she drank every last bit of it—while making uncomfortable glances with Ivy of course. Red of course smiled wildly to herself. The concoction didn't HAVE to smell or taste bad..she in fact altered it as means to punish her friend for being associated with the Joker in the place. Regardless the taste didn't seem to have an effect of the outcome, for within mere seconds, Harley's bruises and bones were almost completely healed, especially within her legs.

"Woah..trippy! Where'd ya get this stuff Red?" She inquired, slamming the glass on the wooden table before leaning back in the couch fully satisfied.

"I made it myself actually. It's a blend of the Binniverous plant and the Boxus plant. See, once you combine the chemical compound of the Boxus and Jupiter's Blossom and then follow the Ionic complex of both the plants with the Binni—"

"BOOOOOORING! Come on, I wanna watch T.V! Ed Edd n' Eddy's on!"

"Ugh..seriously..?"

"Yeah man! Oh, and by any chance, ya got an extra costume for me? I remember I left one here afta last time.."

"Yeah it should be in the room. If you want I can go pack it up in a bag for you, but you have to promise me to bring back my bag. ..It's expensive."

"Didn't you get it from some guy name Ed?"

"…Ed Hardy you mean?"

"I dunno his name! All these men around you..it's hard to keep track, ya know."

"…Ugh…"

**-==Presently in Arkham==-**

"_Then what happened?"_

"_Well Edd just found out that Nas has a crush on him too, so he's all dressed up and stu—"_

"_No Harley, keep up, I meant about you and Poison Ivy. Was there anything significant? Anything at all? We need to get to the bottom of it all, so I can write you that clean bill of health you've been waiting for."_

_Stick her tongue on the outside of her right cheek and glancing upwards on the roof in that 'I'm thinking' manner, she snapped her fingers expressively once she came to a realization._

"_Yeah as a matter of fact there was! See, Red had autotuned the T.V to the news.."_

_**-==Harley's Recollection==-**_

"AHAHAHAHA! Mff..stupid Double D! Oh bo—wait hey! REEEEEEED! THE T.V'S BUSTED!"

Glancing up from her GQ magazine, she watched as the television autotuned itself to the local news. Red let out a sigh of relief and got up from her location to snatch the remote from Harley's grip.

"Give me that. And it's not broken..I need to see if they got me on the news. Gotta look good for the cameras after all."

"Whadidja do this time?"

"Oh the usual bank robbery..hold on hold on."

"…_**-ison Ivy, was seen making a break in her getaway as she leaped from this seven story building on to a secure location. No word on whether she made it out alive, but the police are certainly investigating this matter further."**_

Needless to say, Red was furious.

"THAT'S ALL? ALL THAT SHOWSMANSHIP FOR WHAT? TWENTY SECONDS OF GARBAGE? RIDICULOUS! I PUT MORE WORK INTO THAT ROBBERY THAN ANY OTHER VIGILANTE OUT THERE AND THEY ONLY GAVE ME A SIDE STEP SEVEN O CLOCK PREVIEW! A MALE MUST'VE DOMINATED THIS PROGRAM, I TELL YOU!"

"Bffft, face it Ivy yer losin' yer edge. You need tah relax, ya know?"

"I AM relaxed Holly! Gotham's been taking advantage of my kindness for too long. Too long I've been giving them a break, trying to think of other ways to make the world better. Hell I might just blow this whole planet up and dominate it with me and my babies! How'd they like that?"

"Ya know even then I still think you'd only get ten seconds on the news for that one..."

"Well I least got _something_." Ivy snapped back bitterly, her arms akimbo. "This coming from the same chick who fell eight stories down and no one cared right?"

"….." In that moment, she'd hit an all time low. Harley lowered her head slightly, her hands gripping the torn costume she had yet to come out of.

"..Harley I'm sorry.."

"No, yer right. Heh..it w_as_ pretty funny though..I got the joke as soon as I landed."

"You still found it funny?"

"Heck, why not? And it was even better 'cause Batman was there to see it. I got the strange feeling that if I didn't tie him up like I did, he woulda came and saved me. Ironic huh?"

"Highly. Now-..oh hello. What's this?"

Both their attention turned to the screen, where the male announcer kept on talking. However, the image that popped up beside him was not that of another hoodlum running wild in the streets of Gotham, but rather the picture of a smiling Bruce Wayne, shaking hands with another gentleman in front of a very crowded building.

"Turn it up, turn it up!"

"_**..Of Wayne Enterprises, Bruce Wayne himself and the mayor will be cutting the ribbon tonight in celebration of the opening of the 'Black Label' Club."**_

"Oh my, he certainly does look quite handsome on T.V as he does in person. Remember that Christmas night, Holly?"

"We're gonna do it again? Oh please oh please oh pleeeeeease!"

"Not tonight Harls. In fact, I have something else planned for Mr. Wayne.."

"Like what?"

"Well..wouldn't it be fun if we could have a lil' fun with him?"

"Ya mean like last time?"

"I was thinking something more…risque."

"Oooh Yeah! Like dress him up as Bats and poke him around and tickle him till milk starts spewing out his nose and—!"

"No no sweetie, not your kind of fun."

"Hmpf! Well..whaddayamean?"

"I'm saying.." Poison Ivy slowly sauntered over to a now confused Harley Quinn, sitting and positioning herself comfortably in her friend's lap. One lone long slender index finger ran light down the base of Harley's neck, while her face and pouting red lips ventured ever so to the black and red clad female's own pair.

"That maybe..we could have a little fun…"

"With him right?"

"…and fool around a little bit…"

"Wi..with him, right?"

"It's been quite some time since I've had any _fun _around this boorish place. What do you say Harls? Want to try something new and have a good time..?"

Harley looked into the seductress' green eyes before casting them down to the ever present breasts that seemed to jiggle unnecessarily in front of her face. Harley frowned irritably before then reiterating..

"….With him right?"

Pamela laughed and sat backwards from her friend, slapping her right knee in comedic fashion.

"Of COURSE with Bruce, silly! You didn't think it was with you now would you?"

"Weeell I dunno. Sometimes you kinda come off as a…"

"Sex goddess I know, I've heard."

"…Aaaactually I was gonna say les—"

"Ooh look! There he is again!"

"Turn it up turn it up!"

"…**..as Gotham's most eligible Bachelor Bruce Wayne and the Mayor, Mr. John Smith cut the ribbon for tonight's grand opening of the Black Label nightclub. Boasted as Gotham's first five star restaurant, upscale dance club and lounge area, this is sure to be, as expected, the play ground of the truly rich and famous. Located on Bank's Ave, Gotham's elegant residential and community area, this-"**

"Harls, we should totally go."

"Really? Do ya think we can get in?"

"Of course! …Well..not willingly of course. First we'd have to get past the security…which shouldn't be a problem once I whip up a batch of what my babies have to offer."

"Ooh you mean that pink sexy time stuff you used on Batman when you wanted to rape—"

"AH AH AH! …Yes. That one. Now..when does this opening start?"

"…**of the 'Black Label' night club which is fastly becoming a hit, has been bump up unexpectedly to seven forty five PM this evening."**

"Hmm..how coincidentally convenient. Well! Harley…no offense dear but you simply must knock 'em dead tonight..shall we say..Brucie Bruce?"

"Naaah ..tonight I just wanna let loose ya know? Let my hair down, just..just forget about everything ya know. Just forget about the Ha-Hacienda, my…my babies, even though I miss 'em terribly and….mistah J. .._**AND**_ Mistah J. Yeah..YEAH JUST FORGET ABOUT EVERYTHING THAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! THE BROKEN SEAMS! THE CHOKES AND THE SCREAMS! THE SCREAMS, THE FALLS, OH THE FALLS OF IT ALL! **ALL THANKS TO BATMAN**!"

"…..Finished with the monologue?"

"Yeah just had to..get that out there."

"Good. Now..let's start the show! I got a cute lil' dress I think would look perfect on you.."

**-==Presently in Arkham**.==-

"_So then what happened?"_

"_Yeesh, hold yer horses lady, the way you're actin', you'd think I'm telling an episode of 'Days of Our Lives'!"_

"_Well to be honest, your story seems pretty basic so far.."_

"_Ya well I ain't to tha' good stuff so quit interruptin'. So anyway..me and Red we get all dressed up, right? Course she looks amazin'. The poor girl never goes anywhere without dressing up, but I think she gave me one of her best dresses by mistake cause..well..I looked better."_

"_What brand dress, if you don't mind me asking?"_

"_Uhm..I think Red said it was a vern archie..or somethin'."_

"_..'Versace'."_

"_Bless you."_

"_No no, I meant the __**brand**__ Versace. That's what you meant to say."_

"_Listen lady, I'm a doctor, not Spanish, so all that ching chan chong ya doin'? Stop. Anyway..we dress and whatever and go to tha' joint, but we stood afar from this vantage point across from it. Couldn't risk tha' people seein' us without 'em calling the cops so we look fer another way in.."_

**-==Harley's Recollection; Author's P.O.V **==-

"Come on..! Ugh, I told you not to eat so much before we left the house!"

"But I was huuungry..!"

"Too bad!"

"..Meanie."

"Shh! Come on..we still have to figure out a way how to get inside. We can't risk those people seeing us and calling those male pigs, so we'll have to find a way. Got your bag?"

"Yep."

"Good. We'll stick it somewhere safe just in case. Now..let's see.."

The green eyed oddity scanned the area for any sign of a back door break in to the club. The front entrance of the club itself was an immediate disqualification, for literally hundreds of people were swarming to just even get a peek at what inside looked like. Some were out there for the mere satisfaction of being a part of the crowd, some a part of the paparazzi forte and the majority were either celebrities coming in to bless the place with their presence, or the high elite that had the money to make their way on to the red carpet. Models from all walks of life walked beside their male counterparts, body guards of the same massive intimidating bulky body structure followed closely behind with their dark shades on, hands akimbo. Black and white limousines, as far as Ivy and Harley could see, were jam packed up front the entrance to the red carpet, giving spectators the mental image and guess of who could possibly be inside. As the spotlights shone all across Gotham's ominous dark blue skies, so did the flashing lights of the paparazzi cameras on to the faces of the distinguished young and old, hands waving, teeth glittering, scantily clad in all their lustful glory before soon disappearing behind the red and black curtains that lead inside the now famous and heavily advertised Black Label club. Marilyn Manson's version of 'Sweet Dreams' was the music theme for that moment, seemingly fitting in perfectly with the hustle and bustle of the individuals present. All Poison Ivy could do was smile, and all Harley could do was snap her fingers—both were just itching to get inside and get the party _really _going.

Looking off to the left of the main entrance, the infamous red head spotted a semi secluded metal dull spiked side door with an 'Exit' sign hovering over the top. The area itself was a bit of a dump—with an actual dumpster not too far off from where the back entrance was. Never the less, the greeting of a red security rope complete with two metal poles at both sides were a clear indication that it was most definitely a makeshift V.I.P entrance.

"There! Come on Harley, I think I found a way in."

And off the two well dressed ladies went, making absolutely sure to avoid the public, the local security and the police (_especially_ the police) to reach their destination—behind the large dumpster. Harley frowned, fixing the base of her dress with her left hand while steadying herself with her right.

"Yeesh..it stinks worse than your cooking."

"Shut up you. Come on, let's g—"

Before another word was uttered, the backdoor was immediately swung open, allowing two large Caucasian men to walk through. The first one that walked out was probably no more than in his mid thirties, though his stomach size seemed to be in its fifties by itself. The chicken wing stain on his white and black shirt was clearly evident, followed by the trail of pubic hair that seemed to stop at the base of his neck. His dirty blonde hair was highly unkempt and by the looks of it, seemed as though it hadn't been washed in _weeks_. Though the other man didn't seem half as bad, although anyone who saw him could and would most certainly agree that something about the shifty way he moved didn't seem kosher..and certainly didn't smell kosher either. Dressed in a full suit that screamed 'lottery', and cologne that uttered 'Two for ten knock offs' one could only conclude that he was either the manager for the club, or one of its co-owners. The smell of Cush marijuana filled the air almost instantaneously as he exhaled smoke from within his lungs and through his nose, coughing in conjunction as he did this.

"You alright boss?" The unkempt one asked, scratching the back of his head lightly before stepping to the right of the exit sign above. The man cleared his throat and waved off his previous action.

"Yeah I'm alright. Now listen..'member what we spoke about. We need to keep a high profile up on this place, and some of our valued guests don't too like the spotlight all that much. You stay your sorry behind here and guard this guest list with your life." The man handed his security guard a clipboard notebook with some scribbles written on it. Glancing over it at once, he whistled lightly at the first name that appeared as number one.

"Figures Mr. Wayne would show his rich ass here. That man ain't got nothin' better to do than party and feed poor hungry bastards. Hell, he needs to give _me_ a job. One that pays better than **this shit**.."

"You complaining already Benny? I just hired you not four hours ago and this is the first task you've been given all night. What's tha matter with you huh? You ain't satisfied with nothin'!"

"I AM satisfied! I got kids ta feed at home, but at the same time I don't want this **shithole** Johnny, you know that. Listen..I appreciate you givin' me a job an' all but this..this ain't me man. You know how Gotham is at night, and I don't like bein' out here too late. What if Joker shows up or somethin'?"

"Then knock him out! You're security for a reason Ben so suck it up. I'll be out here in an hour to come check on you. Ain't nothin' gonna happen to ya, I promise alright? Here.." The neatly dressed gentleman handed his comrade a 'roach', waving it twice in his face before his comrade finally decided to accept it.

"Wow. A whole tree. You shouldn't have Johnny"

"You bein' sarcastic with me?"

"I'm just sayin' though, you coulda gave me a full blunt. We've been friends for how long an' all I ever get is scraps from you."

"Alright **alright**! Here." From his pockets came a pinky size make shift cigarette, reluctantly shoved into the hands of his now ungrateful companion. He then turns his back and smiled to himself, listening to the various sounds and music booming from inside the club.

"Gonna go make that money. Remember now—no one BUT V.I.P, got it?"

"Yeah yeah got it..see ya in an hour. An' bring me a beer when you comin' back too will ya?"

"If I remember. Now get to work." And just like that, poor Benny was all alone. Harley and Ivy looked to each other with a smirk, before giving each other a nod of wordless acknowledgement. They watched as the security guard sighed deeply, shaking his right leg lightly before crossing his arms akimbo. It had to be about seventy degrees outside, yet for someone rather large it was clear that he was visibly cold. Looking at the blunt in between his fingers, he mumbled incoherently to himself before placing the object between his dry crusty lips. Inserting his right hand into his pockets and fumbling around for a few seconds to find his desired object, he soon pulled out a lighter—with the logo of a local strip club painted at the front. He tried to light it once…twice..

"Goddamnit come on." This was not his night at all. The blunt would warm him up, sure for the smoke inhaled and held would light his body good. But with the damn thing not working even though he'd bought it yesterday, paired with the fact that he had to be out there till seven in the morning, he was beginning to be a very pissed off man.

"..He better damn well bring me back my beer, or I swear to Go-."

A throat cleared is heard and immediately he glances up from his everlasting clicking only to stare into the deep seductive eyes of the goddess that stood before him. The blunt in his mouth dropped to the floor, and the hard on that was beginning to form in his trousers was about to become very apparent. Poison Ivy smirked, swinging her hips slightly to her right to emphasize her curvaceous figure in front of the now astonished male. Her blood red tight fitted Versace side scrunched dress fitted her to a 'T', and no man in the world, not even Batman himself if he were there would dare dispute the fact that she looked damn good. The black five inch stilettos she wore with diamond encrusted heel were certainly the knock out piece to this man's fire, along with her seemingly perfectly manicured toes that was his main attraction more than anything. His fetish, it would seem.

Slowly she sauntered over towards him, her smile still present on her rosy red lips. His hands, now sweaty and shaking gripped the sides of the notebook clipboard, clearing his throat as well and tried his best to maintain his professionalism.

"…Baby, you look better than any drug I've ever taken." So much for professionalism. Ivy smiled in response, making sure to draw attention to her long slender legs for she realized that those were her goody points if she wanted both her and Harley to get inside, though Harley herself was crouched and hidden behind the building's brick wall.

"Really now..?" She started, taking a glance at her cleavage before redirecting her gaze towards him. "I seem to get that a lot lately. How do I know if you're telling the truth, big boy..?"

"Come with me tonight, and I'll show you how much this big boy ain't lyin'."

Ivy chuckled. God she_ hated_ him already. The process needed to be sped up on the double, so Ivy upped the one sided sexual tension by gently gliding her fingernails up her left thigh, making sure to stare into the eyes of the now fully turned on man whom, by the looks of it, was most definitely about to break the living hell out of the poor clipboard.

"What do I have to do to get inside that club..?"

NOW his smiled widened. Yeah yeah he mentioned that he had kids to feed..and there certainly was the wife at home to take care of the little bastards, but..

It felt like years since he'd gotten _any_ from her. The only time, if he recalled correctly that he'd gotten any sort of loving was the night they conceived their second child..and that happened by accident yet again a year ago. Life would've certain been better and treated him a lot better if he'd learn to keep it in his pants and not sleep with the village whore in his town..but apparently the way how the story went was that his first love, though she'd betray him some years back was trying to make up for her mistakes by doing what exactly? Trying to please him. Every piece of lingerie, every poem written, every tear she cried out of sheer guilt she did for him. Her reason for seeing someone else, in her defense was simple—her love was keeping secrets. A LOT of secrets. She'd often shared her deepest darkest fears and emotions with the new largely built man, opened up her heart and trust to him, but over the years she'd slowly realize that she was getting nothing back. His own insecurities turned into suspicion to her..which in turn caused her to venture and fall for another. The girl he remembered was gorgeous, almost as gorgeous as the one that was standing in front of him right now. An up and coming model, the man had it made the moment he broke down her walls. If he'd follow his mind, he would've listened instead of jumping the gun. The woman loved him to death..and would've definitely taken care of him once she followed her dreams. As a result of an argument and a surprise pregnancy announcement from the woman he was now stuck with for the rest of his life, the two decided to call it quits. He thought life would from there on end be stress free—all the late nights he wanted from a gal he was only getting twenty percent from in the beginning, now in the end it was virtually non-existent. His lack of motivation to go back to school, his preoccupation with his children, cold shoulder from his 'wife', followed by rumors of her sleeping around with some hot new celebrity wrestler was not helping his mindset at all. He needed a release..a temporary reminder of what he COULD'VE had back when he held his first love in his arms. Before he looked like a shit stain on the underwear of society's ass. Back when he was somebody, someone that people looked up to-'_The American Hero'_. He looked towards Ivy and a slight smile crossed his lips.._she_, if even for that moment was going to be his Anna Maria, his first love, even if just like that it'd be gone in an instant. He didn't know how soon it would be.

To get inside the club, he simply groped himself with his left hand, suggesting that the beautiful redhead get on her knees and get to work. He can pretend..a man can pretend. He was only the shell of one, but he can damn sure pretend.

He never heard the deep chuckle that emitted from her throat, nor saw when she pulled out a small black velvet object from underneath her dress. The only thing that caught his attention that something may be fishy was the strong contingent smell of what seemed to be frank incense. Immediately she stood up with a stern expression on her face, accompanied by a swift kick in the face. The man staggered backwards into the steel dull spiked door, his intended yelp inaudible which gave Ivy just enough time to blow some of her plant concoction his way, stepping back as she watched it do its magic.

"Wha-what the hell is this lady!"

His screams could not be heard from inside for the music inside boomed loudly. So loud in fact that the trashcans rattled slightly at the decibels vibrating within the atmosphere, in conjunction with the fact that there simply was too much noise outside generated by the screams of those by the main entrance for anyone to raises suspicious alarm.

Harley's eyes widened in intrigued as the man tried desperately to wipe the substance off his face, but it was of no use. It had the effect of corrosive acid; tearing and peeling his face off rapidly before he collapsed to the ground beside the red security rope, his mouth now foaming like a starved rabid dog on the loose and his body convulsing like that of a seizure patient. His eyes seemed to be calling out to Poison Ivy for help, whom in turned laughed at his displeasure, satisfied to see that her first test subject of her new poison worked like a charm indeed. In his final moments he felt his body go numb, and the only person that ran through his mind were not his wife..but rather his daughter, son, and the woman who's heart he'd broken years ago.

"Anna…..Ma..ri..a.." The vision of her and the man she'd fell for flooded his mind like raging waters to an inner city town. The young rich debonair who went by the name of Leo crossed his mind. He knew him all too well, and in his dying memories he recalled a night of drunken stupor, stated that if he should fail in loving Anna, that he'd be honored if Leo took his place. He'd marked his own fate.

"I'm..sor…" And the rest was no more.

There was a thick heavy silence in the air, followed by Harley stepping out from behind the shadows. Though still a vigilante, she could pick up on the previous body language of the bulky security guard that now lay dead before them.

"Red..ya didn't hafta.."

"You wanted to get in, didn't you?"

"Yeah but ya didn't have to kill him! Couldn't ya just knock him out?"

"No. Now come on."

"But Red-..!"

"Harley LISTEN to me. Men like him are dogs, all dogs. I recognized him from somewhere..it's because of him why Dr. Robinson is the way she is now. Harleen..I'm not going to let what happened to that woman, the grief she went through, happen to you as well. That's why we're here to party. To get our minds off these..these…chauvinistic pigs. Off Joker, off _Batman_, off Gordon-**off all of them,** GOT IT?"

"…Got it."

"Good. Now stash the damn bag and come on."

**-==Presently back at Arkham**.==-

_"….."_

_"What's tha matter doc? Cat got yer tongue?"_

_The doctor looked down at her notes and though she had lots to jot down, her writing hand seemed to have ceased to be. It was raining outside indeed, yet there were droplets of water forming on her notes._

_"Doc..?"_

_"Continue Harleen."_

_"You…you alright there doc?"_

_Clutching the black and yellow journal that stated her name, she cleared her throat lightly and crossed her legs like that of a young lady of class, before adjusting her Louis Vuitton glasses. The lighting flashed accompanied by thunder, yet this time it was her lone tear that lit up in the darkness._

_"Continue Harleen." She repeated with emphasize. The good doctor was always one of the few who treated her with any respect, hence why every time Harley had no problem opening up to her. However this time..this time felt different. She struck a nerve somehow whilst telling her story and as a cold hearted she can be at times, there was in a sense some sort of sympathy for the woman who sat before her clad in her full white lab coat._

_Harley as clumsy and clunky as she was never lost her keenly observant nature. Deciding not to question the woman who'd soon write her a clean bill of health, she continued her story in her own typical fashion in hopes of cheering the doctor up._

_"So…we walk inside, right? I still had my bag with me cause I didn't wanna leave ol' Eddy behind on the floor. Walked inside..and it was as LOUD as ever. Inside was nice man..I mean flashing lights, the chandeliers—it's like we stepped into like..a palace or somethin'!"_

_"…A palace?"_

_"Yeah! It was bumpin' and booty shaking and whoo hoo wahoo craziness inside doc! You know how you people get down, man!"_

_"…'You people'..?"_

_"Yeah you know..! ..The…the.."_

_"..The __what..?"_

_"….b…bla…ack…..ssssss…ss..."_

_"…"_

_"….."_

_"You'd better keep rolling."_

_"You're right I shouldn't tah said that.."_

**-==Harley's Recollection: Author's P.O.V==-**

Inside was immaculate—just as Harley had imagined, sans the golden palace she originally had in mind. The ambiance of the area was loud, thumping with bass boosters that surrounded the walls, adorned with laser lights and fog smoke generators that were expertly hidden underneath the floor boards of the room. The lighting was a deep shade of red, with corners of the room deliberately darkened to give it a more gothic feel. Drapes of black, white, green and red satin sheets crisscrossed one another on the ceilings of the immaculate place, setting the stage for its main centerpiece and highlight of the night—the two thousand piece diamond chandelier that hovered in the middle. The V.I.P lounge upstairs was just as decorated as the lower level, except with the obvious more securities and the abundance of celebrities that paraded themselves in drunk splendor, racking up cash in either expensive glasses of champagne and Hor'Derves, or those who fancied a different kind of entertainment were simply whisked away by their escorts and exotic looking stress reliefs of the night.

Kanye West blasted over the speakers and no sooner did it blare, the temporary citizens of the Black Lounge gave a holler before getting down on the dance floor. Ivy gave a flash of her hair to the right and stretched her body in anticipation, before setting her sights about on a possible male she could dance with and…possibly have her way with later on.

"Mmm..yes..now this is what I'm talking about." She exclaimed in hush tones, gently taking a hold of Harley's hand before leading her to the dance floor. Blinking moronically she followed the way, scoffing in disgust as the men around her began to smile perversely, one already rubbing his hands together wondering what he'd have to do to be with her tonight. Indeed and admittedly so Harley was looking quite different than her usual get up for her dress seemed to be tight fitted to conform to the outlines of her body. The sides of her Versace dress was very detailed down to its sides, which consisted of a corset crosshair design with black leather strings draping down the sides of her thigh at the end. Her blonde hair, no longer in pigtails was cascading down the middle of her back, with an 's' curl at its tips. Her eyes were icy blue like Bahamian waters, with the walk of a Greek goddess to match. Without her mouth flapping every five minutes and if no one actually knew—or paid close attention as to whom she actually was, she would've most definitely gotten away with being deemed the 'most mysterious' there.

Ivy herself was already dancing the night away, wasting no time in locking eyes with a particularly handsome young man not too far from where she was. He was sleek..immaculate..sexy—doned in a long striped sleeve white shirt with the word 'R.e.b.e.l.l.i.o.u.s.' embellished on the side of his right sleeve in black and grey. His True Religion Jeans were boot cut fitted, with K-Swiss Luxury Classic 'kicks' to top off his footwear for the evening. The black fedora hat he wore with a faded image of a skull on its left side makeshift for the 'cherry on top', and Ivy knew that before this night was over, she was going to be his main dessert..even if it would kill _him_ in the end. He glanced her with lust in his exotic hazel almond shaped eyes, his smile as white and as wicked as the woman he currently took an immediate interest in.

Ivy smiled. Harley frowned.

"Come on Red.._another_ one? This one looks decent this time, can't cha cut the guy a break?"

"Huh? What was that? **I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER ALL THIS NOISE! BYE HARLEY**!"

And off she went.

**-==Previously back in Arkham===-**

_"See now that's why I don't go to clubs with my girlfriends; they always end up ditching you in the end."_

_"Not true, she came through fer me…eventually. Didn't know what happened to him after we had to leave early—"_

_"Early? Why what happened next?"_

_"Yah, oh trust me doc this is FAAAR from over! So me and Red right? We're dancing, we're carrying on, she's grinding on some hot buff guy, some fat sweaty guy's tryin' tah grind on me, I hit him in tha' nuts, he walks off yadda ya the usual. Then..outta no where, I get tha' shock of my life. That's when I saw….."_

_Dr. Robinson looked as though she was on the edge of her seat, waiting for the cliffhanger to just end. Cue the dramatic music if there was to be one at the time, for Harley Quinn was looking shifty eyed from right to left in animated fashion before leaning closer to the Caribbean born female in front of her, lowering her voice extremely deeply for dramatic effect._

_"__**HIM."**_

_"That's not funny."_

_"I'm dyin' inside, come on! Anyway..I'm dancin', and the D.J gives a shout out.."_

**-==Harley's Recollection==-**

T-Pain's 'Bartender' blared over the loud speaker system, yet after dancing to about eight songs, Harley was getting beat. Her eyes roamed over to where the D.J. booth was, determined to ask him to change it to something more slowed down for her tastes. As she began to take a step forward, she noticed that a woman whom seemed oddly familiar to her went up to the D.J and whispered something in his ear. Something about that other red headed woman should've been her first clue but the ever clueless Harley Quinn couldn't pick up on what that was exactly till the D.J. screamed out..

"_**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN Y'ALL HAVIN' A GOOD TIME UP IN HERE TONIGHT?"**_

"_**YEEEEEEEAH!"**_

"_**THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' BOUT BABY! LADIES, FREE DRINKS FOR Y'ALL TONIGHT, Y'ALL LOOKIN' OH SO RIGHT MM MM! BRUCE WAYNE IN THE HOUSE FEEL FREE TO SHAKE YOUR ASSES FOR THE MAN IN ACTION!"**_

"_**WHOOOOOOOO!"**_

"_**SPECIAL REQUEST FROM HIS LOVELY LADY FRIEND TONIGHT! BEYONCE UP IN HERE, LADIES SHAKE YOUR ASSES AND RAISE YOUR GLASSES!"**_

_Bruce Wayne..?_

Her eyes casted themselves to the main V.I.P area upstairs..and there he was.

He didn't blend in with the crowd at all, in fact his very aura stood out more than anyone else up there, greatly overwhelming the people around him. The bass around him seem to resonate around him but it didn't seem to faze him one bit. A glass of scotch in one hand, his other firmly placed on the metal railing in front of him. With a sip of his scotch, his eyes casually shifted from his far right where the D.J. was, to DIRECTLY in Harley's eyes.

_Wha..? WHA?_

Looking around quizzically, the female oddity looked about idiotically before pointing an index towards her own chest, indicating if he was indeed looking at her. He confirmed nothing—only raised his scotch glass to his lips and took yet another sip. As much as they've had unfortunate escapades involving kidnapping, theft, grand theft and an almost accidental homicide…Harley couldn't help but let her mind travel just a bit for she had to give credit where credit was due—He looked _DAMN_ good.

His neck tie was draped around his neck casually, previously loosened up by one of his lady friends that tried _too_ hard to get his attention. His attire was consistent of business, but his persona and vibe that he gave off that night was that 'devil may care' attitude that drew Harley's eyes directly to the V.I.P area in the first place. His slacks a neatly pressed black and white pin striped with a touch of nineteen thirties style to them which included suspenders. His head was held high, and with an evident smirk, slight shoulder turn and his elbow now on that lucky metal railing, he took a last and final sip of his scotch before slowly walking off in the direction of the stairs below. The way he walked was immaculate. Statuesque. Stalking. Disciplined. Sturdy. The way his eyes focused on hers contrasted greatly what little she knew of his personality—dark, mysterious, cold..almost like that of the Dark Knight himself. Not once did he take his eyes off hers as she walked, and not once did Harley when she tried to follow him. Only difference in THAT was she had to push and shove her way through the highly crowded area, repeatedly saying 'excuse me's and 'sorry mistah's to those she were stepping toes with. Bruce Wayne himself seemed to glide his way across his densely crowded area—for people just moved out of the way as he came closer and closer to the stairs, some patting him on the back whilst others mainly the exotic models that followed behind him like disciples to Jesus, in actual contradict threw themselves at him like desperate lonely whores. Still, despite all the activities that were going on around him, the most she saw that indicated that it was indeed her he had his eyes on was a confirmed smirk—before disappearing into the shadows of the dimly lit area.

"Wait..no.." Murmured the curious woman. She figured if she can get close enough to him, she can get him to help her gain access to her beloved without having to actually see him. Bruce Wayne had connections indeed—maybe just maybe..with any hope, she can force him into solving her little bat problem.

Her eyes searched the stairs he came down with much anticipation, but all she could see were flashing camera lights and a panty thrown about here and there. No sign of the playboy..no sign of hope for her to get close enough to her mistah J.

"Just your luck Harls.." and with a disappointed sigh, she turned her back with her first idea to hit the bar for cheap drink or two.

_Just my luck._

_Kanye West's 'It's Amazing' began to blare over the speaker system. _

"**THIS IS FOR THE PEOPLE WITH THE STRUGGLE RIGHT NOW!"**

**It's amazing..**

**I'm the reason..**

**Everybody fired up this evenin'.**

"HARLEY!"

Hearing her name she turned around and blinked moronically as her friend pushed and shoved her way through the crowd. Her hair was disheveled, and her eyes were in that all too familiar '_We have to run.'_ expression.

"WE GOTTA GO."

**I'm exhausted..**

**Barely breathing..**

**Holding to what I believe in.**

"BUT WE HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN HERE LONG! CAN'T WE JUST—"

"NO, WE HAVE TO GO _**NOW**_ HARLS! SECURITY FOUND US OUT WE GOTTA MAKE A RUN FOR IT!"

"**THERE SHE IS BOYS! LET THE COPS KNOW WE GOT 'EM!"**

"DAMN! COME ON!"

**No matter what they'll take that from me.**

**My reign is as far as your eyes can see.**

**It's Amazin'.**

**-=Previously back in Arkham.=-**

"_Then what happened?"_

"_What happened? We ran!..Well tried tah anyway. We were shoving through people like it ain't nothin' just like back in the good ol' days with me and Mistah J. Except this time I was runnin' with a chick who didn't take B.S. from no man—even if she did step on his toes."_

"Huh?"

"Yer confused. You've treated Red before right? Well you know better than anyone that she's on this women's liberation rights thing.."

**-=Harley's Recollection=-**

The people around Ivy and Harley didn't seem to mind the commotion at all—in fact the D.J turned up the volume as means of encourage for the rest to continue dancing. On with the show right?

All seemed to be pointing in the right direction—despite the many toes and Nike shoes that were being pounded on by the vigilantes' feet. They were getting further and further away from the security guards that were trying to chase them inside the 'sardine packed' club and with much success was getting closer and closer to the nearest exit. Clutching her medium sized Ed Hardy bag that she immediately thanked in her mind that she dragged along with her, Harley's usual happy go lucky 'I'm runnin' away from tha' cops' squeal turned into a look of sheer joy when she soon realized they were approaching the nearest emergency exit.

"IVY LOOK UP AHEAD! WE GO—huh?"

In her tracks she stopped and turned around—only to see her comrade in a confrontation with a rather well built Caucasian man. His tight grasp on Ivy's arm accompanied with an angry glare burning into the eyes and soul of the beautiful redhead before him prompted Harley to immediately be on the move.

"HEY! YOU LET GO OF HER YOU BIG LUG!"

"YOU STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THIS YOU LITTLE BITCH! I've been watching you..BOTH of you. I know who you two are..and the police have been looking all over for your asses all week. I'm gonna get that reward..but not before I cop a feel."

" You'd be wise to let go of me." Ivy started lowly before lowering her head to the ground. Her left hand gestured down to her right leg slowly but her assailant caught on quickly and without hesitation, grabbed her other hand and raised her up to meet his stare.

"Don't do anything funny you little ginger bitch. 'EY FELLAS THEY'RE HERE! THEY—"

A swift forward roundhouse kick by Harley was the trick to at least made his focus go out of balance, which in turn dropped Ivy back on her own two feet.

"Come on Red, we can't go back to Arkham!"

"**POISON IVY'S BEEN CAUGHT! COME ON BOYS THIS IS OUR CHANCE, IF YOU CAN'T GET TWO GET ONE!"**

"Harley…" Poison Ivy had this look in her eyes when she was reaching her boiling point. In a packed club dominated by men, with men chasing her to throw her back into Arkham for another how many years before she can bust out again..yet the icing on the cake was most certainly the man who was now staggering to get back on his own two feet after that suffering blow to the face. His features now were smudged with the dirt from Harley's black stilettos with a follow up black and blue bruise to his left eye. "You fucking…...fucking little bitch.."

"Harley. Go."

"BUT RED..!"

"I'll meet you back at the apartment!** GO NOW HARLEY! I HAVEN'T GIVEN YOU THIS IMMUNITY AS YET! GO!"**

"But-"

"**GO!"**

The men they approached closer, with the crowds now fully moving out of the way to make space for them to close in on her. The large Caucasian man grinned as he yet again grabbed Ivy's arm, and all Harley could see was the rise of what seems to be a green pollinating substance that had everyone coughing excessively. She quickly realized as she passed one lady that started foaming at the mouth that she needed to get out of there as swiftly as possible. Donning a small black handkerchief she had hidden within the confounds of her bosom, she placed it over her nose and mouth and continued sprinting, watching around her as everyone she passed by began to shake and convulse violently before falling to the ground foaming at their mouths, much like the security guard Ivy had poisoned earlier. Behind the bartender that was about to fall face first on the bar itself was the emergency exit, which Harley hoped to God lead outside and towards freedom. She couldn't risk going back to Arkham..and damn sure couldn't risk being dragged off to Blackgate by the Bat himself. One thing was for sure though..

She hoped Ivy made it out without being caught..

..and hoped Bruce Wayne made it out alive.

(**REVIEW PLEASE THANK YOU. Construction criticism always welcomed…just don't be rude =D)**


	2. Trust SemiIssues

Disclaimer: YAY! Thanks to those who reviewed! So far so good, I got a good storyline for this and for those who are fans, man thank you. It does my heart proud. =D Wanna know the chick behind the fics? Search me on Facebook: Kitana Marie Robinson. Thanks again for the support! As usual, music is my inspiration for this fic =) Enjoy!

**.PREVIOUSLY.**

"_Harley. Go."_

"_BUT RED..!"_

"_I'll meet you back at the apartment!__** GO NOW HARLEY! I HAVEN'T GIVEN YOU THIS IMMUNITY AS YET! GO!"**_

"_But-"_

"_**GO!"**_

_The men they approached closer, with the crowds now fully moving out of the way to make space for them to close in on her. The large Caucasian man grinned as he yet again grabbed Ivy's arm, and all Harley could see was the rise of what seems to be a green pollinating substance that had everyone coughing excessively. She quickly realized as she passed one lady that started foaming at the mouth that she needed to get out of there as swiftly as possible. Donning a small black handkerchief she had hidden within the confounds of her bosom, she placed it over her nose and mouth and continued sprinting, watching around her as everyone she passed by began to shake and convulse violently before falling to the ground foaming at their mouths, much like the security guard Ivy had poisoned earlier. Behind the bartender that was about to fall face first on the bar itself was the emergency exit, which Harley hoped to God lead outside and towards freedom. She couldn't risk going back to Arkham..and damn sure couldn't risk being dragged off to Blackgate by the Bat himself. One thing was for sure though.._

_She hoped Ivy made it out without being caught.._

_..and hoped Bruce Wayne made it out alive._

-=============================Let it fall.

With her bag in tow and a deep breath she forward flipped up and over the bar, tipping over a bottle of Grey Goose in the process. One more flip prompted the door in front of her to kick wide open before she caught her balance and continued running down the dimly lit lonely hallway. She could hear them behind her—apparently they were informed of potential biological warfare and came prepared with military gas masks. They've done their research indeed and was more than well prepared; she'd have to remember to congratulate them—from a far distance of course.

The click-clack sounds of her black stilettos echoed sharply off the narrow white washed hallways as she picked up speed, her breathing getting heavier with each fleeting thought that passed in her mind. What was Ivy doing? Was she going to be okay? Should she go straight back to the apartment or wait and see what she can do instead?

"**ENEMY SPOTTED. FORWARD!"**

Here they come. Eight of them bombarding through the door and trudging down the hallway-these were no ordinary cops either—evidently Commissioner Gordon got pissed off and ordered in Blackgate military guards instead.

"Crap!" Harley murmured out of sheer panic, knowing she was going the OPPOSITE way where she originally wanted to go.

"CRAP CRAP CRAP!"

The hallway at a bend appeared to widen significantly, giving Harley a mental map of how she could plot a further escape. It seemed like an area where the crates of beer were normally kept for immediate replenishing, which was perfect for Harley who could simply wall jump from the crates to the side wall, roundhouse the leader causing the others behind him to stumble in an domino effect. Too bad she never counted on any of them being smart..for the second in command of the guards thought ahead and took the opportunity to dash forward in front of Harley, pushed her on to the cold concrete floor and proceeded to show what a M9 up front looks like—fully loaded.

Quinn cringed.

"Wh—what seems to be the problem boys…?"

"You're under arrest Harley Quinn for violation of your probation, breaking out of Arkham, Criminal intent, second degree mur-"

"Blah blah blah!" Harley interjected with a frown. "Don't you guys have anything else better to do?"

"**Cuff her."** The officer ordered to his associate sternly before clicking the hammer back on the gun. Harley smirked.

"Didn't yer mom ever tell you it ain't nice to be rude to a **girl?"** With swift mocked Catwoman like movement she quickly maneuvered a handstand in front of her assailant, grabbed a hold of his neck with her feet and reversed slammed him face first into the cold concrete ground, knowing the weapon out of his hand in the progress. With the first attacker down, it was now her versus the other seven who instantly went into a stance to defend themselves against Joker's mentally challenged assistant.

"Learned that one in Mortal Kombat!" She boasted with both hands at her side triumphantly. Six of the seven immediately fled towards hers and in no time at all, a fight ensnared between the narrow hallways.

Sure they had weapons but Harley had her agility and speed, and easily wall jumped from one man to the next, knocking each of them out with swift roundhouse kicks, neck snaps, pressure point techniques—the worse. The last of the original eight ran back the other way—apparently to warn the other soldiers of their coming demise. Harley Quinn shrugged her shoulders, grabbed her bag and decided to walk the rest of the way towards the exit up ahead. After all, she has the all clear now right? Nothing but pure silence..

_**BOOM!**_

The sprinkler system was immediately activated, and all Harley could do at this point was to quickly turn around to see what the fuss was about. Definitely an explosion, and from the fiery smoke emerged not eight, but at least fifteen soldiers tossing tear gas and stepping through the rubble with heavy artillery, Tom Clancy style.

"Oh F.M.L!" The vigilante exclaimed loudly before making a run for it towards the emergency door up ahead. She could sense them getting closer to her, tossing tear gas with few cans hitting the back of her legs and her shoulders but she had no time to worry about that now. She could feel them getting closer, but knew it was difficult for them to all squeeze through the narrow hallway so that at least bought her a few seconds. Closer to the door she approached..and hurriedly she busted it open, pausing for a second to survey her surroundings. The rain fell heavily on her head, with the dark clouds looming over like a bad omen. The back alley was set up like that of New York City, and for a split second it seemed as though she had no way out, till she took a glance to her right. _FREEDOM! _Became the thought for the moment and with that in mind she dashed off to that direction, a bright smile crossing her lips as she made that turn towards the street.

_Shuffle shuffle—__**thud.**_

Close….very fucking close. In front of her a crew of cops of all types from one helicopter hovering above the crowd of reporters and paparazzi waiting to get a glimpse of the frightened celebrities to squad cars and military vehicles lined up along the streets of Gotham, waiting for any other sign of trouble that might suffice. She contemplated about making a break for it directly through the cops and run as fast as she possibly could—but that proved suicidal. Why? Commissioner Gordon was there—and by the looks of it he was not at all pleased with the situation at hand. Excited shouts and screams could be heard from a distant and sure enough, more people began to gather at the front of the Black Label club, wondering what the fuss was about. Too many people, none of them helpful. Even more not helpful was this stupid fucking dog that kept on barking.

..Dog?

The brown and black Doberman barked madly at Harley, practically itching to rip her to shreds. Sure it was restrained by the leash one of the cops had, but even he himself didn't seem to mind the cop barking. Though those that were chasing her before hadn't arrived yet, she needed a plan to go somewhere else and lay low—she neede—

"What's wrong boy? This damn dog I swear..when we get back to the pound I'm putting you down!"

"Don't be so hasty Roberts, I think he's on to something. Let him loose and we'll see."

CRAP!

"OH COME ON!"

"There she is WE FOUND HER! SADDLE UP BOYS COME ON!"

Harley dashed off towards a small alley opening, just large enough for each person to fit through. Her dress was ripped and soaked through, her stilettos click-clacking through the foot race towards somewhere, anywhere that deemed safe from this damn dog who seemed very hell bent towards his mission. Heavy panting accompanied Harley's breathing and the bag was getting quite weary on her arms. The screams and yells of those behind her wasn't helping her situation at all, and at an instance, she felt as though she should just give up and go back to Arkham—that is, until she saw a way out.

The alley way ended there after and no sooner had it ended did she spot a rather large empty dumpster beside its exit. Dropping her bag immediately, she pushed the large green dumpster in front of the exit, hindering her attackers from coming any further. Most of them by that point had turned back to see if they could find an alternative route, and the large donut lovin' cop that tried chasing her with the dog certainly was having no luck. Still, she hadn't a lot of time on her hands. The guards she spotted earlier were certain to find her somewhere here so she needed to get away. No sooner said than done.

A slew of cops and K-9 units immediately gathered in the area where they chased Harley Quinn, thinking they've got her. Guns were raised towards the middle, hammers cocked back, some took cover behind trashcans and behind brick walls, others pointed their guns to the sky just in case she should jump from anywhere, but nowhere in sight was the infamous vigilante. The rain poured harder on their heads but no one budged. To the left of the unit a small pathway was made, and who else but the Commissioner walked through and towards the middle of the group, picking up the lone black stiletto that lay before them. The middle aged man let out a deep sigh before glancing at his watch and to his comrades.

"..Son of a fucking bitch."

No one within the space of the five minutes that they approached the scene seemed to notice the emergency ladder that quietly slid upwards a lonely rooftop.

-====**Back in Arkham**===-

"_So then what happened?"_

"_Well considering that I lost one of mah shoes, I gotta change into something more comfortable. I had tah save Red y'know? She was counting on me—but if it hadn't been for him I probably woulda done so already. I wouldn't be in this jam."_

"_You mean Batman showed up?"_

"_No. Worse."_

-===**Harley's Recollection. Rooftop**==-

She watched from the East side of the rooftop as the cops roamed about the area, searching for clues as to her possible whereabouts. Did they think that Joker got to her? No. Did they think that she disappeared into thin air? Certainly not, so where in blazes could she be?

_Right under ya noses boys! _Harley sneered with delight as she air clapped her hands with glee. It hadn't been the first time that Harley escaped from the cops; she'd done this plenty of times and even disguised herself at one point as one of them and slipped by them right under their noses—but this time was different. This time she'd gotten away with murder (though no fault of her own but by association) and the mere thought that she and Red had gotten away with it was an accomplishment in itself. Her smile and glee was short lived however as Commissioner Gordon's booming voice echoed over the megaphone, passing out instructions to his crew on the who what when and where. Curious to see even more further commotion and confusion set not too far from her location, she slowly peeked over the ledge to see the shiny semi balding head of the Commissioner directly below, walking back and forth from cop to cop with the megaphone in tow. _"Man"_ Harley whispered with a slight grin. "_Times like this I wish I were a pigeon."_

"I want forensic evidence on this, on everything!" The man stated angrily, pacing back and forth among the tattered newspapers that seemed to follow him about. "My whole goddamn evening is ruined thanks to this little screw up and now I have to drag the whole Gotham police department in!" A passing cop no more than in his twenties proceeded to pass by his superior with a stack of papers in his hand—apparently reports for what the Commissioner had asked for earlier. With an eyebrow raised his superior stopped him, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving him a stern look. "JACKSON!"

"Erhm..Yes'ir?"

"What the hell are you doing now Jackson?"

"Giving you the papers you'd ask fo—"

"Nevermind that! Go see what you can dig up on this! I want all corners covered, all nooks crannied, all crooks canned and all goose cooked, you got that, Jackson?"

"Yes'ir I understand but what about these papers—"

"FUCK the papers, Jackson, this is serious this is a biological emergency, don't you understand that man?"

"Sorry sir! Yes'ir! I understand clearly sir!"

"Good! Now get to work! …..Oh and if that Batman shows up, tell him to come see me. He's bound to be around here somewhere. God knows we need the help somehow.."

_BATMAN?_

Like death's icy cold hand itself, Harley couldn't do anything but shiver. If HE showed up, it was most certainly all over, and definitely back to the loony bin for her for sure! Inching away from the ledge quickly, she reached over to her medium sized Ed Hardy bag and began digging-digging for what seemed like an endless amount of seconds till she wrapped her fingers around her most prized possession—besides her 'Mistah J' plushie of course.

The plushie story in itself was both a fun and a semi disturbing one, but when it involved Joker, then what can one expect? Deciding to use Harley's rear end as a target for points and heated pins as throwing darts, Joker couldn't help but put an even brighter smile on his face each time his little Harley yelled out in agony. Harley herself was sore—in more places than one and this seemed to be the 'calm before the storm' till the Joker was ready for round six yet again. It was the first time her Puddin's ever been pleased with her performance instead of being all about himself..so as a reminder and hopefully one day a repeat scene, she painstakingly created a plushie based off him. Needless to say when she showed it to him a few hours later, both the plushie's right eye and hers were a complete match—jet black.

Setting aside the costume she was most known for, she took her face paint and make up that would be apart of the process as well. The sirens blaring in the background seemed to grow louder and louder, and the anticipation and fear that the Dark Knight might show up at any moment not only annoyed the bejesus out of her, but in a small sense, frightened her as well.

It was a well known fact that the way how this mysterious man spoke was not always in a pleasant tone—even if at the rare times he tried to crack a semi good joke.

"_B-man ain't gonna be smilin' now. Ugh, where's Red when I need her! Oh CRAP, come on..!" _

One drop, then two and soon enough the rain fell and yet again resoaked Harley's dress. Frustrated with the matter of lack of clothing, she began to remove one of the straps then two, seeing as how she'd have to change into her other attire anyway—when something stopped her. Something odd. The rain hadn't stopped falling, indeed not for the pigeons nearby were still shivering on the power lines towards how cold it was. Rather, it fell around her..which only meant one thing.

"_Going somewhere?"_

_Oh Crap in a hat.._

She said not a word, only thing that was implied as acknowledgement to his presence was the immediate halt of the shuffling through her bag.

"Ya know.." Harley began, her head tilted downwards towards the bag in front of her.

"Everywhere I go, I see ya—even when I don't wanna see ya, I see ya. Anyone ever told you that you give people a headache..?"

"Heh..no not really."

"WELL YOU'RE ABOUT TO GET ONE!"

How a mallet the size of a bowling ball managed to fit inside her handbag, no one would have an answer to that one but effortlessly she grabbed it by its handle and proceeded to swing it towards the face of whom she THOUGHT was the Bat himself—only to be met with the surprised icy blue eyes of no other than BRUCE WAYNE.

She stopped within mere inches of his features—the only body part that moved was the hair on his head from where it WOULD'VE impacted. She glanced upwards towards the umbrella that she was holding, then frowned exasperatedly as she soon dropped the mallet on the floor.

"Mistah Wayne..well well. What a surprise eh? Fancy seeing you in a place like this huh?"

"It's not every day you see a woman changing near a grey tower by the sea." His response was cool, calm and strangely collected for an individual who almost had brain damage not ten seconds ago. The raindrops rolled off his suit like water on frozen butter—an indication that his outfit was no mere Men's Wearhouse discount special. The sirens below came accompanied with flashing lights, and with those lights came the hustle and bustling sounds of the streets, those that were crying out for the individuals inside the Black Label club, the chattering of the reporters and the confusion yet still of the police below. Above them on the double knotted power line the five pigeons cooed, they being the only witnesses to Harley and Bruce's whereabouts.

Harley herself blinked quizzically, mentally scratching her head as to what that statement of his could've meant. Deciding not to rack her brain around it, she shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant manner and went back to digging, pulling out the last item—a M.A.C. red lipstick before tossing the bag to the side. Bruce himself raised an eyebrow—obviously she didn't seem like herself or he'd watch and play along with the silly attempt of the woman trying to restrain him. Poison Ivy, yes but never Harley.

"Troubled?" His voice as smooth as the scotch he drank earlier and a mere question from his lips seemed as though he'd granted Harley the golden key to the city itself. Without hesitation he extended his right hand to her—much like an angel would to a sinner. Harley looked at him and let out a mocked "HAH!" before returning to her previous task.He grinned mischievously, knowing how to get underneath her skin.

"Seems like you could use some help. Trouble always follows you around like this? Even without Joker around this seems a tad much don't you thin-"

"Look are ya hear to turn me in out what? I don't have time tah deal with you, you're not on mah list as of yet. So wait yer turn and when I'm done I'll come back to you and maybe we can go out for ice cream or somethin' k?"

"Actually no I..wanted to say hi, see how was life and such. It's been a while you know."

"It has?" She asked meekly, knowing damn well it's been months since she last saw him.

"Indeed it has. I saw you dancing on the lower level and walked downstairs to catch up on 'old times'..you know, to show you no hard feelings but you suddenly got..preoccupied.."

"Yeah well you know, when yer popular.."

"Hm." He stooped down to her level, while holding the large umbrella over both their heads. He watched with curiosity as she assembled her make up in a specific order in accordance to what she would put on first before finally placing the costume in front of her person. Bruce smirked.

"O.C.D?"

"Wut?" Came the disgruntled response. She knew what the acronym meant indeed but the mere fact that he pointed it out so blatantly was a bit gnawing. "What's it to ya, bub? Dontcha have somewhere else to be like in a limousine or somethin'? I don't have time tah mess around Mistah Wayne, I got somewhere else to be."

"You mean at Ivy's house?"

Her rummaging paused.

"They got her, you know. You won't be able to rush in there, get her and come back in one piece. Security will be all over you like white on rice and pretty soon you'll be back in Arkham. I'm sure that's not what you want, Miss and I wouldn't want that for you either."

"What's w_ith _you huh? I'm tryin' tah _not_ kill you and yer just agitatin' me to do **it**! You got a death wish or somethin' mistah?"

"No but my security does with both of you. I tried to stop them before they make an alert—but I—"

"So you were the one that alerted them about us?"

"Well no not exact—"

"LIAR!" Fluidly she swung her right leg out from underneath him, causing him to fall backwards heavily in the process. Her stance rose up and in no time at all she picked up the heavy mallet she was best known for and began aswingin'. With each angry thrust towards the now 'frightened' Bruce Wayne came a shout of obscenity, each describing what she's going to do with his body if he even tried to get away alive.

"—AND I'M GOING TO CHOP YOUR NUTS OFF AND FEED IT TO MY BABIES WITH A BENDY STRAW!" Was the last threat before getting ready to slam the weapon. Bruce, in all his dodging and acting, couldn't help but let out that famous playboy millionaire smirk when he realized a slight wardrobe malfunction going on with her. He'd have to alert her about that later, for right now he was literally between a rock and a hard place—trapped on his side between the corner of the roof and a pissed off Harley Quinn.

"WHERE IS SHE?" She demanded, positioning the mallet over her head, her eyes now burning with rage as she stared down at Gotham's elite. Grabbing her right leg in swift response, he slammed her body forward with so much force, that the heavy mallet she had in her hand was thrown over the side of the roof, eventually hitting a nearby dumpster where a lone cop keeping watch stood. The cop jumped back, startled from the sudden noise, and proceeded to alert his comrades about his new discovery.

The fools looked up and about for any sign of the vigilante they'd been searching for the past hour, but not a sound or movement was to be heard or seen—only the wailing sirens and the gentle pitter patter of the rain was their only consonance.

"Crap..she must've tossed this as a diversion—she's still around here somewhere men! I want everyone spread out on ground! Air support, I want them now! Alert the commissioner! Alert the commissioner!"

Now imagine the peculiar sight with Bruce's hand over Harley's mouth, his other wrapped around her tightly as means to keep her absolutely still. His gaze casted down to the frantic officers below then no sooner did he lock his hand over her mouth did he release her, letting out a sigh before looking about the area.

He could hear them.

The distant rumbling sound of a chopper approaching the area—and quickly. His reason for keeping Harley out of trouble was not for her benefit—but to observe what she was up to exactly. She could lead him to Joker, and finally get his prayers answered that the madman would be brought to justice before anything could happen. ..That's if she were stupid enough to go back to him anyway.

"Come on. I came in through there." He pointed towards a shed like opening that lead inside the building they stood on top of—evidently it was an old rundown apartment that still proved useful for hideouts and crack addicts alike. No sooner did she gather her things without thought and forward flipped her way towards the shed that the overhead light of the chopper passed by, rendering the two undetected till further notice. Bruce sighed. Harley blinked moronically at the situation.

"..Alright uhm…what just happened back there?" Was the only form of 'thanks' she could spit out at that moment. Bruce exhaled heavily before turning to look at her with a half smile.

"Consider it a 'thank you for not killing me', miss. You looked like you genuinely wanted to have a good time down there. Far be it for me to rat you out on a situation you weren't apart of."

"….RED!"

"Now THAT you have to believe me on. I didn't turn her in. One of my body guards went through the back for security measures and saw a body lying there. They checked the camera and linked you two to the scene."

"Well we gotta get her back! We just gotta!"

"She'll be out miss, I promise."

"YOU DOUBLE PROMISE?"

Even at her age, he was still flabbergasted at how childishly she acted sometimes. It was easy to see how anyone could over look the fact that this woman had a with considerable amount of intelligence.

"You have my word."

The chopper light above them shone over the shed before resignating back to darkness. For a moment, no one said a word—only Harley's sniffling and shivering was heard within that confined area.

"Ya think they're gone?" She asked meekly, looking up at him with those big baby blue eyes of hers. Bruce shook his head, indicating no.

"Have a feeling they'll be all over that place and the surrounding area for a while. Best you stay here till things die down at least."

"Then why're YOU still here? They're not looking for you-its me they want yah know. Well..course ya know."

True. And he really didn't have a response to that one. In reality, either way he was screwed for if he went back inside they're surely going to question closely how he was the only one NOT affected by the poisonous gas Ivy let out (due to a mini bat gas mask gadget he always carried around for just such an occasion). Number two—he couldn't risk bouncing off from roof to roof without revealing or giving some hint as to who he REALLY was. So his quick response was?

"I like the danger. It isn't everyday this rich boy gets to live a little without being hounded by paparazzi."

More than anything he hated lying..but he has to think of something to tell to the curious seeking woman..and to find out what she's REALLY up to for..come on now, this was Harley we're talking about. NOTHING was normal about this woman to begin with. Yes, the man was known for misleading, but we must remember that he had a part to play—a part that he knew more than anyone that that was not his true personality. Everyday as Wayne was a day in acting—complete with the clinking of champagne glass and occasional kidnapping from the woman that sat next to him reorganizing her makeup. On another note, leaving her now would mean he'd have to go through the trouble of catching her in the act as Batman—and potentially getting an innocent victim hurt in the process. He couldn't risk it—not when he has her so close to him. He had to play it smart from here on end—he had to play it cool.

"So…sane huh?"

An odd conversation starter, but one never the less. Harley's smile returned the moment she heard the word 'sane'.

"You bet yer popsicles I am! ..Or was anyway…till I went back to Joker again. Oh well—beats being part of society huh?"

"I suppose. Though you do have a lot of people wondering why the attraction."

"Like I told B-man before, Joker's tha' only one that ever listened tah me for a change. Imagine having to sit there and listen tah other people's problems all day! 'Oh my God, I'm depressed because my wife left me. Oh no, I killed a man. Oh no I can't get it up for my girlfriend so she's gonna leave me for my best friend.' It's exhausting!"

Bruce shook his head and chuckled lightly. As deadly as this woman was, whether she believed it or not she had a quirky sense of humor about her. More than anything though he wanted to get back downstairs and calm his guards nerves—surely they must be searching frantically for him by now.

He watched as she picked up the white face paint and proceeded to dip her index and middle finger in the substance, smiling to herself as she did this. Bruce shrugged. Harley paused mid air right before she touched her nose.

"S'matta with you?" She asked, eyeing him up and down in the process.

"A woman such as yourself shouldn't cover up her looks."

"Yeah well whats it to ya? Mistah J likes it."

" 'Mistah J' isn't here. Look, all those times I've seen you without it, I thought you looked fine the way you are. You don't need to change for anyone—everyone knows who you are."

"Yeah but Puddin' doesn't like to see my face—says it makes him puke and anything Puddin' wants, Puddin' gets. So hmph!"

"So what does everyone else think?"

"Who CARES about everyone else? Mistah, the only guy that ever touched me besides Joker is B-man—and all he does is slap the cuffs on me and hauls my carcass to the loony bin. You think I want that tah happen? No. That's why I gotta hurry up and change before he comes."

"He doesn't know who you are?" Bruce asked with a little bit of playfulness in his tone. Harley continued.

"Nah he knows—he just always calls me 'Quinn'. Quinn this, Quinn that, Quinn don't touch anything. Blah blah blah.."

"Maybe he's saying it for your own good."

"B-man? HAH! My own good? HAH HAH! The only thing that man cares about is sending us good bad guys to Arkham and try and lock up the key! Ain't no tellin' how many times me and Red have been there, not tah mention tha' fact how many times we got put back. Nah. Batman is just trouble to us. We're just here to make the world..a little bit funnier that's all. Though now..if he were around, I'd tell him I wasn't laughing when it was my turn.."

Bruce's acting skills kicked into high gear.

"Oh? But you always seem to be your happy go lucky self—even if at the expense of others. What do you mean by you weren't laughing this time?"

"…" The thunder rumbled gently in the background, followed by two flashes of lightning. The rain continued to beat lightly against the half broken window pane behind them and with each time mother nature decided to light the area with her glory, Harley's features with her semi smeared black eyeliner and cold wet skin were highlighted—her big baby blue eyes that casted down to the dirty concrete floor emphasized as well. His eyes casted down to her hands as she repeatedly opened and closed her palms—a sure sign of mental distress. The back of her hands though looked as if they have slice marks on them from some sort of accident. He already knew what happened..the unthinkable he knew wasn't unstoppable. He'd watched her fall from the windows…and did nothing to save the woman who had him tied up for her 'Mistah J'. How does a hero whom to others believed was a superhero, didn't feel so super when he couldn't save a woman in distress? The thought crossed his mind to offer his apologizes..but he wasn't ready. Definitely not as Bruce, and even harder as Batman.

"Miss..?"

She rose up suddenly and pushed him backwards onto the cold concrete floor, her eyes slightly watery from her trying to fight that the oncoming tears that were begging to be released. Biting her bottom lip, there was a short pause as Bruce with all his confusion looked up at her as though she was even more off her rocker. "He** pushed** me.." She stated with emphasis, drawing blood to her bottom lip before blinking moronically, trying mentally to get a hold of herself. "He..through the window…down..down.."

Bruce relaxed, but the Knight within cringed with guilt. He wanted to cover his face with the mask and disappear into the world, into the night that knew no remorse..but he couldn't. Seeing anyone in anguish, even Harley herself was enough to take his memories back to that night..

…But he had to bring himself back to current speed. She repositioned herself on the floor and ran her fingers through her soft blonde hair, 'tsk tsk'ing lowly under breath as she shook her head slightly about her soaked dress. Her disposition was confusing, yet one could understand why she switched from hot to cold. Bruce only knew her as Harley Quinn, and regardless if she was in costume or not, she still had a role to play and an image to uphold—even if not a very likable one. For a few more seconds he watched as she continued to play with her hair, tsk tsk about her attire and constantly shifting her feet about before settling back in the relieved mood she was previously. He'd have to worry about that later..and surely couldn't ask her to speak about that little incident of hers now. Surprisingly still, it wasn't long before this new silence was broken—seemed as though conversation was making progress. Her eyes shifted to him and with a slight smile, she decided to be the more dominate one in convo.

"Yer probably wondering why tha' costume huh..?" Funny enough, he wondered that while they were back inside the Black Label club. She had features only unique to her own, yet covered it up constantly with white make-up and harlequin get up. Harley continued. "Its like..a personality thing ya know? I once knew a gal who was different from everyone else. Nice gal, ya know? Real model looking type that looked like she stepped out of tha' magazines or somethin'. She was in Arkham with me some months back but her deal is that she liked tah' be different, like wear hairstyles, or even different colored socks each day. Elle Oh elle I remembah' one time during break we had tah' all line up and she got scolded for wearing like three socks on one foot cause she wanted tah' represent her country or somethin'. HAH! Man they gave that gal tha' business but she was laughin' through it all. Its people like that that I can connect with yah know? People like B-man."

The conversation in question shifted unexpectedly in the end, but Bruce knew he had to play his cards right in order not to slip up. _Never judge a book by it's cover_ he had to remember, for despite her seemingly airy personality, this woman could pick up on anything with the drop of a hat if she wanted to. Right now, he was having a bit of a hard time figuring out if she was testing him either for confinded trust..or what he was ACTUALLY doing here.

"Oh?" Came his response, his right leg straightened whilst his left bended. "I assume you're talking about—"

"Batman."

"Yeah."

"Yeah him. Ya know as much as me and B-man don't get along I..I dunno I kinda understand where he's coming from ya know? Everytime I see this fella I can't help but laugh. He's clumsy really—stubborn as a mule and he's always yellin' at me to do stuff I don't wanna do. '_Hurry up and tell me where he is, Quinn! No tricks, Quinn! Where's Robin Quinn?' _blah blah blah..!" The thunder rolled violently outside, causing her to jump slightly at the sound. Her head turned sharply outside the window, letting out a sigh that the rain was still falling heavily. She continued, her gaze now focused on a grey tower ahead.

"For tha' both of us its like a personality freedom really. Who knows who that man really is, or WHAT he is, but the costume when we put it on..makes us feel invincible personality wise ya know? It'd take a rock to break any of us down—call us freaks of nature but what people like me call it is paradise. I can't _**imagine**_ havin' to hang up my costume and go back to society. Society doesn't care about us and we don't give a damn about them. You got it made."

"Made? What do you mean by that?"

"Oh yah know.." She removed her gaze from the tower to his dark blue eyes, tipping her head to the side as she did this, her nose slightly crinkling."Pretty stuck up rich boy like you owning everything 'round here. You don't hafta worry about a thing! No money problems, no woes, nothin' like that. You got it easy! People like me, even with a degree, I still have tah' struggle.."

"You **chose** to struggle."

"No. I **chose** to **LIVE. **Getting up and leaving it all behind was tha' BEST decision I ever made and if I had to turn back tha' clock and change anything I wouldn't change a damn thing! Not even Batman"

She paused and placed an index finger to her lips.

"..Yeah. Not even Batman."

He tipped his head back casually, a low 'Hmm' sound emitting from deep within his throat. He sounded as though he moaned, and in that five seconds that Harley's attention focused on him, he looked simply immaculate. The shadows of the rain fell upon his features, and as he proceeded to loosen his tie and let it drape around his shoulder haphazardly. His muscular tone wasn't necessarily hidden by his clothes, but rather complimented him very well, as well as the dark colors he'd chosen for the occasion that night. Harley couldn't help but shake her head slightly and with a grin, she snapped back to reality.

"Can I ask you a question?" His head was still tipped back, but the question itself seemed both casual and highly curious.

"Shoot."

"..I barely heard you say anything about The Joker. Is it that you don't want to, or is Batman the topic of your interest tonight?"

She shrugged her shoulders lightly. "I dunno..I guess I can't over tha' fact that I got that close to Batman and had him tied up for a change. Ya see, I was tryin' tah impress Puddin' by changing a teeny tiny thing in his plans. He wanted tah' make tha fishies smile when they ate up the Bat but couldn't figure out how so what I did ya see.." She positioned herself in front of him now, her hand motions that of excitement as she recollected her tale. Mentally Bruce wanted to just stick his finger in an electric socket somewhere. "I made up a phony balony story, sent it to tha' commish knowing Batman would see it too, got him at tha' dock, used one of Puddin's props, drugged him, and hung him upside down in a tank FULL of piranhas! It was genius I tell ya, ya should've been there it was great!" Her eyes lit up with glee, her hands clapping at the mere thought of successfully capturing the bat and hanging him by herself. She recalled it took a good amount of strength to drag his sleeping body in the elevator up to Aquacade and string him up like a piece of meat.

"Uh huh.." He mumbled incoherently before clearing his throat. "So what did he make of the situation?"

"'Course he didn't like it. I mean who would huh? I did though..it was kinda fun seeing him all strung up like that, not as much as I woulda liked tah be strung up like that."

"By him?"

"Yeah sure why not? Would be fun for role reversal once in a while. Gotta keeps things fiery ya know?"

"Does he know that?"

"Know what?"

"That you want to do that?"

"Do what?"

At times this woman can be such an airhead..but then again she w_as_ blonde—even if not a real one.

"Does he know you have an interest in him?"

Harley's eyes WIDENED.

"Whaddayamean interest? That man strung me up and handcuffed me so many times I jus' think it was about time fer some payback is all! Nothing big ya know hah hah! Let's not…let's not get carried away here me and B-man? Hah! Might as well ring in Amageddon while we're at it!"

Bruce grinned.

"Come on, you can tell me. I mean, look around you—no here but us. We're both grown adults..for the most part and we don't have anything else to do until the cops clear the area. Might as well enjoy each other's company till then. Tell you what, you tell me, and I'll tell you a secret about me that you can hold over my head."

"Sorry handsome..no dice."

….

He tipped his head back again, dropping his left leg to the ground and raising his right. Tilting his neck to the side and grunting slightly when it made a small popping sound, he relaxed his body and watched aimlessly as the raindrop rolled down the window pane. He knew she was looking, carefully studying his 'Sure I don't care' facial expression as though it didn't bother him one bit that she didn't engage fully in that part of the topic. It sure would've made for a good time passer..but oh well.

"..Veronica and I never got along." His blatant sentence caught her attention, as she immediately recalled the rich red head she encountered at a Christmas party. Bruce continued. "She always wanted to try and control the things that I do..the things that she think I should say in public. Heh..even that day you saw her in the department store she was controlling then too. I didn't need that in my life..my life is my own, I made it to where I want it to be. So you know what I did?"

Harley shook her head, indicating no.

"..Told her she wasn't worth my time and walked off a couple days later. She kept on complaining about other women being constantly behind me. She honestly believed it was _my_ fault that she got kidnapped by you, even though she dropped the charges later on. I could never understand her mindset, but for some reason I could understand yours. I trusted you, and I still do. Even if you are a bit..off. Miss..if media ever got out that I actually TRUST someone like you, it could ruin me financially. My investors would question my logic, and my decisions in terms of Wayne Industries. They don't understand trust..only the word 'money' That's why I didn't bother running after Veronica or made a fuss when you threw her in the car. I knew you wouldn't do anything to hurt her, and even so I know you'd be spilling milk over it. You have a heart, believe it or not. It's just up to you to find that heart again, Miss."

"What makes you think I got one in tha' first place huh?"

"Well you're here with _me_ aren't you? Screw society as you say, and the rich masses behind it but yet you're sitting here with me haring shelter from the rain and from the authorities. Think about it, Miss Quinn, you must have some reason as to why I'm still here with you. You haven't chased me away as of yet, though you tried earlier. I see someone in distress, I come to their aid—even if they don't always accept it. That's who I am, ma'am, and I won't change face for anyone. I won't judge you.. and you have my word no one will know. I promise."

"Promises promises. Curiousity killed tha' cat ya know."

"But satisfaction.." He pulled himself up closer to her, about a shoulder-to-elbow's length away from her personal space. He turned his head finally to meet her baby blue eyes, that which widened at this sudden movement. "Brought him right back. So satisfy **this** cat."

Harley opened her mouth slightly to say something..but rejected the thought. For once in what seems like a long time, someone was listening to her. To _HER_. To..her..

"….I got this..**problem**…"

**[I WAS going to continue typing but I like cliff hangers. =D Review as always will ya? YA? Yaaaaah..]**


	3. For whom the scare crows

Disclaimer: Hey HEY hey!! Don't own it yay!! Third chapter and I gotta say I'm excited!! Thanks again to those who reviewed and yes unlike Tiger Woods, I ain't apologizin' fo' shit!!! STUNTIN'!!!! …sorry..black moment there..

**.PREVIOUSLY.**

"_What makes you think I got one in tha' first place huh?"_

"_Well you're here with me aren't you? Screw society as you say, and the rich masses behind it but yet you're sitting here with me haring shelter from the rain and from the authorities. Think about it, Miss Quinn, you must have some reason as to why I'm still here with you. You haven't chased me away as of yet, though you tried earlier. I see someone in distress, I come to their aid—even if they don't always accept it. That's who I am, ma'am, and I won't change face for anyone. I won't judge you..and you have my word no one will know. I promise." _

"_Promises promises. Curiousity killed tha' cat ya know."_

"_But satisfaction.." He pulled himself up closer to her, about a shoulder-to-elbow's length away from her personal space. He turned his head finally to meet her baby blue eyes, that which widened at this sudden movement. "Brought him right back. So satisfy __**this**__ cat."_

_Harley opened her mouth slightly to say something..but rejected the thought. For once in what seems like a long time, someone was listening to her. To HER. To..her.._

"………_.I got this..problem…"_

---=====**CURRENTLY**====---

His eyes casted down to her hands as soon as she started, studying her body language closely. They were shivering indeed, but not from the cold—rather from anticipation of spilling her secret. It stemmed from her lack of trust, and by the looks of it, it seemed as though he semi gained hers. They roamed from her hands back to her face, where he noticed her eyes were casted down to the ground, apparently still contemplating about telling him.

_Screw it, what can happen huh?_

"Well..not really a problem..hey you dunno Batman, do ya?! Because I swear if I find out ya told him..!"

"Miss calm down, I can assure you I know nothing of the sort."

"'N quit calling me 'miss' all the time. You know my name."

"Out of respect, it's a habit. My apologies."

"Hmpf.."

"Hm."

Short pause.

"Well..it isn't really a problem you see..more like a personal liking. I mean..Joker did it whenever he felt like it but it always..it hurt ya know? I never really felt like I belonged there I just kinda zoned out when he was doing it and when it was done I'd come back to reality..whatever that is. Ya ever felt that way?"

"I'm not sure as to what you're talking about really to be honest—"

"I'm talking about being..oh whats that word I'm looking fer.."

"Spoilt?"

"No."

"Guilty?"

"Nah."

"Controlled?"

"……Yeah somethin' like that."

The look of confusion washed over his face. Surely this couldn't be the secret she was trying to spit out but eh..whatever. It didn't concern him in the lea—

"Nine times outta ten, I always picture Batman in his place instead of Joker. At least then I'd get some fun out of it.."

"….Uh..what..?" Just to confirm, he reinerated her statement in a different format.

"So what you're saying is that you've..fantasized..about—"

"Yeah."

"Uh..huh.."

"Yeeeeah..kinda crazy huh?"

Now in that moment Bruce couldn't decide for the life of him which personality to bring out. Not that he was schitzophrenic by any means, no but simply because he was taken aback by the Psychiatrist-turned-villianess that just blatantly confessed in one sentence that 'He could get it'. Well.. BATMAN could get it anyway. Bruce continued, but not before clearing his throat as means to maintain his composure from wanting to crack a sly smile.

"Not at all. As a matter of fact I think it's perfectly normal."

"Gee, ya think so? That was the LAST thing I was trying to avoid—normality, ya know?"

"Yes, as it's clearly evident you are indeed but..if you don't mind me asking, what's the one sided attraction there? He's by far your enemy, and by all means I understand but it..it just doesn't make sense."

Harley sighed as the thunder once again rolled lowly in the distance of the Gotham River. Her memories scene by scene played out before her on the broken window pane, as though she were watching a movie replay of her own mind.

"It makes sense tah me, Mistah Wayne. The first hint of kindness I ever saw from anyone in a long time was from him. Ya see…that day you saw me at tha' department store I got this pink dress. It wasn't even much for it..and it didn't have much to it but ya know, I wanted to actually pay for it and call it mah own ya know? Well..stuff happened as you know, and they threw me back in tha' loony bin. I thought for a sec that it was all over for me—again. I finally tried tah do somethin' right and it didn't matter in tha' end..till he actually handed me the dress I paid for."

"Oh?" Bruce smirked, remembering that day as well.

"Yeah. I couldn't say anything mean tah him, and even so I was more than grateful. He told me 'I had a bad day once too'. I told him that nice guys like him shouldn't have bad days. I dunno why I said that..even though he was the one to haul me off to Arkham, locked me up more times than I can remember but in that moment Mistah Wayne it was like..it didn't even matter. I didn't even care about the stupid dress anymore. All I wanted tah do was thank him, and I did just that."

"You kissed him didn't you?"

"Ye--..yeah. How'd ya know?"

_Nice going, you idiot. _"Well I certainly don't think you pushed him off."

"Hah! True, ya know I didn't. I landed one right on tha' cheek.. then gave him a 'Harley special' right on tha' lips! Yep yep the famous Batman was putty in my hands when I did too. Couldn't resist me. Told him to call me too!"

"Did he ever?"

"Nah..but y'know I think he's out there thinkin' bout me. Aaand! As they say, a gal likes to be on a man's mind. Even if her own squeeze isn't so affectionate nowadays.."

"Hey hey.." His hands moved from her shoulder to underneath her chin, noticing that her smile was fading gradually into the background at the mere thought of her 'Puddin' 's lack of love. His right brow raised as he quickly remembered his manners, and no sooner thought than done did he take off his jacket and shook it twice at her, indicating that he was to put it around her shoulders. Harley blinked moronically at the feeling of the expensive fabric around her shoulders, before being lightly snugged to fit her comfort level. A slight smile crossed his lips before straightening out one of his sleeves, leaning back against the concrete wall and clearing his throat again.

"Nice girls like you shouldn't be left out in the cold..or should ever be sad. You always have a smile on your face, always laughing on the outside when the inside isn't so bright. I admire that about you..don't ever lose that. That's a promise YOU have to keep to me, alright miss?"

Harley smiled warmly…the first real smile she's had in what seemed like years. "Sorry about all those times I kidnapped you, drugged you, ran up your credit cards last Christmas, almost killed you by accident, on purpose, kidnapped ya' girlfriend, wrecked your cars.."

"Don't..remind me. Please. And it's perfectly alright. Not a thing for you to worry about. As long as you're in my company, you never have to worry about a thing in terms of hatred. Just promise me you'll stay out of trouble, hm?" In that instance, he smiled a smile that for some reason unbeknownst to her, made her heart feel like it was beating a thousand times a minute. Was she having a palpitation? No, she hasn't had one of those in years. Exhausted? Not likely, for they've been sitting there for the past two hours conversating..surely she's calm by now. But.. something about this man..

Something about this man started to make her feel comfortable in a very uncomfortable way, and even she herself couldn't begin to describe the feeling. Even the way he spoke to her, the way he commanded attention with his intellect, the swift, shifty way he walked was an enigma in itself. He seemed familiar in an unfamiliar way..and the almost numbing aching sensation she was feeling in her legs certainly wasn't due to lack of circulation.

The make-up she wanted to put on earlier was placed aside and forgotten—its owner clearly engrossed in the conversation of each other's company. Each time lightning flashed by the broken window pane, it highlighted Bruce's unique masculine features. Harley herself, though slightly out of character for thinking so (She'd never tell him), thought of him within the few minutes they spent together that he was arguably handsome, undeniably sexy and most definitely the most well defined man she'd ever laid eyes on. Though…

He was failing greatly in comparison to Batman.

Not to say that she didn't have a dislike for the man—she did but only because he was on 'Mistah J's shit list'.

She recalled mentally once more the kiss she shared with the Dark Knight when he brought her back to Arkham. Well..not exactly 'shared' per say, but he certainly didn't push her off, kill her, restrain her or anything to that sort. Hell, at the end of the second kiss, he was smiling slightly—something the Batman rarely EVER did. Harley failed to tell Bruce that since then she always went the extra mile to make sure that the plan of her beloved 'sweet heart' Joker went according to plan—with as MUCH attention drawn towards the situation as possible. Why? Batman was sure to be there.

She recalled one night where Joker had a plan—to flood an entire bank with his signature poison while he and his crew go in, grab the money and get out in about three minutes flat. He had the schematics all laid out too; even a little trap for the Bat just in case he should show his mask around there. Indeed he did. The trap was pretty much Harley perched at the top of the roof where he'd most likely come crashing down. She had him dancing on his toes as her acrobatic skills and hand to hand combat maneuvering kept him busy while Joker was busy loading the bag. It wasn't until he pinned her down on the floor and raised his hand above her face as though he were about to punch the living daylights out of her did she recognize something in him. His grip on her shoulder wasn't as tight as it used to be, and the way he was positioned over her like a jaguar a top his quivering prey was literally making her legs go numb-and she was beginning to like it.

"Joker." He demanded in a low stern, monotone tone.

Essentially the question in statement was to be "Where IS Joker?" but both the Dark Knight and Harley Quinn knew that no explanation was needed between them, they understood, in a sense each other quite perfectly. With her eyes she beckoned towards the window which directly dropped down to the criminal's location, and steadily he stood up, looking down on her momentarily before crashing down through the glass roof and stopping what was started.

But it certainly wasn't the grip he had on her shoulder that got her mind spinning that night..nor was it the stern steady tone he used that made her digits go to work by the time she managed to take a shower. Rather, it was how he looked at her when he stood up. Her position, as it looked to him was pathetic, vulnerable, weak and willing to be taken control of. His eyes flickered from her eyes, to her neck the way her body looked like it had been tossed aside like some rag doll a child no longer needed. She was hoping that night that he'd come back..even go as far as to randomly kidnap someone just so she could see him again, to feel that warmth and domination—the right kind of domination and relaxation that she'd been yearning for. But alas, if wishes were horses. That 'something' she was trying to figure out was still ever present in her mind.

She couldn't pinpoint what that something was, and for a Psychiatrist to not pinpoint a person's persona in less than ten minutes worth of conversation much less two hours was quite the cause for slight concern. She only knew that he made her feel protected..safe..like he would always watch over her. The jacket around her shoulders felt like a cloak, as though all she had to do was wrap it around her body and be invisible. Nothing could stop her, not even that goon from Metropolis could laser beam it. Not that she would test that theory anyway.

His eyes looked away from hers and towards the window, where it seemed the rain finally stopped. Flashing lights of earlier disappeared from bouncing off the walls and the once wailing sound of ambulances and police horns disappeared into the distance. Bruce checked his watch.

"Wow..imagine that huh? We've been here for almost two hours, hiding. Hah, time really does fly by when you're having fun."

"You like being here with me?" She asked in a curious manner, her head slightly tilted. He smiled warmly and fitted the jacket more to his liking on her.

" I must admit you're quite the conversationalist. I really wouldn't mind nights like this if it meant an intelligent conversation.. and I—" His sentence was cut short abruptly by the sound of a cell phone going off, playing a familiar 'Go go Power Rangers' ring tone. Bruce chuckled embarrassingly before excusing himself to answer the call.

Harley watched as his facial expression when from happiness to concern, his brow lowering to match the suddenly shift of tone in his demeanor.

"I'll be there." Was the only phrase that came from his lips before he hung up the phone. A few seconds of silence was understood on his part before he turned his attention to her, his smile returning.

"I'm sorry but it seems as though one of my co workers needs to go over some paper work with me. Meetings and such." He _really _hated lying.

"Ah shucks, it ain't a problem." She responded, her body shivering slightly due to a slight draft that came through the cracked window. "You've been more than helpful to me, so I gotta thank ya fer that ya know?"

He raised himself up from off the dirt concrete floor first before extending his hand out to her and meekly she accepted, still trying to get used to the kind gesture she'd been handed the entire night. Adjusting the loose tie around his neck so as not to let it slip, he inserted his right hand into his right pocket and proceeded to walk towards the spiraling staircase that lead towards the side of the building Harley passed by earlier. He paused in his tracks, turning around to give her a look over before gracing her with yet another smile.

"If it's not too much to ask, Miss Quinn.."

"Harley."

He smirked.

"Ah yes..Harley. Please…anytime you need to talk to someone, don't hesitate to contact me. I appreciated your company greatly tonight and would like to continue it at a later date. You know where to find me, right?"

"Yah mean that big huge building that says 'Wayne Enterprises'? Kinda hard tah miss."

He inserted his other hand into the remaining pocket and leaned back slightly on his heels, a fleeting thought crossing his mind before promptly dismissing it, deciding it wasn't of importance. Harley blinked quizzically before shrugging it off, wrapping the jacket more around her shoulders. Her shivering bout was long gone, but felt as though she had to hold on to his jacket a bit longer, hoping he didn't notice.

His chuckle was low, but definitely an attention grabber. Harley shifted her left leg closer to her right and sighed when he began walking down the stairs, the clip clop of his shoes hitting the metal steps before fading into the distant of the foggy air below.

"Whattaguy.." She exhaled taking a glance at her belongings left on the ground.

"Whattaguy whattaguy whattaguy.."

**---===Back in Arkham==--**

"_So what'd you do with the jacket?"_

"_It was a free jacket. A __**free**__ jacket. You think I'm gonna let that go tah waste? Nah, I carried that bad boy with me when I changed into mah' costume. I was bouncing off walls, leaping from roof tah roof, carefree as ever ya know? I felt like a brand new gal, like a brand new car that don't need any tune up."_

"_M'kay and did you stay out of trouble?"_

"_Hush, I'm getting to that."_

_**----====Harley's Recollection, Author's P.O.V, Gotham Bank rooftop. 12:34 AM===--**_

With a swift swipe of her face paint, a dab of red lipstick followed by a quick tug on of her costume, she was on her way to wherever. The extra dose of 'Feel good juice' (As Harley liked to call it) that Ivy gave her earlier back at the apartment made her feel much more lighter and moved more freely than before. For a moment while jumping from roof to roof she recollected Bruce's words, wondering if he meant them sincerely, or just so she wouldn't make a spectacle of both of them eventually. _**"**__**Anytime you need to talk to someone, don't hesitate to contact me. You know where to find me..right?"**_

The ominous some odd stories building stood smack dab in the middle of Gotham, and the bold neon blue letters that stated 'Wayne Enterprises' seemed to scream out at her like Joker would during one of their sexual romps.

She was trying to stay out of trouble.

Stopping momentarily on the roof top of a twenty four hour Wal-mart, she watched the main office which was easy to spot (it was the only office with skyline windows) to see if the lights would turn on.

"Mistah Wayne, I wanna give you back yer jacket..I'm not cold anymore." She said to herself as though she were trying to rehearse a line, but to no avail could she come up with a plausible excuse as to why she wanted to speak with him again. Shrugging her shoulders in slight disappointment, she was off again to the next large building up ahead that happened to be what exactly?

A Bank.

'**First National Gotham** **Bank**' written in black and grey bold letters to be exact, and rumored to have one of the best security personnel around. Even Joker himself would have to think this one through before even attempting to rob it, and Harley had to admit that getting inside was going to prove a bit more than difficult, or some kind of unforeseen luck. Still though..

"_**Promise me you'll stay out of trouble, hm?"**_

..Technically she never kept any promises.

Perching on top of a financial aid building located not too far from the bank, she placed her medium sized Ed Hardy bag on the concrete ground and began rummaging around it, soon pulling out what looked like a 'Joker rod', complete with character head and all. Aiming the rod towards the side of the building and pressing the red button on its handle, one soon found out that it acted just as well as a grappling hook alongside as an effective weapon. Hearing the soft click against the bank's rooftop indicating that it was secured fastly, Harley then pressed the same button to retract herself and her bag in tow up and across the busy streets of Nester Ave-watching with slight nervousness as the vehicles below zoomed back and forth from location to location, hoping to God in her mind that the line between the hook and the rod didn't snap.

The familiar sound of a vehicle going more than sixty-five in a forty-five speed zone rang through her ears though none to pleasant as music would be instead. That _zoom_, the shifting of gears, the clear indication that this vehicle type was unlike the standard American cars that were driving to and from their location was definitely the type that Harley Quinn recognized—and hoped to God she was only imagining things.

Too bad she wasn't.

The B-man mobile as she liked to call it whizzed in and out of traffic, heading the opposite way that Harley was heading to. Seemed as though he had a date with Joker the way he weaved past the residents of Gotham but no matter—at least he was preoccupied.

With a sigh of relief she dropped down on the other side, landing safely on the roof and retracting the grappling hook from the previous building. Crouching down and creeping quickly towards a sectioned glass roof, she soon discovered that Gotham's elite were indeed inside making absolutely sure no one got inside to attempt anything. Their orders were shoot to kill on sight, regardless of who it was be it a vigilante or a stray cat. However, on this particular gloomy night with a storm threatening to approach the city, the guards seem to have gotten lazy—and were enjoying a popular sport on a small television set that sat tentatively on a metal chair—complete with a wire hanger antenna. Harley counted four and began to deduce the various possibilities of taking each of them down; but no matter how many ways she sliced this particular kind of bread, each slice seemed to weigh over 250 pounds of pure MUSCLE.

Man..keeping this promise was going to be harder that she originally thought.

**----=====Inside First National Gotham Bank====--**

Two of the four guards were the loudest of them all, what with their hooting and hollering and what not. The characters on the television program seemed to be in a sort of wrestling fighting match which ultimately proved to be a bloody one. One of the guards—an African American and no more than twenty eight with a massive build seemed to be the leader of the group; and the most boisterous one. The other though equally as massive was less cantankerous.

"Come on whoop his ass whoop his ass! OH! OH!" Shouted the first superior guard.

"No..no NAH MAN NAH THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!" Cried the second. The first slap his hand across his comrade's left knee in pure satisfaction, his betting victory being the cause of his excitement.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!! THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' BOUT MAN! GIMME MY MOTHERFUCKIN' MONEY MAN YOU DON'T KNOW JACK!!"

The second frowned. "That's some creep shit dawg, you know he cheated! You KNOW that niggah's on steroids you know that!"

"Niggah the man ain't cheat!" Exclaimed his superior while extending his hands upwards to the roof above. "Ain't nobody can beat Kimbo Slice, that niggah's Jesus in the ring!! He here to save yo ass and I AM HIS MESSENGAH!!"

"Hey hey hey man calm down wit alla dat man, you crazy or somethin'? Comparing the Lord to Kimbo Slice? You want karma biting you in the ass for that one?!"

"Man shut yo mouf man, you jus mad cause you lost the game. Gimme mah money fo I slap the taste out yo mouf man.."

Reluctantly the loser shoved his hands his hands in his pockets and soon pulled out two hundred dollar bills, handing it to his betting opponent who received it less than gratefully.

"Mah girl's gonna kill me..that was for the water bill.."

"Man, in a minute you might as well bet her too dawg, she ain't goin want no broke niggah afta this!"

A third out of the four of them laughed out unexpectedly, slapping his superior a high five before showing the loser his middle finger. They turn to the fourth—a man name Troy, who's been sitting by himself diligently watching the safe.

"HEY TROY MAN, COME HERE AND GET SOMMA DIS MAN!"

The tall Caucasian gentleman shook his head nonchalantly, his eyes never leaving the safe door they were all meant to guard.

"Leave me out of it."

"Dis motherfuc—TROY! Come on man, da boss ain't here it's a Friday morning, ain't shit in Gotham right now man, come on!"

"Look buddy it's my first day on the job, and I don't want to fuck it up okay? What if someone show up to rob us?"

"Like who? Joker?! Elle Emm Ey to tha' mothafuckin' O!" His superior and comrades bellowed loudly, slapping each other high fives in the process. "Ain't no way he can come in through here niggah we on the top floor! Door's sealed tight, that shit is on scheduled lock down. If you gotta piss, you piss in the pot over there, but this the highest security we got. Cant come from the roof either unless he superman or some shit and his skinny ass? Nah that shit ain't flyin'. So relax man. Neither Joker or Peguin, or that sexy ass bitch..yo what's her name Brickell..?"

"Poison Ivy maaaan, my wife on tha' side maaan!!"

"Yeah her too man she finner than a mof! And even her tight lil ass can't come try no shit up in here, cause I'll bust a nut in her first then ask questions later you know what I mean!!"

All three of them fist pounded before returning their attention to their fourth man. Troy scratched the back of his head in contemplation, then looked to each one of them.

"You sure man..?"

"Yeah I'm sure man, whatchu fraid of man?!"

"..Alright..but only for a little while."

"Git 'cho ass over here white boy and throw some cards down man! Whatchu playin', whatchu betting, fiddies and up man fiddies an u—"

"Pity. You fools forgot all about me."

The television continued to play in the background while the superior guard stands up at full attention, quickly withdrawing his weapon out of his holster in stance. The others around him followed his lead, looking about the darkness to see in which direction the voice originated from.

"Yo turn that shit off son! Eh! EH! SHOW YOURSELF!!"

"I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD'VE NEVER TAKEN THIS JOB MAN!"

"MAN SHUT UP!! SHUT THE FUCK UP!! YO WHO'S THERE SON I'M BOUT TAH' LET YOUR ASS HAVE IT!!"

Silence. The silent hum of the A.C blew colder within the room, and soon their breaths came out in short evaporated gasps. They were nervous--afraid of what the answer could and would be.

"_**I am**__ the fear which clouds your mind, __**I am**__ the reaper which knows your thoughts. __**I am**__ the sand man, __**I am**__ your ultimate __**nightmare**__..so show me __**Troy**__, show me….what you're afraid of."_

"ARG!!!"

"Yo man what the fuck man?! Troy?! Troy?!"

"Ugh..my fucking neck.."

"Man what the fuck man you alright? Brickell, spread out and find out who that is! Brickell! BRICKELL!"

Two of the four guards layed on the floor foaming at the mouth as if they were stricken with rabies. The other two looked down in horror as they slowly back up from their former allies, alternating their weapons from them to the shadows that seemed to be closing in.

The sounds of heavy raspy breathing intensified in the air, the plants that once decorated the main hallway leading towards the safe now brown and decayed. A man with a sack cloth costume steps out from the shadows, his presence followed closely by an ominous black mist surrounding his feet, almost as though the essence of death was his close companion.

..Scarecrow.

In an instance the glass section of the roof above came crashing down, and in poised Harley Quinn armed with nothing but her mallet and a smile. Stepping over one of the guards who seemed to be foaming at the mouth, rocking back and forth and calling out obscenities, she approached Scarecrow with a sinister smile that could be even comparable to that of her 'Puddin'.

"Hiya ! Fancy meetin' you here in a place like this huh?"

"My dear child.." He began, his body now moving back and forth like that of a snake. "So good to see you again, my lovely..but I'm afraid I'm here on…business…"

The black and red clad vigilante laughed lightly, placing a hand to her lips coyly like some shy Japanese schoolgirl. "What a coinky dink Mistah Crane, so am I! Maybe..I dunno, we could split it up? Fifty fifty? C'mon whaddayasay huh?"

"Oh dear, it seems as though we have a problem you see…I'm not exactly the 'sharing' type. I'm more the 'telling' type. So tell me, Doctor.."

She gripped the heavy mallet in her hand as she watched him position himself for attack. The ominous black cloud around him dissipated gradually, with only the sack cloth he wore covering his entire feet. From his feet came a 'hissing' sound and before Harley could be on the offensive to prevent a physical attack, she never counted on one being biological. Odorless gas wafted inside her nostrils and no sooner was it release did the effects take place. She staggered back slightly, a bit frightened at the room that to her seemed to be spinning a thousand miles a minute. She could hear his laughter, she could feel her body getting colder but what she saw was worse than anything she could've ever imagined—BATS. Medium sized bats and hundreds of them; all with The Joker's signature grin. Wildly she swung the mallet, her mind pleading with prayers to the Most High, wishing, hoping, pleading desperately for the visions to go away. She could hear Scarecrow laughing maliciously as he made his way towards the safe, placing the proper explosives on the large titanium steel door set to detonate in mere minutes.

Her arms soon got weary of swinging, but she had to keep going. She had to get rid of the bats..the bats the bats the bats THE BATS

"THE BATS THE BATS THE BATS ALL OF 'EM GET AWAY!! SONS OF BITCHES!!!" She staggered backwards, almost tripping over the foaming body she stepped over earlier. Looking down at the same body..it wasn't that of the security guard anymore—it was that of herself!!

The mutilated, foaming body of Harleen Quinzelle, dressed in her traditional doctor's uniform, dripping from head to toe with blood varying from red to black, red to black, red to black red to black

"RED! BLACK! RED BLACK! BACK! BACK! BACK! BACK! YOU AIN'T ME! I AIN'T WHAT YOU USED TAH BE!!"

The figure shifted towards her from side to side quickly, like Samara from 'The Ring'. Her eyes were as wide as a demented patients, with a Joker's smile to match on her pretty blood stained tainted lips. The image laughed uproariously—dancing and shifting from side to side, till at one point all the bats lunging at her and her shadower stopped. Surrounded by complete silence.

The area around her was pitch black..and Harley couldn't see not even her hands in front of her face.

**Pitch black**..

"_Cliiiiick…claaack.." _The voice of the mutilated doctor rang out softly into the darkness, taunting and teasing Harley with the undertone of a child's nursery rhyme.

"_Cliiiick…claaack…"_

"SHUT UP!!" Again Harley swung the mallet, but not even her own weapon could she see.

"_Who's afraid of the big…bad….."_

"Go away go away go away go away go away go away go away GO AWAY GO AWAY!!!!! GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yet again for a moment there was silence. The sounds of her own heartbeat resignated softly—her only consolance in her fear that she was still alive.

Then she saw them.

Spot lights.

Each light that she saw fading in and out revealed the silhouetted shadow of her mutilated image.

One..

Two..

Her breathing quickly, her mallet gripped tightly in her hands. Her eyes darted frantically from each spotlight to spotlight, wondering where it will pop up next. The last spotlight shone brieftly in what seemed like miles away from her, and deeply she breathed a sigh of temporary relief, knowing that was the last of her fears.

**But she was wrong.**

The image of her former self popped in front of her like a crazed jack in the box being let out of its space, and no sooner had it done so did it utter a single word, one that would cause Harley to replay yet again the image of old in her mind, just as soon as it was exiting her thoughts.

"**BAT."**

Her strangled screams could not be heard—only the crashing sounds of the window she threw the mallet out of before tripping on the window sill, the rain pouring down on her face, in her eyes, nose and mouth as her screams stifled. Her senses were returning, she could see that she was indeed FALLING from the seventy story building; the shards of glass falling along side her with the faded image of the Joker as the reflection. She fell with a crazed smile, and as she approached the ground rather rapidly, her eyes rolling into the back of her as she began to slip into unconsciousness—but fate wouldn't let her.

She felt strong arms swoop her up within mere inches of her would be wet hard concrete grave, the feeling of flight and freedom flooding Harley's mind as she couldn't help but watch the buildings around her go by, dare to say even passing a pigeon that flew by her and--…and..

The familiar dark cape fluttered her face lightly, and no sooner was she swooped up did she land right back on the roof, her body positioned gently beside the roof she crashed into moments ago. She felt a hand touch her cheek, before being place at her neck—the feeling of her jugular artery beating softly within her throat. His piercing blue eyes stared deeply into hers, as cold as they've always been before leaving her features; his cape swung lightly in Gotham's stormy night as he dropped down through the broken roof, no words exchanged, only blows. Harley struggled to command her body mentally to get up, but found she could not move. The screams and pleading of the man responsible for delivering her worst nightmare drowned out the heavy rain that pitter pattered loudly against solitary objects.

Her right leg rose and fell, her heart pounded against her chest almost like that of a palpitation. She knew she was about to black out..she could feel it coming on, but at least she knew she was saved if even for one day. At least this time she knew..

The Dark Knight came through.


	4. Change in You

Disclaimer: I know I said it was a two part one shot but this is definitely going to be a continuation, believe me. Guys please don't forget to review whether good or bad—they're what keeps me going on this fic and the less I get, the less I write =/. Sorry I haven't updated as quickly as I should but some crazy stuff has been happening on my side of the world. =D I got very VERY nice runway show coming up, school's been sooo crazy and my personal life is as happy as it'll ever be. =D

Shout outs to Cabrera: Your 'one word; awesome' review made my DAY! =D=D=D

**-====PREVIOUSLY====-**

_Her strangled screams could not be heard—only the crashing sounds of the window she threw the mallet out of before tripping on the window sill, the rain pouring down on her face, in her eyes, nose and mouth as her screams stifled. Her senses were returning, she could see that she was indeed FALLING from the seventy story building; the shards of glass falling alongside her with the faded image of the Joker as the reflection. She fell with a crazed smile, and as she approached the ground rather rapidly, her eyes rolling into the back of her as she began to slip into unconsciousness—but fate wouldn't let her._

_She felt strong arms swoop her up within mere inches of her would be wet hard concrete grave, the feeling of flight and freedom flooding Harley's mind as she couldn't help but watch the buildings around her go by, dare to say even passing a pigeon that flew by her and-…and.._

_The familiar dark cape fluttered her face lightly, and no sooner was she swooped up did she land right back on the roof, her body positioned gently beside the roof she crashed into moments ago. She felt a hand touch her cheek, before being place at her neck—the feeling of her jugular artery beating softly within her throat. His piercing blue eyes stared deeply into hers, as cold as they've always been before leaving her features; his cape swung lightly in Gotham's stormy night as he dropped down through the broken roof, no words exchanged, only blows. Harley struggled to command her body mentally to get up, but found she could not move. The screams and pleading of the man responsible for delivering her worst nightmare drowned out the heavy rain that pitter pattered loudly against solitary objects._

_Her right leg rose and fell, her heart pounded against her chest almost like that of a palpitation. She knew she was about to black out..she could feel it coming on, but at least she knew she was saved if even for one day. At least this time she knew.._

_The Dark Knight came through._

**-===CURRENTLY. Location Unknown. Time Unknown.===-**

_**drip…..drip….drip….drip…...drip….**_

"Mmm..ugh..ah.." Her eyes slowly opened as if awakened from a deep sleep. The sounds of dripping water around her were muffled at first before her hearing returned, now sounding more clear and distinct. Her head felt heavy as if a great weight was settling on the back of her neck, and her focus on her place of location spinning slightly, with a bit of blur to add to its surroundings. Her peripheral vision to the right told a tale of blue and white electric looking lights, most likely from off a series of computer screens..but even so, why was she back at the Ha-Hacienda? Unless..

Oh no…

"..Crap in a hat."

She positioned her hand to the middle of her face to try and wipe the sweat off her brow from just the sheer thought of what Joker was going to do to her once he came back from wherever he went. Except there was one problem about that though..

Her hand couldn't move farther than to her hips.

Blinking with slight confusion to the matter, she managed to rustle the other hand gently yet the reaction was the same. Was she standing up? ..Indeed yes she was..but not to her own will—it would seem that her legs were also in the same position as well as her hands. In other words..

**SHE WAS CHAINED TO A WALL**.

Looking around in a bit of panic, her eyes were wide open now, her body in fight or flight mode and as she tried to make sense of her current peril, she soon realized that she was in some sort of underground facility—and _**not**_ the Ha-Hacienda that she previously thought.

"Wha..wha..WHA..!" Her words were barely audible, but one could tell that she wanted to scream, rattle the chains about and try to free herself from the restraint that was keeping her held back to the green moss concrete wall. The only light that was present besides the computer lights to her right in the middle of what seemed to be a VERY spacious room was the swinging ceiling lamp complete with sounds of squeaking each time it moved back and forth eerily. Additional squeaking that she knew wasn't coming from the lamps could be heard, and the stench of raw eggs and some other questionable lingering scent filled Harley's nostrils and pretty soon, the coughing fit began to echo off the jagged edged walls.

"Son of a bitch where am I.."

"**Hm. Awake I see."**

…_Oh no.._

As if it weren't enough to see smiling bats during her fall, now she had to face the biggest one of all—well somewhat. His voice was a low highly recognizable monotone, yet he never stepped out of the dark portion of the room he decided to seclude in. The sweet slightly musky scent of the Dark Knight waved over Harley's nose and instantly she frowned, now more concerned about rattling the chains free.

"Really bats? I mean REALLY? Can't ya cut a girl some slack I mean honestly, this is a bit much, even for you."

"**And knocking me out before hanging me upside down by chains facing tank full of piranhas is normal?"**

Harley's face brightened, remembering her handiwork.

"It was funny!"

"**Shut it**." He interjected sharply, cutting the mood between them like hot knife through frozen butter. There was momentary silence and within that moment, Harley couldn't tell if he'd left the room or he was simply watching her. The darkest portion of the room show no indication of a door or some sort of opening, neither did it appear to be a solid object. To her it looked like some weird vortex—and knowing how smart he actually was, Harley didn't put it past him to have one either. "**I've been watching you, Quinn."** Harley raised an eyebrow before letting out a small giggle.

"Yeah so? Bats tryna say he got a little crushy crush on me? You've been thinkin' about me since that little kiss I gave ya huh? It happens ya know, sometimes a gal just can't help but break a man's heart! But sorry, no dice toots my heart belongs to my Mistah J and when he finds out that you have his poor little Harley strung up like an old sausage roll, you're gonna be sor-_**ry**_!"

"**Maybe so. Not so much as **_**you**_** will be when he realizes that you've yet to return to him after your…trip downwards."**

Her head jerked slightly at the realization of that statement, before lowering her eyes to the floor.

"Yeah well….bite me. " For once she couldn't say anything on the matter—but could he blame her? She was actually smart in NOT going back this time, for seeing as how she bested him at his own plan for trying to capture the bat for years? She would've been a dead woman. The female vigilante shook the negative thought from her conscience and touched on a more lighter note. "So bats what's tha' matter? Ran out of handcuffs? Recession settling in? Unhappy that McCain didn't win? I bet you ain't so fancy now without yer fancy gizmos now huh B-man?"

She immediately got this eerie feeling that he was smirking at her within the darkness.

"**Not exactly**." Came the response. Harley shrugged, bending her right digits to 'scratch' her wrist. "Damn flies..you got mosquitos in here ya know that B-man?"

No response.

"Batman..?"

Still no response.

"Hey **bats** I'm talkin' to ya! Ya don't just leave a gal here conversatin' by herself ya know!"

Yet still no answer. A smile appeared.

_Good._

That was all the confirmation she needed to know that he was out of the room. Glancing upwards to her right hand, her fingers continued fumbling around her wrist till through a small opening no more than the size of a pin-eye, came a handy bobby pin Harley always carried for just such an occasion. She tried not to make a sound and kept the rattling of the chains to a minimum, knowing the consequences if he even sensed suspicion.

_Arkham..ugh.._

_**Clink..clink clinkclinkclink..clink..**_

"C'mon c'mon..work with me here baby.."

And out of NOWHERE the bobby pin she had on her hand found itself against the green mossed stone wall, too far from her reach and too risky to even try and find another way to get out of the shackles.

"What's yer problem huh? I'll have you ARRESTED fah' this you just wait 'n see!"

**Oh? And who do you think they'd listen to? You? Somehow I doubt that**."

"Yeah they'd listen to me! I'm a member of th' free lance society busta you'd better believe it! I can show my mug in public and they only put me back in Arkham. Show your face in public and they'd give you th' electric chair! You're nothin' but a coward! A COWARD YA HEAR ME? I AIN'T NEVER GOIN' BACK TO THE SLAMMER JOHN LAW!"

"…**Are you finished?"**

"No I ain't finished! And another thing! ….."

"…"

"….."

"…"

"Yeah..I'm finished.."

As if on cue, the Dark Knight himself stepped out from the shadows, adorned in his costume that to Harley seemed a bit different than normal. Her first thought was that being chained to a wall against your will must cause some sort of psychological perception of a victim's kidnapper, for even though she'd seen him up close many a times, something about him tonight to her seemed a bit..detailed.

For instance, the tight fitted suit he wore. The material it was formulated out of seemed to enhance his physique down to perfect detail, highlighting every rip, every ab, every curve that made his body unique only to him. His arms were well toned and one can tell that he must've spent every hour everyday every week _every_ month working on his body..and no sane soul couldn't tell him that it damn sure didn't pay off. His torso was the main event to please any eye, definitely past any ordinary six pack achievement and moving into the category of some sort of ancient champion gladiator from years of old. His eyes within the mask he donned stared down at her coldly as if she were some castaway slave. Never a smile nor that of a smirk crossed his full lips.

"You're goingback to Arkham, like it or not."

"Figures."

"AFTER I'm finished."

With a turn on his heel and a swish of his dark leather-like cape he disappeared once again into the shadows in the same pace he appeared. Harley's brow twitched nervously before rattling her left hand about for attention.

"Finished with what?" She questioned yet an answer was not given. She mumbled incoherently, mostly likely a cuss word or two before lowering her brow.

"Finished with WHAT?" She repeated, getting quite exasperated.

No response.

"IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE TALKIN' ABOUT I'M GONNA HAFTA—"

And just like that, the ever sleek debonair Dark Knight marched right up to her features, granting the woman no personal whatsoever. His breath on her face felt warm, yet struck every nervous bone in her body. She tilted her head back subconsciously, her eyes widening as his presence dominated over hers. Those blue sapphire eyes of his turned into horizontal slits of a pissed off man, glaring her at in a manner that'd make Two Face turn the other cheek.

"Have to **what**, Quinn." Shit wasn't even a _question_. "You seem to be fast forgetting who has whom where at the moment. You're in my domain now…and I can do what whatever I please. **No** one watching. No one **looking.** No one _**intruding.**_ You're going back to Arkham whether you like it or not. You WILL do as I say..got it?"

She twitched nervously "Ye-..Yes sir." No matter how many times this mysterious man had yelled or thrown her behind bars, it was always the tone in his he stated his intention that always struck fear into her heart. He took a step back away from her and 'Hn' ned before making his way towards the large flat screen advanced computer monitor that was in the center stage of her location. She couldn't get used to it. His attitude, his demeanor, his callous disregard for human feeling..it was just _unnatural_. Then again..

It was the very same **shit **that turned her on.

Despite her rather unfortunate current situation, she couldn't help but relive the incident once again back on the roof. His hand back then, so close to her neck…

Joker had a habit of choking the daylights out of Harley while he fucked her silly up against the rough wall in their Ha-Hacienda. Sure, he was all smiles (as he had no other choice but to be) in front of those who crossed him, but when it came on to their romps back in the good old days—the man was a fucking demon…and I mean that in more ways than one. What bought pain to Harley brought extreme pleasure to Joker and though often enough he'd slap her around and choke her to the point of her face turning blue, it was _**his**_ satisfaction that mattered in the end—and that was how it was. Harley mentally had no choice but to shut her trap and appreciate it as 'affection'. To her, it was her way of being accepted. If such was the case ..then why the sudden urge to..well… …we'll leave that for later.

"**Quinn." **Her last name seemed to bounce from wall to concrete wall. She jerked her head to the right hand side, looking at the Dark Knight with his head turned to the side

"Ye..yes..?" She responded meekly.

"Stay out of trouble." And to the left he disappeared.

-====**Forty Five minutes later**====-

"Hmm hm hm hm..mm.."

Her humming seemed to be on 'repeat' for since he'd left her alone in the room she began to grow mentally restless. Every ten minutes she'd hum a tune as loud as a jaybird to either get his attention or entertain herself till she was hauled off yet again to her 'rest time' as she liked to call it. She pictured herself pacing back and forth with a chainsaw hovering over Batman's quivering body, wondering if she should slice him into pieces and present them at Joker's front door, or cut off the very thing that classified him as male. No matter how she sliced the imagery in her head, it all pointed back to one cold realization; it was STILL in her head. And she was still chained to a wall.

Humming yet another unfamiliar tune ten minutes after her last encore, she began to tap her left foot with the chain attached creating a sort of rhythmic movement in conjunction with her humming. Little did the Dark Knight know that she had an extra bobby pin rattling the chain lock on her left leg, trying to match the sound of the noise with her hums, rattling and tapping. One thing that had to be given to the woman was that not only was she always prepared in situations that seemed sticky, but her odd and quirky sense of humor and wit only masked how highly intelligent she actually was, giving her leverage over any opponent. Few more seconds of positioning the bobby pin just right and..

_Click clack!_

One sharp look to her right-..good; He was still preoccupied with heaven-knows-what. But then there posed another problem..

_How in the hell was she supposed to get out?_

Option one was to try and climb through a small window that lead outside but alas upon further inspection, it proved too small of a hole for her entire body to fit through. She would most certainly be stuck indeed and what an embarrassing situation would it be for her behind to be posted in The _**Gotham Times. **_Option two? That lonely steel chair in the corner..

**BAM!**

Forward he fell on the computer desk, groaning as he rubbed his head vigorously only to find a spot of his own blood in the middle of his palm. Looking to his right he could see Harley Quinn running—no SPRINTING towards the base of a platform leading to what seemed like a potential exit but as soon as she reached the walkway to the exit above, she immediately had to backflip away from it. The platform itself wobbled from side to side before collapsing under its own weight due to a mechanism Batman himself created in case he needed to keep his secret intact. Hesitantly she looked around for another possible escape route before turning her sights on her dark opponent. He stood in the middle of the platform by the computer electrical equipment, a slight smirk crossing his lips before removing his finger from his utility belt—the same belt that caused the walkway to collapse in the first place.

"So you wanna play rough?" She yelled in a makeshift Cuban accent, shifting her hands into mock Scarface position. "Okay! Let's play!"

"..Idiot."

She charged at him quickly and in her usual athletic style, high jumps steadily off her left leg and pushes down with her right towards the Dark Knight, grinning maliciously as her opponent's expression switched from that of calm to concern. He countered this with a swift reaction of his hand to her ankle, dragging her down to the ground and tossing her aside like a used rag doll, watching as she slid across the large platform and near the edge leading to nothing but depths of water, sharp rocks and sewage drains that lead to elsewhere in the city. Harley groaned slowly before instantaneously returning to her senses just in time to dodge her opponent's on coming swings and blows, rolling herself on the ground as if on fire, panting heavily as she heard every missed punch that hit the cold hard metal floor beneath. Upon the seventh attempted blow, she imitated a satellite ground roundhouse kick to his features, knocking him off leverage and balance, giving her just enough time to rush towards the nearest edge of the platform below.

She ran. She ran as fast as she possibly could past the computers, past some steel container boxes, being careful to dodge in and out of them in case he tried to fire off a shot of one of his gadgets. She could hear the crashing of waves below and the clash of thunder from outside the cave walls. She could feel the spray of sea water on her face as she edged closer and closer to the edge and smell the salty musky scent of the resident bats that flew in and out as they pleased.

"KISS MY ASS B-MAN!" Was the last thing she said before leaping over one steel box, hopping on top of another and quickly swan dived towards the unknown depths below.

_Swish swish swish swish swish SWISH!_

Two weighted steel balls with a titanium string attached wrapped immediately around her ankles upon her descent, grabbing her in mid air and pulling her downwards in the undesired notion she had originally intended to go.

"SERIOUSLY?" She panicked as she continued downwards towards a rather unpleasant sharp rock below. She felt the force of her body being jerked back harshly within mere feet of her nearly eminent early death. Looking up, she noticed that wrapped in the middle of the titanium steel rope was the ever infamous grappling hook that her 'savior' was most known for, with its owner being the main control of its handle. He bit his bottom lip as he hoisted the frightened female vigilante upwards, reeling her in like fish to dry land. Upon closer view, she greeted him with a nervous chuckle and a sheepish smile, her hands dangling over head helplessly as she waved 'bye bye'.

He raised an eyebrow.

She raised her upper body forward, grabbing the middle of the titanium steel rope before swinging her body forward and into the chest of the Dark Knight as a poor attempt to escape from his presence. Frustrated he threw her aside on to the ground beside his feet, stomping his right foot in front of her as means to block her next route. She laughed nervously as he picked her up by her costume, bringing her body close to his in a rather violent manner. His breathing was slow, steady..nothing seemed to fly by this man, even after a fight. He was diligent, driven yet strangely always calm and relaxed about his methods.

"**Seriously**." He finally responded, before clasping a handcuff on her right wrist, being careful to secure it shut this time. Putting her down on top of one of the steel containers, he secured the other hand as well before dragging her back towards the computer areas. His cape fluttered casually behind him as he walked with each flap annoyingly hitting her in the face. Harley frowned.

"What did I ever to yah huh?"

"Frustrate me."

"Well I'm **sorry**!" She yelled, grunting slightly as he sat her down on the leather chair in front of the computers. "All this time I've just been tryin' tah please Mistah J! Can't fault a gal for **being **in love **right**?"

"True, but I _can_ fault you for the trouble you've caused throughout Gotham, not to mention the added stress on myself and the police department. I'm sending you back to Arkham tonight, I promise you that… but not before I carry out a favor."

"Oh yeah? What kinda favor is that huh? Gonna call Mistah J and tell him you got his poor Harls all tied up at the moment like some bad comedic pun? Or OH! Call Red!"

"I'm not calling anyone, and I'm surely not calling Joker. This is where my headaches stop."

"Whaddaya mea—**GA-AACK!"**

He leaned in towards her and quickly grabbed the base of her long slender neck, tipping her back slightly in the large black leather chair. His eyes stared into the depths of hers as he tightened his grip, a slight smirk crossing his lips as his other griped the handle of the chair she occupied. Batman? Mr. Savior of the Day? The man who never placed a hand on her is about to commit a first degree?

Her legs shifted about madly and though she tried to move her body for some sort of possible advantage between his frame, the weighted steel balls on her legs and her cuffed hands—it was to no avail. Her eyes widened with each breath that she tried to take, yet it was those same eyes that told a different tale of their own.

"B….man…"

"Not so funny when **you're **the one being tied up now is it, _Quinn_?"

"Cah...breh.- ….pl..e…e."

He leaned closer to her right ear, chuckling lightly as he watched her body shake.

"Beg for it, Harley. Beg like how I begged back at Aquacade.

"Pl-.." On the brink of blacking out, her hands shook and remained stiff as though she were struck with rigor mortis.

"BEG."

"…" Simple word as 'please' couldn't even begin to form from between her lips, and as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, Batman released. A series of coughs were heard and it was there that she shifted away from him and tried to catch her breath as much as she could, harshly releasing her eyewear and placing a hand to her neck. She turned around to him whilst down on the floor, looking up at him with her large, baby blue eyes.

"W..why..?" Her voice sounded like that of the distinguished doctor of years past, her demeanor now in a state of shock as though she had been greatly betrayed. Batman himself remained stolid, only tossed her a piece of red and black satin cloth.

"Clean yourself up." He instructed without even a hint of remorse in his voice before walking away.

-==Back in Arkham-==

Doctor Robinson looked from Harleen to the cloth she continuously played with throughout her tale. Raising a curious eyebrow, she returned back to her notes, scribbling on her journal.

-===Bat Cave===-

The cloth was teasing her, taunting her.

_You can't get me nah nah nahnahnah nah!_

If it had the Joker's smile on it then Harley was bound to go after it as means for comfort—but of course all of this was in her head for after all, it was just a stupid piece of cloth.

For the next two and a half minutes she tried to go after the object which was only mere inches away from her, but couldn't do to restraints both on her hands and feet. She grunted, shuffled her way over towards it, winced at it, growled—you name it, she did it. Truly a mental patient indeed, any observer of her actions would've find this fascinating—any observer that wasn't Batman of course.

The Dark Knight who stood some odd feet away from her on a grey and black iPhone glanced at her actions before turning his back and continuing his conversation. He paced and back and forth from steel boxes to steel boxes, his pace echoing in Harley's right ear seeing as how she was on the floor. She grunted exasperatedly, at first trying to grab the cloth to wipe her mouth off of saliva due to her 'less than hospitable' kidnapper, but now grabbing after it for more of a desperate reason; she heard the words _Sharp_, _Arkham_, _Rehabilitation,_ and _Years_. Certainly **NOT **very nice words to hear. She listened in closely on his conversation with the Warden, and felt her heart quicken nervously when conversation continued.

"**..Tonight. Three thirty I'll be there. Yes. She's restrained. Indeed."**

_**Beep**__!_

_No..no no no no no nononononono.._

She could feel the tears beginning to form, as well as her body beginning to show signs of distress. Desperately she tried grabbing after the black and red cloth as he approached her, now clawing after it practically with her teeth. The feeling felt familiar, the action in itself was nothing new as she had often had to crawl after her dignity when she was with Joker..

This time, however the cloth represented hope. Hope in the sense that maybe Batman would change his mind and let her go instead, giving her one last chance to redeem herself as the good gal she know she can be. …..Hell, even s_he_ knew that was a lie.

_Clip. Clop. Clip. Clop. Clip. Clop. Clip. …..Clop._

Pausing for a moment to take a look at the size thirteens, her baby blue eyes trailed his costume as far as the eye can see, which all she could see at that point was the lower portion of his crotch area. He stooped down to her level, staring down at her like he would any other criminal. She shivered lightly at his cold demeanor, and murmured incoherently when he picked up the cloth in front of her, dangling it as though she were a child.

"Is there a problem?"

"I..I can't.." God knows it still hurt like hell for her to even utter a word, but never the less she struggled.

He raised the cloth to her face to which she twitched in anticipation that he was probably going to inflict more pain. He looked at her sternly as a warning for her to keep still before resuming, wiping off the saliva off the side of her lips.

"B-man.." She began, her voice slightly shaky. "I..I'm sor-"

"Shut it."

"..I'll..I.." She began to revert to her submissive and pathetic form, much like how she was when she was with the Joker. Was Batman's personality the same as her beloved Puddin'? Did she have to get on her hands and knees and beg like a dog for what she wanted? Among other things, did she really escape Joker's mental strong hold, or was this simply a reminder by Batman that this was all she could ever be? She thought she was over this..

The Dark Knight stood up and positioned himself behind her, grabbing ahold of her right leg as means to get the restraints off. He needed this woman out of his sight and out of his cave. He risked his whole identity by bringing her here but what choice did he have? Leave her on the roof top for Joker to find her and slap her up again or drop her off in front of Gotham Police like some random fly by night criminal? This was no ordinary criminal obvious and this was no ordinary woman.

The awkward silence surrounded them, apart from the occasional squeaking bats from above.

"Batman I'll…."

Her soft hesitant pleas went ignored as he continued to untangle the weighted steel balls. His intention was to frighten her mentally and physically..however different his format and approach was to the situation. Warden Sharp had first suggested it casually some months back before the Aquacade incident, and it seemed to be working nicely. She was loosening up and seemed to be taking notice of how serious the situation was. The possible outcome would be that she would relay this mental message—that no matter WHO she turned to after this night beit Joker, Ivy, Boxy or even her own mental escape, her answer would always end up being Arkham Asylum and rehabilitation. It was, as the warden put it a 'simple method of practical Psychology', however cruel. Unlocking one with a small insert that was located on the side of the steel weight balls, they instantly relieved themselves and rolled off gently to the right side, taking the steel rope along with it. The handcuffs themselves came off automatically as if they were timed to do, hitting the ground with a soft _clunk._

Harley's night would've ended on a simple note—hauled off to Arkham in the somber state she was in, locked up in maximum security with the key being thrown away, been called a hard day's night and be done with it. Not a problem indeed..but she HAD to open her mouth. She HAD to say it. She HAD to let it slip.

"I'll do anything ya want me to..just don't hurt me too much mistah j.."

She called him Joker. By _complete _mental accident.

She now realized that all action ceased behind her and a growing silence was forming between the two. Her soft whimpers were barely audible compared to a few seconds ago.

Choking her, slamming her around, hanging HER upside down from an eminent fate above roaring waters and sharp rocks, intimidation; the works. One would think that the knight himself would stop and think about how _similar_ his actions were to his archenemy. He didn't.

Suppressed memories were indeed a BITCH.

"**What did you just call me." **Essentially a question yes but from his lips came more of a demand.

"Wh..wha..wha?" Her eyes shifted from side to side madly. Her forehead broke out into a cold sweat—holy SHIT what did she just do! Did she seriously call him what she thought she called him? "Lis—listen B-man, I'm so—sor—sorry okay? It's just that Mistah J he..he..des ..I mean he does these things ya know and it just seems familiar an-!"

From behind he grabbed her by her costume and like a used rag doll _threw_ her against the computer table, stepping up to her boldly in a manner that'd make Triple H cringe. His eyes burned into hers, looking like slits due to the mask he wore. In his eyes she could tell he was less than pleased with her unintentional insult.

"**Quinn."** He began, his breathing slow, steady. She jerked her head to the side and shut her eyes tightly, hoping to shut out his rage mentally.

"Remind me as to who the _**fuck**_ I am, Quinn."

**WHAT?**

"..Wha—what?"

"Who. **The fuck**. Do you think. I AM."

Again the shit wasn't even a question. And cursing? This man was now dead ass serious!

With very little effort he flipped her around on her stomach and with the back of her neck, shoved her face close enough for her to get a **good** look at the image on the computer screen. Her eyes widened in horror as the image of her Puddin' smiling in his signature psychotic manner. The side of his bottom lip appeared bruised, with a line of his own blood teasing the tip of his chin. His eyes didn't match his psychotic smile—instead they only told a tale of his so called 'jokes', placing a permanent smile on his victims wherever he went—with a sharp knife preferably if he felt to be in a creative mood. Harley tried to move her head away from the image but instead the Dark Knight reinforced his determination for her to take a good hard look at the cause of her mental demise—and the source of his anger. She shut her eyes tightly, feeling the tears streaming down her face, tasting the saltiness of her own mistake.

"**Look at him, Quinn**."

"COME ON BATS DON'T MAKE ME LOOK! PLEASE I'M TRYIN' TAH GET OVER HIM!"

"**I SAID LOOK AT HIM!"**

Reluctantly once again she slowly opened her eyes, shuddering violently as the eyes of the sinister serial killer stared right back at her, as though he were promising that she'd be next if she didn't return to him—and SOON.

"Mistah..J.."

The Dark Knight jerked her body harshly, his right hand having a not so surprisingly strong grip on both of her hands as means to keep her in place.

"From now on. The only name..the **ONLY** name you call and REMEMBER in this place is **my name**. Not his, not your puddin', Not Ivy's, Not your stupid _**fucking **_hyenas, not your mistah j, not **JOKER. NOT. EVER**."

"Y…er name..?"

Briefly he turned her around and grabbed a hold of her shoulder, pulling her body dangerously close to his. His dark blue eyes told a tale—a very dark and possessive tale of a man who has been pushed to the limits too many times before in his life. The silence that surrounded the two for a mere five seconds felt like torture to Harley, especially after she'd been so graciously corrected by the Dark Knight.

"Yes Harley." With strong reiteration, he flipped her around on her stomach and made sure to restrain her hands securely by tying them with the same cloth she'd been trying to pick up with her teeth earlier. "My name."

"..W-wh—why..?"

With a half smile that Harley'd never know about, he pressed his muscular frame against hers, and for a second the female villain felt up close what Batman's utility belt felt like—hard as a rock apparently. The mental contact becoming increasingly unbearable to Harley as his lips came close to her right ear almost touching the tip. The Dark Knight chuckled lowly in her ear, before placing a hand on her quivering hip.

"..You'll be saying it later."

-=====Previously in Arkham====-

"…_.Hot."_

"_It kinda was yeah."_

_**-===Bat Cave===-**_

The bats above their heads seemed to squeak in unison as they flew off North opposite the artificial light that shone from the South. Her legs began to shake, each trying to decide if they should risk a move and try and escape, or stay right where they were currently—planted firmly on the ground and kept in place by Batman's well built physique.

"To think you WERE just going to go to Arkham and be done with it. Instead I have a new idea. I got a couple of questions to ask you..and you **will** answer them correctly. Do I make myself clear?

No time to wonder apparently. "Crystal." Came her meek response.

He sat to the right of her and stared at her with an expression that spoke the consequences of any negative action she might have in thought. Harley's eyes traced his costume from the waist up taking in full mental detail how the suit fitted him to a 'T'. Each abdominal muscle, each tone, each rigorous workout that this man goes through day by day was highlighted within his body mask. Her eyes trailed up to his neck, jaw line, to his mouth that was fixed in a stern disposition. His eyes as dark blue as his emotions yet his lips a slight tinge of a pink undertone..everything about this man was a confusing yet mysterious enigma. His digits griped a closed yellow manila folder in front of his subject, not a title or a hint on its cover as to what could possibly be inside but Harley had a feeling she'd find out sometime soon.

"That night I pinned you down on the rooftop…" He began, his left hand taking the left center hold of his utility belt. "Were you wet?"

The thought_ What kinda stupid random ass question is that? _flashed in her mind and she couldn't help but frown. Never the less she stopped to think about it before answering. Of COURSE she was wet—it was pouring that night outside. Reported to be one of Gotham's worst storms of the year, it was the only night Joker wanted to do his handy work and be back at the Ha-Hacienda just in time for tea. She couldn't stop sneezing that night too, even after her hot shower and lingering thoughts of a certain someone in mind. After a ten second pause on her part, she casted her eyes to his right hand and shook her head.

"Yeah DUH. It's rain you stu—"

_**RRRRIIIIIIIII—p**__!_

"WHAT IN THE **HELL**?"

Left side pieces of her PVC harlequin costume landed carelessly on the ground and no sooner had it done so did Harley begin to yell incoherently.

"B-MAN I DUNNO WHAT YER DEAL IS BUT I SWEAR WHEN I GET OUTTA THIS YER GONNA BE ONE SORRY MOTHERFU—CMMFFERMFFFF FMFF!"

The black and red cloth held nicely between that trap of hers, and he made a mental note that in interrogations such as this it should be used routinely. He had barely gotten started with his questioning and yet it was starting to get very annoying. He should've known that keeping her under lock and key till he hauled hr off to Arkham wasn't going to be a breeze but hell..he always liked challenges. This was one of them.

"Answer them CORRECTLY, Quinn." He stated whilst gripping the batarang he used to cut her costume. "Because by the time I'm done with this interrogation, you won't only lose your clothes on your walk back through the gates of Arkham..but I'm going to make sure your pride won't be a problem either."

"Mfff **mfff! MFFFFF!"**

"Be **quiet**." Came the stern instruction before he got up and shifted positions behind her. All her cursing and yelling and muffling couldn't do much to save her and even her acrobatics was of no use in a situation where she was restricted of her hands and feet. He yet again removed the cloth piece from between her blood red lips, his expression still unmoved even after the slew of obscenities that came forth from her mouth.

"-..WITH **YOUR **_**MOTHER**_!"

"I said answer the question carefully..you didn't. You're just like the rest of them—never knowing when the jokes need to stop."

"I kid around its what I do! And I hope to God you got anotha' costume for me B-man or we're gonna have problems! I'M GONNA REPORT YOU FAH THIS YOU SANAVAH BITCH!"

"Who do you think they'll believe Quinn?"

"Who do _**YOU **_think they'll believe _Bats_? The kidnapped vigilante locked up in a cave by a man with no social life or some fucked up guy parading around as a half dead bat? I dunno hmm lemme think about that for a second—**ME**! NOW LET ME GO!"

"Next. Question."

"I AIN'T ANSWERIN' JACK, BATS!"

He scoffed. "…You're pathetic, Quinn."

Harley twitched, still bent over the table like a child on their parent's knee.

"Whaddaya just say tah' me?" She raised herself up in an upright position, her back still turned from his view. "Pathetic? When yer tha' one that has me tide up like I belong in a cage? Like _**I**_ belong in a cage? I think you've finally lost yer marbles B-man and I got front row seats to see it too! You think yer so tough well I got news for you BUDDY! When I get out of this, I promise you..I DOUBLE promise you that—"

"That **WHAT** Quinn? That you'll have me laid out just like how Joker laid you out? You forgot that I was there with you that night? HUH? I watched you fall out that window like a dog and yet you were still willing to crawl back to him! PATHETIC!"

"AND YOU DIDN'T DO JACK SHIT ABOUT IT, DID YA MR. DARK KNIGHT? YOU SAT THERE AND WATCHED!"

"'I sat and wa-'? ..You _**hung me upside down you forgetful fool!"**_

"I SHOULD'VE DONE MORE THAN THAT WHEN I HAD THA' CHANCE TO!"

"Like_** WHAT."**_

"I should've I SHOULD'VE…! …..I DUNNO BUT WHEN IT COMES TAH ME I'LL KNOW! QUESTIONS THIS QUESTIONS THAT—YOU ACT LIKE SOME KIND OF DETECTIVE! Is that all ya ever do B-man! Question? Do you question every gal that comes sauntering down yer alley? I bet you question why you jack off so many times in one night huh? I'll tell ya why—YA LONELY! YER A CREEP AND WHEN MISTAH J FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS WHEN HE LOVES ME AGAIN I SWEAR HE'S GONNA—"

"Slap the hell out of you like he always does whenever you disobey him? Is that the kind of life you want, huh?"

"Its just a JOKE!"

"He almost KILLED you out there Harley! You still call _that _a joke?"

"WHY DO _YOU _CARE ANYWAY?" She shot back harshly now with tears forming in her eyes. "ITS NOT LIKE YA EVER CARED FOR ANYTHING IN YER STINKIN' LIFE SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME BE AND **FUCK OFF!"**

"**BECAUSE YOU KEEP GETTING IN MY WAY!"**

"….Hmph. Whatever."

"…Why."

"Why WHAT."

"Why did you kiss me back in Arkham?"

"Why not?"

"**QUINN."**

"What does _that_ have to do with anything anyway B-man? I did it, so what?"

The bats above chattered in unison as though they were having conversation about the confusing argument below. The soft hum of the computers and various electronics seemed to die down at a lowered rate, giving way to the sound of the once rough waters gently lapping against the metal poles below. Harley Quinn bit her lower lip as she remembered that day in the asylum, shaking her head slightly as she recalled trying to be deemed normal once more in a society that demanded it.

"Answer it!" He bellowed, slamming his hand beside the yellow manila folder, causing it to fly open. Inside was a written documentation for an Arkham patient with the words 'Joker' written in red. Contained within were mugshot profile pictures, all of which caught Harley's attention immediately. Her face grimaced and quickly she moved her head like that of an ignorant child, turning her lip in an upwards fashion.

"..I felt like it." Harley knew her reply wasn't particularly a good one—and certainly not the response she gave to Bruce Wayne. But hell, this was Batman she was talking to—who knows what was going through his head? "So what? Hundreds of gals kiss guys all the time fer no reason—you aren't so different. Better than kissing ass all the time to the Warden to gimme an extra donut for lunch."

She was hoping he'd be satisfied with her answer and be done with it. He wasn't.

"So like everything else you do things to just **do** them, whenever you please. You kill whoever you wish, you rob whomever you want and you frolic and carry on like a complete idiot simply because you want to and Joker demands it. Its all a joke to you right? Is that what you're telling me?"

She looked at him with a sheepish smile, her shoulders hinging upwards in an innocent manner.

"..Yah, basically"

"So here's **my** question; Was that kiss a joke to you as well?"

"Oh come on we're STILL on this?"

"Why not? It'll help pass the time till I haul you back to your padded white cell."

"It ain't padded B-man, you more than anyone should know how rat shitty that place is. Now if ya ain't got anymore questions for me, then lemme go and I'll be on my merry way. I won't tell Joker, I won't say nothin' to Ivy either. This night never happened. You cool with that?"

Silence. Much to Harley's displeasure she was still under lock and key from her wrists and her ankles. She heard him sigh exhaustingly, placing a gloved hand on top of his head as though he had a headache.

"I** said** are you **cool** with that?"

He grunted in response while walking towards her side. Harley shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, secretly wishing she'd brought an extra costume.

From the corner of her eye she glimpsed him suddenly collapsing on the computer table, groaning lowly as his right hand griped the side of his cranium, his left hand limp from weakness. She blinked quizzically at his sudden weak disposition, then outstretched her tied hands to touch his shoulder.

"B-man..?" She asked meekly with a hint of concern in her voice. He raised his head up to meet her bright blue eyes, then grunted once more as he regained his strength and walked away from her. In an instant the restraints on her legs snapped off like twigs in a mechanical manner, and no sooner was this done did Harley tip toe on her feet to get her blood circulating in her legs.

"**DON'T. MOVE."**

And she obeyed. Shaking off the odd yet temporary dizzy feeling, he strutted behind her as means to keep her in place just in case she tried to move.

"You..you okay there buddy? Ya need help or somethin'?"

"….You remember I told you something a while back that I hope you're still laughing when it's YOUR turn? Do you **remember?** Or have you _conveniently _forgotten?"

"Weeeelll..I don't take ya seriously at times ya know. Like even now I hope ya know I can get outta this crap anytime I wa—"

**RRRRRIIIII—P!**

"**THAT'S IT BATS I'VE** **HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH THIS I DON'T KNOW WHATS GOING WITH YA AND MY COSTUME BUT YA BETTER FIND SOME WAY TO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON ME IN THE NEXT TEN-!"**

Her eyes widened dramatically as her words were suddenly cut off with a lone gloved finger in between her soft plump lips. The taste of rubber and salt graced her taste buds immediately, the index circling the soft wetness of her tongue, almost touching the back of her throat. The Dark Knight said not a word—only smirked to himself lightly as he knew this was means to shut her up. She spoke WAY too much for her own good. Her costume itself was almost completely gone—only the harlequin shoes and headwear was what was left of it. Black seamless panties donned her lower half, covering what made her at least somewhat useful to her 'Puddin'.

Nothing was said from either party and surprisingly, Harley did not, or could _not _object. Instead, thoughts of Bruce Wayne ran through her mind as she recalled their previous conversation..

"_Did he ever call you?"_

"_Nah..but y'know I think he's out there thinkin' bout me. Aaand! As they say, a gal likes to be on a man's mind. Even if her own squeeze isn't so affectionate nowadays.."_

The mere thought of her own squeeze was a depressing one in itself..but even with such a thought, she could still feel the heat between her legs rising. It was present ever since he'd hung _her _upside down from the platform, and more so when he slammed her against the computer desk. '_Careful what you wish for_' so the saying goes..

"**Harley…**" The tone in his voice was deeper, darker. With his index finger still between her lips he positioned himself behind her, a slight smirk coming to his features as he placed his leg between her thighs.

"Get out of this one huh?" He murmured mockingly, slowly removing his finger from between her quivering lips. Her eyes relaxed slightly, but her body was still tense from her kidnapper's sudden action. The once rebellious female shivered feeling a light breeze between her thighs.

Her saliva had barely dried on his fingers before he took a hold of her neck forcefully, tipping her back so she good get an upside down view of his facial features. He was rough, calloused, uncaring about his actions..like Joker except better at the mental torture. As shameful as it was to admit outloud, she wanted more than just a finger in her mouth—what she wanted instead was locked up in the confounds of her own world, completed with a smile.

The Dark Knight stared down at her momentarily before lowering his lips to meet hers, only to stop within mere inches of her blood red lipstick.

"I dare you to try."

Her left leg twitched.

"B-B-…man.."

She was wet..no _soaked_ was more like it. Her eyes closed but her whimpers could be heard from within her throat—and one could tell that all sorts of emotions were running through her head..but not enough to distract her from fleeting thoughts of his middle finger inside her pussy. The feeling of euphoria rushed throughout her veins and though she thought of the consequences that'd occur if Joker _ever_ found out, those thoughts only lasted seconds.

_What's..what's wrong with me..? Why don't I wanna move..?_

"**Harleeey.."** Each time he spoke her name it sounded like a moan, as though he _wanted_ her to suffer like this. Slowly he lifted his finger from between her lips, making a mental note at the way she slightly sucked on the tip on its exit. She didn't dare to move when his dripping wet index finger slid down to her chin, nor did she flinched when it traced down the crook of her neck. He watched as her eyes popped open once more, staring up at him like a defenseless slave ready to be taken control of.

It was exactly what she wanted..now the challenge was to see if she could handle it. "**I gotta tell you, Quinn..I've enjoyed some of our romps too."**

He was recalling what she said to him during the Aquacade incident, but never did she think he'd use those words against her.

"W-when I sa-said that I didn't me-mean….it.."

"Oh?" The Dark Knight inquired whilst his lone digit dipped between the valley of her breasts. Harley couldn't do anything but inhale sharply as she felt his touch reach the top of her navel. "So you mean to tell me you were only saying so just because..?"

Now it was at that sentence that made her wonder if she should lie and say it was just a joke, or tell the _truth_ and possibly find out the consequences. She vowed to start over without Joker didn't she? Well well..

"I..I meant it as a joke B-man you..you know how I kid around eh?"

His smirk faded gradually as he came closer to that center he was most certain was probably aching—and right he was. Harley's body reaction to his sudden change in mentality was killing her, confusing her and turning her on all at once. He'd notice this about her back at Aquacade, and found how easy it was to twist her poor little mind with just the right words and unexpected actions. But even with that much information, Batman couldn't have been prepared for the slight surprise in was in for once he reached down to her black panties—she was practically a running faucet.

Her right leg shook slightly with her left moving about to try and contain her embarrassment of being weak in the moment. His middle finger moved swiftly to avoid her going anywhere and changing her mind..to that most convenient spot that almost made her cum right then and there. Even with rubber attire on his arms he could still feel how wet this woman was. Warm, sticky, runny, wet..dripping slowly down the side of her leg. She was aroused beyond words, yet her facial expression and the tone in her voice denoted differently. Harley was trying desperately to hide it—she was STILL trying to replace her thoughts with that of her 'Mistah J', but fighting a losing battle was much like going up shit creek without a paddle. The slit between her legs through her panties was pulsating gently against his finger and Harley couldn't do anything else except turn a slight shade of red. She was weak—she _felt_ weak, and she knew that after this night was over she wouldn't know how she'd turn out. Was she betraying Joker? Would Ivy be pissed? Hell most of all…would Bruce be disappointed?

"Something on your mind?" He inquired, still holding his finger in place against her wet slit. She could feel the hardness of his abdomen pressed against hers from behind

"Don't tell me you're going soft on me are you, _Doctor_?" He stated mockingly with more than a grin on his lips.

"B-man whaddaya doin..?"

"Whatever I want to do." He replied sharply whilst applying pressure to her clit through her soaked panties. "Isn't that the code _you_ live by? Isn't that what you told me earlier? Or have we been playing the hypocrite game all this time?"

"Not like this..please..Bats ya gotta believe me..I only did it beca—"

"You think I give a** shit** why you did it? Do you honestly think I lose sleep over it?"

"But I—"

"You're wrong." He interjected sternly, releasing his touch from her intimate area and pushing her upper body forward on the semi cluttered computer desk. He walked around to her right hand like a predator stalking its prey, eyeing her from her legs to her breasts that seemed just as inviting as her quivering mouth. "**And I'm about to show you just****how wrong you **_**really**___**are**."

He reminded her nothing of Joker, yet the fear was somewhat the same except for a major difference—her panties were wet more for this mysterious stranger that it ever did for her psychotic sin. Her intention wasn't to look pathetic, weak and helpless in front of the Dark Knight—hell in actuality she wanted to look the opposite, knowing that Ivy would've been proud. But goddamnit..

goddamnit that Batsuit was just too much of a good idea to be ripped off.

It was almost the same feeling as looking at a person you knew you could never have. Every part of them from their lips to what possible size they may be blessed with to fill every inch inside of a gal was generated with lustful ideas that one couldn't help but draw a bottom lip to and fantasize over momentarily. Not to say that Harley didn't have her moments—she was only human in the end, even if her devotion was to her Mistah J. Mistah J certainly didn't have a six pack begging to be clawed at with perfectly manicured nails, nor did he have an ass that just screamed memories of a 'Spartacus' episode. No..no, Mistah J didn't have any of those things—it'd be out of curiosity to know what this man was bringing to her mental table.

Just the mere thought of his cock filling her every wall was enough to make her face turn as red as a strawberry. Her eyes twitched as she felt herself grow hotter by the second the longer he stood in front of her, silent for those few minutes that he was taking in to laugh mentally at her poor attempt to cover her shame.

In typical Harley fashion she opened her left eye and squinted, before her other one popped open at full attention. It seemed that the bulge in his costume was ever present and any fool lusting could tell that he wished for more than just conversation.

"I see you got your eyes on me already huh Harley? Heh..what about your 'Mistah J'? Isn't _he _satisfaction enough?"

"I…I.." In reality she couldn't remember the last time she'd been fucked. Fucked OVER yes, but rarely fucked on the time she wanted to.

"Tell me you want it Quinn." He beckoned, placing a firm palm on the lower half of his body. "Tell me you _**need**_ this cock more than you need your freedom..and I'll see it done."

"But..but.."

But the throbbing in his costume made it ever so hard to pay attention to his words, and the mental video of his cock being rammed down her throat repeatedly till his cum drips all over her tits and lips made her forthcoming sentences damn near impossible to form. Her tied hands quivered at the mere thought of touching that what was most certainly tempting. Her pussy throbbed within her panties and the rubbing of her thighs to get rid of the sensation certainly was just making the situation worse.

"You're wasting time, Harley.." through an opening concealed within the lower half of his costume much like a pair of boxer briefs, he grabbed a hold of his cock and slip it through..and all Harley could do in that moment in time was widen her eyes.

He hid it VERY well.

She could tell it was still getting hard at the mere sight of it, though it already looked to be at its massive peak. The thickness of it was better than any girl could've imagined, with the half shaft to tip being a slight pinkish color. The head of his dick continued to throb, with the tip already dripping in anticipation for her tight pussy. Never had she seen even a slight hint of him like this before, and never had she been so turned on in her life—even when her romps were with Joker back in the days.

Grabbing the base of her neck, he pulled her closer to his cock for her to get a better view. Her lips quivered in anticipation, yet her mind was still clouded with thoughts, most of which were riddled with questions if this were actually happened. It was. With a guilty mind she tasted the sweet/saltiness of his arousal, gently yet somewhat reluctantly flicking the head of his dick with her tongue. She heard a 'Hn' from his lips, followed by the grip on the back of her neck tightening.

"Control is a hell of a thing." He murmured before gently taking off the head piece she wore. Her long golden hair flowed down the middle of her back and with that action came yet another pulsating throb of his cock against her soft tongue. "So how about we.."

And in one swift movement of her half opened mouth, his massive dick entered the wet confounds of her mouth.

"..Get to it already."

Her eyes open widely, her hands froze up immediately, but within a few seconds of feeling him pulsate in her mouth and hearing him groan lowly..she soon found out that her tongue apparently has a mind of its own. The underside of the head of his cock was an odd sweet taste, and which each flick of her tongue against the area, it generate a pleasant response from the Dark Knight. He stared down at her like a teacher to student, a half smirk forming on his lips slowly as he watched with amusement the woman beneath trying to resist temptation. Resist temptation? The **fuck** was she having second thoughts for now? He knew she wanted it, so why was she even _trying _to play hard to get? For shock value? He'd give her a shock alright..

Taking hold of her jaw, he violently pushed her mouth deep down on his cock, smirking fully to when he pulled himself out slowly from her between her pretty blood red lips. Her saliva clung on to his shaft as do her surprised widened semi shocked eyes on to his features, staring at him like a blank painted doll on a dull canvas. Her breasts to him were the most surprising of them all, for in costume they didn't seem to be of much appeal—but outside of her attire they were just right. Perfectly shaped mounds of flesh, yet he sooner decided that those would be for later on.. if he so choose.

The Dark Knight chuckled lightly underneath his breath, watching as his pretty Harley took a gasp, seemingly returning back down to earth. One half of him was curious as to why he couldn't stop himself from this sexual abusive madness but the other side rooted on the scene. It'd been so long..so long since he'd gotten control like this, and especially on such a rare occasion to have a crook in his lair? Yes. Yes it HAD to be done. Fuck yes it had to be done.

"That's it.." He murmured softly to her as he positioned the head of his member on her quivering lips. "That's it right there Harley..open wide.."

And no sooner had he said so 'politely' had his actions done the opposite. Forcefully he shoved his massive cock into the now frightened vigilante's mouth, holding her jaw in place as he momentarily enjoyed feeling his cock pulsate wildly within the confounds of her tight throat. Within a few seconds she managed to free herself from his firm grasp and spat out the remnants of his forcefulness beside her hands, coughing excessively in hopes to relieve the tension felt in her throat and jaw.

Batman sighed disapprovingly.

"You're disappointing me Harley. No wonder Joker doesn't keep you around for long—you end things long before they've even begun."

She shot him an angry look yet no words came from her lips. His eyes glared at her like a parent to a disobedient child, and Harley knew it was time for her to cut the games.

"**THEN PROVE IT TO ME."**

Looking up at the Dark Knight with slight anger in her eyes, she placed her cuffed hands on his stomach, clenching the rubber suit that imprinted his core muscles. Half reluctantly she placed her pretty little blood red lips wrapped more around his cock, and by this time Harley deduced that yes, her body had indeed began to have a mind of its own. For indeed she concluded that none of this was happening. This was all a dream..yes, this was all one bad fucking dream but who was she to challenge the mind gods and say that this is a mistake eh? Maybe that fear gas Scarecrow blew at her with was suppose to dig down her deepest darkest fears.

_Well joke's on you ya sack of crap I'm gonna milk this till I wake up! _

The poor dear. To Batman, whatever started to motivate Harley to be a bit more of a go getter on the head of his cock he could care less but if it had her lips suctioning around the shaft, slowly moving upwards towards the head and teasing his dick with the flicker of her tongue then so be it.

"Harley.." He grunted. Harley was pleased.

"I came to tha' conclusion, B-man.." She started, the first coherent sentence since she was thrown off guard. "I came to tha' conclusion that this is all due tah' Scarecrow's gas. When its all over I'll wake up and things'll be back to normal. But for now.."

Turning her head sideways, she slowly tongue bathed his member from the base of the shaft to the tip, occasionally dipping in the slit that had the flavor unique only to him. "Fer now I'm gonna enjoy my 'nightmare'..and prove to you that I am _**not **_a disappointment."

With the flick of his wrist he pushed her off his cock and back on to the computer desk, the smirk still ever present on his chiseled features. Her pussy from where he was standing was dripping wet by that point and though it was completely out of protocol to do so, he wanted to taste what was soon to be his in mere moments regardless.

"Wha—wha?" She sputtered whilst crossing her legs behind her to cover her shame, but to no avail had she even gotten so far. His hands parted her legs as though he were parting pillars themselves, revealing the pink wet center that made Harley Quinn indeed a woman. The scent of her intimate area was prolonging with no real identification or familiarity to compare it with. Harley turned her head to look back at him and shuddered lightly, feeling her right leg about to give out over sheer mental torture.

"Batman..what're you—"

"I'm about to tongue fuck your pussy—anymore _stupid_ questions?"

Her face got even redder. The Dark Knight grimaced.

"Then shut **up**."

Between her thighs he nibbled on the soft flesh close to her moist invitation. The bites were painful, yet still pleasurable in a way that made Harley suck in the bottom of her lip. He wasn't planning on claiming her as property, oh no..but yet he wanted to leave reminders on her body as a testament that he was indeed there. Unlike his words, his tongue was a soft gentle touch, with a hint of roughness to its features whilst it traveled upward from bite mark to bite mark, heading towards its prolonged destination between the legs of the vigilante than seemed to have next to nothing to say. The lingering taste of her arousal that dripped between her legs before touched his lips and within moments the Knight himself found his tongue on the contemplative verge of going straight for the kill or wait for a confirmation.

"Hn.."

The silence that surrounded the two for ten seconds was deafening to Harley. Her thighs were shaking, not to mention she had Gotham's finest between her legs—_her_ legs. Even for a deepest darkest fear, she found this to be a bit unbelievable.

She wanted his cock deep in her pussy, fucking her against the desk, tearing the rubber off his damn body, whispering naughty dirty filthy fucking things in her ears as he licked and sucked the earlobe that was sure to make her pussy clench and cum more times that she had ever had in her _life_. Even if that was a thought, however, she noticed immediately that he had stopped his bites. It was a silent acknowledge of her awaiting permission to continue. There was a gentleman that was still in there somewhere..but fuuuuck she could care less about that side of him. She needed to be eaten out—she needed her clit to get its fixed and by the end of the night or 'nightmare' as she called it, she needed to be fucked RAW.

"Lay it on me Bats." She grinned, spreading her leg wider in front of the masked man that stooped behind her. Her head tipped back slightly with a soft moan as she felt his thick tongue enter the soft folds of her pussy. Harley inhaled sharply as she tried to maintain her composure, but soon found out that composure wasn't needed. He was working her pussy well with his thick wet tongue, moaning as he lapped up at her labia, taking note of how wet she was getting with each lick. Harley's fists clenched and unclenched as thoughts of current action and plans of riding his cock as hard and fast as she could overloaded her mind, taking control of her body and allowing her pussy to tighten and release whilst her moaning progressively got louder.

"Batman..oh…fuuuuck.."

"Mm.." he murmured between her legs, parting them yet again in a greedy manner. Harley with cuffed hands ran her fingers through her hair, tipping her head back while slightly bending over more in an attempt to be unnoticeable for the Dark Knight to fulfill. His gloved middle finger entered her pussy slowly and was surprised to see how quickly her muscles gripped his third digit as means to keep it there. Harley couldn't help but drool slightly at this new sensation, now bending her left leg awkwardly, desperately wanting to turn around and give him the full frontal view.

At first he pumped his finger in her slowly..teasing her..taunting her…wanting her to feel what it was like to have ANY part of her `enemy within reach of her body. He wondered how she was feeling—hopefully like_ shit_ for knowing that the one person she'd kill to make Joker have even more of a smile was the person that ironically provided her the most pleasure at the moment. It was indeed like playing the deck of cards indeed, and the Ace was winning. Her moans were getting increasingly loud, but not loud enough to satisfy his ears..so of course, why _not _turn it up a notch? His dick was throbbing each time he licked her wet pink pussy and he knew he needed to hurry this up and satisfy both of their yearnings before he even thought about letting her go. Hell…he might not even.

His index finger accompanied the middle and from that he found out how tight she _**really**_ was. One would think that her precious Joker would've revved this out every night as means to get her to shut the fuck up, but this felt virtually untouched by his standards. Nevermind about that..

_All the more for me._ He grinned as the thought crossed his mind.

"Well well..seems Miss Quinn has gone quiet eh?"

"B-man..ple—pleh—ah..aaah..!" He couldn't help but notice the way she tipped her head back, her mouth agape in anxiousness for more than she was getting. Greedy little bitch.

"Come on Quinn, I don't have time to play around with you. You either want this cock or NOT!"

"Please give it to me! B-man! Oooh..!" She sounded pathetic, like a whore begging to have one rammed in her while being treated like the dog she made herself to be—and he was beginning to love it. He was beginning to love this new dominant controlling side of himself and he was definitely going to celebrate by giving her what he'd wanted all along.

Quickly he stood before taking hold of his cock in his right hand and forcefully bending her over with his left, giving her ass and cunt to his full view. Her head jerked forward before making a slight turn, her baby blue eyes looking like that of a hungry mangy bitch waiting to get her fix for the night. His strategy was to enter inside her slowly, tease her with it before giving her the 'full hundred', but the slow sweet caress bullshit grew boring even as a mere thought. His dick had barely entered the entrance to her most intimate area and yet she was already dripping with cum from sheer thought.

"Heh" A breathless smirk crossed his lips.

"Ahh..**AHH…!**" His dick felt like it was filling her entire insides and not even Quinn herself could deny that this was the best cock she'd ever gotten thus far, hands down. Half pleasure half pain, full satisfaction in her book and one that by the end of the night would see it till it's final chapter. He pumped in and out of her rhythmically, biting the bottom of his lip as he stared down at the small of her making moving in tune with his hips, grinning as her ass slapped against his thighs like that of a professional porn star.

"Is this what you wanted? Huh? You dirty fucking bitch this is what you _**wanted?"**_

"Ye—yeees.." She responded meekly, far too gone and distracted to fully comprehend his shaky question. "Oooh fuck yeah..!"

She was a screamer indeed..and he needed her to kind of shut the fuck up before Alfred caught wind of the happenings going on. Not that the old man would be objective—he _was _working for Gotham's finest afterall but the old man already had heart problems—he didn't need to be sent to an early grave especially with this rendezvous happening in the Batcave. Especially again with Harley's cum all over the damn computer desk and her moans bellowing like a screaming Banshee.

The sound of the two fucking like mad against the desk resounded in the air, but neither the bats nor whatever other rodents seem to mind as they all watched their resident take great pleasure in grabbing hold of his 'reluctant' captive's golden locks. Her head jerked back forcefully, yet her lips were twisted into a pleasure induced smile—almost psychotically as he fucked her like mad, giving in more satisfaction to her wet dripping warm moist tight fuck hole and taking more the sweet sin of her lustful ideals she had pent up.

"B-man I..I..!"

_Oh no you don't, Quinn._

Expertly he flipped her over on her back so she could face him and rammed his dick back into hr pussy, feeling her tighten and clench around his cock as she was getting ready to cum. Her moans were at the peak of his satisfaction—now all he needed was to see how long _he_ could last before he came on though pretty little tits.

His headache was coming back on but he couldn't stop to think about that right now. Right now the only thing that seemed to be an extreme incentive was ramming his cock in her tight twat till swollen and licking the essence of her satisfaction from his lips. He could still taste her on his bottom lip which in turn sent his cock in a throbbing frenzy. His precum dripped from beneath them and on to the manila folder he showed her earlier—an ironic theme to Harley whom at the moment could care less about the Joker's mug on the floor in that moment. Right now she was getting hers—and fuuuck she was enjoying it.

"Yes! YEEES!"

She felt herself about to cum. Looking up at the mask of the Bat she could see in his expression, his mouth agape, feeling his strong firm grip on her thigh and hips that he was on the verge of release himself.

_Fucking cum in me_ Flashed the dirty little thought, and though she knew that that inself was a thought of passion, she couldn't help but love the messy after math if he did.

His pace sped up; the sound of their bodies slamming against each other increasing rapidly. The computer table shifted slightly even though the table itself weighed over two hundred pounds, and every document that was on the table including projects were all scattered on the floor, some hurdling over the edge of the platform. She felt him throb madly inside her wet pussy, and could feel her cunt getting swollen by the minute. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her mouth opening and closing like a sex starved whore on a Friday night.

"MMM! AHH! YES! YES! OH FUCKING MOTHERFU—SHIT! RIGHT THERE BABY HIT IT LIKE THAT!"

Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, one landing on that everlasting smirk that seemed to yell 'satisfied' before making its journey to his neck. He gripped her right shoulder in order to keep her body in place as he fucked her _hard_ and steady as a final round.

"N—NA-Fuuuck Harleeey. Your pussy is..fuck yes grip me, just like that." His rhythm was steady, yet the way he fucked was as though he was trying to hit every inch and nerve of her soul, within the confounds of her walls, breaking down her pride, her emotional distress, her physical agony of not being satisfied as she should've been in the past. She gripped the outer layer of his costume and clenched down on his shoulder, her eyes shut tightly as he rocked her back and forth on the furniture. If she thought she had lost her mind back in Arkham, what did she truly lose now?

"B-man! Ooh! I'm gon—I'm cu—I'm cumming!"

The momentum between her legs was building greatly and the indication that she was on her final verge of release showed itself physically through spurts. One release, then two, and within a minute Harley rained all her sorrows and pleasure down on the Dark Knight's cock.

Success.

"HARLEY..!" His dark blue eyes rolled into the back of his head, whilst his right hand grabbed the base of his cock as though he were trying to control it. One last pump into her wet cunt and out he came, shooting the warm sticky liquid on the floor beside her feet. Both watched exhaustingly as his remains dripped down the underside of his member, the tip of it occasional spurting out a bit more before he relaxed a bit. Just glancing at her pink pussy and the way she had her legs still wide open much like an invitation was enough to get him hard once again and up and ready for an encore..but he had to calm down. His senses were beginning to return to him, and could prove enough trouble than what it was worth.

Their breathing was heavy as was the sexual tension that was starting to grow between them yet again. The computer screens and the bats were the only witnesses to their act..and both had the distinct feeling that they're like to keep it that way. It wasn't an awkward silence that occurred among them at that moment but rather the sense of 'what' and _'how did this happen?'_.

His breathing rate slowly down, but his chest was still heaving from exhaustion. The blonde beauty looked up at his features and uncharacteristically placed a finger underneath his chin. The Knight himself blinked quizzically before raising up his head to meet her eyes before returning her gesture with a half smirk. Harley had been so emotionally shut down due to Joker's escapades upon her, that it never dawned on her that all she needed was someone to place her back in reality physically, so she could return to society mentally. He'd figure it out..

This stark, tall sleek debonair air of complete mysterious, the Dark Knight himself, the seemingly unattainable figured it out without the need of research, of background, of questioning.

"Bat..man..?"The first words she said before biting her upper lip in anticipation. Her trust in him didn't return fully. This was the real world afterall—for no one fucks once and falls in love immediately after. His eyes tore away from hers to meet her the floor of their aftermath. His lip, half open in wonderment, his face, damp with sweat and ecstasy.

It was the opportunity of a lifetime to see the man behind the bat. The man that had been so adamant in putting the Joker away for good. The man that would stop at nothing to put her and all the other criminals back in Arkham or Blackgate so Gotham's residents can sleep better at night. The man that has never slipped up in terms of identification that kept the tongues of the underground wondering as to who he could possibly be.

Nervously she placed her right hand on his cheek, doing her utmost best to be understanding. In silent acknowledge, he lowered his head so her fingers can touch his mask. The leathery fabric between her fingers were teasing, taunting..

But she stopped. He lifted up his head to meet hers briefly, then chuckled lowly as he tucked his cock back inside the confounds of the lower half of his costume. Stupid bitch..she could've gotten her answer.

"I don't know what to do with you, Quinn." He stated, turning his back from her and pacing towards a steel container close by. Placing both his hands down on its surface, he tried to maintain her breathing, finding it somewhat difficult to catch a breath. "You confuse me, you tease me, yet you intrigue me..and even still, you don't wish to know who I really am..?"

"I think I'll take mah chances." She responded, now placing a hand over her breasts in order to keep them contained. "They say 'the mystery is a mystery and the man is just a man'..so I figure combine the two we'll see how the mystery man plays out in the end, huh..?"

Out of her line of sight he gritted his teeth, placing a hand to his forehead as though he were feeling for a fever. He hissed lowly underneath his breath, feeling himself growing increasingly uneasy.

"..B-man?"

Biting his bottom lip, he had a wave of nausea sweep over him and quickly he clenched his fists as mental means to keep himself in tact.

"Don't push your luck." Was his the semi cold response. Funny. The same thing he said to her back when he dropped her off in Arkham. "Don't think this is over, Quinn. I still need to drag your carcass back to Arkham. Can't promise the Warden a patient when I—"

The only thing he could catch was a glimpse of her legs leaping over the edge of the steel platform. Quickly he dashed towards her with a boom batarang in tow but alas, no sight of her anywhere. She had escaped indeed, leaving only the momento of her ripped costume and handcuffs behind. The sound of rushing waters barred down against the steel poles of the platform, and all the Dark Knight could do was shake his head. He could've just as easily shut down all the exits leading outside of the cave for it led to the city streets but..no. Might as well let there be a next time for that. Right now he needed to get _himself_ under control. The sooner, the better. For next time though he knew he had to remind himself of something—

That woman was damn good at lying her ass off. And quite the noted escape artist indeed.

-===_**Presently back in Arkham**_==-

"_Oh..my..God.."_

"_Yep."_

"_Batman..?"_

"_Yep."_

"_The Dark Knight?"_

"_Yep."_

"…_..YOU HAD SEX WITH BATMAN?"_

"_Geez lady ya need a megaphone while you're at it?"_

"_I'm sorry It's just….__**Batman**__? __**THE**__ Batman? Holy shit Harley..do you realize what this means? What was he like? Did you ever get to find out who he really is?"_

"_Nah but you know somethin'..I get the feelin' it won't be the last time I'll be hearin' from him."_

"_Still in love with Joker huh?"_

"_Huh? Whaddaya mean?"_

"_Well..it seems logical. You'll regain status back with Joker because you know that all he's after is Batman, right?"_

"_Well as logical as it sounds Doctor, that ain't what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna remain loyal tah Mistah J. He won't hafta know what happened and I won't bring it up neither. This is the last session right?"_

"_You're right, it is. My, haven't we been keeping track?"_

"_Well hell why not? Ain't nothing else much to do in this place."_

"_Well you're absolutely right. You've completed your sessions and I see no further need for you to have anymore for the rest of this year. You're doing progressively well and I'm thankful for that. Extremely thankful."_

"_Yeah yeah yeah don't get all mushy mushy on me. So can I go back to my luxury suite now? All this chit chatter is makin' me sleepy."_

_The doctor placed her hands on her jaw and smiled a smile of accomplishment. She'd manage to get more out of Harley than most doctors had getting her real name out of her her manicured fingers twice on the wooden desk and leaning back on the chair, she signaled the awaiting guard at the door to escort her patient out of the office. The guard tapped Harley on her shoulder and slowly she rose from her chair, still clutching the red and black ribbon._

"_Miss Quinzelle..?"_

_The vigilante stopped and looked towards the doctor who stood up respectively, placing both of her hands down on the desk in a sluggish manner._

"_Thanks again. Today was..well…today was interesting to say the least. "_

_Harley grinned. "Day ain't over yet, ya know. Nighty night doc."_

_The doctor blinked quizzically as she watched her patient and fellow guards exit her office, before the closing the door with a soft __**click. **__The dark skinned beauty sat back in her leather chair and stared out at the window, watching as a patient in recreation wandered aimlessly among the like. _

"_..Good lord here we go again.."_

_**-====One week later===-**_

From she was released from Gotham Hospital and into the back of Arkham transport she spoke not a word. Every question asked in regards to what happened, how'd she end up with a broken leg and worse—broken neck was answered with a simple glance upwards, followed by a cold stare. The guards they shook their heads and decided not to question it further—it wasn't their job to prod the already semi crazed woman.

The steel doors that lead inside the institution opened up and all Harley could do was (as always) envision the gates of Hell welcoming her back to the inevitable. A bramble bush that covered up a secret makeshift pathway back to her cell shook gently in the breeze.

"_No more crime.."_ She murmured lowly to herself, unconcerned if the guards heard her or no.

The wheelchair compatible contraption lowered to the ground and out they pushed her towards the cell block she was more than familiar with. _Clip clop clip clop _were the heels of the guards feet as if they were programmed like robots to walk synchronized. From the corner of her eye she could spot the cleaning lady tidying up her Puddin's old cell, possibly getting ready for another patient to become a part of the psychiatric zoo. Harley grimanced.

"_No more Joker.." _

"_Hey Richard where'd you put the card key at?"_

"_I thought I had it right –here it is. How'd it get in my left pocket though? I always keep it in my right!"_

Both guards glanced from one another and slowly down at Harley with a suspicious look. Harley herself shrugged her shoulders in her mobile chair, murmuring irritably at the idiots that clearly seemed to not be familiar with sleight of hand tricks.

The guard to the right mumbled incoherently as he inserted the cardkey into its respective counterpart before placing it back in his right pocket as soon as the glass door opened upwards, giving full view to Harley's bed and table.

"_Okay now one..two..threee..!" _From the chair to the bed in three steps before giving her one last look over. Her disposition was a miserable, sad pathetic one and only God knows what was going through her head at that moment. They guards grew increasingly on easy and no sooner had they placed her on the mattress did they exit out. The ac chipped in and out flowed a gush of cold air—cold enough to disregard the cotton blanket she'd been given they left her alone—before Joker left her alone..

"_I finally see that slime for what he is. A murderous, manipulative, irredeemable-"_

The cold air shifted an object from the right hand corner of her eye which subsequently caught her attention. A long slender white marble vase, small at the top yet wide at its base greeted her with a long stemmed traditional red rose adorned with a...a note..?

'_FEEL BETTER SOON_

_-J.'_

"..angel..!"

Guess she's going to need more than one session after all.


	5. Hold on me

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman nor its affliated characters—just the doctor and the story. =) You asked for it! You got it—a continuation indeed! I've left a bit of a cliff hanger in Cowboy Bebop's 'Once in a Blue Moon' due to the fact that seems to keep rejecting the last chapter..=( Dunno why. Might be the file's corrupted or somethin' but eh oh well. The confusion in the last chapter is indeed deliberate, as you've already known ANYTHING involving Harley Quinn will be confusing. I've mentioned the chapters that have a 'irl' feel to them such as Chapter one with the story about the guard and connections with the doctor relates to my own life personally. Chap 2. Rainy rooftop conversation was inspired by a recollection of an old man's life in the 1930s when he was running away from the cops and fell in love with some chick in the process. Kinda cute. =D Chap 3 is based on a nightmare and Chap 4? ….I WISH the sex scene x.x. Anyway I'm talking waaay too much..on with the imaginative show!

_"__Still in love with Joker huh?"_

_"__Huh? Whaddaya mean?"_

_"__Well..it seems logical. You'll regain status back with Joker because you know that all he's after is Batman, right?"_

_"__Well as logical as it sounds Doctor, that ain't what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna remain loyal tah Mistah J. He won't hafta know what happened and I won't bring it up neither. This is the last session right?"_

_"__You're right, it is. My, haven't we been keeping track?"_

_"__Well hell why not? Ain't nothing else much to do in this place."_

_"__Well you're absolutely right. You've completed your sessions and I see no further need for you to have anymore for the rest of this year. You're doing progressively well and I'm thankful for that. Extremely thankful."_

_"__Yeah yeah yeah don't get all mushy mushy on me. So can I go back to my luxury suite now? All this chit chatter is makin' me sleepy."_

_The doctor placed her hands on her jaw and smiled a smile of accomplishment. She'd manage to get more out of Harley than most doctors had getting her real name out of her. Tapping her manicured fingers twice on the wooden desk and leaning back on the chair, she signaled the awaiting guard at the door to escort her patient out of the office. The guard tapped Harley on her shoulder and slowly she rose from her chair, still clutching the red and black ribbon._

_"__Miss Quinzelle..?"_

_The vigilante stopped and looked towards the doctor who stood up respectively, placing both of her hands down on the desk in a sluggish manner._

_"__Thanks again. Today was..well…today was interesting to say the least. "_

_Harley grinned. "Day ain't over yet, ya know. Nighty night doc."_

_The doctor blinked quizzically as she watched her patient and fellow guards exit her office, before the closing the door with a soft __**click. **__The dark skinned beauty sat back in her leather chair and stared out at the window, watching as a patient in recreation wandered aimlessly among the like. _

_"__..Good lord here we go again.."_

-===Somewhere near Gotham's Wharf===-

"_**..Quinn, has just escaped Arkham Asylum and is reported to be armed and extremely dangerous. Citizens are strongly advised to lock their doors and report any suspicious activity in their communities to the Gotham Police Department. No reports yet if she and Joker, the psychologically challenged and self proclaimed 'pied piper of Gotham' will reunite and if so…when? I'm Aubrey Landford, Gotham News."**_

_The electric buzzing of the television set turning off sounded and all that could be heard was the gentle tapping of fingers against an aged, worn brown couch. _

"_..Harley."_

_The two men that occupied the room with a third looked to each other quizzically before focusing their attention to their leader. One man cleared his throat sheepishly and affirmatively steadied his right hand to his side—a firm sign that he was ready and awaiting orders._

"_Boiss?" He asked in a thick 'Chicago' type accent._

"_**DRAG HER BACK TO ME!**__ Whether It's by her hair.." His eyes were as black as the shadows he enclosed himself in—all except for his smile. His smile was the most chilling of them all for though the men couldn't see his face (though in was the most infamous of them all) it was his shadowed smile that told a confusing tale. _

"_..Or in a __**body bag**__. Mm hmm hm hmm hm hm hm….YAH HAH HA __HA HA HA HA HAAAAA__!...haaa…" _

_It was his smile, that uncontrollable smile that brought the opposite to all who opposed it…_

Reunion.

**Knock Knock Knock. **

"…"

**Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock.**

"..Mm.."

…**..Knock Knock Knock KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"One order of death wish coming up." One bright green left eye squinted, opened to the blast of light that shone from her living room. Shades of red hair dominated her right eye, giving the appearance of an awakened red head psychotic sleeping beauty. Adjusting the white robe around her body, she slumped herself from off the red cotton sheets on the Queen sized bed and lazily walked towards the door, not even bothering to look through the peep hole. She already had a feeling as to who it could be, as no one else was mad enough to be so bold in waking her up in that manner. Never the less, Ivy or..Pamela Isley as she was originally known, inhaled sharply and waited for the signature knock that would confirm her suspicions.

**Knock KnockKnock Knock Knock. KNOCK KNOCK.**

Yep..right on track.

The door swung open and in bounced a rather overly joyful Harley Quinn who promptly performed backflips on to the couch she would soon claim as her bed. Her muddy sneakers and socks trampled the white washed carpet underneath and the upholstery around it, much like a dog would on a rainy day. Pausing to turn around and do a 'TA DA!' type pose and cheerleader hurrah, she flashed her 'award winning' smile with her head tilted to the right.

"HIYA RED! YA MISSED ME? HUH? DID YA?"

The door closed with a soft _click _behind the un-amused redhead, who said not a word—only lowered her sight to the floor and adjusted the cream colored Victoria's Secret satin robe around her body. Her disposition was cold and unrelenting as though conveying that she could care less about her friend's arrival.

"Plants are sleeping." She began, re-adjusting the robe again. "Do not disturb them. Heading out tomorrow night so the key will be under the mat. Good Night."

_Wha—what? I come in safe, sound and alive and all I get is a good night? _

"Ya okay Red?"

The only response Pamela gave was a turn of her back towards the direction of her bedroom. Harley relaxed her shoulders and took a step off the couch, grimacing slightly as she realized she tracked mud all over it. Biting her index finger in remorse, she then placed a hand over her head sheepishly whilst the other pointed to the prevalent stain settling in the furniture.

"I can git that out! They got this new thing called Oxy Clean ya know I saw it in Arkham when tha' cleaning lady was using it to wipe up the poop from the café..te..ri…..uh.."

Still no response. The blonde lowered her hands remorsefully, scratching the back of her head in confusion.

"Red?" She asked sheepishly. No response. Pamela continued to walk back towards the bedroom, placing her hand on the door knob.

"..WhadidIdooo?"

Ivy's hand twitched.

"What did you do..?" Her tone was dark and denoted that of consequences. Harley often called that tone 'The Bitching Treatment' as what followed was precisely was what nicknamed.

"I'll tell you what you did _Harls!_ You had me worried SICK to my very bones is what! I told you to run and you..oh you ran alright..you ran like the wind!"

"I didn't wanna run Red!"

"When I said run I meant run away from the **poison **and **back to the apartment**, not run _**away **_and LEAVE _**ME**_WORRIED SHITLESS!"

"But I didn't run away I stayed and I waited! Tha cops—"

"The cops? The _COPS_? Let me tell you something about the _COPS _Harley! Cops are nothing but chauvinistic **pigs** who only want their pockets fat and the liberation of us females being taken away and beaten down to a **pulp** to appease their egos! I went through Hell's ass and BACK after that incident! Do you know what I went through to try and find you? Well DO YOU?"

"…Well ya said Hell's ass.."

"KNOW WHAT JUST FORGET IT HARLS! THE NEXT TIME YOU GET STUCK IN A RUT DON'T EVEN THINK OF COMING HERE AS A HIDE OUT YOU CAN GO BACK TO JOKER AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER FOR ALL I CARE!"

"But I didn't see Mistah J Red that's what I've been tryin' tah tell you! I didn't run away! The cops tried catching up tah me but then I dodged 'em and the guy that got me off the hook was—"

"Batman'll do ANYTHING sleezy to get you to rat! What a poor excuse for a man, him and ALL of Gotham!"

"No not Batman! BRUCE!"

Poison Ivy's eyes widened in surprise as she took a small step back. Bruce Wayne? Well no surprise there..the man was sort of dimwitted and immature enough to save a woman rather than turn her in. She would have to remind herself to torture him first BEFORE killing him when next they meet.

"Bruce Wayne? Playboy Brucie?"

"Yeah I know crazy right? Red we gotta be easy on him he saved my ass back there practically! C'mon whaddaya say?"

"How're you so sure _he_ wasn't the one that ratted on us back in club? For all we know he could've been **working** for them! You shouldn't be so naive Harley, men'll do anything for power! ANY kind of power!"

"Yeah that's what I thought too but he actually saved my butt back there! Listen Red I know how you feel about him and…_everysingleguyintha'world_ but! You gotta mark my word on this one 'cause I really think he was trying tah help out—"

"Help out my ass! And what about Batman huh? Is HE the next Jesus H. Christ?"

"Batman he..! …HE..!"

"He _**what?**_!"

She wanted for the life of her to tell Red what happened back in the cave, how she was saved by him back at the bank and the aftermath of it all..but who knows what this 'women's liberation rights' female activist would do if she _ever_ found out that the Dark Knight _somewhat '_sexually assaulted' her?

"..He wasn't there."

Ivy grimanced. "That coward.. Figures the one time you'd think he'd show his mug is the one time he decides to back out! Ugh….I'm going to bed."

"Red..we need to talk.."

"We'll talk about it in the morning. Go get some sleep."

"B-but.."

"SLEEP Harls. I'm really tired, my back hurts and I just got on my period. The medication from my babies aren't helping my cramps or my mood. Just..leave it for tomorrow. Night, Harley."

Harley Quinn smiled half heartedly, realizing her best friend's worried and highly upset disposition. True she didn't mean to hurt her feelings, but neither did she expect Ivy to cause such a fuss about it when under normal circumstances she wouldn't have cared so much about her whereabouts. Whatever the underlying issue was with Ivy, Harley's body agreed that she herself needed some rest.

"Night Red…in tha' mornin' then."

With a lock of red hair peeping past the door hinge, the soft _click_ of the lock was heard followed by rumbling in the sheets and finally, light snoring.

Harley brushed off the couch lightly and released her pigtails from the rubber bands, allowing her blonde (though not a real blonde) hair to cascade past her shoulders. With a short snappy yawn, a dramatic outstretch of hands accompanied with a sigh of relief, she slumped down in the couch and quickly snatched the remote, aiming it at the television set.

"_**..King live tonight!"**_

_Chiich._

"_**Gotham's hottest women are waiting by the phones lines tonight! Call now!"**_

_Chiich._

"_**..good to me. The Misssadventures ooof—"**_

"FLAPJAAAAAACK!"

"KEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE HARLEY!"

"SORRY RED!"

"SHHHH!"

"SOR-..sorry.."

Watching Flapjack was one of Harley's favorite hobbies, especially on a bustling Friday night when normally she would've been out with Joker robbing some bank, terrorizing some senior citizens and deceiving Gotham blind before eventually settling back at the Ha-Hacienda for some semi mind blowing sex and fake cigarettes afterwards. Nowadays it would seem that all see could gather lately was the tofu scraps on Ivy's table, the unsentimental stares from those who had an inkling as to who she was, and of course the ever present random memories of her 'Puddin' pushing her out through a window fifty feet down into a pile of trash. Yep..all in all in those run on sentences, tonight was the bee's knees.

_**Do bees even have knees? **_These were the things that ran though the vigilante's mind as the cartoon character on the screen eerily debated the same nonsensical topic.

"**Kuh-nuckles do bees have knees?"**

"**I think so flapjack, or else how'd they be able to land!"**

Well that answered her question. Scratching the side of her shoulder lightly, she settled within the confines of the comforters on the couch and adjusted her head on the pillow, her eyes growing heavy with each scene change over on the television.

Turning her back to the set, her eyes traced over the lightly patterned backboard of the sofa and sighed deeply, wondering, wishing for some excitement, some feeling of 'belonging' or something. Goddamnit _anything!_ She'd grown tired of having this constant back and forth from Joker whenever he got into his moods, and had certainly grown tired of having to constantly run back to Red for comfort.

"Ah boy.."

The television continued to run in the background and pretty soon Harley's ears adjusted to its sound and accepted it as their own. It was pointless trying to fight it—she needed sleep, and even though in Arkham she was granted so, too many nights was she unable to fulfill her body's request. Thoughts of Joker flooded her mind constantly as well as her encounter with Scarecrow at the bank and finally…._**Him.**_

Was she dreaming about the whole thing? Was it a premonition of things to come? No..no it couldn't be..but..

The way his body looked within that tight suit, the way his cold stare burned into her as though she'd been naughty.

"Haaaah.." Came the tired, weak comment that uttered from her lips. "I'm naaaughty.."

Quite the odd thing to think about when one was half asleep but nevertheless this was Harley we're talking about after all. Soon, very soon, sleep would win this battle in the end, for in no time at all Harley was snoozing the next fifty five minutes away.

-===Fifty Six Minutes Later===-

_Click. _

"Eh..huh..?"

Without opening her eyes, she was fully aware that the television had activated its 'sleep mode'; a way for Ivy to conserve electricity. She didn't blame her..hell it was hard enough scraping enough money for tofu burgers and breakfasts on the daily and the fact that Ivy didn't allow any type of meat in the house, not even beef jerky, was quite annoying—yet she HAD to understand.

But alas though the television suddenly clicking off didn't startle her, the sense of an unfamiliar presence in the room, did. The room was already dark and eerie with the only form of light being the moonlight that steamed in through the window with mixtures of street.

Her keen instincts told her the presence was watching, waiting as if it were awaiting some form of confirmation that his soon to be victim was still alive before even that was solved. Yet she didn't get the feeling that the person was threatening in the least..never the less she was mentally cautious.

She stirred lightly.

"_..__**You're only fooling yourself if you can go back to the way you were.**_"

"…" No way. It couldn't be. Not here. _**NOT**_here. She and Ivy worked very hard to keep a low profile out of his view about this apartment, even had it registered under different aliases. There was no way in **Hell **he could've known where she lived!

"I've been thinking, Quinn. You should really get out of that shell of **yours**. I always thought it didn't suit you..and ..heh…I supposed I proved **that** right sometime back huh..?"

"…." Again not a word, but flashes of previous events raced across her mind madly, the only response being a slight shift in her body weight.

"If you want to continue this session of ours we've started…you know how to find me."

"….."

"Think about it, Quinn. You're all alone in your cell at Arkham..sitting there with your 'Joker plushie' and me. Watching you. Waiting. Knowing that the slightest move you make to break out will end up with punishment and trust me.."

She shuddered lightly as she felt him very close to her left ear, his lips barely touching the surface of her lobe. She could feel the smooth material of his black cape running against her bare legs in those grey shorts, feeling the heat of his body radiate off to hers. His breath felt warm, calm, collected on the side of her face and right away she knew, she _knew_, like many others before her, she would need a damn good cold shower.

"You **won't** want me to stop.."

The heat between her thighs rose almost instantaneously, along with the urge to get out of her now damp panties. This man certainly had an effect on her, even more so than Joker ever did and oddly enough it both scared _and_ excited her.

Then she felt it.

The feel of something or some_one_ hard, pressed firmly against the back of her thighs, pulsating slightly. Harley bit her lower lip and shut her eyes tightly, trying her best to not let her hormones get the best of him. They were both playing mental mind games with each other and more than anything right now, Harley wanted to win. Too bad that didn't seem to be the case.

She tried to view the mental image of the Dark Knight looking down on her curvaceous body like a hungry wolf hovering over his scared little prey—fire burning in his eyes as his mouth agape in anticipation of fucking her cunt raw. The mere thought of that sent Harley's mind in a flood of imaginative scenarios, one most certainly being a replay of months ago.

"**Harleeey.."** She heard him groan lowly in a most seductive manner.

"W—wha..t..?" Her voice sounded like that of a doctor once more—her demeanor switching to that of old.

She felt her left ear lobe being tug on hard, as if with a set of teeth, before a low chuckle was heard. ".._**Come find me**_.."

Within mere seconds, her left hand grabbed his arousal, her right dragged the tip of his coat and before she could pull Gotham's noted savior into a heated, animalistic kiss-

…he was **gone.**

"What the fu-.."

The television remote blinked repeatedly in her palm, indicating that one of her fingers were on the 'on' switch. She looked about the area semi frantically for where he could've possibly disappeared to, but alas, only the dark green IKEA curtains swaying with the summer night's breeze shadowing the dark contrasts of her ivory smooth skin were the only evidence of actors in the play consumed within her active imagination. Gripping the remote tightly whilst rubbing her long legs together in defeated anticipation, she laid her head back down and sighed heavily, hoping that if anything, her mind could grant her a dream.

Next Morning

The smell of faintly stale shoes filled the Thursday morning air (and Harley's nostrils), followed by the crackling frying sounds in the kitchen. One eye opened, then the other and soon rose the sleeping psych ward patient on Ivy's green and brown couch. Sitting upright from off the furniture, she glimpsed Ivy flipping over a piece of fried tofu in the frying pan before serving it on a plate decorated with wheat grass. Harley shuddered.

"Never had meat huh..?"

"Never will." Came the content response. Harley mumbled incoherently before reluctantly dragging herself to the small dining table. Two pots of coffee laid out before her, followed by her very own plate of fried tofu with wheat bread and non-dairy butter.

"..Ya know-"

"Every morning you give me the same speech Harls and every morning I'll keep telling you the same thing—I will NOT allow animals in this house! Meat is a man's meal, and men kill these poor defenseless animals just like how they kill the female spirit with their lies and their **sperm**! Do you want sperm in your body Harley?"

"..Weeell—"

"RHETORICAL! Those filthy disgusting microscopic creatures..I'd be damned if I have any part of that in my abode!"

"Alright alright yeesh ya don't have to get all persnickety about it! Gosh. So!..What's going fer today huh? We're going to th' mall, downtown, rob a couple of people, what?"

"Actually I have to take a run to the Botanical Gardens for a bit—"

"LAME."

"Oh come on Harls, if you gave it a chance it could be fun! Think about it, you, me and all the endless possibilities of what my babies can do."

Harley shrugged disappointingly, poking at the tofu plate with her fork.

"Nah thanks, leave me outta it. If anything I think I'll take a walk outside instead—maybe tah Versailles district or somethin'. I got some cash left from that last robbery we did—maybe somethin' down there can catch my eye. Whaddaya say? Come there with me?"

"Harley..I can't."

"But I'm gonna be BOOORED!"

"Another time, I promise. Today I absolutely need to go to the Botanical Museum..no sense procrastinating on it for all this time, especially with all the work that needs to be done. Go, go to Versailles and have a good time. I should be here when you get back and maybe then we'll figure out something to do hmm?"

"Yeah.." The blonde got up from her chair and headed towards her backpack full of clothes in the living room. Throughout her rummaging and eventually pulling out a low cut zipper back shirt with jeans. "That's what ya always say, till you forget."

With a tug of her shirt over her head and a slip on of her jeans and tennis shoes, Harley was already out the door before Ivy could wish her bye. The red head sighed deeply before glancing at the uneaten plate of tofu breakfast on the table.

Perhaps it _was_ time to get things on the move..things have been stagnant for quite some time.

===-An Hour Later-===

One taxi and two buses later, Harley found herself in the middle of the hustling and bustling thriving downtown district filled with shops, restaurants, haberdasheries and even a local mime that seemed to be struggling to make a decent living on the side of the road. Humming a cheerful tune while licking a vanilla ice cream cone—_slowly_, she trugged upwards the avenue with intentions of spending the majority of the afternoon window shopping and browsing around.

Few minutes later, emerging with a bag of goodies from the local clothing store and with yet _another_ ice cream from the vending machine inside, she continued her route downtown, hoping for some sort of excitement, or festival or _something_ to happen.

Contrary to popular belief, the city of Gotham was just like any other city if one doesn't factor a certain hero hanging around. The hustle and bustle of the everyday ordinary citizens walking aimlessly as if they were programmed, followed by the ever blaring car alarms, horns and traffic that seemed to be non-stop with each hour. The smell of tar from the underground subways which rumbled underneath the earth every time she stepped on a grill, the singing crackheads and hobos that'll do just about anything for a bottle of beer and a dollar, and yes, the ever lovely four toothed red light district workers that did overtime in broad daylight. Robberies and murders were only sent out if Joker or some other main villain sent out henchmen to do their dirty work—work that would earn quick cash and a slow building reputational dream of something greater than themselves. The only time Joker or any other villain (even herself) interfered is if their plans had anything to do with a major robbery, personal vendetta against a high political figure or even Batman.

Ah..B-man..

Out of the hundreds of people that walked by her, she concluded that at least twenty-seven of the men she spotted (She was bored) were extremely attractive. One heading in the opposite direction seemed to be staring right at her, with his hazel eyes and chiseled chest, donning a t-shirt that was just begging to be ripped off. The walk and stance this stranger had, followed by a whiff of his cologne when he walked by had an almost hypnotic effect to the point even as a woman who was (now somewhat) devoted to her 'Mistah J', made her turn around and do a double take.

Guy even had a nice ass in those jeans.

But she could bet the whole fifty three dollars and forty cents in her pockets right now that his body was absolutely failing in comparison to Batman.

Just the mere thought of the Dark Knight's body on top of her, staring her down as if he were ready to devour her whole made her knees buckle a bit, before quickly regaining her senses to avoid strange looks. The smooth, silky feel of his skin, the ripped, cut way his body formed thanks to a damn good work out regimen—that all too coveted 'v' cut at his waist. Indeed it was enough to make any girl want more. But damnit..

Damnit she just _couldn't_ go there.

"A relationship with B-man? HAH!" She spoke out loud to herself whilst walking down Fifth Avenue.

"As if **that** could ever happen! Mistah J would kill me! Not tah mention Red—she'd never let me hear the end of it! She'd kick me out the apartment, and I'd have to try and find a place tah stay..and I know I couldn't stay out on the street cause B-man. …Batman. …DAMNIT GOD WHY OH WHY DID YA HAVFTA LET THAT HAPPEN HUH? HAVEN'T I BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH? I dunno what yer trying tah tell me but it better be something good or I swear the devil has a new errand girl!"

" '**ey lady, shaddap! Yer disturbin' tha peace here!**"

Harley's eyes widened precousciously, looking all and about the place before settling her eyes on a well built young man who peered from atop a third story run-down apartment window. His neck was twice as thick as the fist he shook at her, and his mouth a virtual black hole; clearly indicating that someone had punched all his teeth out.

"'Ey Guy. KISS MY ASS CAN'TCHA SEE A GAL'S TRYING TAH REASON WITH LIFE HERE?"

"Well REASON IT IN YA MIND WILL YA, PEOPLE ARE TRYNA ENJOY THEIR DAY OFF HERE AND YER FUCKING UP MY GOOD MOOD!"

"Screw yer good mood bustah it's a free country so if you don't like it you can just kiss my ass, how about THAT!"

" I ain't nevah hit no broad in my life and I ain't about to starzt! You shut the fuck up now you lil' bitch or I swear I'll it up for you—WITH MY DICK!"

"That's fine I can do it myself! I gotta whole bunch of toothpicks at home, all I gotta do is write yer name on one and it's a done deal! Hey! WHATS YER NAME?"

"You-..YOU..!"

"Hah know what that's fine! I'll give you a name: PUSSY!"

"WHAT'D YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"YOU HEARD ME, PUSSY!"

"I BET YOU WON'T COME UP HERE AND SAY THAT SHI—**ey!. HEY! COME BACK HERE I WAS TALKIN' TO YAH! 'EY!"**

Before the man could even get a decent rebuttal to a rather ball busting retort, Harley was long gone and across the street, disappearing deep within a small crowd gathering around a guitarist. Why the sudden drop of argument? Because she could've sworn, during the conflict of some asshole up top, from the corner of her eyes, that she saw..HIM.

The broad shoulders.

That stance.

That jet black low pretty rich boy haircut.

Now forcing her way through a small gathering that seemed to give to attention of a guitar playing Rastafarian, she spotted that whom she was seeking and let out a sigh of content—it was him alright. None other than Bruce Wayne himself with his hands casually in his pockets, half smiling to each note the Rastafarian guitarist strummed on his red yellow and green sticker clad instrument. The crowd around him clapped approvingly as he finished his last song, eagerly awaiting the dollar bills that would soon flow into the meager tin can strategically placed where the crowd gathered most.

Normally Harley wouldn't care if Bruce Wayne was in the area or no—hell under certain circumstances, she normally saw it as an opportunity to rob a couple of dollars from him—usually racking up to three thousand at a time but..

He _was_ nice enough to bail her out of a sticky situation, and besides..she still had his jacket.

Harley's mind was a confusing one indeed (as if anyone could take a guess at that one). She would steal an object in a heartbeat if it had some use to her, but her conscience would eat at her if something was GIVEN. No one has ever given her anything before..

Not her parents.

Mentors.

Ivy and yes..even her Mistah 'J'. The act of kindness, placed on top of security and comfort given by this playboy stranger was uncomfortable indeed, and it showed her thoughts on the matter by the distinct urge to return his jacket.

Pity she didn't have it on her though.

"'ey Mistah! MISTAH B!"

Inside his instincts picked up on a familiar presence, but the character outside showed no response to an indirect call. Instead, he shifted his weight on his left leg and glanced to his right, his smile lightening up quickly as _**she**_ approached him.

"Move it bustah!" Harley mumbled as she lightly pushed and shoved her way past the crowd, getting closer and closer to the man whom had showed her kindness..but then she stopped.

Nah..

Now wasn't the place to bug him about something as trivial as a jacket, no matter how much she wanted to get it off her hands so her memories can dismiss her of that night.

That..that night…

"_**Nice girls like you shouldn't be left out in the cold..or should ever be sad. You always have a smile on your face, always laughing on the outside when the inside isn't so bright. I admire that about you..don't ever lose that. That's a promise YOU have to keep to me, alright miss?"**_

_Yeah..right mistah. _Came her own thought response, before beginning to turn on her heels to walk back in the opposite direction. The pretty twenty-something redhead approached him gleefully with two sno-cones and a seductive smile, to which the playboy responded with a light pat on her shoulder. The blonde, who observed from a couple feet away through the peepholes of the crowd, shook her head and turned away, down to her road leading towards that which she called 'Home', her and Ivy's home..and no one else's.

The jacket was unimportant anyhow..she can live with it in the house. It can wait for another day.

**===-Bruce's P.O.V-===**

"Bruce? Bruce…?"

"Eh..hoh..huh?" She looked up at me with those big brown eyes, tipping her head sideways quizzically as if she were trying to read my thoughts. I could've sworn I saw her..her perfume was definitely identical to when I saw her on the roof top that night but..

No..might've been my imagination. What if it wasn't? I told her to contact me if she needed to talk and it had been a month and a half since I last spoke with her—

"Bruce!"

"Huh? Oh..Hah hah. Sorry Veronica, I seem to be having one of those days, you know?"

"Hmph..no I don't..and if you are then why not relax your thoughts eh? Your big night isn't for a couple of days, so stop stressing about it okay?"

"…."

"Bruce?"

"Hm..?"

"..That IS what you're perplexed about right?"

"Of..of course! What'd you think I was thinking about?"

"Well for starters.." The woman was good..fairly good for someone who was a 'daddy's girl'. She certainly liked to play the role too, often dressing up in a school girl outfit for her to play student and I, the teacher. Heh..I was never really that aggressive, much to her dismay but I suppose she didn't have a problem with that. "I think you were thinking about what I'd want to do with you tonight.."

Yes, and what _I_ had a problem with was her lack of communication skills. Good looks and a body did not suffice if she didn't have a thing interesting to talk about. Intellect, sexual or otherwise.

"Oh yeah?" Came my subpar response, inserting my left hand into my pockets to which sadly I found much more amusing.

"Mmhm.."

"Then I suppose you'll have to come by the mansion in something alluring and I'll see what sort of secrets you have for me this time."

"Tee hee..I like the way you think, Brucie! You're warming up to me, I can feel it..!"

"Ahuh."

I need to remind Alfred to let her know I'm _not_ home.

-===Back at Ivy's apartment, 7:49 pm===-

"_**Here we go now! Swing! Your! Arms! From side to side now, come on everybody let's go, do the MARIO!"**_

Clad in tight blue spandex shorts and a loose fitted grey t-shirt, the blonde vigilante twisted left, then right, then promptly got on the floor to prepare herself for military push ups that would sadly sync with the kids television program.

Since she arrived home not more than forty minutes earlier, all she had on her mind was Mistah J. Why? It had been almost a month and a half since she last saw or heard from him..and she was beginning to get worried.

What if something happened to him?

What if he was suffering from heartbreak because he missed her so much?

Or worse..

_**What if he killed himself?**_

"MAH PUUUUDDIN'!" Came the sudden exclamation as she laid out flat on the carpeted floor.

"I hope they didn't do anythin' to ya! I miss you sweety..mommy's coming home!"

"**Oh no you're not**."

The quick slam of the front door was heard and in walked Ivy with a rather displeased facial expression. She glanced at the television program then peered over the couch and sighed, placing a hand on her jaw in semi disbelief.

"You always have these 'realizations' with yourself and after Joker kicks you to the side of the curb, you always come running back here. Harley if you want a full recovery from this man, you're going to have to take some serious steps in getting over him, because frankly I can't keep going back and forth like this with you anymore."

"But ya don't understand." Harley's eyes shifted upwards to her comrade, evidently still in the same relaxed position. "I love him..ya don't just get over a man in a month—ya don't even get over a man in ten years! My mistah J showed me who I _really _am and what the world really needs—a good joke and a laugh tah make the world feel better and BE better ya know? He really isn't a bad man once ya get tah know him."

"Once I-..once I get to **KNOW **_**HIM**_? Listen to yourself, I don't believe this! Just the other night you came into my house **bruised** and..and scratched up, banged up with nowhere else to turn, nowhere else to run to! I listened to you cry and move about all night, dreaming about your '_Mistah J'_, your '_Puddin_', well I have news for you Harleen Quinnzelle—**HE'S NOT THINKING ABOUT YOU! **Men are nothing but useless low lives who spend their entire lives deceiving and manipulating everything they can get their filthy destructive hands on and until you yourself realize that, then one day you're going to realize that you'll be **killed** by the very thing you **love** the most! I'm your friend Harley and I love you to death—I'd do anything for you but you can't keep living in my apartment and continuously talk about that..that sack of **SHIT** in my abode! Not around me! Not around my babies! **NOT EVER!** You got that?"

"Eh—"

"**YOU GOT THAT?**"

"..Yeah…"

The awkward twenty second silence between them felt like an eternity, and all Harley could do in part was gaze off towards the slightly opened window, wishing she'd been pushed a second time through it. It really was no difference between living with Ivy and being with Joker (apart from the sociopathic tendancies and sexual intercourse on his part). Both Joker and Ivy always dominated an argument or a point when it came on to Harley, and mentally there was nothing she could do about it because..well..

She looked up to them both.

"..Look Harls, I'm sorry.." Ivy apologized while shifting her weight on to her right leg—a subconscious sign of tension for the woman. "I just care about you, you know that. I don't want to see you get **hurt** again by that man, it's unhealthy..it's unethical, it's down right…._rude._ If I'm going to take Gotham by storm, I want **you** there to be up there **with me**, not straggle behind waiting for a dream that will never come true. No matter what you say, you know he'll never come crawling back. So just..do yourself and me a favor and concentrate on other things hmm? Like this, for example."

The redhead tossed a pamphlet at the blonde and smirked lightly as the blonde removed it from her face, now sitting upright and reading it with a semi confused expression.

"..'Rejuvenate your face and soul with Gotham's newest beauty craze Kerry May's full coverage foundation. Drive 'em wild by making sure your face is always in style' ..are you trying to say I look horrible, Red?"

"No that's not what—"

"Because fer yer info, I happen to exfoliate my skin twice a day and moisturize like a motha', when was the last time you washed YOUR asscra—"

"Will you HUSH and just listen? The foundation is for neither one of us, it contains an ingredient that'll help us get to where we need to go!"

"..So make up's gonna help us rule the world?"

"Sort of. See, here's the plan; they just came out with an exclusive showcase of the stuff today but they won't start selling it till tomorrow, and it's only one per customer. I was doing some research on it months ago and found out that a certain ingredient in it is what I need to create my 'control potion' so to speak, and I need at least a box load of it to get started. I grabbed one of the main ingredients from the botanical fair, but this is what'll boost the effect big time. ..I'll…need some help."

"…."

"Please, I said I was sorry. Please ol' buddy ol' pal ol' gal?"

"...What's in it fer me?"

"You can get whatever you like."

"Can I get shoes?"

"Yes."

"Can I get a new coat too?"

"Sure."

"CAN I GET TOYS?"

"Harley, it's a robbery not a Jeopardy game show—we've robbed stores before, what's different with this one?"

"Because I get tha' feeling we're going to tha' Roxbury and you know how heavily guarded that mall is with all the high tech security they have going on there. Just the cameras and red lasers alone'll get us!"

"Already handled the electrical jargon, and you leave the guards to me. Just make sure you get a hole in the wall before the pigs show up. "

"Wait..I don't have a costume though!"

"Have that covered too. As mad as I was with you..I didn't have the heart to dispose of it. You're my partner and my friend so..I can't leave you high and dry. I love you too much."

"Aw shucks really Red? Ya gonna make this non-natural blonde cry!"

"Ugh..don't start. Now come on. Go shower and get dressed—we're leaving out here at ten pm sharp."

**===-An hour later outside of the shopping centre-==**

"..Ten PM sharp huh?"

"Well I couldn't leave the house without looking fabulous..and shh, here comes a guard."

The two were well hidden in the confounds of dark green shrubbery, using the shadows to hide their figures and trying very hard to limit the sounds of their breathing. The old security guard paced around the entrance leading inside steadily before humming a cheery tune and proceeded to walk back inside the mall.

"Okay you ready..? One..two.."

Within seconds, the sound of a body being dragged and tossed aside into the bramble bushes was heard and quickly the two female criminals dashed inside the unlocked swinging doors leading inside to their temporary paradise. Ivy has disabled the security control systems so there was no way of a silent alarm being set off or other security guards being alerted to that particular area.

"Woooow..all this stuff!"

"Shh! We gotta head up to the Nacy's store and search for where they have the storages of the make up. You remember what theuyg plan is?"

"Yeah yeah go in, grab the stuff, get out. Come on Ivy, it doesn't look like anyone else is here in the entire mall, I think it was just that old man! No need for the secrecy."

"We can't be too careless."

"Can't be too careful either. OH LOOKIE RED, 'VICTORIA'S DISCREET!'"

With much excitement the blonde ran over to the store and pressed her nose against the glass pane, staring at the scantily clad lifeless mannequin who wore naught but a black diamond encrusted bra complete with matching panties. Striking a pose similar to that of the mannequin, Harley shook her hips twice and cooed seductively underneath her breath.

"Hello..."

Ivy sighed.

"..Harls..what are you doing?"

"Tryna be like this here lady, but I think she thinks she's better than me. Don't cha, lady?"

"…."

"ANSWER ME!"

"Harls."

"WHAT!"

"…No more sweets before bed."

"Shucks.."

"Now come on, it's just up ahead. Let's get a move on and get out of here."

**==-Few minutes later==-**

With the cabinet door busted open underneath the store's display table and boxes of the foundation being stuffed in a bag, Ivy couldn't help but smile to herself that a plan such as this one actually went out without any interruptions. Usually the fuzz or Batman would show up and foil everything but tonight actually seemed to be going quite smoothly. With every bottle she placed in the bag, she gleamed, proud of her accomplishments and equally proud of the idea. And as for Harley..

Well, she was busy arguing with yet another mannequin, the fifth one for the night.

Being around Joker for so long certainly turned her into more of a nutcase than anyone could've ever imagined. For one, Joker spoke to lifeless objects as though they could converse with him back, particularly because in his head, he had control over their 'responses' so to speak. Control was a hell of a thing for him, so naturally Harley so spent most of her days around the crazed madman, figured it best suited to start 'communicating' with lifeless objects as well in order to better fit into her sweetheart's lifestyle. Evidently at the moment, a part of her was still attached to her Puddin', and Ivy certainly was beginning to notice that fact.

"HARLEY!"

"WHAT!"

"SERIOUSLY?"

"NAH RED THIS LADY TRIED ME! How much ya say I should pay for that pretty watch? Fifteen thousand? Ya hear that, Red! She wants me to pay fifteen thousand dollars for the pretty little watch on her hand!"

"..Its a mannequin. Not a person. Stop _**TALKING**_ to it."

"I can't!"

"Well why not?"

"Because she said something first so I hafta respond! It'd be rude not to ya know."

The red head sighed and gently rubbed her temples. Kids? Nah..dealing with Harley on a daily basis was like dealing with a five year old attention deficit child.

An extremely deadly, imaginative, psychotic five year old attention deficit child.

"Well what kind of watch is it and do you REALLY need it?"

"Do I need—..really-come on gal we're robbing a STORE here! Of COURSE I need it!"

"Then take it damnit! I'm almost done!"

The blonde haired woman donned a grin like a Cheshire cat before turning back to the lifeless mannequin, who seemed to stare down at her with cold, relentless judgment.

"Fifteen thousand huh? Well I'm entitled to getting something tonight..and I think.." She reached out towards the watch and its latch, now finding it slightly difficult to remove it from its person.

"I think I'm just gonna..**take it**"

_Tug tug..click click.._

"Huh? Whats wrong with this stupid thing..come..on..get..off..NOW!"

With a bit of effort she managed to take off the object, but something else started going off as well, something both females never expected—

The FUCKING alarm!

"**TIME TO GO**!"

"Time to g—? I THOUGHT YOU DISABLED THE ALARMS!"

"MUST'VE BEEN A SEPARATE ONE, GRAB THE OTHER BAG AND LETS GO!"

With bags in tow and hasten hassle, both Ivy and Harley sprinted towards the exit of the Nacy's department store and stopped when they both realized that all three entrances leading outside the mall had been barred off by the mall's top security system. The two shrugged.

"What now the fuzz are gonna be here any second Red!"

"Don't you think I know that? C'mon!" She grabbed the red and black clad female and made a dash towards the escalator, almost tripping in the process. The alarm system continued blaring loudly throughout the speaker systems, and in the process of doing so whilst the two were running, somehow set off the escalator in motion. Ivy jerked back slightly, while Harley, ever the clumsy one, dropped her bag of goodies on the moving contraption.

"C'mon, **pick it up**!"

"You go ahead Ivy I'll catch up!"

"Fine I'll be upstairs by the clock window! AND HURRY UP!"

"The frigging alarm's loud!"

"HURRY UP AND QUIT COMPLAINING I'LL MEET YOU UPSTAIRS!"

Harley frowned as Ivy ran ahead towards the clock window, then sighed as she grabbed the other items that fell out of the bag.

She hated this.

This continous back and forth between her and Joker and Ivy..the constant thoughts con conflicting moral in pertains to what was right and what was wrong. Well at least one thing was for certain..

Her mind was certainly too occupied with current events for any distractions of a certain Hero to be present in it.

"Stupid stupid stupid bottles—RED WHY'D HAFTA BE BOTTLES!"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID WHY'D THEY HAFTA BE BOTTLES WHY COULDN'T THEY BE VIALS OR SOMETHING! ONE SPILLED ALL OVER MY COSTUME!"

"WORRY ABOUT THAT LATER GITH NOW WE GOTTA FIGURE OUT A WAY TO GET—"

And just like that, without a moment's notice or some kind of pre indication, the alarms went off. Ivy'd stop yelling by that point and Harley was beginning to get anxious. She heard mumbling, talking amongst two people, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Picking up the last bottle, the blonde ran her up to the top of the escalator with the sack bag slug over her left shoulder.

"Ivy why'd ya..-…B-MAN?"

"**QUINN."**

"No time for re-introductions, Batman! Nice CHATTING WITH YA!"

"Wait, **WAIT RED**!"

The redhead quickly tossed a green vial from within her pockets towards the Dark Knight and grabbed Harley's hand in the process, both now running towards the glass clock window ahaead.

"IVY WAIT! WAAAAAIT!"

_**CRAAAAASHH—HHH!**_

The two spiraled downwards towards the streets of Gotham, before being caught by the decorative drapery sheet set outside the mall and subsequently sliding down towards a stop light with a taxi cab below. Harley glanced up, within all the commotion of Ivy's screaming and the sounds of cop cars approaching the area. She could still see him—the Dark Knight running towards the window, staring down at her with those cold dark blue eyes of his as though he'd wish he could've grabbed her by the neck first before she could get away. Her eyes locked with his, but not of equal feeling. She finally saw him again, after all this time..

"….-ley..!"

The hard bodied suit..the way his cape flowed in the city breeze..the street lights casting that..that tight..black leather..those lips..

"HARLEY!"

"WHAT!"

"**JUMP!"**

"**SAY WH—"**

Out tumbled the vigilante on to the cold concrete ground, mumbling inherently to herself whilst Ivy seized the cab driver out of the car.

"Get** out** or get **shot** bub!" Was the order of the day and poor innocent victim was left to do nothing but do as instructed and scramble out of the cab while Ivy took the wheel and revved up the vehicle.

"COME ON! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!"

He was gone. He—where'd he go? She knew he was there not too long ago staring down on her and as soon as her eyes were taken from him, he disappeared. Staggering a little bit on the ground before standing back up, she grabbed the rest of the items that was left and dashed inside the car, slamming it shut before the pair sped off into a frenzied skid before hitting it on full speed ahead.

Ivy slammed her left palm on the middle of the dashboard and glared at a somber Harley in anger; the bottles of foundation clinking together loudly in the back also a contributing factor to her annoyance.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH YOU BACK THERE? YOU FROZE LIKE YOU HAD RIGOR MORTIS!"

"I..uh..I dunno I got..a lil' sick.."

"Sick? SICK? Harley you were perfectly fine until Batman showed up then you froze like you'd just seen a movie star! You've really gotta tighten up or else I'm leaving without you!"

"You wouldn't!"

"**I WOULD! YOU NEED TO GET SOME BACKBONE AND GET OVER JOKER OR ONE DAY WE'RE GONNA EB CAUGHT AGAIN AND THROWN BACK IN ARKHAM AND I FOR ONE DON'T LIKE THE IDEA OF GETTING MEDICATION PILLS DRILLED UP MY ASS FOR SOMETHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH MY MENTALITY! SUCK IT UP! YOU HEAR ME?"**

"..."

"DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"…."

"I SAID DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yeah yeah I hear ya.."

"….Good. We need a place to stash the car. We'll..ugh..we'll talk about this in the morning."

Hopefully the next day'll be better than this one. Time certainly doesn't seem to be on her side as of late.

She knew Ivy was getting a bit more than frustrated with her, and she knew Ivy thought it had to deal with Joker—but in essence it was nothing of the sort. In a sense she'd wish she'd never engage in anything with the Bat. In essence she also wished she'd never engage in anything with Joker either. More than anything, Harley wanted to lead a normal life, though she knew she was normal herself. It wouldn't hurt to wish for it, it would hurt to try, but wishes were merely horses Harley wanted to ride and the one thing she was hoping for more than anything in the world while being trapped in a cab with a pissed off mad woman was a listening ear.

That listening ear would prove later on to be sooner than expected.


	6. If wishes were horses

**Disclaimer: Yo yo yo what tha' dilly? As usual I don't own Batman, nor its characters. If I did, I certainly wouldn't be writing a fan fic—I'd be out buying a million dollar yacht and park it on Las Olas Blvd. But! Since I DON'T!..I'm gonna go make paper boats and float 'em outside in a puddle..='(**

_"__**WHAT THE HELL WAS WRONG WITH YOU BACK THERE? YOU FROZE LIKE YOU HAD RIGOR MORTIS**__!"_

_"I..uh..I dunno I got..a lil' sick.."_

_"Sick? SICK? Harley you were perfectly fine until Batman showed up then you froze like you'd just seen a movie star! You've really gotta tighten up or else I'm leaving without you!"_

_"You wouldn't!"_

"I **WOULD**! YOU NEED TO GET SOME BACKBONE AND GET OVER JOKER OR ONE DAY WE'RE GONNA BE CAUGHT AGAIN AND THROWN BACK IN ARKHAM AND I FOR ONE **DON'T** LIKE THE IDEA OF GETTING MEDICATION PILLS DRILLED UP MY ASS FOR SOMETHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH MY MENTALITY! SUCK IT UP! YOU HEAR ME?"

"..."

"DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"…."

"I SAID DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yeah yeah I hear ya.."

"….Good. We need a place to stash the car. We'll..ugh..we'll talk about this in the morning."

Hopefully the next day'll be better than this one. Time certainly doesn't seem to be on her side as of late.

She knew Ivy was getting a bit more than frustrated with her, and she knew Ivy thought it had to deal with Joker—in actuality it was nothing of the sort. In a sense she'd wish she'd never engage in anything with the Bat. In essence she also wished she'd never engage in anything with Joker either. More than anything, Harley wanted to lead a normal life, though she knew she was far from normal herself. It wouldn't hurt to wish for it, it would hurt to try, but wishes were merely horses Harley wanted to ride and the one thing she was hoping for more than anything in the world while being trapped in a cab with a pissed off mad woman was a listening ear.

That listening ear would prove later on to be sooner than expected.

The two AM morning Gotham air was slightly tainted with the sounds of disagreement and discontent, accompanied by the occasional curse words and what-have-yous. With the sound of jingling keys, murmured frustration and the soft 'click' of a lock unopened, the two costumed clad females made their way inside their humble abode; though, ironically, the dominant of the two was anything but.

"..After **EVERYTHING** I've done for you! After everything we've been through together, you HAD to freeze up out there! Harley I let you into my **home**! I've let you into my **LIFE**. This is _our_ life now Harls don't you understand that? If you can't talk to me then what's the point?"

"I CAN'T tell ya Red!"

"WHY?"

"Because you don't listen! You only listen to tha' things you wanna hear!"

"Okay. OKAY. FINE. So tell me then. WHY did you freeze up out there and lost almost half the packages of bottles that we've worked very hard on getting hmm? **HM?** I'M LISTENING."

"I dunno, why'd ya forget to set off th' other alarm so we wouldn't have to run into a problem?"

"It was a MISTAKE!"

"**SO WAS MINE BUT YA DON'T SEE ME BROODING OVER IT DO YA?"**

"What happened with the alarms is slight miscalculation. I disabled one and didn't know there was another. _**YOU**_ on the other hand stared at Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome and refused to move an inch! Any more seconds and we would've been hauled back to Arkham! Now what's _**YOUR**_ excuse?"

"…."

"GO ON!"

"I _**DON'T KNOW**_!"

"**FUCKING SPIT IT OUT YOU HAVE A MOUTH SO USE IT!"**

"….."

"HARLEEN QUINZELLE!"

"..I panicked."

"SEE? THIS IS WHAT I MEAN! YOU WANT ME TO LISTEN BUT WHEN YOU GIVE ME BULLSHIT ANSWERS LIKE THAT I JUST DON'T CARE ANYMORE! Ugh..! GOD!" She placed the bottles on foundation on top of the plastic dining table and sighed exasperatedly, holding her head down and shaking in a frustrated manner.

"Look..we're..we're both tired. See..I'm trying to come up with a formula that I KNOW will work this time. I have so much faith riding into this thing that I know once I go through with it, no one will be able to stop. It'd be nice to have the kind of partner that'll always have my back and know what to do in the face of danger. Harley..you used to do that for me. You used to stare Batman in the face like he was a dog in the park… like he was nothing..because he** IS** nothing. Now..Joker pushes you out the window, you come here bashed and bruised and all you've been reduced to is this..shaky little teacup dog that's so scared of taking a chance that it affects her mentally. You're a doctor, Harls. A Psychologist. If anyone..ANYONE knows how to get over hurdles and approach life and grab it by the balls with a psychotic smile on their pretty lil' face it's you."

"…Red.."

"Look at me, Harley.."

Unexpectedly a lone finger found its way underneath Harley's chin, gently lifting her head up to meet her own light green eyes. The blonde's eyes shifted uncomfortably to the left, then right, up and downwards before finally settling into Ivy's line of vision. Harley, in Ivy's eyes, was indeed a scared woman who had seen her fair share of disappointments and heartache. No way did she want any of that to traumatize and distract her from their goal. Whatever it took to get her mind back in track, Ivy would gladly do. _Whatever_ it took.

"You are…amazing.."

"Okay okay stop stopstopstopstopstop ." The blonde vigilante quickly drew herself away from Ivy, waving her hands about in an animated fashion. "Listen I dunno..what just happened between you yelling at me and now yer trying to come on to me but I get it! I screwed up. My head wasn't in the right place at th' right time and I yeah I do need to get my priorities straight. Just..yeah just don't be all weird on me 'k?"

"_Me _get all weird on _you_?" Quipped the redhead with a slightly raised eyebrow. Gently pushing a bottle of the ivory colored foundation aside, she made her way towards her bedroom and stopped by the door, her head turning to the right with her eyes casted down in a tired fashion.

"If anyone is getting all weird around here..its you."

And just like that, accompanied by a quick turn on her heel and the bang of her door, Ivy's end of the conversation concluded for the night.

She hated this..

This constant back and forth and conflicting emotion battling between her and Harley was causing her more stress than relief. She had hoped that Harley would finally snap to her senses and realize that she, Ivy was the only one that could truly help her. I mean..LOOK at her.

She could hear the quiet whimpers and sniffs of the blonde on the other side of the door, followed by the sounds of a chair dragging slightly before the whimpering resumed yet again. Harley herself indeed was feeling sorry—and for not only letting Ivy down, but Bruce as well.

"_**..Promise me you'll stay out of trouble, miss.."**_

It came to pass already that trouble seems to be her only form of comfort nowadays. Pulling herself up from off the wooden chair, she made her way over to the couch she called 'bed' and took hold of the thousand and odd sum dollar jacket Bruce had loaned her previously. She sighed, placing the jacket on her person, grabbing the keys off the kitchen counter and heading out the door, ready to face yet again whatever the night had ready.

=========-**Harley's Point of View**-===========

Clip..clop…clip..clop…clip…clop…clip..clop..clip..clop..clip...

It seemed like th' faster I ran the harder the rain fell but I wasn't trying tah run away or shield myself from the drops.

I was trying tah confront my demons.

All the bickering from Ivy wasn't helping and hell I don't even know why I have th' jacket on me right now but all I know is that I needed tah talk tah someone, I needed tah..to..I dunno I need tah get away I need tah do something I can't take this anymore too much fucking thoughts going in mah head I feel like I'm going crazy not that I already ain't crazy enough as it is but between Joker an' Batman I dunno who's whose and that whole talk with Bruce and FUUUUUCK!

I hated this.

This constant battle back and forth on my mind ever since that goddamn night and I can't seem to get my mind off of him whatsoever. Seeing him back at Roxbury..I..I dunno what tah' do anymore y'know? It just seemed so surreal that he was there and I know..well..he ..he HAS tah tell me somethin' I mean he can't just leave me hanging like that and not expect me to get any answers. I should've found out who he is at that moment I should've just—I should've just…

..where AM I anyway?

My legs felt like complete jello..and unable to pinpoint where my location was, was starting to get frustrating and annoyin'. Where the hell did I run to? I just ran out the house with keys, a jacket and absolutely no idea or clue as to how I got to where I am now. I'm a fucking mess..

The rain fell down even harder as my thoughts continued to bubble within th' confounds of what barely could be classified as 'sanity'. Squinting my eyes some and tilting my head sideways, beyond the trees and bushes, I could tell there was a mansion up ahead on the winding lonely road. The large gate, though still slightly hidden behind the shadows, was illuminated once the lightning flashed and characterized dramatically when thunder soon followed behind. The ominous 'W' on the gate gave clue as to who resided there..and all I could do on my part was scratch mah head in amazement and say 'Gee..I've never been to tah' guy's house before but yet well..here I am!"

I dunno.. maybe Ivy and I stopped here once or twice before on robbery..I dunno. It was at a time I didn't give it much thought. Just robbed and shot whoever we wanted without much sympathy for anyone else apart from if it had tah do with Mistah J—

"..Mistah J.." His laughter echoed through my head like a bad memory..and I knew that any minute now he's gotta be lookin' fer me. My Puddin' never strayed too far away from me, even if did slap me and push me around a bit. I know he still loves me and God knows [if there is one] that I miss him too..but I made a promise that I'm gonna be strong. I'm gonna keep mah head up. I'm gon—

_**Zoooooooom!**_

"_**Get out tha' way! Ya stupid bitch**__!"_

"_**YEAH!**__!"_

"_**HIGH FIVE**__!"_

Breeze, water and leaves swirled all about as an unknown purple and black oldsmobile zoomed passed me with what sounded like drunken ecstasy laced maniacal laughter. The thought didn't hit me at first—just figured it was a bunch of stupid kids looking for a joyride out of some dad or mom's car..but then it occured to me. One of them was wearing a clown mask..which only meant one thing.

"PUDDIN'?"

-======**At Wayne Manor**=====-

"Come on boys come on let's have us some fun!"

"Yeeeeah! YEEEEAH!"

"Y'know we can't even be out here too long Jokah' only gave us **two hours** to grab the stuff and get out so we gotta do this quick before he suspects we took a side trip."

"Will you relax nigga he ain't go say nothin' and he ain't finna find out nothin' so keep yer mout **shut** and lets rob this nigga foo'!"

"Alright man I'm just saying."

"Stop SAYING shit man! Be like Nike and just DO IT!"

"A'ight man a'ight a'ight shit.. …one. Two…"

In the hoodlums went, all five guns blazing inside the gothic decorated compound, crashing through the windows, glasses flying everywhere and cutting pieces of the neatly decorated curtains. Stuffing and feathers from the pricey European imported furniture as well as ancient pottery pieces from days of old disintegrated in mere seconds when each round of bullets collided with them to make no more. Inside the main hall way was lit with white colored candles paired with a lit fireplace and the 'a' typical bearskin rug with smooth Jazz music playing in the background. Joker's henchmen blinked moronically for a moment before relaxing a bit, looking about the place with slight admiration.

"Damn nigga this is..kinda nice actually..."

"..Shut up foo' and lets grab whatever we need to grab all I know is that I need me a new pair of loafers so I can look fly fo' my girl!"

"I wasn't aware people still wear loafers."

"I dunno nigga I wasn't aware people still wore jheri curls either so if you want to crack, we can get it. Besides, you trying to dress up for that ugly bitch Shanice right? That bucked teeth chain chomping ho.."

"Yeah crack now cause I'm definitely gonna see your mom _**tonight**_!"

"WHACHU SAID?"

The two of the five henchmen quickly whished out their pockets knives and got ready to lunge at each other's throat, when both were stopped by their comrade, realizing that another was gone missing.

"Both of y'all need to shut the fuck up and look around man! Ritchie ain't here!"

"Hell did he go? Ritchie where you at boy?"

Within seconds of that being said, in trudged a roughed up Bruce Wayne and his redhead date for the evening with the alpha male known to the group as 'Ritchie' following closely behind with a glock .40 and an accompanying grin.

"Y'all on that bullshit status..I'm here to get mah money up and you should be too. So let's drop the bullshit and get this party started!"

"YEEEEEAH!"

"This one ain't said nothing since I got him! But his girl plenty screaming in my ear and shit..someone shut her up."

"**YEEEEAH! THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT**! 'ey, git that cute redhead over here!"

"Yeah bring dat **ass**!"

The redhead had a slight 'top model' look about her, with the exception of a snobby attitude to go along with it. She looked like the type of girl Bruce would usually take home for the night if he had nothing else better to do—tall, slim, some kind of distinction towards them. As much as the current situation for him was bad, he was sort of relieved that these goons showed up. Anything and I mean anything was better than hearing her brag about her tons of law degrees, certificates and her fifteen cats.

As for himself, he was most certainly in an awkward position. If he fought them off, they'd surely wonder as where he got his strength from all of a sudden, and compare his fighting style to that of Batman. He'd dealt with these idiots before on a separate occasion, but never thought they'd be stupid enough to try again. However if he kept quiet and did nothing, then it would go against everything he'd stand for and who knows how the night would turn up. Such a predicament as this, he was certainly hoping for some sort of trump card but with the way things were looking now, it seemed highly unlikely.

He could only thank God that Alfred was still asleep.

"You leave her alone!" Came the first words out of the Billionaire's mouth, but all that he got in response was sheer laughter, followed by a slight tap on his head with the butt of a gun.

"You shaddap we ain't gonna do anythin' tah her, rape isn't our style. I like 'em willing..gets the juices more flowing cause lord knows I can't stand dry pussy, right boys?"

"**YEEEEEAH! YEEEEAH! NO DRY PUSSY**!"

The redhead, who seemingly doesn't have a name at this point, widened her eyes in disbelief before promptly balling her fists in anger as a feeble attempt to look serious.

"Don't you dare come any closer you..you….BASTARDS!"

"Oooh! Bastards! You hear that boys we're a level up from what Joker usually calls us!"

His companions around him gleefully slapped high fives while one continuously tapped Bruce on the head with the back of the gun as means of annoying him.

"So tell me.." Stated the dark skinned, bald mandingo six foot two man with gleaming grinning gold teeth. "..You ever got turned on by a black man before? Hmm? Hmmm…"

"N-..no! I find you people DISGUSTING!"

"Oh? Ya hear that boys? She said 'You people!"

"Fuck she mean by YOU PEOPLE!" Inquired another

"That's what Joker calls us! Guess we didn't upgrade afterall." Stated one henchman.

"I—I didn't mean YOU people as in black I meant you people as in—"

"Shut up bitch I don't wanna hear it!" Bellowed her intruder as he prepared his hand to slap the holy hell out of her. The redhead cringed and shook her head to the side in an awaiting manner, but paused when she realized nothing was being done. The other four looked towards their comrade, whom all of a sudden, promptly fell forward into the redhead's lap.

Needless to say, she was startled.

"**OMGOMGOMGOMG EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! GET THIS SON OF A BITCH OFF OF ME!"**

"Ya know chick I may be a criminal m'self but you don't see me hurling racism all about when I'm upset don'tcha?"

That voice! Yes!

Bruce couldn't have been more relieved to see a grinning Harley Quinn with a rather obnoxious dark brown mallet whilst striking a victorious pose. Of the remaining four conscious henchmen, a light skinned version of the one downed promptly stepped from the three and approach Harley as though he were ready to throw a punch. Unaware of Harley's acrobatic skills, she reacted by flipping backwards on to a wooden chair, grabbed its legs with her knees and hurled it forward at his head, quickly sending his body twirling full 360 before tumbling to the ground. Down to three, the remaining assholes decided that now was indeed the time to turn up the heat, and pulled out their firearms in defense.

"FUCK IS THIS LADY?" One cried out in as his right arm shook with fear.

"Looks like Harley Quinn! Member that **bitch** Joker pared with?"

"Yeh I memba' her! He mustah sent her to take care of us or somethin'! Are you fucking CRAZY lady?"

"Tell Mistah J that if he wants tah come lookin' fer me, he can do so but I ain't comin' back and I mean business. And yea..heh…DUH. I make Lorena Bobbitt look like she's not even tryin'"

"You're right..dumbass question. …GET HER!"

From her right boot hurled a boomerang pocket knife which expertly was aimed towards Bruce's tied hands, cut, then boomeranged right back towards Harley's hands. All three men dashed towards her, but not before one of them were grabbed by the neck by Bruce and was quickly knocked unconscious by a single punch. Of the two remaining men, one managed to sweep by Harley and restrain her whilst the other prepared to attack, but the two proved to be less than impressive when the blonde counteracted an oncoming attack with legs outstretched, wrapped around her attacker's neck and thrown backwards towards the offender that had her restrained in the first place, making for an instant knockout. Needless to say..

She didn't need Bruce's help.

The men on the floor were pretty much defeated at this point. Some were curled up in the fetal position, groaning in pain and crying out for Jesus while others lay motionless as if dead.

"Master Bruce..?"

A feeble Alfred holding an old time kerosene lamp stood at the top of the stairs, his facial expression that of shock and dismay to the place being shattered..even more so with the though that he'd have to be the one to clean up the mess in the morning. His eyes darted from his boss to his lovely redhead, the henchmen on the floor still groaning and muttering in pain, then to Harley Quinn, who stood there confidently with both arms akimbo.

"No need tah thank me boys that's..thats why I busted in here unexpectedly and what not y'know."

"Oh where are my manners? Harley..thank you. I really appreciate what you did for us tonight."

"Ah shucks it ain't no problem Mistah. So. What are we gonna do with these four? Cops are gonna be here any moment cause of yer alarm system right?"

"Right. Alfred, any ideas?"

"Actually" The old man started, while lightly tapping his foot on the head of one of the henchmen. "I got a good one."

-=====**An hour later**======-

"Is that all of them sir?" Asked the policeman with a questionable ponytail.

"Yeah, that's all. Figured we'd tie them up and put them in a river raft in the rain..you know..as incentive not to run away before you fine upstanding people of the law show up."

"Right right..well..we appreciate it. Just for good measure though..you sure you didn't have anyone helping you? I didn't know of the famous Bruce Wayne knowing self defense now."

Bruce threw his head back and laughed confidently before shoving both of his hands in his pant pockets.

"Studied sixteenth degree black belt with a resurrected Bruce Lee and his father before moving to Japan for six months to meditate and reason my mind in a battle sense with Nobuyuki."

"….Bruce Lee and Nobuyuki are dead though."

"Yes. To you whom has no means and resources of resurrecting them."

The policeman shrugged and subconsciously dug into his own pockets, trying to shake of the disappointment of his measly forty five thousand dollar a year salary with seventy bucks in his bank account.

"Hm..you're right. Alright sir we'll..get these out the way for you. I'll try to have an assessment team over here in the morning to estimate the damage caused to your property."

"Of course, of course. You boys have a good night and keep up the good work."

"Like wise, Mr. Wayne. Good night."

Within a few minutes of loading the semi conscious criminals into the back of the squad car and towing away the get away, they were gone. Blaring down the distant road with sirens wailing through the windy, stormy night. In walked in Bruce back into his humble abode, now staring into the eyes of his redhead and his most trusted advisor, with Harley no where to be found.

"Well?" Came a boisterous voice from above the ceiling, concealed within the shadows. "Are they gone?"

"Yes they're gone. It took a while, because the police kept on questioning me. I tried being cocky to throw them off but..he seemed a bit reluctant. I suppose they suspected someone else aided. They may be back to ask a couple more questions, who knows."

A quick back flip and Harley was back on the ground, clutching Bruce's jacket tighter to her body ad though she didn't want to let it go. He took mental notice of this but didn't say a word—it would be too soon too quick to mention anything of the sort with the presence of two other people here.

"Then I guess its time tah take mah leave. I honestly don't know how I ended up here..I was going fer a walk from home and I guess I didn't know where I was going. Was kinda out of mah element y'know?"

"Understandable. I'm guessing you have a lot on your mind lately?"

"Hah! More than a lot you wouldn't even begin to understand or wrap yer mind around it Mistah B! Its been a crazy enough night as it is..and I gotta get some sleep."

"OOH same here." Interjected the redhead rudely as she placed one foot forward as means to dominate the conversation. "I have an important business meeting in the morning that I cannot afford to miss so Alfred if you don't mind.."

"Yes ma'am" Responded the butler, much to Harley's surprise. "I'll go get my coat."

"Wait..wait hold on wait a minute I mean to be 'that girl' but it's storming outside, the old man is shook up, and you really want him to drive all the way to take you home and back? I say let the old man get some sleep and you stay here. I'm sure Mistah B here has more than enough rooms to hold you over for the night right?"

"Indeed we do." Stated Bruce in compliment to her suggestion. "It is quite the nasty night outside. You're free to stay for the night if you'd like, Veronica."

"You sure Brucie?" Cooed the young redhead now known as Veronica.

"Of course."

"Good! I already have an overnight bag packed that I placed away in your study when you were in the rest room earlier if you don't mind."

"Ehrm..course not."

"Wow a lady that comes prepared huh? Gotta say I don't envy ya, chickie."

"Oh. And what of you?" Snapped Veronica with both arms akimbo. "Don't _you_ have somewhere else to be?"

"Eh..you're right." Harley made a quick glance behind her to see how bad the rain was outside..and needless to say it was raining cats and dogs more than anything else. July was quite the rainy reason for Gotham, so any caught dead in this rain would most certainly catch a cold or flu. It would do her best to stay in the mansion for the night and wait it out till the cleared up, but as much of a loud, boisterous outspoken women as Harley was, she really didn't like imposing.

"Ah yer right. It isn't raining too hard outside..I'll just trudge it hope I should be home in about an hour or so by walk—"

"Nonsense!" Alfred exclaimed, stepping forward first out of the three. "There are six rooms here, plenty of bathrooms and two living rooms. More than enough for privacy here for three people, plus I have my own quarters so you won't here a peep out of me unless I am needed. Surely we must can find a place for you here, right Master Bruce?"

".."

"Master Bruce?"

"..Only if..**SHE** wants to..Alfred."

With that, the conversation turned cold. Harley shook her head and laughed nervously, with one hand behind her head and another on her chest.

"Mistah Bruce I'm sorry about yer window and all. I didn't mean to crash in like I did but I saw you guys needed help and..the door wasn't.. I just..you said..I..we…. ….I'll see ya around."

And with that, she took her leave outside the door, out in the pouring rain clutching on to the jacket of the man who said nothing but referenced an awkward silence. On the outside Bruce showed no emotion, only watched as the costumed blonde paced walked past the courtyard and out the giant steel electronic gates.

_**Clip..clop..clip..clop..clip..clop..clip..clop.....**_

Off she took running yet again.

-==Next morning====-

"Mmm…ugh…"

The sunlight hit Harley's features radiantly whilst she squinted her eyes and let out a big yawn. She didn't remember exactly how she came home last night and what she did afterwards, but it was evident she was exhausted due to her waking up on the living room floor. No smell of breakfast whafting about in the air, nor were their any sounds of cooking oil and tofu being fried in a skillet. That was an indication of one thing—Ivy had left for the day.

Awesome.

She, Harley, wanted to apologize first thing in the morning to her for her behavior the night before, knowing that it was her in the wrong. Ivy had a point—she shouldn't have froze up like she did back at the mall, but what could she do? A man she hadn't seen since that steamy night back in his quarters just reappeared without any confrontation whatsoever or discussions as to what could've led to it. She wanted answers yes, but more importantly she wanted a recap—and bad.

It was the type of sex that made her craving for him, even when her mind wasn't even focused on it a couple times. For example, the other day Harley passed by a church full of people praising, and all she could think of, sinfully so, was Batman fucking her brains out on the pulpit, calling out all sort of holy ghosts. She was pretty sure she's going straight to Hell with a gasoline jumper suit on, but at this point, she'd risk it.

Slowly she arose from off the floor and scratched the back of her neck, quickly realizing she still had her costume on. Slipping out of it, she decided to take a quick shower to wash off the previous night and just drenched herself in the relaxing warm waters of the shower.

-======**Harley's Point of View**-====

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU'VE GOTTA BE FUCKING KIDDIN' ME!"

Nothing I hate MORE than a cold shower! I wouldn't put it past Ivy tah use up all the hot water but for Christ's sake at least don't do it out of punishment. Shit..

I could see all the remnants of last night being washed down the drain, my make up and all and conversations inside Wayne Manor.

Gee you'd think a guy like that would at least have a heart and invite me tah sleep inside eh? After saving his ass? ..Well..wait..no..

He did save my ass, not the other way around. Right. Guessing he doesn't owe me anything then..

After biting the bullet, the water gradually felt cool and refreshing to be under, making my body feeling more relaxed than it did when I was asleep. Flashes of Mistah B and Batman ran through my mind like the image of Mistah Freeze running through a bed of hot coals and I couldn't help but have the idea of just slipping in one lonely finger..

The feeling of Batman in between my legs again, the sensation he gave me when he rammed my pussy up against the wall, dipping his head in between the valley of my fleshy mounds as he whispered to me the things he wanted to do to me, to teach me..

The claw marks on the side of his neck as I held on for dear life, feeling as if I was on cloud nine all over again like my first time. I didn't even recall cumming like a normal woman should—just tipped my head back with my fingers still dug into his flesh while I screamed out his alias, what felt like a rush of adrenaline flowing through and out of me as I came right then and there as soon as he bit the tip of my ear. Between my legs felt hot and heavy, and though I've been turned on before, not even Joker could've made me reach the level I felt that night with the Dark Knight.

Joker..

Oh fuck. I've really been slipping in terms of him..remembering him as is and not by my usual nickname for him but ooh..this..this felt too good in my mind to pass up. The lesser of the two evils in me wanted to see B-man again, to ask questions and know as to why and how that night happened most importantly..

To see if it would happen again.

The water continued to cascade my body gently as opposed to my imagination bombarding my mind with previous images. I decided to turn off the water and get out—because if I'd stayed any longer in that bathroom I would've lost what was left of my mind. I needed to get back to being Harley Quinn and forget Harleen Quinzelle. This feeling he gave me made me feel quite unlike me..

…and I was beginning to like it.

-====**Bruce's Point of View**===-

"..And then there's Blinky oh my God Blinky is too cute for his own good! I was trying to make him chase after the cat nip and all he did was this cute meow, then he rolled over and totally pawed after it! It was so hilarious oh my God? See? See? That's him right there in the pic. I took like five pics of him can you believe it? Bruce?"

Shoot me.

"Bruce!"

"Hmm? Yes. Yes I'm listening." I responded casually, darting my eyes from the paper napkin to the ever present camera l.e.d screen in front of me.

"No you weren't! What did I just say?"

"You said 'No you weren't, what did I just say.' "

"..Hah! You're funny."

"Hilarious."

"Ah huh. _Anyway_, the eighth one's name is Mr. Kuh Nuckles and he's only like two years old but he's so adorable. He only has one eye though because my little brother accidentally jabbed out his right eye with a fork. Said he slipped and fell on it but I think he was lying. Anyway I sued my brother..—"

Holy. Shit. Shoot. Me.

Now I'm not usually the type of man to curse, but her excessive chattering was beginning to give me a headache. She had requested to have a lunch date with me close to the twelve o clock hour so we could make up for lost time from last night..but now I regret accepting her request. I was used to being around women with no substance or air about them—just the sheer magnitude of how they looked physically was the only reason to have them on my arm at least for about a week or so, but other than that I had not held a single intelligent conversation with anyone of them—including Miss Veronica sitting right in front of me.

Don't get me wrong, I liked the way she paraded around in her ruffled white skirt and light grey tank top with three inch high heels on. Her hair was curly and dolled in an updo and I knew the only reason she was all dressed up was to impress me. I was impressed indeed..but not mentally. I took the opportunity while she switched from her numerous cats to how she decided to go into law by suing her own brother, to reflect upon the night before. And honestly..

I couldn't have felt lower.

The woman who had potentially saved all of our carcasses last night didn't want to even as much take up on the offer of staying the night. Was it something I said? Something I did? I thought we'd had a connection on the rooftop a couple nights back but I suppose not.

Eerie enough I wondered what Miss Quinn was up to now. I was expecting her any moment now to cause some kind of havoc on the streets of Gotham, tearing up the place with her partner and some other vigilante be it new or old. It would've certainly given me the excuse to go after her and see what was going on—of course Veronica would have to understand that I had an urgent 'business meeting' to go to all of a sudden but heh..thats the way the cookie crumbles.

My eyes darted back to her lips—she was STILL talking. God knows about what at this point, I just kept on concentrating on the scenery behind her, hoping there was some sort of suitable distraction that could get my mind to tune out the things she were saying to me.

Well there was a tree, but not a very interesting looking tree..just sort of stood there as if it had no place to go. What am I thinking? Course it had no place to go..it's just a tree after all. But imagine this tree being blown up..

Heh, now that'd be some real action there. Better than this day to day, every day.

God, one could only think of the thin—

"Your order sir. Wild Salmon with wild rice?"

I snapped back to reality and looked up at the waitress with a smirk. She was beautiful indeed with black curly hair and skin tone like milk chocolate. I picked up on a slight accent but couldn't decipher as to where it was from. I've been all over the world, yes, but hers seemed unfamiliar. I was inclined to ask her out of sheer curiosity where she was from, but she excused herself as soon as she placed our orders in front of us.

"Mmm..delicious! Don't you think so babe?"

"Mmhm."

"Mmm let's eat!"

"Mmhmm.."

Then I saw her.

She walked down the street behind Veronica with that all too familiar pink dress. I could tell today was her day of trying to be what she once classified as 'normal'..but normal seemed to suit her just as well and her in costumed. She seemed lost and out of her element—peering into the high end stores with that look in her eyes as though she wished the merchandise inside could magically appear in her hands. Her head straightened back from the window and onwards she kept on walking, her eyes casted down to the ground.

"So Bruce" Veronica began as soon as she swallowed a bit of food down. "Do you own any pets likes cats or some—"

"**Miss Quinn**! Ah! I haven't seen you in a long time! Come come, join us for lunch!"

"Bruce I'm talking to you!"

"Veronica this is uh..an old time friend of mine. I'm sure you've seen her around once before, she frequents Gotham often. I wanted to catch the opportunity for you to meet her is all and here she is. You don't have a problem with meeting new people now do you?"

Well I didn't lie..she **has** technically seen her once in person—except only in costume. Nevertheless I could tell she was less than pleased, for that fork she was had in her hand was jammed upright in the chicken breast on her plate. With an "Of course not sweetie." barely making it through her teeth, I waved over to the now startled blonde who began to make her way over.

==-**Harley's Point of View**-==

"**Miss Quinn**!"

"Eh.."

Of all the places and times to spot him again, it had to be the night after an awkward moment. Awesome. God must be smirking his ass off right now.

I watched as he continued to wave over to me, gesturing that I should sit by in the middle between him and his lady friend with the head hair from last night. I didn't know if she'd recognize me from last night..but eh..then again she didn't seem too bright to pick up quickly on who I really am, so I didn't even sweat it. The pink dress I wore _/ironically the same dress Batman handed me while I was back in the slammer/ _swayed from side to side as I made my way towards them, forcing a smile of niceness and happiness and all of that while deep down inside, I just wanted to be alone. I knew I should've stayed at the apartment and sit my ass down with a bowl of cornflakes watching Ed Edd and Eddy but nah. Who decided that today was a nice day for a walk? Me. Who decided that I'm gonna go out looking like a girly girl today? Me. ..Well okay yah I had no one to blame but myself but c'mon..of all the places though, seriously? I don't even want to talk to a common dog right now.

Not that I was antisocial or anything like that—obviously I've robbed a lot of people to become Miss Nice Lady..but the fact that I STILL had this man's jacket was beginning to eat away at my soul. Kindness? Shown? To **ME**? _HAH_! That was unheard of, even in this day and age. And now he wants me to join him for lunch? Who's buyin'? Watch, that's gonna be my first question.

"So who's buyin'? Cause I'm kinda low on cash mistah.."

Mistah B laughed. Was he mocking me? Shit we can't ALL be millionaires y'know! Let him laugh again I dare him, I'll rob his ass the moment he's alo—

"Nonsense Miss Quinn, lunch is on me today!" ..Then again robbing him isn't necessary. Yah right. He continued. "I own this restaurant, so you can anything your heart desires. Veronica this is Dr. Quinzelle..the lady I was just discussing to you about."

"You weren't discussing anything with me, Bruce."

..Awkward. She did seem like the jealous, shady clingy type though…man Bruce surely did know how to pick 'em. Stingily she stretched her hand out to meet mine, expecting a proper upper class handshake. I returned it with mah signature 'New York and a snap' hand tap..y'know..like how black people do it. I always thought it was so poetic ya know..how they just slap each other's hand and intertwined fingers then do a finger snap at the end and..bah..you dunno what I'm talkin' about. Anyway I gave her one of those and she looked at me like I was stupid. Bruce laughed.

"Uh..huh." Came her response, then she grabbed her champagne glass and took quite the gulp. What an alchie.

"So." Mistah B began, pulling his chair slightly closer to mine.

"What brings you around these parts, Doctor?"

"Eh..just takin' a stroll y'know. Had a stressful night and all."

His facial expression lowered, indicated that I struck some kind of concerned nerve. I continued.

"Str..Stressful night?"

"Yeah..felt like I'd walked fer miles and miles with no sense of purpose. Like life y'know. Life has been a bit down lately but bah whatever. What have you been up to?"

"I'm more interested in what's going on with you. It's been a while since we've spoken..tell me why the downfall?"

"I dunno..things just going on in mah head. It's a beautiful day outside and we got company here..we can discuss that another time."

The sound of a fork clinked on the table and my attention turned back to lil' miss redhead. She was as steaming as the piece of chicken breast on his plate. Her purse that was on the table was quickly snatched up, along with what was left of her dignity. Shoving it underneath her arm, she got up from out of her seat and gave Mistah B the meanest look she could muster up. Which really in itself wasn't hard to do for her anyway.

"When you two are finished playing catch up and you want to actually spend some time with me? You know where I am. Good bye."

"Wai—Veronica what are you—"

"I came here to spend some time with you and you hadn't paid attention to anything I've said yet you have the audacity to drag someone here and engage in a conversation with her instead? I'm offended! Call me when you're not such an asshole next time, Mr. Wayne!"

Poor Mistah B. I watched him as he got from out of his seat to go try and smooth things over with her, but she wasn't having it. Didn't help that she owned a Porsche too so she just hopped in that convertible white bad boy and sped off. Guess she wanted everyone to know that she owned one.

I felt kind of bad though..I really just wanted to take a walk down the street but Mistah B seemed so eager in wanting me to join him for lunch. I really wasn't even hungry as a matter of fact but eh..what can a girl do? Who was –I- to turn down free food when there are starving kids in Asia or some junk?

"Hey listen." I began, clearing my throat and getting up slightly to approach him. "I didn't mean to cause any trouble for…..yah.."

Y'know that feeling you get, like your whole face is going red because you've just seen the most gorgeous person in your life? That's the feeling I was getting at that moment. I was staring upwards at his side profile..and I couldn't help but let my eyes linger to the tip of his nose, down to the curvature of his lips..the inward bend curve of his chin, the side of his neck, the casual white open collared dress shirt he wore with dark brown slacks and low rise sneakers. He looked like an urban businessman, but one of those that you couldn't wait to take him with ya. I remember I was friends with this girl back in Arkham who went ga-ga over guys she found extremely attractive—and she didn't have bad tastes either. Her nickname for them was '..and believe me in a different life or time or something..

He would be easy pickens.

Too bad I was in conflict of two minds at the moment between Mistah J and a certain Dark Knight.

I continued to watch as he took his right hand out of his pocket, turned slightly to the left and smiled as though nothing was wrong. I can tell he felt bad about ignoring her, but surely subconsciously there had to be a reason for him to just call me over in the middle of her conversation like that.

"It's no problem." Came his delayed response. "I was getting bored of the conversation with her anyway. Kept on talking about cats..maybe I'm having an off day, perhaps. Couldn't really sleep well last night."

"Hah seriously?" I picked up on that last bit of his sentence but decided to leave that for another time, so I focused on what he initially stated. "A woman like that just talkin' about her cats?"

"Heh yeah..to be honest I didn't hear much else. Just sort of tuned her. I saw you walking down the street and honestly figured you'd be more interesting to talk to. Maybe a bit disrespectful on my part but then again I haven't been feeling like myself these days so it was spur of moment."

"Why, you sick or somethin'?"

"I don't know what it is actually..maybe I'm stressed out, who knows."

"Well..maybe we need tah stretch our legs a bit eh? You seem like the type that doesn't really walk anywhere—just take the limo to do this, take the jet plane to do that. Man I bet you even take the bullet train to go take a shit huh? Nah..c'mon. It's a nice day outside and yeah I was gonna just walk about by myself..but now I got you to walk with me. Whaddaya say hm? Walk a woman in distress?"

-==-**Author's Point of View**-==

In every sense of the word, Bruce knew she was right. He couldn't recall a time he'd just taken a walk to anywhere, except for that fateful night with his parents in the alleyway. Maybe it was some sort of underlying psychology repression that subconsciously hindered him from walking anywhere unknown, but whatever it was, the good doctor had figured it out.

She truly was a different one.

Glancing at the untouched food and then to the blonde who now beamed a child like smile, he threw his paper napkin on the ground, proceeded to walk over to her side and showed her his hand in polite gesture.

"Shall we go for a walk then?" He asked in the most polite manner, like that of an upperclass socialite. Responding to his act, she mockingly tipped her head up in the air and gave a slight wink at some unknown ladies behind Bruce (who of course were eye goggling him before), before taking his hand and straightening her dress out to look her utmost for..well..down the street.

"Yes we shall Mistah B. C'mon. We can head down to the jazz district first."

The walk started out awkwardly, with Harley walking faster than her new found friend but in no time at all the two were walking in sync with one another. Their conversation was on various topics..topics I'm not even going to bother putting in here and putting in all sorts of unnecessary emotions and shit because ..honestly I don't FUCKING feel like it.

Sorry.

**SORRY.**

I just HATE when I'm reading a story or something and the characters that are supposed to stay on topic to something interesting turns into..like..some bullshit like.. "So what did you think of that eel dinner we tried? What about the saltiness? The taste..in your mou—"

No one CARES about the salty taste of an eel in a person's mouth unless you have a really dirty perverted mind, in which case you need the blood of Christ or some other religion type blood..but you get what I'm saying right?

For example, ironically, Harley and Bruce were having this same exact conversation—why was it, in a topic, people just veered off into some whole different..something, and then somehow decided that they were on topic on along and trying to make some sort of relevance? Bruce's argument was simple; that it was a person's need to state all the ideas in their head in order to feel a sense of belonging..whatever that meant, while Harley's logic was simply that of ADHD.

"People on a whole just don't make any fucking sense!" Was her logic, plain and simple.

"Of course they do, we just can't relate to a lot of people on an individual level. What makes sense to one person, may not make sense to another person so by no means should we judge if a topic makes sense or not because we're not in that person's head to justify reasoning." Was his counteraction.

Wasn't this ironic? Two people from two completely different worlds, yet same costumed background are trying to make sense of what goes on in a 'normal' person's head. Now all of this was well and good..if it weren't for the fact that they were now standing in the entrance to a notorious criminal alleyway.

"Eh..where are we?" Bruce asked, scratching the back of his head quizzically. Harley of course knew where they were..considering she herself were one of the criminals that hung out back on here on occasion. It was just one of those hiding spaces where one can get away, do anything and not have to worry about the pigs coming about with their sirens..or Batman. Problem was that neither of them realized they'd wandered off.

Harley sighed.

"Something wrong?" He asked, turning his attention back to her. He could see within her baby blues that something was wrong…a feeling that was obviously out of place.

"Yeah. We got some idiots here that think they're slick is all." Came her response. A low chuckle was heard, followed by the sound of a rolling glass bottle. Within seconds of her announcement, two skinny, tattoo Travis Barker looking Caucasian men approached the walkers like Coyotes to dead carcass', stalking around the two with pocket knives in their hands.

"Mmm Mm mm..lookit what we got here Ninja. Couple of lost lonely rich people and—wow. This is somethin' new. Normally we get the boring everyday people but not you. Oooh..not _you_. Yer..Yer Bruce Wayne ain'tcha?"

"No I'm Donald Trump." Came the sarcastic reply.

"Well you ain't too far from him, so that makes it worthwhile for us. Couple more years and you'll be wearing a comb over. Yer lady friend..she got money too?"

Harley shrugged her shoulders casually, seemingly not in the least bit phased by the two still circling around them.

"Me? Money? Nah. This guy just wanted his dick sucked so I did it for a minimal fee."

"..seriously?" Whispered an astonished Bruce who couldn't believe he'd just hear what he heard.

"Just along with it, it'll be fun I promise." She replied, patting his back in the process. One of the men stopped and took a closer look to her as though he wanted to give her an eye exam.

"Oh so yer a whore. I like whores. But the problem is that you look like a familiar whore though."

"Who me? Nah I doubt it..I don't screw animals mista I'm all for mankind."

"Nah nah you know it ain't even like that. We're on some **familiar** type shit right now. Yeah. Yeah..yeah..hey jackass c'mere!"

The other goon came by his comrade's side and took a closer look as well, both scratching their heads in wonderment as to who this young lady could possibly be.

"Ain't she look like a pretty young thing? I think it's bout time we try and solve that mystery eh?"

Harley laughed nervously.

"C'mon guys, yer killing the whole acting thing here!"

"What whole acting thing?"

"This acting thing. GET READY FER MAH CLOSE UP BOYS!" And within two twos, Harley's right foot lodged between one of the goon's legs, while punching the hell out of the other one. Bruce grabbed the punched out goon and slammed him against the wall behind her, proceeding to slam his fist into his stomach before hurling him into a pile of trashcans, sending a slew of cats past Harley's feet.

"You fucking lil'—**UHH**!" Couldn't even form a proper sentence before he too was sent flying into the air with an uppercut, before landing on top of his comrade. The man underneath shoved his friend off him and grabbed yet another knife from his pocket, swinging it wilding from left to right at the two.

"C'mon **bitch**..c'mon..C'MON!"

Quickly he rushed at them both but soon proved to be no more than a nuisance. The sounds of cop cars were heard less than a mile away, and Bruce knew this had to be done quickly. Harley's acrobatic skills were good, indeed for he'd seen them on numerous occasions, but this was not the time or the place to be caught by the cops. Pushing Harley out the way before she could do any extensive damage, Bruce promptly jumped on one of the trashcans, fist in tow and ended everything right then and there with a single punch to the throat. The goon held on to his neck whilst staring fearfully into the eyes of a man he believed not to be just any ordinary man with a punch like that.

He recalled he had to get some undercover medical work done because of a foiled bank robbery some months back. Batman had shown up and of course prevented anything from happening..but it was his attack on his throat that was the most memorable..and painful. He remembered that no other man in the world that he had encountered had an attack as powerful as that, no matter how simple it may seem. The look in Bruce's dark blue eyes was extremely familiar..but before he could even speak, he began to black out. No..no..if he blacked out now, he wouldn't be able to put two and two together.

"Bahh…**Bah**.." He choked out, pointing to the man with an accusing finger. The area around him began to look blurry, then hazy..slightly white, then fade to black. Bruce sighed in relief, then cocked his head back up to Harley, who had a sort of puzzled look to her face.

"Impressive!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands quite like a toddler would. "Ya saved my carcass twice now! My knight in shining armour huh Mistah B?"

"Heh.." Came his sheepish reply whilst scratching the back of his neck. The sounds of cop cars started blaring even loudly, and immediately he knew it was time for her to go. He never wanted anything like this to happen, but then again he had to expect that being anywhere with this woman was bound to bring about some trouble. But their debate wasn't over..and he as he recalled she still had a lot on her mind. He knew she wanted to talk to him that night..after all he made the open invitation for her to come talk to him anytime she needed someone to. She was troubled, hurt..distant. He knew how that felt when he lost his parents that fateful rainy night and the emotional torment that it put him through. Dark Knight or no, he didn't want that for anyone else..not even a partner of his worst enemy. He glanced down the alleyway and noticed a passing cop car. He could tell that they were looking for that specific alleyway..and they, Bruce and Harley, needed to move QUICKLY.

"Miss Quinn. You have to go."

"Already? But tha' fun just started!"

"**THIS IS THE GOTHAM CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT! WE'VE RECEIVED A CALL OF CRIMINAL ACTIVITY WITHIN THE AREA. COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"**

"Oh crap.."

"Miss Quinn **please** quickly! Up on the roof!"

"Forget about me what about _you_? Aren't you gonna get in trouble too mistah?"

"Don't worry about me I'll deal with them myself. You go find a safe place to go to..and don't come back here!"

"I wi—_**wait**_!"

"What?"

"Yer jacket!"

"Don't worry about it!"

"No but I really gotta give it back I feel bad fer just having it with me all the time since I know it's not mine ya know? I'm not used to people giving me things outta kindness and junk and –"

"Miss QUINN PLEASE!"

"No wait I'm just sayin—"

"**GO!**"

"**YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP OR WE'RE GOING IN AFTER YOU!"**

Bruce looked back at the numerous cop cars parked outside the alleyway and the men that were beginning to approach the entrance. He turned back to Harley who was already halfway up the ladder to the roof above. "I _really_ gotta return it though. Like _reeeeeally—"_

"Fine! Meet me at Nexxus Park tonight 10 o clock sharp. I'll be by the knoll waiting, you can return it to me there. Now go please or you'll be caught. Please. For me."

_For him huh?_

"Fiiiine I'll do it fer you but only because you asked nic-" But off he went seemingly ignoring her sly remarks, both hands up in the air while walking along side the unconscious bodies of the two hoodlums, nudging one of them in the side with the heel of his shoe. The first cop that arrived on scene who had his glock drawn, quickly came to his common senses and placed it back in its holster, glancing to both the millionaire playboy and the two goons on the floor.

"..What the... , are you hurt?"

"Hurt? **Me**?" His peripheral vision told him that Harley had already disappeared within the sunset lit shadows of the roof. He imagined her running quickly off the ledge, skillfully jumping from roof to roof towards her destination. Her blonde hair flowing in the wind like a music video slow motion, her lips kissing each and every ray of sunlight that was blessed to touch them. Why was it so poetic, so justified in his mind he may never know..but he knew it was something that had to be done. This thought of her like this was a bit odd..but he needed to turn to the situation back at hand.

"Its okay boys, I got it under control." He continued, lowering both his hands into his pants pockets.

"Did Ju Jitsu in Japan for two years.."

-===**9 P.M back at the Apartment**===-

_Click click click_

_Ching click __**click crrreeeeeaaak.**_

_**Errrraaaak. Click. **__**THUD**__**.**_

"**Where were you."**

It wasn't even a QUESTION. She honestly just wanted to walk in, take a shower, rest for a while and just sleep until later on but apparently her pretend to be mother was back from the dead to come lecture her about her whereabouts as if she were some sort of mentally challenged child.

..Well..child anyway.

Ivy stood in the doorway of her bedroom facing a semi jolted Harley Quinn in her casual clothes and not so casual persona. The way she walked in through the door like some sort of 1950s teenager being caught sneaking in late at night was more suspicious than Ivy had originally thought.

"I went out for a walk, grabbed a bite to eat. Chill." Came the casual reply before walking off to the living and plopping herself on the couch. Arms akimbo she continued to stand, before unfolding them and walking over to where her comrade was.

"Chill? _**CHILL? **_What, you and Freeze are conversation buddies now? What's going on with you huh? You've been acting strangely ever since we saw 's going on huh? He said something to you? Did something to you?"

"NO!" It was almost like a child saying 'Nooo!' when it was clearly evident that they were guilty. Ivy shrugged it off and sighed deeply, running a lone finger through her thick red hair.

"Listen. Whatever..alright? WHATEVER, we have bigger fish to fry. Where ever you just came from..hope you had fun because you surely didn't leave a note or anything to indicate that you were going to be gone. I have no way of contacting you..you already know the situations with cell phones and how they can track it. Leave it to me to only be worried about where you are and if the Gotham Police department ever got a hold of you and interrogated you till thy kingdom come. Leave it to _me_ to worry about if Joker got his hands on you and tortured you till you** shitted** yourself and turned you into an even more crazy psychopathic maniac who's hell bent on destroying the world with me and my babies in it! Leave it to me to want to worry if, God forbid, **Batman** that _bastard _ever got a hold of you and got into some crazed rage fit or whatever 'roids he's on and rapes the living daylights out of you till you lost your **GODDAMN** senses! **DO I HAVE REASON TO WORRY, HARLEY**?"

"….."

"WELL?"

"I nah you don't have any reason to worry about those things, Red quit worryin'! Heh heh..heh..! ^_^;;"

"You're sweating."

"Its hot in here."

"The AC's on full blast."

"..Menopause?"

"At twenty four?"

"I'm old in spirit!"

"…Uh huh. Like I said. Bigger fish to fry. I discovered that they're hosting a new type of plant called the 'Dreamliasis Axboriloses', very rare plant indeed said to have the power of disabling any man in the world. We're going to have to sneak in and—"

"Yeah about that..I don't mean to cut you but I got plans fer tonight."

Ivy raised an eyebrow in surprise. It wasn't like her friend to skip out on her when there's a job to be done..something was up indeed—she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"What kind of **job**?"

"Just a lil' side job I'm doing fer Two Face that's all! Relax Red, its just a loading and unloading mission..but he's gonna pay me big. When I get the money we'll have enough to get out of this dump! Ain't that what we want, Red?"

Harley hated lying. Sure she'll bend the story a little bit or find a loophole, but by no means was she liar. Just..today HAD to be the time where if she didn't lie, the bombarge of questions would keep going and going..and going. Ivy shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and walked off into the kitchen and towards the fridge, opening it to reveal a single can of tomato juice.

"Well when you go out tonight, ask him to buy you dinner too..cause as you can see with you slacking off lately, there's nothing here. Call me when you decide who's team who want to be on."

"But Red!"

"NO Harley! You don't seem to realize that your actions and SHIT have been causing me a lot of mental stress lately! I'm worried about you and how you're carrying on! Harley..I HEARD you call out Batman's name in your sleep! I don't know what's got into you or IN you but snap out of it! This isn't you this isn't the notorious Harley Quinn that I know and love! I'm getting sick of it Harley and if I don't get an explanation real soon I'm this close to just forgetting about the whole thing!"

"What are ya sayin'?"

"I'M JUST SAYING YOU COULD DO BETTER!"

"I AM DOING BETTER! I'M THINKING CLEARLY STOP ASSUMING THAT I'M NOT!"

"THEN WHERE WERE YOU?"

"I WAS OUT WITH SOMEONE! QUIT TREATIN' ME LIKE YER MY LOVER OR SOMETHING RED IT'S NOT HAPPENING!"

Within that moment, the AC vent was the only thing that could be heard, as well as the faint hustle and bustle of the streets below. Harley's eyes lowered to the floor remorsefully before quickly grabbing a pair of jeans, white tank top and that damn jacket that was laying over on the couch. Ivy couldn't do anything but watch as she changed into her clothes, occasionally flashing the blank underwear she donned before it become lost from view.

"Yeah…you've been doing better indeed, Harls." Came Pamela's faint response before turning around and walking back into her bedroom, her door closing with a soft click.

Harley's eyes watered slightly, though she didn't feel the least bit sad. Ivy was getting to be a little bit ridiculous in her book—for she was certainly not a child. She's a doctor for fuck's sake, she shouldn't have to be monitored when and how and whom she hangs out with! But then again..

She had to admire the fact that Red did care about more, probably more than anyone else did. She'd been by her side since the first day they met during a mall robbery sometime back and though the woman did give a lot of lip (not to mention some hints of wanting to do more than 'lift her spirits' once in a while), she couldn't deny the fact that she was a good friend. Her priorities, however, always was about her and world domination with her plants. That's where the two differed..and Harley hoped it wouldn't have to conclude with that.

Swiping her hair in a short bun and grabbing her infamous costume just in case she had to make a run for it, she was up and about again, out in the and towards Nexxus Park.

Towards Bruce Wayne.

**-====Nexxus Park, 10:04 PM. Harley's Point of View-**-===

"…_hail of meteors are supposed to visible tonight between the hours of ten and four am. Lucky stargazers will be able to watch and study these fascinating 'falling stars' and who knows? Maybe someone out there will get their wish tonight..if they wish upon the right star. This is Ricardo Iscaraldo..reporting live on WXPG, Gotham's number one radio station."_

As I passed by the hobo hovering over an open fire in a trashcan while listening to his make shift radio, a random thought came tah mind—one that never occurred to me before.

I can't remember the last time I saw a shooting star.

..No scratch that, I can.

Mistah J and I were going to some dinner that was being hosted by..I dunno some guy he just met that promised him a good deal on a shipment of some mind altering drug. Right before we go in, Mistah J looks up and tells me to wish on a star and count tah ten. So I did. It was romantic for those ten seconds because I thought finally, he was gonna propose tah me.

Psyche.

Instead he was setting a grenade, pulled the pin out and threw it right in the dinner party with probably more than hundred innocent people inside. BOOM! Instant kill. That was the last time I ever looked up at the stars.

I'm not expecting to see any grenades being thrown around any time soon..but I couldn't help but wonder if all of this..this meeting around with this guy is gonna blow up in my face. I mean I'm really just here to give him his jacket back and go home..so why do I feel so damn guilty about it?

This was a big ass park by the way. Bruce never specified as to WHERE he wanted me to meet 'im, he just said I should be here. This blows..this fucking blows..

Maybe this was the grenade that I was thinking about. I'm being stood up, I know I am.

"_Sometimes when this place gets kind of empty.._

_Some of the breath fades with the light._

_I think about…this loveless fascination_

_Under the Milky Way tonight."_

The song itself sounded familiar, like I've heard it from a distant past. Didn't take me long to find out that it was playing on someone's phone..but the clarity of the sound and detailing told me two things—that someone owned an expensive ass phone and two

That Mistah B was its owner.

Sure enough there he was, just a few yards away, lying on the grassy knoll with both arms behind his head, staring up at the cool, semi breezy night sky with two cases of Budweisers, a large bag of Buffalo Blue Cheese Doritos and his cell phone on top of his rock hard ab—erh….fine..stomach. I dunno if he has abs or not..I mean..well..maybe if he had his shirt off or somethin'. Something about him was different though..and I even realized within myself that every time I saw this feller, he looked..different.

The white collared shirt he wore when I saw him earlier was opened up to reveal the grey men's tank top underneath. The tip of his collar flowed casually in the light breeze, as did his hair. I walked over towards him with one lip bitten and my left hand clutching his jacket.

_Give jacket. Go. Give jacket. Go. Give jacket. __**GO**__._

I could repeat that same song over and over again for as much as I'd like, but as soon as he turned those blue eyes over to me and flashed me his pearly whites, I immediately knew how the rest of the Gotham girls felt.

"I didn't think you were going to make it here honestly."

"I didn't think I was going to either, mistah. But here I am, and here's ya jacket."

_Good girl. Stand firm!_

"Oh? You're so quick to give it back to me all of a sudden, after our long conversation earlier? You've yet to address the issue as to what was wrong..I told you if you needed to talk to someone, I'll always be open to listen. You needed to talk to someone..so stop being so guarded."

"…"

"Miss Quinn."

…_goddamnit. Just for a few minutes._

"Move ova' and gimme some of those chips. I'm only gonna be here ten minutes."

-==An hour and fifteen minutes later==-

"**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA** *_hic_* CATS!"

"Hah I know! Of..of..of..ALL the things she could've spoken about, she spoke about **CATS**. Miss Quinn I couldn't take it any, I saw you coming and I immediately shot the gun."

"I'm glad I saved ya from that one, Mistah! Imagine tha *_hic_* headlines! '**Bruce Wayne having lunch with notorious Cat Lady' **Man they'd have a field day with that one!"

"Ugh I can't even fathom it Miss Quinn, its depressing,"

"Oh please why are we being so formal eh? Call me Harley, or Harls, or shit bitty."

"Shit Bitty?"

"Yah, it was one of Mistah J's cute nicknames fer me back in the days when things were good."

"Things can still be good, if you work hard for it you know."

*_**hic**_*

"Yeah but..yah know how love goes right Brucie? Ya love 'em one day, they hate ya the next and you don't even know what happened in the first place to lose it! Humans..men..the whole lot of 'em. Nothin' but trouble. Gimme another beer will ya, I'm going dry here."

"Heh, I think you've had enough for one night. You're quite the light weight."

"Light wei—whaddaya mean? I've had ten cases of this stuff already!"

"..You only drunk three beers."

I glanced haphazardly at the two empty cans of Budweiser next me before turning the swig of beer in my right hand down the hatch. Fine..maybe I was a light weight, but apparently with beer. You gimme a bottle of Don Perrier, I'll down that bitch all day. Nooo problem.

This ten minutes was an awful long time I gotta admit but..hell what's a girl to do huh? Ya got a man here that's willing to listen tah me..and no one else will, not even my 'supposed' best friend. I didn't have a choice but to stay and start talkin' to him, it just kinda happened. Its been years..

"You just missed another one."

"Huh? Where?"

"Over there." He raised his hand pointed towards my far right and sure enough there was a shooting star streaking across the dark bluish, whitish night sky before disappearing behind some trees in the distance.

"Wow..kinda makes ya wish ya had a camera fer these things huh?"

"I know..I forgot about that. This was kind of impromptu, but next time I promise I'll bring a camera out here and take some pictures indeed. That one makes number eighty two so far by the way, my point."

"Eighty two? That's all? HAH! I counted ninty!"

"Surely you're joking."

"Naaah I counted ninty, so I win! Ya gotta have a keen eye for these things ya know, that's how you become a good criminal. Always gotta have a look out and be observant or you'll never survive in this cruel, unfunny world."

"..You know, Mis Qu-Harley. I never considered you a 'criminal' per say."

I turned my head to meet his eyes and blinked moronically at his statement. What's he trying tah say, that I wasn't good enough to be a criminal?

"Whatever you're thinking, I didn't mean it like that."

Well..least he's going to clarify it now.

"What I meant was that, yes even though you do associate with the wrong crowd, you yourself always had a good heart. I mean you've had plenty of opportunities to well..kill me but you always hesitated to. Like you I'm quite observant too, and I greatly appreciate the fact that you've saved my life many times over, despite all the kidnappings and spending well over my fifty thousand dollars on my credit card that one Christmas Eve. I've heard the stories about you and Joker and how you two first met..my guess was that you were just trying to help someone whom you thought understood you and listened to you for a change, instead of the everyday having-to-listen-to-someone-else-about-their-problems type ordeal, no?"

"..Y'know yer pretty smart for a playboy."

"..Heh. I try. I only wish that you'd get out of this..this lifestyle and see the good side of things. Life on the boring side isn't too bad if you know how to live it."

"And you of course certainly know how tah live it. Yer forgetting that I've been inside yer house."

"Yes, but it can be quite lonely at times. With just me and Alfred there, there's not really much else to go on. It was quite dead inside before..well..before you arrived."

I really was hoping to avoid a reminder of that night, but I knew sooner or later it had tah be brought up. I didn't regret going there..least I saved some lives which rarely happens but there out to be some unspoken rule about speaking of things that gets 'em kicked out. I studied his expression as he drew in his bottom lip as a sign of remorse, then casted his eyes back at the night sky, clearing his throat in anticipation of a response from me. The music program on his phone changed to some other random song, one with a nice guitar beat intro to it.

For that small moment in time I was intrigued. Even though it was random, he had some pretty good music collection on it ranging from Rock and Roll to surprisingly RnB. I didn't recognize the artist at first, but as soon as the lyrics came on, I knew.

"_You had a lotta crooks tryna steal your heart._

_Never really had luck, could never figure out._

_How to love. How to love.."_

I've heard the song before but never really put meaning to it, until I actually LISTENED to the lyrics. They spoke to me..

Spoke about my life, my past..

And ironically here we are, talking about that night I got rejected from his mansion pretty much. This was fucking great..

I suddenly wanted to go home.

"That night.."

"Eh?" He snapped me back to reality with one statement. He was going to ask questions..I knew it. He was going to lecture me, or accuse me of something..I knew it.

"You..shouldn't have left that night."

"Whaddayamean I shudden tah left? It was time for me tah go I did what I needed tah do and I did it so I needed tah go—"

"Harley."

"-And besides who told me to run all the way over here in that weather huh? To be honest I didn't even know I ran all that way from my house to here I just ran and ran and ran.."

"Harley stop.."

"And ran and ran and seriously this was all in one night because Ivy and I were just doing a test run on a mall and then Batman showed up and I froze and I didn't know what to do so I argued with Ivy back home and she reminded me of the piece of shit I was back there and I couldn't take it anymore I felt useless so I grabbed..I grabbed you…your..I gr-.."

"HARLEY STOP."

My head jerked up slightly, a bit thrown off by the stern tone in his voice. I never pegged the man to have any sort of back bone in him, but the way the lighting flashed along with the thunder gently rolling behind him seemed to set the perfect mood for his now serious persona.

My hand clutched the damp grey Zegna jacket like brought some kinda comfort to me..and y'know funny enough in a way it did. Bruce looked from my eyes top the jacket, then placed his right hand on the helm. I almost got into defensive mode over it but I had tah remember it _was _his property after all.

"I..I'm sorry mistah I just..I…..I've just had a REALLY bad fucking week. Ivy and I got into it earlier..and I can't get B-man off my head. I wish I could..it ain't healthy, thinking like this. And now yer being all kind to me but I dunno how tah respond because I keep thinking this all a setup to something."

"Oh?" His eyebrow raised. "Setup to what exactly?"

"Hell should I know!" I snapped while kneeling up from my space, pointing an accusing finger at his nose. "All this 'be nice to Harls' crap is suspicious! You **never **hang out with commoners much less criminals! What makes _me _so special that you wanna listen to all mah problems huh? Yer in cahoots with th' media? I can't trust anyone Mistah Wayne I can't I just—**I CAN'T AND WON'T TRUST YOU**!"

"HARLEY STOP IT!"

"NO BRUCE I'M **DONE** WITH THIS! TAKE YOUR DAMN JA—GAH!"

"RELAX! MISS QUINN! RELAX!"

"GET OFFA ME! GET OFFA ME BRUCE JUST STOP!"

"ITS OKAY HARLEY! ITS OKAY I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL! HOW IT FEELS TO BE OUTCASTED!"

"YER ONLY SAYING YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL YOU DUNNO HOW I FEEL! YOU DUNNO WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH! YOU AIN'T WALKED A MILE IN MY SHOES! **GET! OFFA! M**—"

…and I don't remember what and how it happened. I can't begin to describe how and what happened. All I know is that it happened..and I dunno..I..guys I'm so fucking confused right now..

I remember yelling at the man while kneeling down next to him, screaming and flaring around..then he grabbed me and held me, both his strong arms wrapped around my body like a snake vice in attempt to calm me down. Then I..I know I stretched my hand out tah hit him and now..now..

Now his lips are on mine.

My eyes widened out..I'm supposed to be in pain from how hard he held me, but I couldn't feel a thing, almost as if I was floatin' on air. His lips were on mine..it wasn't a deeply intimate kiss but..Mistah Wayne….

B..Bruce..

He pulled back from me and stared into my eyes, his consistently shifting from one eye to the eye as if he were studying every detail, every skin cell on my face. I didn't know what to say..I just..I couldn't move. I remember my body relaxing into his as if it were automatic, his arms never left my body. Where I was cold before, I was now warm..and honestly speaking, there's no otha' feeling I'd rather have.

He'd shut up me underneath tha' Milky Way. We didn't say a word to each other, and there really was no need tah I guess. Just kinda stared up at tha' stars till we both fell asleep with me still in his grasp like he never wanted to let go in fear I was gonna run away.

I wasn't going anywhere. Not anytime soon.

Least one of our wishes came true—if you could guess which one.


	7. Unthinkable

[Disclaimer: Ugh..seriously? If I owned it I wouldn't write about it..-_-;

Author's Note: **Yoooo! First off, I apologize for not updating as often as I should. I was sort of going through a rough period in my life that left me with absolutely no motivation..but time and life goes on and now I'm back.! Please please please PLEASE don't forget to review, be it good or bad because I really do value your opinions. As for those who have this story on alert or have me on alert, I really and truly appreciate it, as well as the wonderful comments I've been receiving. Thank you very much and may**

**God/Buddha/Muhammad/Satan/Aliens/Trees/whatever else you may worship bless you all. =)**

…_and I don't remember what and how it happened. I can't begin to describe how and what happened. All I know is that it happened..and I dunno..I..guys I'm so fucking confused right now.._

_I remember yelling at the man while kneeling down next to him, screaming and flaring around..then he grabbed me and held me, both his strong arms wrapped around my body like a snake vice in attempt to calm me down. Then I..I know I stretched my hand out tah hit him and now..now.._

_Now his lips are on mine._

_My eyes widened out..I'm supposed to be in pain from how hard he held me, but I couldn't feel a thing, almost as if I was floatin' on air. His lips were on mine..it wasn't a tongue kiss but..Mistah Wayne…._

_B..Bruce.._

_He pulled back from me and stared into my eyes, his consistently shifting from one eye to the next as if he were studying every detail, every skin cell on my face. I didn't know what to say..I just..I couldn't move. I remember my body relaxing into his as if it were automatic; his arms never left my body. Where I was cold before, I was now warm..and honestly speaking, there's no otha' feeling I'd rather have._

_He'd shut up me, underneath that Milky Way, We didn't say a word to each other, and theer really was no need tah I guess. Just kinda stared up at tha' stars till we both passed out._

_Least one of our wishes came true—if you could guess which one._

**-===============**Author's Point of view==================-

"Mmm…mm..mm.."

The saltiness of the air around us interfered with my nostrils and I suddenly felt the urge to sneeze. I can't sneeze..I gotta hold this in. What'll Mistah B think if I just sneezed in his shirt? Man he sure was warm..and leathery for some reason.

_Ah..AHH_

"AHH..**AHH..!"**

"….."

"_**..CHOOOOOOOOOO! **_ *Sniff* Whew I dunno where that one came from Mistah B but I-..eh..huh?"

He was _gone._

I sat up from off the grass and looked around the place to my right in slight panic—**gone.**

"..Mistah B!" I called out, but all I could hear was the sound of the bum's radio from far away. I sighed heavily and grabbed a tuft of grass in anger..they always leave.

"**You should be careful where you decide to lay your head."**

…Wh..wh…a..

I slowly turned to my right..

-=======Author's Point of View===========-

He hovered over her left side like a predator to prey, secretly amused at the fact that she had yet to detect his presence even after waking up. He watched as she backed up some on the wet green grass and gasped, her baby blue eyes widening whilst she stared into his dark cold Cobalt visuals. His lips were full, flushed with a slight pink—and all Harley could do was close her legs some.

"**Quinn**."

"**Bats."** Shot back the blonde.

"**Don't pretend as if you have some sort of justifiable conviction here**. **Especially since you ran away from me with your little red headed friend the other night."**

"I..I didn't run, I was dragged! I didn't know you were goin' tah show up, honest! I didn't mean tah leave..I..I actually wanted to—…..

..where's Mistah Wayne?"

"**Don't know." **Came his stoic reply. **"I'm not in the least bit concerned with his whereabouts..I'm more concerned about the idea of where you're going to jump off after I'm through with you. Or do you regret what happened that night?"**

"Wh..wha..what night..?"

"**You may be blonde, but you're far from stupid. Don't play it. Now..turn around."**

"No..NO! I'm not doing this again! I thought it was a dream but..but I'm awake now! Bats..I dunno whats gotten into you, but I don't like it one bi—"

"**BULLSHIT QUINN!" **His voice seemed to bounce off the trees and reverberate through the air as if it were only he and Harley in one solid room. He watched as her eyes widened; her baby blues showing the emotion of fear. He didn't care in the least if she began to feel afraid..he just wanted her to _feel_ what exactly was coursing through his veins, though the feeling to him, ironically, was quite unfamiliar. With frustration he grabbed her by her collar and lowered himself down to her level, one strong leg in between her own, with his long black leather cape enclosing both of them from possible public view. Even within the semi darkness surrounding them now, she could still see the cold, stoic expression within his eyes, and any fool could tell that this time around was definitely _not _the time to play games.

Bruce..

His kiss..

The confusion was quite unbearable at this point, for now she didn't know who to think about, or whom to even consider. The man she fantasized over was on top of her like predator to prey….yet the man she had unexpectedly (_somewhat_) fallen for was no where to be found.

"**You look me in the eye right now and tell me you don't feel what I'm feeling right now. You don't feel..the..agony I feel just coursing through your veins, pounding into your skull, into your.." **His hand palmed her lower region so forcefully that it caused her to almost jump out of her skin for a moment. She shivered slightly, her breathing coming out in light rasps. His eyes searched her momentarily, a fleeting thought occurring in the Dark Knight's head before he retreated to standing upright.

"**You want to play this cat and mouse game, Quinn? Fine. I'll play your little game. You know where to find me."**

And as quickly he came into view, so he vanished from, but not before holding his hand over her mouth with some sort of concoction within causing her to fall back, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

-======Minutes later====-

Like waking up from a bad dream she jolted out of her sleep and frantically eyed her surroundings—she was still in the park..and still alone. Her clothes were very much still in tact and needless to say, so was her sanity. Beads of sweat rolled from the side of her neck on to her chest as she made one final glance over her surroundings before deciding to get up and make herself decent. The sounds of the bum's radio lightly echoed into the night, as well as the approaching thunderstorm that was heading towards Gotham City. Was being with Bruce earlier just a dream? Did she sleep walk her way to the park subconsciously hoping that either one of the two would 'save' her? The empty cans of Budweiser and somewhat eaten Doritos chips gave her the first clue.

Did confrontation with Batman just happened, or was that a figment of her imagination as well? What _exactly_ took place? ..Most importantly, what else can be done tonight that hasn't been done?

She hadn't been to the Wharf in a while—perhaps, she thought, she could crash there for the night without anyone noticing and hopefully have some things sorted out in the morning with Ivy. Going back to the apartment now would only prove to be more trouble than what it's worth, what with Ivy's questioning and bickering and all. In another hand..the Wharf though?

Harley's memories associated with that place were more obvious than Donald Trump's hair piece..but it was the only place she could think of at the moment. She knew for a fact that the place had been abandoned ever since the explosion that happened some months back when she and Joker tried auctioning off some bombs to the black market in hopes of blackmailing some high end rich executives. As one could guess..the Dark Knight foiled that too. With a flip of her hair and a 'hmph' from between her lips, the blonde dashed off into the night with her knapsack slung over her right shoulder and a restless mind on her left.

-**Forty Five minutes Later**-

In the air there played music—club music. With leaping from building to building came various types of music from all genres playing in her ears from different locations—be it from a club or from some house party..or perhaps some unruly skateboard kid who just wanted to head bang to some NIN. Whatever the case may be, it was one of the many reasons Harley never got an Ipod. Though difficult in nature and somewhat sound in mind, she understood that her environment, particularly Gotham, had a way of speaking to her through spirituality—that spirituality being different types of music from wherever sending her messages. She never was the type to call down 'God God, send me a sign', but she understood that there was something out there higher than herself and perhaps even 'Mistah J' that spoke to her in a way most humans couldn't relate to her normally. From beneath there stood the wharf and the warehouse next to it. The creeky, eerie familiar feeling of the building resonated in the air, but though familiar, Harley couldn't help but shake the feeling that it was currently being occupied.

She'd soon find herself to be right.

"Welp..here goes nothin'."

Praying that she _wasn't_ right, however, she perched herself a top a lamp post while scouting the area for any potential trouble. So far so good..only sounds of faint laughter were heard from nearby. Hmm..

Towards her right below a flood light was an opening inside, painted in pigeon shit yellow and green. Taking one last look about the place, she hopped from one lamp post to another, to a trashcan, up on a nearby ledge and finally with skilled expertise to the opening. The atmosphere inside was much different, for one could smell the dust and dampness of the place. Smelled like old..but something new was introduced indeed.

There was a beam in front of her that separated her from the next room that she knew led towards the main area inside. There was only one problem in getting there..

Well two.

The first problem was the issue of how narrow and old the beam was. Harley knew that the door downstairs was mostly locked and kicking it open without caution as to what was awaiting behind her would be considered unwise. She knew that at times, if some thugs wanted to hide out some explosives or some corrosive acid, there'd do so in various places that if ANYONE else tried getting to them, it'd be instant kill. So avoiding that to the max, was trouble number two.

A big black muscular looking guard shifting each leg and groaning every two minutes or so. That confirmed to her that there was indeed something going on inside—question was what exactly. One of Boxy's men? ..Nah, he certainly didn't dress like it—neither was he one of Joker's henchmen either. So with whom was he associated with?

"Fucking dust man.." He murmured under his breath whilst pacing back and forth with a semi automatic shotgun in his hands.

Semi automa—yeah something was definitely up. There was no need for the heavy security, even if it were for just one big time criminal. But the fact that this man had a shotgun meant one thing—there was a swarm of his goonies inside.

And not the friendly kind.

More faint laughter came from inside and Harley was beginning to get more curious.

_Okay..okay….here we go.._

With one step on the beam came a light creaking noise-almost like the sound of a mouse being trapped. The guard stopped pacing for a second and _"huh?"_d before shrugging his shoulders and going back to his previous position. Adjusting the gun on his arm, he straightened his back up and thus decided to stand at attention, as instructed before.

Harley closed her eyes and took three quick steps.

_Sqquueeeea—aaa—aa-ack.._

M'kay now something DEFINITELY was going. He grabbed a hold of his gun and shook his head to his right hand side to get a good view out the window ahead—nothing. His left..nothing. Remembering that he was complaining of dust..Harley's quick thinking came into action.

Almost as if it were in slow motion, she shifted her right leg downwards to swipe the residual dust down to his nostril, then waited for it..

"**Ah…..AH….ACHOO!"**

And just like that, simultaneously to his sneeze, she dashed across the beam and towards the other side. The guard below wiped his nose on his shirt, complained yet again about the dust and continued about his night—never the wiser.

-=====**Inside the Auditorium**====-

"…So I said 'Baby if your words matched the size of your mouth, I bet you could wrap it around the whole thing!"

The auditorium guests roared with ruckus laughter as the MC for the night looked around with amusement. Boxy Bennett stood front center stage, decked out in his Calvin Klein suit and shoes, loosely handling the microphone as though he had been holding it for years with experience. Tonight was his night, once again, to introduce a brand new idea to the Gotham underworld—one of which the likes the city above had never seen. Mostly every top shot criminal were there—including the infamous Two Face himself, who had his own plans up his scheme to debate with Boxy behind closed doors on whatever price he was willing to pay for this 'top secret item'.

His opening act began as a series of jokes..and the usual torturing of rogues that turned their backs against their mob boss and failed to disappear themselves.

"C'mon everybody give yerselves a round of applause will ya? C'mon c'mon! You've been wonderful tonight! Bitches and Gents I've got a special treat for you tonight, somethin' that'll make your head spin, you'll wonder which was is down..or up? ..Eh? Eh? Get the clue? Nah..of course you don't. Hey—hey BOOTSIE! _**BOOTSIE!**_ Get your mangy ass in here with that thing will ya?"

The audience watched in anticipation as a large African American male pushing a cart with an unidentified object placed on top, covered with grand red velvet fabric. Under the fabric was a round object, most likely in the shape of a display glass, circular in top circumference, flat at its base. The Audience murmured curiously as Boxy switch the microphone dramatically from one hand to the next, his eyes shifting periodically from the object to his guests.

"Folks what I have underneath this blanket is one that is truly remarkable, one that is truly unbelievable that I honestly don't think a price can be placed on it. A..well sort of close member of our lil' criminal group here developed this lil' baby and..well..unwillingly parted ways with it. I present to you.."

Revealed from its hiding place stood indeed a glass display window with a medical injection needle place inside, filled halfway to the top with an unknown light blue substance. Spotlights from above shone on the object with dramatic inquiry, as did the audience 'oohs; and 'ahhs' like an old time cartoon show.

"WHATCHA' GOT THERE BOXY?"

The voice seemed to come out of nowhere, but indeed it belonged to none other than Harley Quinn. Boxy looked round quizzically, before signaling to one of his henchmen to be on the alert for any possible attack. Harley laughed.

"ITS ME YA BASTARD! UP HERE!" She spoke up loud as she hopped from off the ledge and landing gracefully in the middle of the aisle leading up to the stage.

"Well well well! Harley Quinn! Thought you would've been locked up in the loony bin at the maximum security prison! …Or dead. Y'know. Whichever comes first. What brings yer carcass here tonight eh? Couldn't find the ladies room?"

"Nah I found it, then I saw you squatting down on the toilet to take a piss so I decided to get lost."

"So we got ourselves a comedian here huh? Well yeah right..we all know the real reason yer here. Lemme guess..you couldn't stop thinking about me huh, ya pretty lil blonde pussy you? I know I know doll…its unbearable to be around me, but don't get yer panties in a knot darlin'. I'll still give ya a go—only if yer up to it which I know you are.."

"Can it Guido, I ain't here tah talk about yer imaginary fantasies, I'm wonderin' whats with all tha' commotion here in this joint. I came here expectin' to see nobody in here but rats, and the only thing bigger than a rat is your dumbass trying to tell knock knock jokes! Dontcha ya know those kind of things you have to leave up to tha' experts?"

"Experts eh? Oh really! You really think you can host this thing better than me eh?"

"COURSE I can!"

She back flipped continuously from the aisle and on to the main stage, whilst expertly snatching the microphone from his grasp with ease. Boxy frowned.

"..And hurry this whole act up, I don't wanna spend too much time on this—I got important stuff to do."

"Like greasin' yer palm up with butter, small boy?"

"Like..wait wha—just _**shaddap**_ and get on with it!"

"Ew is that what ya tell yerself at night? Geez, yer so pathetic you even want yer own masturbatin' sessions to end already. That's pretty sad. Ya know in Psychology we call that repression. What uh..what're you repressin' so much underneath that tough TOUGH exterior huh?"

Ten of Boxy's best henchmen stood behind her from a distance armed with shotgun rifles and knives, all immediately pointed towards her as a warning. Harley laughed nervously before subconsciously clutching the microphone.

"A bullet to the back of your head if you don't make 'em laugh. Yer wastin' time!"

"Ah quit yer whinin'. You really think I'm scared of you buddy? After all the stories I've heard about you? After what I know about you? After what I've.._seen?_"

"Seen?"

"_Seen_"

"Okay. I'll bite. What'd ya see huh?"

"Humph. …I can't say. I'm too trah-mah-tized!"

"Dear God here we go.."

"Don't you put God's name in this ya bastard, you leave that poor Man alone! All you ever do is call His name in yer lil' mastahbatin' sessions, beating it off like it owes you money—you need to STOP that nasty habit before you break that thing, it looked rotten already!"

"Hah! You would know, you know you've caught me once or twice thinkin' about yah"

"And EW I wish I hadn't though. I'd rather watch at Two Face peeing than catch you with that..that..whatchamacallit in yer hand. You should really consider burning that off, that thing looked infected as fuck."

A couple of members within the audience chuckled, while some murmured unamused. Boxy's attitude dropped in little enthusiasm for her attempt at a joke, then proceeded to take the microphone back.

"Gimme that thing, you ain't foolin' nobody here.."

"You mean YOU'RE not foolin' anyone up here mistah! I see what yer doin' here..trying to make folks comfortable, tell 'em a couple of jokes about women you've screwed and left eh? Well ya wanna know something people, its all a LIE. Boxy's still a virgin!"

"Say WHAT!"

"I do say what!"

"I've done more bitches in a day than you've had periods yer entire life."

"You've jacked off more than anyone I've ever heard off, and its because yer lonely Boxy! Think about it people, have you EVER seen this man with a woman? Ever? EVER?"

A handful of guests murmured incoherently, their eyes darting back and forth from the two entertainers on stage.

"See? Ya can't answer that can ya? I've known this wash belly fer say..5 years and I have never, Never. _**NEVER**_ seen him with a woman. At least a good looking one. And the ones I've seen him with all look like men! Are you intah men, Boxy? Do you love the feel of a good skull fuckin' Boxiiiie?"

"Harley I swear to Go—"

"Cause if ya are, I won't tell anyone ya know.._it'll be our lil' secret!_ "

"Harley shut up."

"C'mon now this is Gotham City Boxy, we're not in New Jersey anymore! This is the land of opportunity, of freedom! The Freedom to do whatever ya want, wherever ya want, even if it's in that guy's seat you normally do it at right underneath ya coat jacket when ya think no one's looking!"

Her finger pointed to a guest who went from laughter to utter disgust, immediately jumping from out of his seat and on to another lap. The audience roared in laughter as their attention focused back on Harley.

"This is America Boxy! We accept you! You go out there and you SHOW those mean old Gotham City Police department that yer ready to challenge em, to take on the world and its antics, its barbarians, its goody two shoes—take on the world in its masterbatin' competition! Take it ALL on Boxy, we're not judging! The land of the free! THE HOME OF THE BRAVE! BE BRAVE BOXY! BE FREE! TAKE IT OFF AND SHOW THAT WILLY!"

"**SHUT UP YOU BITCH YER NOT MAKIN' ANY SENSE!"**

"Oh I'm makin' PLENTY sense! Janet Jackson says 'Strobe lights makes everything sexier"..do you play music when yer doin' it by yerself because yer strobe light is gettin' dim? What about blow up dolls, ever consider that? Or maybe they just deflate on their own whenever you pull that bad boy out huh? You just see that bottle of lotion and go 'Vroom vroom, ready for action SIR!' Five, six seven times a day, you never get bored, that's why you tell these knock knock jokes..cause yer probably gonna knock one out tonight!"

Again the audience roared with laughter, some even falling out of their seats and slapping the next person beside them in sheer amusement. Even Boxy's own guards had to take a minute to put aside their weapons and laugh momentarily at the black and red clad female making light of Boxy..

But Boxy certainly was NOT amused.

"I got a joke for ya, bitch.."

"Oh really? Wanna switch the comedian role all of a sudden now huh?"

"Oh I know comedy.." He shot back, now fully annoyed. "I found it funny how your slave master used to drag you about by your hair and slap you about silly. I laughed hysterically when he barked at you like a fucking dog, and I damn near died when I heard..Harley..Miss-talk-of-the-motherfuckin'-town..that he pushed you five feet out of the window because you were trying..to make..fish..smile. Hah. ..Hah. …HAH. Y'see Harley..I ain't got those types of problems like you do. I'm a man, sweetheart, we do all the roughing up and fucking up around here—women like you have nothing else better to do except suck our dicks and just take what we give you. You get beat up.._I_ beat 'em up. You get yelled at? _I _do th' yellin'. Know. Your. **PLACE** in this world you stupid fucking sorry ass excuse for a woman, sit down, shut th' fuck up and let me do my fuckin' show! Cause you ain't got nothin', like how I got somethin' and you ain't never gonna be somebody, like how I'm somebody. Now whaddaya gotta say tah THAT comedy?"

…_**.**_

_**WHAM!**_

In went her fist on his face along with a series of roundhouse kicks to the gut. His cronies rushed from behind and tried to restrain the now mentally snapped Harley Quinn, but in all their endeavors there was little they could do to hold down a woman who've just been royally insulted in front of a live audience. Within a few minutes however, they've managed to restrain her by clasping her hands behind her back whilst two men beneath her restrain her legs firmly in place. Dazed but not out Boxy stood up from off the floor, applying pressure his now bloodied nose.

"Stupid bitch whaddaya do that f—UGH!" Before his sentence was even completed, a wad of spit landed on his own mouth—the slimy gooey feeling of her saliva felt disgusting to him, like the feel of mucus draining slowly sliding down his chin.

"C'mere you stupid bitch! I'm gonna teach you a lesson!"

"Slap me, c'mon I dare ya you punk sonavabitch!"

"Slap ya? No..no..I don't have the time." His hand was now raised upwards, palm open indicating he wanted a hand gun in his possession. One of his cronies presented him with one and in a few second Harley was now staring down the barrel of a Colt .45 classic.

"Class dismissed!"

_**BAM!**_

The horrified look was formed, followed by the shaking of hands due to pure and absolute shock. The blood ran profusely from its projected area, seeping into clothes and eventually forming a mini puddle on to the floor. Boxy's guards were now on full alert, there guns pointed in every direction possible for maybe another attack.

"Who th' fuck shot me huh?" Screamed Boxy as he frantically looked about the now astonished audience who watched their every move. Their interpretation of the whole thing, it would seem, was all a part of the act. An Act Boxy was not pleased to be a part of himself.

"Who the' FUCK shot my hand? I SWEAR I'LL SHOOT THIS BITCH IF ONE OF YOU IN HERE DON'T FESS UP!"

….

"WELL?"

"_**Well well well! A Party going on and I weren't even invited? Oh dear dear this is…this won't do! Don't you agree, Mac?"**_

In he walked from the shadows of the darkest corner of the room, along with a slew of his own henchmen trailing behind him. Murmurs and whispers begin to stir among the audience, even Boxy's men had a thing or two do whisper about amongst themselves. His pace was slow, calculated. His outfit the same as it always had, with the exception of a fresh red rose in his front jacket pocket. His stare was actually directed towards Harley but looked as though it were for Boxy, who in turn shot back a stern, yet nervous glare at his opposer. The mere presence of this man, despite the numerous encounters with him gave him the creeps and after five long years of working with him as well as working along side him, he still had yet to get used to his psychotic Borderline Personality.

"Fuck you **Jokah **you piece of shit! YOU AIN'T WANTED HERE!"

Her eyes widened as she saw him emerge from the shadows. Her heart beat faster with each step her took. It was almost like it were a dream..with no one else in the room but herself and him, wishing she could somehow read his mind and wonder what he was thinking in that beautiful mind of his. The grip the guards had on her body was immediately loosened and quickly she wriggled herself free of any lingering hands that was last to touch her. She didn't know if she should run towards him, into his arms and worship the very ground he walked on..

Or stay her ground and watch as he and Boxy continued to exchange words.

"Y'know box, I really we were the absolute best of friends here! Come on man..really? After all I've done for you?"

"_**You fuckin' SHOT ME YOU CRAZY UGLY SON OF A BITCH!"**_

"Exactly! See? And you can't say I didn't do anything for you!"

Should she say something? Should she address him? Should she just grab a gun from someone's holster and shoot him point blank in the face right now? What was she to do?

His bloodshot eyes turned to meet her baby blues, his a most maniacal stare that she was very much used to. For a few seconds nothing was said in response, only the continuous movement of what seemed to be three silver balls curled about in his left palm.

"**Harley.."** The mere mention of her name from his lips was enough to make her want to scream for joy, but she had to restrain herself. Standing before her was a world of confusion, mixed with uncertainty and undeserved happiness. If she didn't try to stand on her own two feet now, she would never learn to again. She had to think smart..for once in her life, she HAD to get over this hurdle. "I see you ran away from me again. Don't you know how much I've **missed you?**" His voice, for a brief moment, was that like of a demonic undertone. A possessively demonic psychotic baritone.

-=====Harley's Point of View======-

He missed me..?

He….._**missed **_me?

"Miss me..?" It replayed over and over again, his way of _missing _her. All those times he yelled at her, pushed me around and treated me like I wasn't nothin'..and now he wants to show face in front of a crowd of people and try tah say that he _misses_ me..?

"You..miss me? **You miss me..?** Do you have _**ANY **_idea what you've put me through? What you've done to me, _**JOKAH? **_ You slapped me around, you pretend like I don't mattah, you shoved me out of a goddamn window FIVE stories down and you wanna know the really shitty part? YOU NEVER CALLED!"

"Harls I.."

"**NO YOU LISTEN! **I'm tired Mistah J..I can't do this anymore I can't do it its too much!"

"HEY! DO THIS YOUNG AND THE RESTLESS BULLSHIT SOMEWHERE ELSE I GOT A SHOW TAH D—_**AHH! AHH! FUCKING HOLY HELL MOTHER OF PEARL GODDAMNIT!"**_

From the smoking gun of Joker's came the result of Boxy's now injured knee caps, the guards behind him now too terrified to do anything about it in retaliation. Least they were smart fer somethin'..

"Don't interrupt my woman when she's talkin'!"

_**Wait..WHAT?**_

"You can say whatever you want or call me whatever you want Mistah J I ain't listenin' to you no more! These games you keep playing with my head aren't gonna work anymore!"

"Oh..really now?" He asked with an inquiring undertone. Within moment he appeared in front of her, his steps now on stage mere feet from her presence. "Not even if I ask you for your hand..?"

"My..my hand..Mistah J you aren't..you aren't proposin' to me are ya..?"

-==Author's Point of View==-

"_**Oh come ON man I didn't c'mere to see this long lost love bullshit, I'm goin' ho—"**_

_**BOOM!**_

Three sections of seats were immediately blown up, followed by body parts flying about the auditorium. The audience themselves screamed in terror, with each person trying to get up and escape instantly blow to bits by some kind of device located underneath the chair. With a few minutes the rest of the audience caught on, now no longer an audience, but now mere hostages held up in a room with Joker and his equally insane henchmen.

"I promise you this, the next person that interrupts her is GOING to be sky high, and I ain't talking weed people! These comfy chairs Boxy has been so kind to restore actually has their own special touch to them of my own that even he isn't aware of. See because I was so hurt that I wasn't invited, I rigged up each chair you're all sitting on to explode if anyone moves, as soon as I walked into this room. Your delicate little asses will be blown to bits, and yet no one but God would really know what happened to you once all the evidence has been eliminated by burning this rotten poor excuse for a place down to the ground! You move..you're dead..so don't you **fucking** move. Any of you!

Now Pumpkin..sweetheart...Harley. We've been together for..oh say..a year now."

"**Four** years."

"Who's counting? It feels like we've just met every single time! When I don't you for days I..I get worried! Hah! HARLEY I can't imagine a life of jokes and laughs and a couple of dead bodies here or there without you..its damn near impossible to even fathom. Letting you drop away was the biggest mistake of the minute..can ya ever forgive me?

Can you come home with me?"

….

This whole thing..playing out right in front of her, what she was hearing in her eyes was becoming surreal. The words she'd always wanted to hear ever since she laid eyes on him, ever since she sat down with him as a doctor and emerged from within her mindset as his personal play thing.

Her heart pounded faster within her cheat plate as she stared into the eyes of the mad man she still loved..

Loved..

But what of..what of..

No. Forget it.

Wait no..she can't. She owed him one for saving her ass. TWICE. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't be standing in front of Joker today, let alone hear the words that were now coming out from his mouth. And what of..what of that whole..thing with Batman?

She nay not have been the most honest person in the world, but she certainly still had a heart. A heart that was now in two places at once. She HAD to definitely be smart now. Joker was always two steps ahead of her in terms of mentality, but to avoid getting anyone killed or any complications in the near future, she had to end the fiasco..

FAST.

She clenched her fists in determination and looked into the man that stood before her awaiting her answer. Biting her lip gently, she ran into his arms with outstretched hands, breathing in the very essence she'd been obsessed with for years. The palm of his left hand that occupied the gun he shot Boxy's knee cap with (whom by the way was now sitting on the floor murmuring in pain. He knew better than to say anything else after being instructed to shut up.) was placed on her back and Harley couldn't help but smile brightly at the warmth and odd comfort it gave her knowing that he somewhat returned her affection.

"Do ya mean it..?" She asked, her voice muffled within his jacket. With rolled eyes and an exasperated smile, he responded.

"Sure do, kiddo. I mean anything ya want me to mean. I want to rule Gotham with ya y'know. I have a plan that'll have us set for life."

She raised her head from his chest and looked upwards, that psychotic obsessive look in her eyes slowly but surely returning. He always knew which button to press to get his little lap dog to do as she was told before slapping her up back to reality to once in a while remind her of who the bitch is.

"What kinda plan..?"

"Oh y'know..ruling Gotham, blowing it up and such. But I promise you it's for a good cause. It's for life, Harls. Our life. If you come with me I promise you I'll get you anything you want. Anything you want from me, you can have. I'll never lie to you again, I'll never push you around. We'll live the good life, just you and me and maybe..hah, who knows? Maybe a lil couple of Jokers running around! How's that for a picture perfect black picket fence scenery eh? All you have to say is yes. Say yes Harley."

It seemed so easy to just say yes to a man that has promised you the world more than once, but rarely delivers three times as much. The good life..

She imagined sitting idly by, poolside on a deserted island, living in a white mansion whilst he floated on by on her back with nothing but his swim trunks and green 80s sunglasses. The imagery in itself was quite amusing to her, and she often replayed it over and over again in her mind whenever she thought of him. Now it seemed as though it might become a reality after all..

"There's something I gotta do first, Puddin'.."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

Shit..she didn't count on him actually _asking_.

"I just..I gotta go grab some stuff first from somewhere. I've been staying at friend's house ever since..ya know…and I got some sentimental stuff I gotta pick up before I go anywhere. I won't..I promise! I'll be back within an hour, if ya can wait for me..please?"

"I don't want to wait HARLEY I'm ready for an answer**. NOW."**

"My answer is yes! I promise! I'll go anywhere ya want me to, as long as you keep yer promise to me. Cause if ya don't..I…I..well..

..I dunno what I'll do but I'm sure I'll think of somethin'. Just promise me ya won't go anywhere will ya? I'll be back soon..I promise."

And just like that, a moment that lasted only twenty minutes between them, it was back to square one.

-=====**Gotham's back drop, late hours**==-

_**Clip…clop..clip..clop..clip..clop…clip..clop..**_

The familiar pace of walk certainly brought back memories, but this time she was certain of her destination. She had to do it..if she didn't now, she wouldn't have the chance to ever again. Not with Joker around. Not with him occupying her mind now.

_**Clip..clop..clip..clop..clip..clop..clip..clip..**_

The sound of the wind rustled through the willow trees and instantly she knew that the weather was starting to pick up. The forecasts didn't predict any rain..but then again for Harley, it was bound to be a rainy day someway or another.

_**Clip..clop..clip..clop..clip..clop..clip..clop..clip..clop..**_

One rain drop, but it felt like night dew. Harley wiped her forehead slightly before picking up the pace a little bit. She REALLY wanted this to be done and over with but with each step came a fleeting thought..

Thoughts she thought wouldn't be a problem until they arose themselves in her head, reeling from deep within her subconscious.

"_I got a joke for ya, bitch.."_

_**Clip.**_

"_Cause you ain't got nothin', like how I got somethin' and you ain't never gonna be somebody.."_

_**Clop.**_

"_**Harley.."**_

_**Clip. Clop.**_

"_Hah! HARLEY I can't imagine a life of jokes and laughs and a couple of dead bodies here or there without you.."_

_**Clip. Clop. **_

"_Can you come home with me?"_

___**Clip..clopclipclop**_

"_There's something I gotta do first, Puddin'.."_

___**Clip..clopclipclop**____**clipclopclipclop**____**clipclopclipclop**_

"_Oh? And what might that be?"_

The Manor was a few running steps away from the gate, but to Harley it seemed like a lifetime walk. With each running step she took she could see the lights within turning off one by one. Though the significance of it was clearly obvious, to her however, it felt like a missed opportunity to see him one last time. The faster she walked, the more the memories rushed back into her mind like a rushing waterfall pounding on every crevice of her mental being.

_I'm just saying you could do..better.._

The sound of a singer's voice replayed over and over through her head like a bad broken record. Every move she made, every wall she climbed that night..that same phrase replayed itself over and over.

_I'm just saying you could better.._

_Tell me have you heard that lately?_

She climbed over the gate and almost lost her footing. She clutched the wet jacket on her skin tightly for dear life and ran through towards the door. She scaled the wall and peered through the window into his office—no sign of him. She noticed the cracked window and guided it open, letting herself in and landing silently on the floor inside. The lightning flashed, thunder rolled, illuminating her features.

"Br-Bruce..?"

_I'm just saying you could do better.._

"Bruce are you there..?"

She looked around the room cautiously as if she were expecting him to jump out and say 'BOO' uncharacteristically, but there was no need to. It didn't seem that anyone was room, aside from the butler..and surely she didn't want to give the poor man a heart attack and watch him die of it with a terrifyingly threatening umbrella in his hand.

"Crap.." Her head lowered to the ground, then to the executive leather chair. She could picture him sitting in it, with both his legs crossed whilst looking at her in an interesting manner, hand to jaw. She sighed, knowing that tonight would be the last night—and time she'll ever see him again. He certainly was kind to her..even at moments when he didn't need to. She'd played some awful tricks on him back in the day but looking back at it now, he never hated her for it. It was all fun and games, even though he did occasionally get hurt. That was what hurt Harley the most—she'd actually caused harm to him and even placed him in situations where his life was in danger, yet still he looked past all of that and was willing to hold out a helping hand.

In another life..

In another time.

When the world finally ends and they, the citizens of the world can pronounce themselves a better home, can she become the 'good guy' she always wanted to become and start anew.

Gingerly taking off the jacket, she rested it on the seat of the chair, giving it one last squeeze of its' sleeve.

"Thanks fer keepin' me warm.."

She herself didn't know if the statement was towards the jacket or for something else, but never the less the mere thought of leaving that jacket, a piece of clothing that didn't even belong to her made her feel ill..restless and immediately lonely.

Did she REALLY want this? Was it really a good idea to trust Joker again after everything they've been through, all those bad times and to make things worse..

Pushing her out a _**fucking window?**_!

For that moment she didn't know what to do. She was still in this man's house, the deed was done to put back the jacket though she would've loved to give it to him herself out of common courtesy. Knowing right from wrong was a difficult thing for any human being, but especially difficult for someone who confused abuse with love, and actual admiration for suspicion. Reality, ironically, was skewed for someone who had a skewed vision of an ironic reality in itself. Everything was confusing, topsy turvy and damn sure didn't make a lick of sense, though it all meant the same thing in the end. What was she saying? Hell what am _**I**_ saying?

_I'm just saying you could better.._

"**Miss Quinn**?"

"..Huh.." Her head jolted upwards sharply, her baby blue eyes met with dark Cobalt. His frame was silhouetted in the moonlight, yet she could somehow point out the rugged curvature of his body. He stood shirtless, basking in the glow of the bright moonlight accompanied by shadows of God's blessing slowly rolling down the large dramatic Parisian windows. In one hand was a glass of what appeared to be Scotch..in another, an unknown book. His eyes darted from her eyes to the wet jacket on his chair.

The ice in his glass clinked and cracked.

"..You didn't have to. You know that, don't you."

"I know but..I..Mista-..**Bruce**." No. NO. She HAD to stand firm. It was getting hard to stand on her own two feet, and even harder still to look him in his eyes.

"Something came up." She started, her right hand clenching subconsciously.

_I'm just saying you could do better.._

"I understand."

"And I can't be here anymore. I **can't** be in Gotham anymore."

"I understand."

"I came to return your jacket. You weren't here when I came in. I left it on the chair."

"I see that. I understand."

"Things have been crazy lately. I appreciate yer kindness I really do, but forget that you ever knew me."

"I understa—"

"**COULD YA QUIT UNDERSTANDIN' AND JUST ASK WHY ALREADY!"**

The thunder rolled gently juxtaposed to her sudden outburst, almost as if God was telling her to calm down. Her body was shaking slightly, but she inhaled deeply to keep it from being apparent. She was damp from the rain which meant any moment now she was going to sneeze, but she knew she had to suppress it. If she sneezed, another moment of kindness would come from him and she'd never leave. She imagined some hot tea, wrapped and snuggled in a blanket by the fire place, listening to him read the unknown book to her. She bit her bottom lip and lowered her gaze to his, who seemingly hadn't blinked as of yet, for her was just STARING at her in such a concerned disposition.

"..Why."

Just like a woman.

You ask us to ask you a question, yet we're speechless when you actually do. It's one of the things that throws us off guard about a man, and from a man who we'd never expect from..and Harley certainly could relate. Its been forty five minutes past the hour and she has yet to return to meet Joker for preparations to get ready. She was still here..STILL here in his mansion awaiting an answer, an outpour of..of..God …SOMETHING. She wanted to tell him why, she desperately did. She wanted to tell him everything..though she had a feeling he already knew enough. She was Harley Quinn after all, and her reputation was far and widely known. He knew she was here not just to return his jacket but to tell him goodbye. Always running away from what was right in front of her, wanting to know what was happening, what was going on, how could Bruce help, how could he assist, how could he guide her into something more positive than what she was getting herself into. He was always the Good Samaritan, which was something that would never change, but if she refused to see it because she confused kindness for weakness and suspicion because of past abuse and emotionally wrecked situations then he, by far, couldn't help her even if she herself was seeking the help she knew she desperately needed. She knew what she wanted.

She wanted to be saved but didn't know how to ask to be saved.

She knew she was walking into a trap but the security blanket in her head was that she was AWARE of her future..

She was comforted in the fact that she knew it all, at least that aspect of her life and scared shitless of the uncertainty that lay before her.

She was uncertain of life..

She was uncertain of him.

Of Bruce.

Just like a woman.

_I'm just saying you could do better…_

"..Mistah J..I ran into him tonight. ..Y'know he..he said he'd take care of me, Bruce. He said he'll really try tah change this tim—"

"**Do you believe him**?" There was a slight shift of tone in his voice—an almost familiar one. The glass in his hand tipped over a little bit, almost as though eh were losing his balance. Harley blinked moronically at the momentary action, mere seconds before another round of lightning flashed, illuminating the entire room. As it faded, the glass in the billionaire's hand was now on the desk, the ice inside clinking tonight as it continued to melt slowly within the alcohol. "Well..do you believe him?" His voice was normal, but somewhat shaky now.

"I..I don't know. ..God what's with all the fifty six questions all of a sudden eh?"

"You asked me to ask you why."

"ASK ME QUESTIONS THAT I WANNA HEAR YA ASK!"

"Well I don't know what you want me to as—"

"Be creative!"

"Be create—you broke into my house to return my jacket. We have a front door. It **isn't** broken. It **isn't unusable.** It isn't **forbidden.** It's a **door.** No offense, but like everything else in life, you choose to go out the back way. You choose to go out through the side, the window, the walls, the ceiling, everything else EXCEPT the front door. You choose your own way of getting into things without first realizing that we have. A **DOOR."**

"When in tha' fuck are we talkin' about doors? I'm asking you to ask me the relevant question as to WHY!"

"I DON'T CARE WHY YOU HAVE TO GO, I CARE ABOUT WHY YOU INSIST ON ASKING ME."

….*_gentle thunder roll*_

"..Because I.."

"Yes?"

"Because I.." Her shoulders slumped down haphazardly, her head lowered to the ground. The right hand she clutched the edges of the jacket with shook slightly—out of both being chilly and fearful. Fearful of what she was about to say next, what she was about to think next. This whole thing..this whole thing with her being there was only supposed to take five minutes, ten minutes tops. It's already been thirty. She could feel his eyes scanning her body discreetly for any signs of distress but with Harley being Harley, she kept quite still. A sigh was heard followed by a slight tapping of her left palm against the oak wood desk.

"..I'm waiting."

"Because I just wanted to O.K? It ain't a big deal ya know, yer makin' something into nothin'. Mistah J and I are in-..well..Mistah J, ..*ahem* MISTAH J AND I ARE IN—"

"Love?"

"…."

"You can't say it, can you Harleen?"

"I can say it. And don't call me Harleen."

"You can't even confront your own demons to join a conclusion that you're actually in love with a crazed maniac. Do you even know what you want?"

"Of course I know what I want! I WANT to return this jacket. I WANT to tell you goodbye and I WANT to go back to tha' warehouse and meet my puddin' so we can run off together 'nd start a new life free of crime!"

"..Then why haven't you?"

Again, the thunder rolled gently. It seemed that on every punch line this man made, God had a 'bah dum ching you got told' thunder rolling thing going on that immediately made her realize that every word that came out of her mouth that night was making absolutely no sense—and only what stood in front of her, and what was in her hand, was the only thing that made sense at that moment.

"..Because I seem to be stuck on you." The first comprehensive, intelligent grown up thing Harley has concluded to all night. "Bruce I..I gotta admit somethin'. I wasn't expectin' it. You caught me off guard, I was yellin' you held me, then you..ya kissed me. I didn't know where ya went afterwards, I didn't know if ya walked away and felt guilty about kissin' me. I didn't know..I didn't_ know_ what was even goin' through my own head when I kissed back. I—"

"Do you regret it?"

His words rolled off his tongue like sweet warm honey. His stance shifted somewhat, standing upward now to meet her attention. Harley's eyes shifted upwards to his Cobalt blues, trying her best not to be so obvious with searching within his ovals for an answer, some kind of answer.

ANY kind of answer.

Time was running out—she had to meet her Mistah J soon but this..this was harder than she thought. Returning a movie to blockbuster? No problem. Returning Red's t-shirt before she got scolded for stealin' it? Sure, not an issue.

Returning Bruce's jacket and possibly saying goodbye to him forever? Problem.

"N-..no I don't. ..Look..I just wanna say goodbye, Bruce..no hard feelings. It's what I gotta do.I don't have a choice…"

"You always have a choice, Harley. You choose your own ending. Your own path. You chose to climb through my window, forgetting that my door will always be open. You can choose to live a good life—or choose an alternative. Just hope you know which one is which. My jacket please."

He was becoming cold..so..cold. He outstretched his hand to meet hers, indicated that he wanted his jacket. Harley's left leg shivered somewhat, somewhat surprised that his reaction was that of a negative one. She couldn't blame him though..

He'd taken a risk of his own life by holding her, landing a kiss on her lips and walking away whilst she slept. She was like that of a child whilst she slept—all remnants of her past and present was faded from memory for that split moment as she stirred gently in her sleep, occasionally giggling as if something within her subconscious amused her. He heard his name whispered from between her lips and it was at that moment he couldn't help but smile. It was at that moment he stood, much like a man stood within the doorway leading towards the bedroom of the sleeping lady he loves, watching as he imagines what life would be life if things were different..

If she were different.

If he were different.

If the world was different.

She took one step..then two..and soon found herself mere feet away from his person. She proceeded to hand him his jacket; the feel of its leathery interior becoming increasingly hard to let go of. This jacket gave her warmth when no one seemed to. This jacket gave her comfort in moments when all seemed hopeless. This jacket gave her imaginations beyond original imaginations that she couldn't have possibly dreamed of in her lifetime, within her lifestyle..within this jacket.

"Heh heh..this this..this is harder than I thought huh, Bruce?"

He said not a word, only stared down at her blankly, with no emotional feed behind his eyes. Harley bit her lip remorsefully and gingerly shoved the jacket forward. Within seconds of her pushing it forward, he grabs the other end of the sleeve, pulls her closer to his hard top naked body and warps her mind, her body, her soul in an embracing hug—the same one felt from the night earlier. Her eyes widen out, her words unformed, unspoken. Her thoughts, unclear, jumbled, scrambled. Her legs unbalanced, jello. For a moment she could not breathe—not because he prevented her from breathing, but simply because she couldn't believe for a moment that this was actually happening. This..someone had actually cared two shits to wish her goodbye and send her off to a possible mistake.

To another five stories down the window.

To another ten stories out of her mind.

And eventually..

To just another resident living six feet under, unmarked and a mere faint memory.

"Goodbye Harleen.." He whispered in her ear, his lips slightly brushing against her right ear. Her body shivered.

_I'm just saying you could do better…_

_Tell me have you heard that lately..?_

_I'm just saying you could do better…_

_And I'll start hating only if you make me."_

Their bodies moved slowly, unnoticeable at first, even to a trained eye. The rain pitter pattered gently against the window pane..like an invisible audience clapping gently in lieu of their slow dancing performance within the confounds of his grand office. His head rested on her shoulder, her hands, though shivering and unknowingly, slowly but surely clutched his back, digits touching his 'wing traps', digits willing to move even further but dared not to. His hand, nervous as well, slides gently down the middle of her back, pulling her closer to his half naked body. Her light vanilla scent intoxicated his second sense, the feel of her skin against his on his back intriguing his fifth.

"Please don't go.."

"Bruce.."

"Please..please don't go."

He was pleaded. A man never pleaded for her not to leave—it was always the opposite of the situation. Her body shivered slightly, unfamiliar with this new feeling, this new sensation.

"You've brought about new perspective in my life, believe it or not. I can't let you walk away, Harleen. If it's the last thing I do..I need you. I..I know sound like a child saying this. All of this. I know this. But know this. You know this. I _need _this. I need _you_, Harleen. Please..please don't go."

"But..Mistah J—mmmphh.."

And just like that, all thought was erased. All emotion was outpoured. All the heaven's rain fell, all of hell broke lose.

His kiss was soft, intensifying, sweet, caressing, longing..

His kiss made her wrap her arms around his body, dropping the jacket she had so desperately clung on to for the past couple nights and decidedly to cling on to his instead.

Her intoxicating scent caused him to hoist her up on that old oak wood desk, placing his hand on her waist, his digits eager to run themselves all over her ivory skin, through her hair, through every crevice that made her classified as 'woman'.

"You want me to tell you why." He began with hushed tones, sounding out of breath like a man desperate to get all his kisses in.

"If you left, I wouldn't have a leg to stand on. If you walked away I wouldn't have anyone to trust. If you jumped, I'd follow. If you spoke, I'd stand at attention. The things you do intrigued me, seduce me, makes me inquisitive like some goddamn child. You're more of a woman than anyone I have ever been with, more mature than I could ever comprehend. You're Harleen Quinzelle..and I'm not letting this go. Even if you leave me after tonight, this moment with you will always be with me. And it'll be with you. I won't be selfish..I won't hold you back..I'm asking ..to not..leave me."

"Bruce..ahh…..Bru-.." Her words were numbed. His digits hand found what they were looking for indeed. In between her legs stayed a wet spot, one she was harboring for him since Nexxus Park. A cheeky smile crept on his full pink lips, his Cobalt blue eyes staring into hers as his fingers centered attention to her center.

Her baby blue eyes gleamed, unable to say the words she wanted to say, rather they fell silent. All she could do was unzip the side of her costume in response to his physical permission, blushing like a new bride as it unrolled to reveal a taut pink nipple. Feverishly he suckled, his gleaming white teeth scraping along the sides of her mountain before encircling his tongue around its bud. He mouth agape, her head tipped back slightly. This is what she had fantasized over..this is what she wanted, what she _needed._

Within moments they were basking in their nakedness, the pitter patter of the rain and the clash of thunder outside doing nothing but illuminating each action of their bodies connecting as one. From the outside looking in through the Parisian windows, one could see his backside, strong, sturdy, ripped, moving in conjunction with her delicate body. His member thrust within her rhythmically, dripping wet concourse with each pull and push. His eyes stared intently into hers as she bit her lower lip in ecstasy, panting and moaning lightly to his actions. Fingernail scratches became evident in his back, and one can't help but wonder themselves how they'd feel in her position, scratching nails on his body, leaning up hungrily to kiss the side of his neck, dragging the skin gently before her human senses resume from her animalistic side. One can't help but wonder how he must've felt, pushing himself in and out of her tight, warm intimate, the feel of her thighs rubbing against his buttocks, the sensation of his name being called in his ear, the longing of wanting her in every position imaginable till he himself couldn't control it anymore. The build up of being on the verge of release as her muscles gripped his thick, long member, expanding and contracting continuously.

"Bruce..B-..fuck..me..oh God..oh DAMN." Words were irrelevant to him.

His only response was a quick pick up of her body; a picture frame or two falling from its rightful place to be replaced with the artwork that Bruce was currently mastering against the wall. Her legs gripped his waist tighter, the expression on her face that still of blushing innocence, though between her legs with mixtures of her own wetness and his excitement dripping casually down both their legs as if it weren't aware it needed to stay up top. He made love to her against the white washed Venetian theme wall; her breasts moving upwards each time he pumped himself inside her. Her mouth opening and closing as her moan intensified. His kiss still feverish with absent content, lapping at her every drop of sweet sweat that rolled off her body. His teeth scraping along side her neck quickly as if he wanted to mark his territory. His back told that infamous story about a man who dared step in place of one she originally wanted, to be that of the one she presently had. The more she moaned, the more he fuc—no. NO.

The more he made _love_ to her. She wasn't going anywhere, and even if she went anywhere, it'd only be physical. It was selfish but he wanted to make her remember him..

Remember his member as she found her hand, earlier, by his erection, grabbing it gently like a new found artifact as their tongues danced within their speaker boxes.

Remember as his fingers pushed aside the pink and black panties to delve deeper into what made her 'woman'. In to what made her Harley. Into what made her Harleen.

Into what made her his.

Her legs shivered violently as she reached to grab the lamp posted against the wall above her head for leverage.

Her moist center contracted quickly—the feeling of release building up like slow tempo to a fast paced Samba, building up within her to the point of I-can't-take-it-any-more

"Yes! ..yes! Bruce..! …_BRUCE_….Don'tstopdon'tstopdon'tstopdon'tstop don't sto—ooo…"

"_**Harley.."**_ In her ear he growled lowly, sounding quite familiar in an unfamiliar way to her. It didn't matter. He gently nipped the tip of her ear before gripping the small of her back tightly—his fingers digging somewhat into her skin—the feeling of pleasure and pain being mixed in as he himself felt the release building within his loins.

"I need this..I _need_ you.."

"You got me Bruce.." She reassured, her head tipping back on the wall. Her breasts moved more quickly now, fast paced as tempo continued to increase. The sound of their bodies colliding could be heard through the room and echoed over the booming thunder clashes. "You got me..you'll always have me.."

And so it was confirmed that stormy night, that he had her. If even for a few hours, he had her. Their release was now a mere glisten on their skins, both collapsing on the floor slowly, sliding down the wall into each others arms, naked as the day their were brought into this world. He stirred gently, his eyes closed, his body shuddering as the aftermath rocketed through his body like an 6.5 earthquake. Harley's legs wrapped around his shivering body, his skin damp from sweat.

"I have you.."He whispered sleepily..drifting off to that place of wonderment all humans were more than familiar with. His eyes stared at the ceiling..thoughts of Bruce Wayne running through her head as the rain continued to pitter patter against the Parisian windows. Except this time..

He was there with her. In her arms. In her body. Making his way slowly into her heart.

Throughout the entire time she trusted no one—except her Mistah J. Even that proved to be false in its entirety, for here she was with the playboy instead. Throughout the entire time she ranted about how no one would listen, no one would understand her wants and her needs when in reality she was just proved wrong.

Throughout a moment she glimpsed that first day she saw him and his past history holding hands and wrote it off as 'Impossible'. 'Improbable'. 'Not her problem'. She was proved wrong, yet again.

It was her he wanted all along..talk was cheap, yes but she had a feeling she could believe him. Regardless of all the negative she had said, he gave her one reason to continue believing in a positive. Regardless of all the promise Joker had made, she made her own decision to spend the night with her supposed 'Goodbye and Good luck'. Till she demanded him to ask as to why she was leaving. She couldn't handle the truth; like a woman, her feelings opened up. Like a woman she fell into the deep, sweet, sinful sensation of knowing personally what his touch, scent and taste was like. She changed her mind drastically.

Just like a woman.


	8. Ain't no Tellin'

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it.

**Author's note**: Yoo! Its almost done! This is the second to last chapter so keep a look out! First off, thank you very VERY much to my readers; I honestly, from the bottom of my heart, truly appreciate every feedback I receive. There's a particular scene in here that I've tried for the past couple of **weeks to just..suppress so I wouldn't have to reminisce it but for you readers that love the story, I'll dig deep down in there and place it in here. -_-; To be frank, I only started writing because I was bored one day at my dad's house…but to hear back from most of my readers saying I may actually have a talent for it has given me even more inspiration to keep on writing whenever possible. Thank you once again..and I promise to always keep it 100% true to myself. =)

**-===Alfred's Point Of View===-**

Every morning is the usual routine—I get up, take my morning shower, prepare myself a spot of tea along with an English muffin, change into my daily work duties and prepare to start the rest of the twenty four hours right with Master Bruce as my humble employer, companion, friend and confidant. Though I must admit..the morning felt a little bit different for reasons unknown.

Perhaps it had been that terrible storm of night past that kept me awake until two AM in the morning, or the uneasiness of two nights prior where the estate had been broken into by those hooligans. I shuddered to think if Master Bruce and his mysterious friend hadn't stopped them, then what would've become of **all** of us on that day. No time to worry about such negative things now...today was indeed a brand new day and though I could not shake off the feeling of uneasiness, I decided that it was best to place it at the back of my mind.

Checking my watch now it was approximately eight thirty am. …Strange, Master Bruce would, under normal circumstances, be awake before myself and would be tinkering down within the Bat Cave, perhaps working on a new invention or trying to improve upon one of the five mobiles he stored within. However, not a sound was heard, as from where I was standing one could almost **certainly** hear small tinkers and clanks of the likes below. The bedroom perhaps?

I knew if he had a female companion over, he'd be more inclined to stay within his quarters and prepare her for her…**erhm**…_departure_, so to speak. Upon approaching his bedroom, however, the bed was still neatly made. Not a soul in sight—only the gentle hum of his personal laptop stood as its only occupant.

Ah...I know where he must be. It had to be the study. Master Bruce was a studious one indeed, for he loved to read and captivate an imagination that he could possibly jot down in his upcoming memoir titled '**Unexpected Fortunes**'. Hah…well...what a sight to see if I should catch him asleep in the family's lounge chair with his book carelessly tossed over his face like that of a rouge man!

Into the study I entered, only to be greeted by scattered books and broken art frames containing Rembrandt and Van Gogh paintings on the floor. My eyes cast themselves finally by the mahogany executive desk..and on to a restful Master Bruce laying on the floor with a ..blonde female..? Oh my goodness..it couldn't be. ..I had to remain professional, though one can tell that the current expression on my features were that of utter surprise. I cleared my throat lightly, which in turn got his attention. Slowly he arose from his slumber with a lazy hand waving me in lackadaisical greeting.

"Erhm…good morning sir. Fell off the bed this morning I see?"

"Very funny Alfred. Did you sleep well?"

"Well to be honest sir last night's storm left me rather tired this morning..so I suppose not. You..seem to have **slept **quite well."

"Heh..indeed I have. She's quite the sleeper isn't she?"

The sound of a snore-…well..rather a grunt was immediately followed after his sentence, as though on cue, proceeded by the adjustment of her semi nude body on his chest.

"Yes indeed, she does seem to be unaware of that which is around her at the present moment. Forgive me for being inquisitive, but I didn't hear anyone come in last night."

"She snuck through the window..you know how she is. Heh..

Know what, why don't you take the day off, Alfred? It'll give her a chance to get warmed up and used to the surroundings. I'm not sure what she's like when she wakes up, or how she'll react to this environment so I just sort of want to ease her into it."

"Are you certain sir? There's much to do.."

"I'm sure. You've had enough for one week, what with the attempted robbery and all the other night. Take some time to yourself today, get a pedicure."

"Very funny sir, but if you insist then I suppose I will. Shall I bring the caddy around to escort the young lady out?"

And that's when it dawned on me. There have been plenty of times I've seen him look at women, but not in the way he looked at her. I wouldn't call it love….actually I can't call it lust either. It was somewhere in between..somewhere much more farther than any of the women he's ever been with in terms of status with him. Her snoring, though somewhat unorthodox, was for a lack of a better word _cute_, as well as her the childlike fetal position form curled next to his person with streaks of blonde hair cascading just a little bit past her shoulders.

"No..I don't think that would be necessary. I'll leave the decision up to her but..I'm almost positive she'll be here a while."

"Ah..I'll prepare the necessary arrangements before I take off then. Do have a pleasant good morning sir and..if I may make a suggestion? Try not to trash the remaining rooms..it's more of a clean up process on my part."

"Will do Alfred."

Hm. Well that's that I suppose. Back to the quarters for at least an hour more of sleep before my baccarat game..

**-======Bruce's Point of View=======-**

I watched as her eyes fluttered in her sleep, and found myself smiling as I began to notice certain idiosyncrasies about her. Such as..

The way her hair kissed her face, much like rays of warmth from the solo eye of the sleepy early morning star that stood watching over the vast abundance which lay below. How her lips pouted periodically as though she were reaching upwards to kiss the strawberry kissed skies, the result a pale crimson glowing on that which was placed on mine a night prior.

Hah..This is unlike me indeed. Look at me, going on and on about this woman...spewing poetry as if I were Common himself, staring down at this..well..this mystery in front of me. It seemed like ages since I've been in a position such as this.

Well..on the contrary..It seemed like ages since I've been in a position with _feelings_ such as this. Don't get me wrong, I am not a man with trust issues in a relationship; I just know that with the responsibility and advantages that came along with my name also carries the possibility of a woman or even those fly-by-night friends that try to place themselves into my life and pose as genuine. It may be an even deeper psychological issue that may further explain my mentality of the whole thing but that will be stated some other time. Right now..

Right now is where I want to be.

I found myself staring at her, smiling lightly as her eyes squinted each time it would seem a running thought or a scene in a dream buried deep within the subconscious of her mind was somewhat upsetting. I noticed that her face began to brighten with each movement of her body—the sun had finally realized and began to kiss her features indeed. The warmth of its rays prompted her to slowly open her eyes and let out a light yawn, looking around her immediate surroundings before finally landing them on me. So she still has trust issues..

Yet it seemed she was content with where she was at the moment.

Her blues searched mine and without a word, we communicated with each other, both wondering, both hoping that the night before really happened. One minute she climbs into my study room insisting to return my jacket and to tell me goodbye..

The next, she hasn't left.

One minute she's yelling, demanding me in a clear concise tone that she wanted me to give her an answer verbally.

The next three hours following that minute, she whispers in hushed tones, pleading for me to give her the business. Women are complicated creatures indeed and though, admittedly, I had no idea what I was getting myself into, I knew that I wouldn't regret it.

"Good morning beautiful.." The first words out of my mouth reached her ears, and it was then that I began to see the first smile of the morning. I've always seen her at night time, where the shadows covered her features, or in the afternoon whenever she was in a hurry. Morning time however..

Mornings, though this was just the first (of many I hope) seemed to be the most beautiful. She was natural, she was herself. Completely opened, relaxed, in her natural..well..physique. She was open, she wasn't combative. She was just Harleen, no more, no less.

"Mornin'." Came her tired reply. "Sorry if I snored….or farted."

I smiled whilst being cautious to lift my right hand in order to stroke her cheek. With her I had to be careful..I'm not quite sure what she was used to with Joker before..considering she'd been abused more times that Gotham Police could count but I certainly didn't want her to be afraid of me in anyway shape or form. Her skin felt soft against the back of my hand as though I were feeling the very fabric of the finest silk. In response she kissed the back of my hand and leaned more into me, most likely enjoying the rough feel of my body against hers.

"It was a cute snore..no need to apologize. Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm..ya kiddin..? Best sleep I've had in ages. I dunno how tah thank ya for..well.."

"No need to thank me..it wasn't a favor."

**-===Harley's Point of View===-**

"_**No need to thank me..it wasn't a favor." **_

Now THAT made me grin. Last night wasn't supposed tah happen but..you know..it did. It was..well shit you read the story up tah this point so no need to explain it to ya. Every (..author insert: here we go. Recalling of memories and shit..you guys forced me into this.-_-) crevice of his body seemed to be tailored to a 'T'. Looking at him at any other times, before last time, before last night didn't phase me as much as what I was seeing lying next to me. His baby blue eyes gazed into mine, but I knew mentally he was caressing every inch of my body. The mere thought of him touching me in that way again sent anxious shivers down my spine. The fleeting scene of him between my legs, his head dipping in and out of my center, his digits gripping the side of my hips as he demands me to grind them more towards his thick, wet, hungry savory tongue was certainly enough to drive me to madness and beyond. All I could for now was just lay here and grin..

Sooner or later he'll know what's on my mind.

"Ya don't regret anything, do ya..?"

"Hmm? Of course not..unless..you—"

"Me? Nah nah! C'mon now Mistah B—"

"Bruce."

The firmness of his voice reassured me that I no longer had to be so formal with him..though last night all of my usual way of thinking, speaking, etc had long gone out the window as soon as he first kissed me. Maybe it was going tah take some getting used to..hell I don't even know if I'm going to be here much longer, but a little birdie in my head told me that I should just shaddap for once, open up a little bit more and just take what's in front of me at face value.

Looking around the room, th' damn place as a mess. Geez, had we really done all of that? I kinda felt bad..

He'd been so nice tah me and so far hasn't asked fer anything in return. I gotta do _something_ tah show my gratitude right? After all..

Dick that good should be rewarded. Hey, don't judge me! I may be a doctor but I'm still human, damnit! I gotta give credit where credit is due..and I'm pretty you would've said th' same if you were in my position. Well..depending on who's readin' this anyway, hah.

Stretching my arms upwards accompanied with a loud yawn, I turned to look at Mistah—**Bruce** and smiled. God, the man was a piece of work tah look at..

He laid on the floor, a fully naked muscular Caucasian man. His privates only covered up by an opened book along with the only thing wearing was just a grin. His blue eyes that were casted on to the ground for a minute were slowly, like in a movie or somethin' goin' in slow motion, rising upwards to look up at me. At ME. I definitely have tah show my appreciation..

"I'm hungry..and I'm pretty sure yer hungry too. Yer looking kinda skinny there Bruce." I joked, hoping he'd be able to take one as well. All he did was chuckle, before I heard him mumbling playfully under his breath about how he lifted me up with one hand last night and fucked me against tha' wall. Hah..I'll let him slide by with that comment. Right now I'm gonna go play maid..somethin' I haven't been FORCED to do in a long while. Something I was looking forward in doin'. I'll teach him a lesson later tonight..

When I show him again how much I _really _appreciate last night.

**-========Alfred's Point of View======-**

_Mmmm…mm..crumpets.._

_**CRAAAAAAA-AAAAASSSHH BAAANG!**_

Good LORD what was that God awful noise?

Had she finally figured out his identity? Is she destroying the property in hopes of finding the cave? I must go down and find out! One has to approach cautiously when dealing with criminals and hooligans the likes of her in the house. On approach towards where I heard that ghastly sound, I noticed something most peculiar. The living room..it was untouched. All of Master Bruce's sculptures and Rembrandt, Van Gogh and Aldofini paintings were very much in tact.. as did the other rooms. The grandfather clock that provided entrance to the cave itself was not troubled. Huh? But the crash was so loud I could've sworn..wait..

The kitchen.

Upon my approach to what felt like my own demise, I spotted a trail of a mysterious powdery white substance on the floor. Biological attack? Perhaps..perhaps not. The consistency of it looked like flour. As silly as it was of me to dabble my finger in this substance and smell it, I confirmed seconds later that it was _indeed _flour. ..Oh no. No. Not my kitchen. NOT my KITCHEN.

Flour. **EVERYWHER**E. Blueberries and mushrooms and..and.._egg shells_ everywhere, it looked like a nuclear disaster in this filthy kitchen! And the audacity of this woman wearing naught but Master Bruce's shirt and his boxers, barefoot and blueberry sauce covered, to have her arms akimbo and whistling some sort of cheery tune as if nothing was out of place!

How long must her seconds of silence pass before she even acknowledges my presence in the room, for I most certainly was NOT going to be the one to state my outrage! Master Bruce was kind enough to grant me the day off..now I must take into account her actions and clean up after her like some child?

"What? I'm tryin' tah make breakfast here and yer makin' this uncomfortable!"

"..You're making my day off difficult."

"_**Yer**_makin' it difficult. I'll get this kitchen all tidied up, I'm jus' tryin' tah do a good deed."

"But Master Bruce.."

"He's fiiine! He's still in tha' study sleepin'. I told him I was goin' tah make breakfast fer him so he already knows. I promise ya I'll get all of this cleaned up jus..lemme do this just this one time, 'k? I promise I'll try tah' keep it down."

..I don't really know much of her personally, just her criminal background and what I'm usually assigned to do when Master Bruce wishes for me to have certain information on hand when need be. Her persona this morning however, as much as I hate to admit it..seemed quite genuine.

It didn't appear as if she were up to something mischievous. No..the look in her eyes, her playful demeanor and not to mention the vast mess in my kitchen denoted that of an honest attempt to do something _nice_ for once. To do something for someone other than for selfish gain or for criminal purposes.

For a man she had relations with, other than that brute Joker.

For Master Bruce.

There was nothing to be said afterwards really. All I could do as an old man was shrug my shoulders and pass it off as 'life'. I suddenly got the feeling that this was one of many mornings to come..

As long as she was more than willing to clean up after herself..

I'd have no problem in her stay here.

"Paper towels are located in the right hand side of the cabinets above you..detergents are underneath the kitchen sink and if you need any assistance, any at all.."

Her eyes were like that of a child—her listening stance even more of a curious toddler. If Master Bruce can give her a chance, then why can't I?

"..Ask someone else."

She laughed. Hah, wow I actually had managed to make someone laugh. That rarely happens, but I appreciated the audience, however small. It would seem I connected with her instantaneously though a mere quip and laughter.

"Will do, Mr. Fred."

"It's Alfred."

"I thought Al was yer first name?"

.._Oh to hell with it._

**-======Three Months Later, Author's Point of View=====-**

With the day over, the pile ups and hassles of Gotham City at ease, he was now finally ready to go home and relax with his blonde oddity. It was rainy that afternoon and Alfred had already called his cell phone twice to let him know that he was outside, ready and waiting with his umbrella. Bruce's mind was preoccupied elsewhere. One would think that with his new found relationship with Miss Harleen Quinzelle, his mind would be filled of nothing except her..but a business man would always continue to be a business man and so far, the only thing occupying his mind in place of Harley was the Gala tonight. Yes he had quite forgotten about an event in HIS honor, thrown by the Gotham City Mayor and his fellow chairmen for a job well done on contributing millions towards rebuilding and renewing the city. He'd known about it three months prior but due to the erhm..distractions then it had completely slipped his mind, had it not been for his secretary of course.

"Good afternoon sir. Enjoyed your day?" Alfred asked with respectful tone whilst opening the door for him employer. With a gentle pat on the back Bruce welcomed him warmly before entering the black Limited Executive Edition Jaguar.

"Paper work and dealing with greedy politicians looking to get one over on me is always a walk in the park, Alfred. I am however looking forward in going home to see what Miss Quinzelle is up to."

"Most likely making havoc in the kitchen as we speak, sir."

Bruce chuckled lightly. It had only been half a day since he last saw her, but already his phone was flooded with text messages back and forth about how much she missed him and how badly she wanted him to come home. He hated to disappoint her when he tells her news of his Gala coming up tonight, but he was more than confident that he'd make it up to her later. As scenes of Gotham raced past his window as Alfred drove, so did thoughts of Harley raced within the confounds of his imagination. In his thoughts there stood only the two of them, shrouded in nothing but a dimly lit room. He was sitting down on what seemed to be a chair, whilst she walked slowly over towards him; her pace and the way her hips moved with the unknown melody playing in the background the backdrop for her sensual movements towards his body, and for her eyes studying that which made him 'man'. With a flip of her hair and the slow easing upwards of her back, the curvature of her body seemingly highlighting everything mentally and physically alluring about her..it was enough to drive him wild..secretly of course. He imagined her gliding her fingers over the side of his chair, her digits going from one piece of wood to the one he owned before letting a sexy sly smile appear on her lightly pink flushed lips as if by magic. Her backside, again in his mind, was turned to suit his line of vision. His eyes tracing from her slim ankles, upwards to the calf muscles that were the definition of toned, upwards still towards those thighs which he'd grown to admire and finally..last but not least, to that sweet sin right in her—

"**Master Bruce.**"

"Huh?"

Hah..looks like he's been distracted in his own little world since he left the office..despite the fact that it was about a good forty five minute drive to and from. With a head nod acknowledging that he heard his companion, Bruce exited the vehicle and looked towards the entrance of his manor with much anticipation. For the first time in what seemed like a long time..

There was someone at home waiting for him.

"**Mistah B!**"

He still had yet to break that habit of hers. Bruce or even '**B**' would've proved just fine but there was some sort of mental hold holding her back from showing her full affection verbally. Nevertheless it was one he'd have to accept for now..right now he was just happy to see her face.

Harley (pre-Bruce) had never been a 'dress-up' type girl. Sure when she had her professional job at Arkham Ayslum she wore her skirts and high heels as that was much more becoming of a young woman her age back then but since the whole debacle with Joker and her past criminal activities well..that sort of went out the window somewhat. With slight suggestion and perhaps a little playful teasing or two from Bruce and Alfred, within three months she had grown to appreciate the finer things in life. Granted it was..still a bit hard adjusting to but nevertheless she'd grown somewhat accustomed to wearing regular, dressy clothes rather than the one pair of jeans and t-shirt she normally sported. Today, she figured, would be the day she'll put a smile on his face—and without having to try and make fish smile to do it. Today, the light pink and white striped spaghetti Anna Sui maxi dress with white 'Christian Dior' wedges was surely to impress him and make him truly feel welcomed in his own home. Granted the burnt garlic chicken breasts with overcooked spinach and potatoes on the side were certainly going to be the topic of discussion later on..and much more of a headache for Alfred but she was quite sure he'd get over it.

With a pop kiss on his lips and a swing in his strong arms, Harley breathed a sigh of relief in happiness before promptly sticking a finger up his nose. Bruce twisted his face as though he'd just bitten a lemon before gently taking her hand from his nostrils and smearing her fingers on her own face. Their playfulness was quite one to witness indeed—even Alfred, who was usually the more reserved one, couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of the two laughing and frolicking about like two toddlers in a restless daycare.

"I wish I could come to work with ya. Being here all coped up in the house playing in the pool in the skimpy bikini all by myself, water dripping down mah—well..I think ya get the idea hmm?"

Alfred sighed disapprovingly. "I'll just..go head inside."

Bruce chuckled before stating that he'd meet him inside in a moment, whilst still staring at the blonde oddity that oh so comfortably positioned herself in her arms. Pulling her closer in his arms and placing a kiss on her forehead, he smiled widely. "Indeed I do Miss Quinn. But I do have some news.."

"Oh nah don't tell me you have some boring meeting tah go to! Y'know I think there's someone else out there yer lookin' at y'know.."

"Heh don't be silly..only other woman out there I might be seeing is you in that costume of yours. No but I..I do have a gala I need to attend to tonight. It's in my honor and it'd be rude for me not to at least show my face there. I assure you I won't be long, only an hour or two, then I'll come right back home to you. I promise, Harleen."

She shrugged disappointingly. Tonight was going to be her night to show him, along with a little dance routine she'd be secretly practicing, how much she really appreciated him having her there at his manor. More than he'd ever know, she appreciated his presence, his affection for her, his trust and confidence in her..his** everything** in her. Seeing the disappointment in her eyes made his heart clench a tad bit..so with a lift of her chin with his bold fingertips and a flash of his pearly white teeth, he proceeded to try and make her spirits rise.

"Tell you what..when I get back, I'll take a month off. You and I..we can go anywhere you want to go, just you and me. No Alfred, no work, not even so much as a cell phone."

"Really?"

"Really."

She pondered. ..Well actually she deliberated with herself.

Out loud.

"Well..I've never been anywhere outside of Gotham before. Weeeell..no I take that back. I've been to Metropolis..hmm..I dunno. I saw a commercial th' other day about some rasta dude singing that Bob Marley song. Some girl came outta tha' sea with her boobs all unnecessary wet with a weird accent and saying 'mon' at th' end of every sentence. I wanna go there."

Bruce laughed. Her description of everything was by far one of the cutest things about her indeed. How Joker managed to let her slip away and mistreat her like some common stray puppy dog was beyond him, but he knew it was up to him to show her how a woman is supposed to be treated.

"Hah, you mean Jamaica?"

"Yeah that place! Ya ever been there?"

"Once or twice, only for a business trip though. Vacationing there should be fun..if that's what you want, then see it done."

"OH REALLY? AH MAN THANKS!"

He couldn't help but chuckle. Though he knew of her feelings for him, in instances such as this one she reverted back to her childlike manner to show her rather unusual form of appreciation.

Appreciated it he did.

The two carried on inside for the evening to savor the two hours left before he was to depart for the gala. Scenes of her tickling him till milk spewed out of his nose, scenes of Harley staring at him like a kid in a candy store as she watched and helped him get ready within his bedroom chambers. Two hours seemed to have flown by so quickly, for before Harley could try and convince him to stay in her own special way, he was already halfway through the door.

"Ya promise yer gonna come back in one piece right?"

"Heh..yes yes, I promise. Now I really must go, I won't be too long. Alfred'll take good care of you till I come back. Straight to you I'll be back to, alright?"

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly as if it didn't bother her..yet any fool with a pair of eyes can clearly see that she was a bit perturbed with the idea of him going to the gala..

Alone.

It most certainly wasn't due to insecurity either. Most men I'm sure (you bastards! _) would chalk it up to Harley just being a bit jealous because Gotham's most anticipated and good looking female celebrities would be there to, which we're all sure, charm their way into his trousers and come back nine months later claiming he's th' babeh daddeh. But I digress..

The reality of the situation was, in fact, HIS security. She couldn't count the amount of times, back when she was with Joker and his clan, that there was some sort of hit out on his head for money, or plans to hold him ransom for money, or rob him and kill him for money..or just plain shoot him. Without her there by his side, she feared that something would go wrong where he wouldn't be able to get out of a sticky situation, find him staring down the barrel of a gun and..well..you get the general idea.

Feeling his kiss upon her cheek as he bid her goodbye and watching him get into the awaiting limousine outside was one of the most frustrating and hardest things for her to watch..but never the less she had to suck it up and face the facts. She was merely the flavor at the moment..not a love interest.

Such concern for his safety shouldn't be voiced, not just yet. Not until they were both sure.

To the loveseat she walked towards, slumping haphazardly on its fabrics before turning the channel from Cartoon Network to the local news. Within forty five minutes of watching nothing but usual violence reporting, the announcement that Bruce Wayne had just arrived at the gala did nothing but run her blood cold. She really and truly was worried for his well being.

"Ma'am..is everything alright?"

Biting her bottom lip and subconsciously trying to muster up whatever acting skills she had left, she give a feeble "I'm fine" response before once again going quiet to listen for any reports on possible slips up at the event. Alfred couldn't help but sigh..

Any fool could see that the poor woman was in love. Yes she may be trouble and perhaps a little unpredictable..but observing her closely within the household for the past three months and getting to know her personality a little bit better sort of helped him draw his own conclusion about her as of late. She was just like any other woman when it boiled down to it..

She was in love with a man who provided, who never once judged her based on her looks, and who could provide her with anything she needed, be it physical, mentally, or emotionally.

Joker damn sure didn't do that.

It wouldn't surprise Alfred that Harley'd be just as smitten with Bruce as she would be with Joker, considering the psychological pattern of wanting to have someone..ANYONE to listen to her words.

"I assure you he'll be quite fine madam. Master Bruce is quite the strong one indeed..you need not to worry about his safety..believe me, he can defend himself quite well."

"I know he can take care of himself but..ya know.."

"Hmm?"

"Well..its jus' that I remember when Ivy and I used tah plan these things where he's out on some big thing like this and we'd..well…we'd go after him and do what we needed tah do in order to get loot. It was a way of survival, a way fer us to say '**Yep! We did it**! We robbed Bruce Wayne and we did it twice in a row!' …Now that I'm on the other side of th' bench looking in through that playing field window, I don't even know how many low lives out there are planning tah do th'** same** thing to him the way how I did. I just..I feel so guilty, Fred. He's been so good tah me when he didn't need to. He's been so awesome to me when he didn't tah be. I never know where we're gonna end up a day, a week, a month or a year from now..but all I know is that I don't wanna see him hurt. Fred, what should I do? I feel like those stay at home mom looking women in those sucky Lifetime drama movies."

Alfred shook his head casually. If only she knew.

"But madam, you're far from those..er..'stay at home mom looking women'. Miss Quinzelle I may not know everything that goes on in his head..but from what I can tell, he has great admiration for you. I've seen _a lot_ of women come and go from here, but rarely do any of them stay as long as you have, and even more so rarely do I see a level of trust in him towards anyone else other than myself that he has in you. You needn't worry..he's going to be just fine. From what I hear you two are going to be going away very soon for a month..look forward to the future. Never forget where you came from, but embrace the here and now. Please..remember that."

"Ya sure..?"

Her eyes told a sad tale of all the lies she's been fed, all the deceit she's endured and all the pain, both physical and emotional that she's ever gone through. Reassurance was needed that someone she's taken a chance to place her trust in was going to be right there, always waiting and safe to make sure she felt secure. Alfred could only sigh deeply before pointing at a small table with a familiar popular board game on its surface. Figured he would take her mind off the situation at hand and put her brain to good use.

"Now that we've had that discussion..care for some Chinese Checkers?"

"Hah. Hope you know ya don't stand a chance against me."

Alfred grinned. If there's one thing he was good at, it was proving people wrong.

**-=====At The Gala=====-**

"_**..And here he is folks, man of the hour Mr. Bruce Wayne himself stepping from the black limousine and into the crowd! Wow, what a night folks, the turn out for this event has certainly gone from low key to popular in only a matter of hours, hasn't it James?"**_

"_**Indeed it has Vicky, you know they say that Gotham's mayor was the one to throw this Gala for him in honor of his massive contribution to the city and I couldn't have done it better myself. He certainly deserves every bit of credit, especially to contributing to the rebuilding of the Arkham project. Millions of dollars were reported to have gone into the construction everything from the fabric of ideas to each brick that was laid out in its construction. Let's get in on the action!"**_

The more the photographers flashed their camera lights, the more the hooting and hollering of the witnesses screamed in excitement as he walked past them smiling and waving in response to their jittering..

The more he _didn't_ want to be there.

This was normal.

Putting on a smile everyday as he stepped into events such as this one was certainly no easy task, especially with knowing that the majority of the people surrounding him didn't too much approve of the fact that he was very much well privileged than most. Still..the only difference between this normal night and all the other nights that were like this on occasion was one thing—

**Harleen**.

Inside the Gotham Museum of Art (where the Gala took place) were the eloquent visionary colors of gold and red from every inch of the room leading up the Grand Masters table he was stated to be seated in at the start of the ceremony. Part of the entertainment, the women, were dressed in nothing but gold covered leaflets covering parts of their bodies that only the mind of a man could ever dare venture with their eyes alone, lest they find themselves out the door for the night. The movements of their bodies were rhythmically in conjunction with the music playing by the band on stage, moving ever so slowly and in sexual suggestion. Their eyes, ranging from dark browns to light blues were all over him, most holding close to their bodies in their mind and eventually having their hearts set on the one thing they fantasized most about the playboy Billionaire. One of them was even more determined to see how far she could take it with him..though it was unclear if she'd ever work up the courage to do so for the night.

The majority of the audience were the elite of the highest Elite. Politicians albeit corrupted, obnoxious supermodels, superficial actors, secretly highly insecure actresses, and hypocritical business partners all occupied the place with well dressed attire and subtle laughter, filling the atmosphere with much excitement and eventual claps as soon as Bruce stepped into the room. The applaud last approximately a minute and twenty seconds before it subsided to that of 'Congratulations Bruce' and 'Well done, we need to discuss some projects I've had brewing for a while.' conversations.

**What suck ups**.

All they ever spoke about was money..nothing to help or genuinely improve the city without having some sort of underlying snide illegal reasoning behind it. No matter. Two hours..he can stand two hours. Then he'd be back home to that one occupant he'd been think about since he arrived.

_Harleen_..

He wondered what she was doing now at that very moment. Heh..probably watching television, or most likely talking poor Alfred to death about how her cooking techniques weren't that bad and if anything she blames the pretty Italian lady on the Food Network for not giving the correct recipe (though truth and in fact Harley altered it to her own liking). Her idiosyncrasies and the way she viewed the world in its entirety intrigued him, mesmerized him. Well..allow me to clarify.

Since being away from Joker and surrounding herself with much calmer atmosphere and late-at-night intelligent debates about the world and how humans view it as opposed to her 'mental slavery' she endured prior seemed to have broaden her horizons dramatically and much more positively than previously expected. She felt strongly opposed to abortion, she verbally displayed strong opposition against Sonic versus Mario..still the childlike woman, but a woman in its prime when the talking ceases and she feels the need to be released. Her intelligence was far beyond that which he had ever seen in a woman..so why did she repress it so when she was around Joker? Simple.

She wanted to please him. Perhaps displaying ANY form of dominance around him would probably be disapproving and result in a loss from her 'Puddin'..so she simply shut up and played the fool. Overtime it was quite evident that she had lost her senses during her stay with him for simple foolish accommodation and a sense of belonging. Bruce thanked God mentally that he'd managed to break her out of that habit and taught her to be the one thing she was always afraid of being—herself.

Her smile, her touch, her kiss..He _really _did not want to be there at the Gala anymore.

"**Bruce!**"

From within the bustling crowd pushed Veronica, the woman who'd basically told him to 'fuck off' for interrupting her cat talk. Bruce couldn't help but shrug his shoulders and raise a level headed eye brow before waving empathetically towards her. She greeted him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek before taking a quick step back to show off her attire.

"Like it?" She asked whilst twirling around joyously in her deep cut green v-neck dress. Bruce took note of the extra seconds she made to show off her backside before turning back to face him. He shook his head in approval. "Looks nice. Thought you weren't going to be here tonight."

"Oh I've changed my mind! Bruce, I can't afford to miss this big night of yours..even though you were being quite the jerk couple months ago."

"Right. Indeed. My apologies, I got caught up with an old friend at the time."

"_**And now ladies and gentlemen..if we can just quiet down for a minute so that I may introduce the one man who's made this all possible for us tonight.."**_

"So..how're things going with you so far, Bruce? Its been a while since I've heard much from you."

"_**..The man who's worked tirelessly to the bone to ensure that this great city, the city of dreams, of satisfaction, of prosperity is at its top peak in the history of this great land.."**_

"Oh well you know..the usual. The work hasn't changed, neither has the constant phone calls from those claiming to be affiliated with my company. Not much has changed."

"Oh..? And what of your 'old friend'? Has she changed?"

"_**The man who, without a doubt has left a brand in our minds, pushing us to work harder and think smarter with each passing day. The man of the hour ladies and gentlemen. Help me to introduce.."**_

"As a matter of fact she has."

A slight glimmer of hope crept on Veronica's lips as she anticipated his answer.

"..She resides in my bedroom."

"_**Mr. Bruce WAYNE!"**_

A round of applause came forth from the audience's hands, followed by some obnoxious jeering from a handful of men who seemed to have one drink too many in their systems. Past a shocked and visibly disappointed Veronica he seemed to glide as he made his way towards the podium to address his audience. Clearing his throat and raising his glass filled with Pinot Grigio, from his lips which brought full attention ears to words he spoke. To the greedy politicians he gave thanks for their generous support. To the insecure actresses he reassured them that their talents are far beyond that of any ordinary extra. To the hypocritical business partners which conspired behind his back, he thanked them for all their hard work and loyalty. This was just a night like any other when it came on to these gathering..to once more play a man he himself dislike in society. As the cheering resumed after his speech and grandiose toast to Gotham City, he stepped down from the podium and shook hands with the elite before returning to his previous spot. Veronica had long since left and relocated herself by a window, staring outside in the courtyard perhaps feeling a bit foolish for presenting herself in such a desperate fashion. No matter..

She'd get over it.

The only woman on his mind would not be changed simply because Veronica wished for it to be so. Had she not been so snobbish and had the personality of a tuna can she probably would've made a fine significant other lasting past the max of seven months.

Too bad..her loss. For see Harlee—

_..Huh..?_

That smell..

**-=====Bruce's Point of View========-**

It was the faint smell of vanilla and jasmine flowers, that unmistakable smell of pure unadulterated sexy..

She was here. She was _definitely _here. She was-

"_Good evening, .."_

She stood tall in her black high heel pumps, toes perfectly French manicured to match the attire she wore. Her legs were magnificent as though they were carved from the stones of Greece to be incorporated and shaped by Da Vinci himself. The elongated curvature of her body was a work of art to be greatly admired, and though her purple thigh high slit dress hugged her body like a glove, giving way to much desired imagination of what this entity, this goddess of vision and sensuality absent moral reasoning..it was her _**eyes**_, her deep green hypnotizing orbs that held my gaze the longest. They seemed familiar in an unfamiliar way and yet..my mind erased all thought as to whom they held the reminder for. Everything around me seemed to slow down in time—only this woman stood in front of me with her seductive smile and light pink lips.

"Erhm..Goo-..good evening ma'am.."

"Fabulous speech you gave, Mr. Wayne. Are you pleased..?"

Pleased was an understatement, for now my eyes were having quite their fill of visual sustenance.

"In..indee-*ahem* **Indeed.** Forgive me miss but you..you seem familiar somehow. Have we met..before..?"

That chuckle of hers was more than enough to make _any _man, regardless of their preference, weak in the knees. Her digits traced her lower lip casually before parting slightly to utter words that seemed fleeting to me.

"Perhaps..perhaps not. But maybe we can get more acquainted in the gardens below…"

Her eyes were solely focused on my own, neither searching nor inquisitive..just determined to burn into mine as though they had an intense purpose. I could only watch helplessly as she continued speaking, but my mind was no where close to absorbing what came from between her lips. My head spun..

My legs felt weak..

The only thing I could concentrate was this..this woman. No..no something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong. Why am I even..even _**thinking**_ about another woman like this when I have..when..I..ugh..Ha..Har..

"_**Bruce.**_."

Harl..

"Bruce..!"

My eyes were now staring into another pair of eyes that did not belong to the spoken I was speaking with previously. Veronica stared at me quizzically as if he were staring at Death itself, her palm on my face paired with great concern.

"Bruce..? Who're you talking to?"

"Wh—what..that woman..she was jus….she..ju.._**JUST."**_

"You're talking nonsense. Now I know why you acted the way you did earlier..you're drunk as ever on this..blasted..confounded champagne they have us drinking. Come come..sit sit. "

"I don't _need_ to sit, Veronica. ..I'm going ..for some air..some fr—fre-.."

I don't recall completing my sentence….and I certainly don't recall walking out of the building either. All I know is that I have to find her. I..I know she's out there in the courtyard..I don't know why but she's out there waiting for me. Beautiful oddity..I'm coming..

-=====**Veronica's Point of View**====-

Fresh air doesn't take a whole **FUCKING **ten minutes that's for damn certain. Whatever he said to me earlier didn't mean a thing—what matters is that he comes right back here to me when he said he **FUCKING **would. Ugh..the things I do for this man.

It isn't that I'm obsessed or anything or have some sort of control issue. I know that, for a man of his stature and class, that he needs to be associated with persons such as myself, not with..with..Gotham _tra__**aa**__sh _and scums of the earth that he feels he has to socialize with in order to make this city a better one. Matter of fact—

_**FUCK**_ this city. The whole lot of them can just rot! Money is what keeps this society going and those without it should do the world a favor and commit suicide. The world has no place for those without ambition and chance.

But I digress.

I need to find Bruce.

And tell him that I apologize. That I'm sorry.

Sorry that he's going to be such a lonely son of a _**bitch**_ when he finds out I'm going on to someone else who has more power AND more pull than he'll ever have.

Sorry that he's a no good non-attention paying son of a _**bitch**_ who doesn't have the biggest of _balls_ to satisfy me.

..Menta—no.

Physic-..wait no..

Spiritua-.._**fuck**__._ Seems like he's hit every nerve I've ever wanted a man to hit. I have to find him..guess I'll just apologize and get over it. With a quick shake of my hips and maybe a show of a breast or two..I should have him within my bedroom in an hour.

Excusing myself from the rest of the low life sons of _**bitches**_, I made my way down the corridor and past the guard but not before coyly asking him where the courtyard is so I can take a look around. And who could blame him for not saying no to one of Gotham's finest ladies? Hah..he'd be a fool to NOT say yes..he knows how this job is important to him and his dry headed family.

The courtyard is a courtyard..who bothers to describe it? Just a bunch of trees and-..foot prints? Footprints indeed..but from some kind of mold? No..

Only thing present here was grass and the shrubbery that was arranged in a maze with a dove fountain in the middle of it..but no sign of Bruce. That's odd. That's very odd..unless he..

..he LIED to me. The fu—the _**FUCKING **_NERVE of that man! To lie to me! To my FACE! Ugh, like how he lied about how that hussy he interrupted me for months ago was 'just a friend'. Just a friend my **ASS** Bruce you could've at least been man enough and told me th—ow.

You could've just—**OW**.

My whole arm was itchy..and in these weird red bumps! Dear God did I just get AIDS or something? Ugh..the itching was familiar too. I remember I played at some poor people's playground as a kid and played hide and go seek with this dirty looking Indian boy..ugh..the nerve of him to shove me in a bush and call me a bitch. The bush itched me so bad I ran home crying to daddy. Daddy said it was something called 'Poison Ivy'..great..I got poisoned ivy. There better damn well be a doctor around here this late of the night to come fix this. Quickly I stormed off towards the security guard I encountered earlier, my arms crossed over my arm so I could assert my authority and let him know mentally that I meant business. He literally looked at me as if I didn't have a thing named 'sense' before finally glancing at my visibly red itchy bumpy arm.

"I'll have you know that whomever own this museum should be well aware that if it wishes to keep its doors open, that they need to be more cautious of the plants that they have here open to the public. I believe I just brushed against what I conclude quite intelligently enough to be poison ivy…..or I have contracted an STD. Either way, it's YOUR fault!"

"But ma'am—"

"But NOTHING! What do you and your place of employment plan to do about my arm? I'll have you know my father won't be too pleased to hear that his little girl has been harmed!"

"B—but ma'am.."

"**WHAT SAY YOU?**!"

"Ma'am I'm tryna' tell you we ain't got those kind of plants 'round here. We only got roses bushes."

"Rose..bushes..?"

Something wasn't right. Something definitely was _not _right.

He should've been back ten **FUCKING** minutes ago.

**-===Approximately Fifty Minutes Later. Author's POV=====-**

**drip…..drip….drip….drip…...drip….**

"**Mmm..ugh..ah**.." His eyes slowly opened as if awakened from a deep sleep. The sounds of dripping water around him were muffled at first before his hearing returned, now sounding more clear and distinct. His head felt heavy as if a great weight was settling on the back of his neck, and his focus on his place of location spinning slightly, with a bit of blur to add to its surroundings. The playboy's peripheral vision to the right told a tale of red and green haze, most likely a sort of gas from an unknown source.

His first instinct told him to try and lift his arm. ..No avail. He tried again. Still no success. What the hell was going here? All of these..seemed awfully familiar for some reason!

"He…hel…" His tongue was still a bit numb from whatever toxin was used to subdue him, so speaking at the moment was proving to be a bit of a task. Mustering up every ounce of strength he had within him, he managed to job his arm but only slightly..only to realize that it was restrained by..well..a restraint. Yes folks the tables had turned indeed for our not-so-caped crusader…but who in their right mind who go to such a level to knock him out and drag him to this unknown location?

"_Mmm…awake I see.." _

Almost instantaneously he was reminded yet again for the sweet perfumed smell he encountered back at the Gala..

How perfectly the scent of vanilla and jasmine seemed to combine as one so powerful enough to overcome his sense of mental well being and distract his mind from thoughts of making endless love to the woman that st—

That woman.

It..it couldn't be..could it..? Well of _course_ it could, as a matter of fact, it was just that.

A series of soft claps were heard from a distance and weakly he glanced to his right, only to find the chemically altered seductress herself standing within her elaborately grape vine decorated doorway, her feet blanketed with a mist of red and green haze as though it herself was her companion for the night..aside from Mr. Wayne of course. Her green eyes studied his carefully and as one would expect, she couldn't expect to let out a chuckle and place a smirk on those pink lips of hers, fully satisfied that phase one of her plan had worked. She had no doubts it would work..

Would be a bit out of character for it not to.

The change of hair was not a problem for Ivy..simple wigs and extensions did the trick. The change of skin tone with certainly not a problem either—that was spray tans were for. It was the concoction, the final mixture of her sensory altering potion that was to be put to its first test..and the guinea pig was upright in her of here not knowing left from right at the moment. The foundation she needed and the ingredient within was extracted and used, along with carrier oils various scents to help distribute it into the air close to Bruce was proved successful. Now all she needed was to test phase two of the product.

"Well Mr. Wayne..we keep meeting under these fortunate circumstances. I think we should get ourselves acquainted and stop playing these silly games, don't you agree..?"

"Wh..what….who….wher-..where..I ha-..I have no—"

"Money?" She interjected, now making her way slowly over to his side, running a lone slender finger across his now bare chest. Her fingernails sliced his skin open, his fresh wound now leaking small amounts of blood. Bruce winced slightly at the sensation before returning his eyes to his captor. "Oh you lie. All of Gotham City knows you certainly have a lot of that to give."

His voice and strength was stronger now. "And unless you have a good reason for wanting funds miss, I'm afraid I cannot oblige. I must say you certainly do have..a way of asking."

"Hah..HAH.._**Miss**_? My my! I really have to admit that even though you're in no position to turn me down for anything, you've still managed to keep your manners in check. Oh how do I wish more men were like you.."

The lone digit that punctured his flesh on his chest soon trailed its down from the middle of his sternum, venturing down like a tired traveler to an exotic destination below, circling his navel playfully whilst intriguing his not so fleeting thoughts of what she was _really _up to. Her eyes were focused on his, watching his expression, his every facial muscle twitch to the unusual sensation he must be feeling within his body..and the imaginations to which she could take a wild guess on going on through his mind by no fault of his own, but by fault of her previous concoction to his senses. The eminent hurdle within his slacks spoke of what he was involuntarily lusting after but no doubt needed in order for the effects to wear off. Her smirk turned into quite the grin when that which classified him as 'man' pulsated gently against his finger tip, and that grin transforming into a full blown smile as she realized his breathing pattern changed significantly.

He wanted to fuck the brakes off this woman, even if her back was broken in the process.

Not a single fuck shall be given.

"…"

"Heh..nothing to say, sir? You seemed to have grown very quiet."

"I have..I have nothing to say."

"Oh my.. that seems very 'all of a sudden'. Don't think I like that very much. Let's change that up shall we?"

The scent he encountered earlier seemed to have intensified throughout the air, as though the abundance of plants and organisms around her exuded its fragrance and eventual toxin were on cue to Ivy's ideas. Quickly he shook his head as a poor attempt to rid it from his nostrils, but it was of no use. He was trapped. There truly wasn't any way to get out of the situation he was in, and within a few seconds of trying his best to fight off the toxin and mentally prepare his body for the attack to his blood cells, it soon became clear that it was pointless to even try.

His head lowered weakly as well as his distant gaze now downwards the misty floor; his mouth agape.

An unexpected, yet still very weak smirk crossed his lips..

Biting his bottom lip in hormonal anticipation, he drew blood in the process. Again, not a single fuck was given as his eyes were darting rapidly from left to right in an almost possessive manner before they themselves settled and eerily rested their gaze in Ivy's eyes, staring at her in a manner that could only be compared to that of an extremely high heroin addict. Ivy grinned.

"How does it feel, Bruce..?"

With a cough and a low chuckle, Bruce lowered his eyes to his ever present erection just begging to be revealed within his slacks before returning his eyes back to hers.

"**..Sit down on it and find out for yourself**."

It was working. Finally, a plan of hers was _finally _working. If influencing the famous Bruce Wayne was this easy, then influencing the President himself would be of no problem. Every political figure, every powerful leader, activist..whatever and whomever she wanted, would be under her control, her command. He was merely the start of many puppets to come. It was all a matter of getting them to point 'A'..

Now she'd see how quickly it'd be to point 'B'.

The ever present bulge within his trousers was becoming more and more of a distraction..and as much as she hated human beings and even more so _detested_ men..

Even she had to admit she was a bit more than curious as to what this package had in store for her should she unwrap it. With two digits she gripped the zipper..with the rest of her fingers she took hold of his member. The undergarments he wore was annoying—it was vastly blocking the feel of the skin of his throbbing length to her fingers so without hesitation and swift expertise, those too were sliced open with her fingernails. Ah..

There we go..

The feel of it. That..that familiar yet not so familiar feel of it..

She has to see the sight of it. Feast her eyes on it.

Carefully as if it were an expensive object she revealed it from it's temporary hiding place..and there it stood.

Upright.

Thick.

Smooth.

Pulsating.

The veins carrying his life source coursing continuously through his body became more than a conclusive display of what resulted from her experiment earlier. It was an indication that his needs, as well as her needed to be met—even if one of those two needs were completely involuntary.

Her fingers glided over the tip of his dick, his imagination likewise with thoughts of her tongue in place of digits.

"Mmm..mmmph..Ivy.."

"I hear you Mr. Bruce.." Her eyes fixated themselves on his member, fascinated..utterly and undeniably FASCINATED by the look and feel of it in her hands. This was..this was truly amazing. Truly one of a kind. The gods themselves were truly justified in blessing this man with the immense power he deserved. "I hear you loud..and clear.."

Without another word she unzipped her costume, allowing it to casually fall on the misty, hibiscus plant littered floor. Her full breasts with taut pink nipples and curvy vivacious figure gave view to Bruce's already rapid, unwilling yet highly aroused state of being. Nothing on this woman was out of place..well..perhaps except for her skin tone being of a slight green color, but the way how Bruce was feeling right there and then, that was easily was not considered a distraction. Seemingly freshly shaven, she swung her hips to the side slightly—a psychological subconscious move which usually indicates that a woman not only had the urge for a man between her legs..

But that urge was very much like a goddamn ocean at that point.

"So what do you suppose we do now, Bruce..?" Evidently she liked teasing with words first. "Should we talk..?"

"_I don't __**feel**__ like talking_" Came the smooth response. Gripping her hand a bit more on his arousal, she continued her taunt.

"She we debate instead?"

"**I don't **_**feel **_**like debating**." His words got a bit of force behind them, almost as if he were getting frustrated. It was becoming evident that his arousal was beginning to become more of a nuisance than it was pleasurable at that point..a terminology one would classify as 'blue balls'.

"Then what do you suggest we do, hmm..?"

He groaned in ecstasy as more thoughts emerging themselves as mere flashes before his eyes showed him the possibilities of what he conceived in his mind as a well deserved outcome.

"_**..Put your mouth on it.."**_

"Ah ah ah.." Ivy shot back coyly. "You've been hiding this gift of yours from me for a long time..this is how you get the ladies hmm? With your smooth talking ways and..this..this..lovely..oh my. Well. I must say you certainly have me for a loss of words tonight, . Lets see if we're up for much conversation.."

The warm feel of her mouth slowly enclosing his throbbing member was unlike any other he had ever experienced. The way her tongue circled his dripping tip..

How the soft sides of her cheeks wrapped and slid down to his base with sheer expertise..

The wetness, the unimaginable sloppy wetness that dripped from her lightly flushed lips down her throat as she shot glances at him periodically to watch his reaction to her intricate foreplay was enough to let one's imagination truly run awry.

Bruce's hand gripped the underside of the table he was strapped to, trying this best to control the urge to break free of them, slam her on the table and take out his drug filled frustration out on her pussy, but damnit..damnit those restraints she had him in were indeed some fucking good ones.

"Ivy…Ivy..we..you….should.."

"_..Stop?_" Her response was a playfully coy one, one which was mentally intended for him to reconsider. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, his lips drew in as the cool sensation her sudden pause brought about as the air hit it. "Keep going..keep…keep going..please/."

"..**Heh**."

Without another word her lips wrapped themselves around his member once more, this time suckling in its massive quality as though she were trying to suck the very life out of him. The size of him..it was more than enough for ANY woman to want to become instantly attached to that dick. She needed him, she wanted him inside of her-there was no question about it.

She was never really one to show attraction for any man before her transformation into who she is today, but tonight..tonight she felt she deserved some sort of fun in her boorish lifestyle. A lifestyle that consisted of pleasing only herself at nights when thoughts of a male, any male of a dominant power, would enter into her life before placing his cock in and out of her center. The warm moist dominance between her thighs slowly built upon becoming unbearable the more her lips continuously worked their way on Bruce's cock; her soft wet tongue caressing and encircling the mushroom tip within whilst occasionally dipping her tongue in between the small slit.

It was time to stop fucking around.

Slowly placing him out of her mouth, her green orbs darted back up to his features which in turn showed signs of slight disappointment but half satisfaction. Was there more to come? Was there going to finally be some relief tonight for him?

Would he..

Could he cum on those breasts she had conveniently jiggling in front of him, teasing him like a piece of candy a child could never have?

The only evidence of his anticipation was the jerking of his body involuntarily, his mind seemingly losing it the more he stared at this green eyed oddity standing nude before him. The essence in the room seemed to have gotten stronger, and his mind was now, if not fully, focused on her eyes and her eyes alone. What _was_ happening to him, by that point, was not being given a single fuck. What was becoming clear as the minutes passed by, however, was that something was beginning to seem a bit out of place.

One would have to give credit where credit was due, for Ivy quickly picked up on the fact that his demeanor changed somewhat as soon as his member was released from between her lips. Hmm..she'd have to make a stronger batch next time. It was indeed time to stop fucking around and truly get down to business. The experiment she had planned would not be delayed any further, especially since she was on a deadline. From underneath the contraption Bruce was laid upon stood a medical needle, filled to the brim with some sort of blue liquid inside. The _same_ needle that was up for auction at Boxys' get-together some months ago. Ivy had managed to get her needle back by silently picking off some of Boxy's henchmen off one by one—those that guarded the needle that same night. Pulling out the needle from it's box, she proceeded to position herself in front of him like prey to predator.. playfully licking the tip of his nose whilst secretly hovering the needle on the side of his member. Once injected..she knew the pain for him would be beyond comparison.

She knew he'd be writhing in pain, unable to control himself as it coursed through his veins like a rabid dog given a shot of adrenaline for extra measure.

She knew, after he was finished screaming in pain, taking out his sexual frustration on the woman in front of him by her sole given instruction, completed the task in which she had set for him…

He'd no doubt be a dead man.

And she was _completely _fine with that. The world was filled with playboys..this one was just going to be the less of them anyhow.

Her eyes flickered from one blue eye to another, studying his somewhat calm pale features as though she were going to miss something about them.

"You want to know how I get my way, Bruce..?"

His heavy breathing contrasting with hers as he too continued to stare back into the eyes of the seductress that brought him to this unknown place. His hands continued to grip the sides of the contraption—still the urge ever present to get a hold of her and show her how would get his way as well. Unaware of any danger posed to him, he tried his utmost best to reach his lips towards her soft pinks, quite the failed attempt in doing so one might. Tonight was to be the first time he was truly in a rock and a hard place with no way out. Tonight was to be the very last time anyone has heard from Bruce Wayne..

"**Tell me**…" He urged, his voice croaking a little as he continued to plead. "Tell me..fuck me..and tell me.."

"They say curiosity killed the cat.."

"But satisfaction brought him back. **Tell me**."

The sternness in his voice threw her off somewhat. Under normal circumstances, she would never allow a man to dominant her in any form, not even in conversation..but this was Bruce Wayne. **THE** Bruce Wayne. Perhaps..maybe..there was possibility that he could prove of some use to her after all. Maybe she didn't need to drug him..maybe a little bit of conditioning here or there would—no. **NO.** The plan HAD to be followed through. It isn't her whose head is supposed to be toyed with, it was his!

Her lightly flushed lips were close to his now, her cool icy breath overshadowing his sweet cinnamon's as her eyes glanced over his rugged facial features. From his brow line to the middle of the bridge of his nose, to the quivering lips that evidently wanted more than just a seemingly simple answer.

"Heh..with my-"

**CRAAAAASHH—AAAAAAAAAAAASHHH!**

Broken glass and torn pieces of various plants soon littered the room, followed by a cloud of smoke and debris

"What th-**YOU!**"

"_**I wouldn't do that if I were you..Poison Ivy."**_

"_**WHAT THE HELL YOU GOING IN GOTHAM?**_ No matter…..BABIES! GET RID OF HIM!"

Several vines start to somehow squeal in unison before they themselves lunged at their mistress' command, entangling themselves around the intruder's feet and snapping tightly in the process. Their spiny, sharp jutting matter seemed to have done their very best to pierce skin, but to avail as they simply snapped out of their place and on to the ground, disappearing beneath the red and green haze. The intruder only smirked in response to poor effort on his opponent's part to subdue him, yet it was only with very minimal effort did he manage to get things under control by placing his palm outright towards her before she could take one step.

She knew better.

She knew A LOT better than to take that one step which would most likely be her last had she plan on retaliating any further. Instead she instinctively called upon her venomous plants to act as a sort of shield just in case something should be tried. Ivy could only watch helplessly as he, the intruder casually walked over to Bruce, easily tearing off the leather restraints on his hands and feet as though they were nothing but strings. She could only bite her bottom lip in shameful anger as his red cape gently slapped across her face like the ultimate nonchalant insult to her feminist mind set..and could only scream like a mad woman in heat as she watched him pick him up in his arms and within a few seconds, levitate in preparation for a take off.

After all that hard work..

After all the planning, the determination, the hours and painstaking experiments..

There was no way this was going to over like this! Not by a long shot!

With a quick flick of her right wrist towards her offender and an incoherent yell of command, two spiny yet dangerous vines filled to the brim with some sort of white liquid shot towards not her intruder—but towards Bruce Wayne himself, aiming to kill him instantaneously before he goes anywhere NEAR Gotham City. The quick reflexes and 'faster than a speeding bullet' senses came into marvelous reaction as not only did he flash freeze the plants in their tracks..but also the venomous vixen herself as her, her eyes frozen into now an outward gazes seemingly looking above and beyond her attacker. Satisfied with his work, the Metropolis resident merely shrugged his shoulders before turning his attention back to Ivy's victim and his long time friend. He was certainly in need of medical attention..but bringing him to a hospital would only cause unnecessary controversy to which the playboy millionaire would have no sleep and be even more vulnerable to that which lurks below. No..the safest place to take him to was back to his mansion. All of this proved a point he had made to Lois a long time ago, to which her haughty attitude in relations to the matter only confirmed what he and perhaps thousands of men worldwide had already known.

Women.

Nothing but trouble.


	9. Truth Be Told

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Author's Note: Yep this is it folks! The final one! And you thought I forgot..=p

The climax of it was THE hardest to write, simply because at one point I didn't know how to make the 'turn about' for the characters. When I say that shit was hard to think of..o.o;; Man. Couldn't do this for the rest of my life, nope. In case you were wondering about the basis of the story..yes it relates to my own life. It has only taken me a while to write because some of the incidences that are mentioned especially in this chapter really DID happen…months ago. I believe everything happens for a reason and if I hadn't gone through them and took time out to actually sit, analyze and learn a lesson from it, I probably wouldn't never known how to finish this fic. Special thanks to each and every single one of those who reviewed, you really have no idea how much they make my day to read 'em, good or bad =D. To those that have me on Author alert or made me their favorite author, God bless you! And yes I have more writings in the works coming soon! ^_^

**Women.**

**Nothing but trouble.**

**-======Author's Point of View=====-**

"_Sweet dreams are made of these…who am I..to disagree…travel the world and the seven seas.._

_Everybody's lookin' fer somethin.._

_Some of them want to use you…_

_Some of them want to get used by yooou.._

_Some of them want to abuse you.._

_Some of them want..heh…..can't remember…that..last..**ugh**.."_

His body was like dead weight in the Man of Steel's arms, singing a familiar tune as though he weren't aware that his own life was in danger pending medical attention.

Though still a bit incoherent, Bruce could tell in the expression of his comrade's face that he was worried about his well being..and subconsciously he couldn't blame him. He didn't know what the hell was going on right now..all he knew was that he wanted to see Ivy again and get rid of this raging hard on he had going on dow—

Oh that's right. Superman's face wasn't of concern.

It was of the fact that he was holding the body of a fully naked man with a raging hard on in his arms. Awkward. Bruce promptly stopped singing and went unconscious.

**-====Back at the Mansion, Harley's Point of View====-**

"…_..ley."_

"_**Mm..?"**_

"_Harley.."_

"_**Bruce..hey..hiya.."**_

The way he moved towards her in the darkness of the night with only the moon illuminating his features were like that out of some sort of gifted fantasy. His cobalt eyes pierced hers as she watched him bite his bottom lip in anticipation for her curvaceous body—a body that he had the privilege of calling 'his' ever since she climbed through his office window.

As though he were following the beat to an unknown song, he slowly but surely discarded his neatly pressed white collared shirt, casually tossing it to the ground as if its quality mattered not.

"_Come with me.." _And so she obeyed as she arose from off the bed and towards his glistening abdomen, her eyes fixated on his as her bottom lip was bit in anticipation as well. The rush of said anxiousness slowly formed its way between her legs, leaving her damp and physically hungry for that which gave her the business if she so needed it.

Who was she kidding? She _needed_ it.

His cock pulsated against the fabric of his grey cotton boxer briefs, but his eyes continued to fixate on hers, not giving a damn about anything else surrounding or happening other than the beauty standing before him..shy..coy..naked both physically and mentally and about to be opened to him and _only _him.

"**Bruce.."**

"_Come here Harley. Come here and_ _show me how much you really love me. Prove it to me.."_

In her dream state she stirred, smiling occasionally to herself and moaning quietly whilst her subconscious ran wild, projected images in her mind of the playboy billionaire pinning her against the white washed walls outside of the mansion underneath a pale moonlight, physically making her feel want it means to be filled completely. Repeatedly. Slowly..

Faster…..

Faster…..

Faster…..

Her fingers gripped the bed. Beads of sweat tracing down the crook of her ivory skin as her dreams projected him pulsating wildly inside of her, biting the side of her neck in hungry animalistic passion, thoroughly enjoying the sensation of her moist intimates gripping the base of his member repeatedly whilst he showed her just how much he wanted her.

Faster now he made love to her, giving into her whimpers, her pleas, her _'please don't stop_'s and '_just like that oh my god'_**s**

Harder….

_**Harder**_….

Subconsciously her index finger found its way in between her lips and gently she suckled, biting the tip of her finger on occasion as her fantasy continued.

"_Tell me you want me, Harley. Tell me you want me to cum.."_

"**Do it Bruce. Do it..Do..it..oh..holy..shi…."**

"_Don't let me down..Don't let me fall."_

"_**No baby..I won't..oh fuck.."**_

…

"_Miss Quinn! Miss Quinn please wake up!"_

"Mmm..eh..ergh…ugh..**what**,Fred..?"

She quickly awakened from her fantasy of staring into Bruce's eyes, to being stared down by the old butler of the house who had a look of panic in his expression. Rubbing her eyes like that of a child, she yawned lightly before inquiring what could possibly be the matter.

"It's Master Bruce! He's..he's..there's something terribly wrong with him Miss Quinn! He's downstairs with Superman!"

"….."

-====**Harley's Point of View**=====-

No..no..**nononononononononono**.

I didn't care I was half naked at that point; I dashed outta that bed like a bat outta hell to see what the hell was going on. I didn't even hear fully what Fred said, all I registered was **'Bruce' **and '**Wrong**' and I damn sure didn't like any of those words in the same sentence.

Every step I took while I ran downstairs felt like a distant memory was coming back tah me. Its th' way he held me..

Th' way he kissed me.

Th' way he just stared at yah like you were th' only one he ever needed, yah know? There's no way God, if there's such a thing, could take that away from me all of a sudden. No frigging way!

"Bruce?! BRUCE?! Where are you?! **BRU**—"

Holding Mistah B was th' big bulky guy from Metropolis..and I can tell he didn't look too pleased either.

-==**Author's Point of View**==-

The three elements didn't seem to connect in Harley's mind immediately—rather, much like she normally did, she jumped to conclusions. Her expression went from the wide eyed, highly worried and concerned woman to that of a one truly scorned. Her eyes lowered to the ground staring at the feet of the one dubbed 'Man of Steel' while both her hands slowly started to tremble as though suffering from the cold.

"..You have **five seconds**.." The tone in her voice was almost unworldly, a much lower octave than that of her 'normal' psychotic voice. Perhaps it was the sight of Bruce in a state of discomfort that made her temporarily snap..

Perhaps, and this just might be conclusive, that the mere thought of someone whom she'd grown to love and trust, someone who hasn't back stabbed or lied to her since she first met him was now very well in a position to possibly pass right before her eyes, and she not being able to do anything about it. The very thought of such made her tremble uncontrollably, her eyes looking upwards at Superman, rivaling her oval blues with his.

"Two seconds or I'm gettin' th' mallet."

"I'm **not** going to **play** this game with you, Harley. Direct me to his **room**."

"And I'm not playin' games with you either. **ONE**."

Before anything else was said between them, Alfred felt this was the best and convenient time to chime in, verbally indicating the way towards Bruce's master bedroom. Without another word being uttered Harley followed behind them, whilst thought of possibilities ran through her mind, top priority being what exactly happened between Bruce and Superman.

Was there a confrontation? Was there an attack on the gala? It certainly hadn't been headline news..so why….wait was he ill before?

"Was he sick before? Does he have a medical condition or somethin'?"

"Place him there, sir. I'll go grab a bucket for him to..dispose of whatever content present in his system. And..no ma'am..no medical condition that I am aware of."

"Then somebody tell me what's goin' on with him, stop leaving me in the dark it ain't fair!"

"Stop acting like a **child**."

"Stop actin' like an **asshole**."

"Both of you please cease the arguing. This isn't the place or time for that, Master Bruce needs both your attention focused on **him** right now. All will be answered in due time."

She watched as Superman gently placed him on top of his bed, studying his facial expressions for a moment as Bruce slowly awakened from his unconscious state. Looking about the room in confusion before his landed on Harley, he couldn't help but smile knowing that the one person he wanted to see the most was standing right there in front of him, there in her half naked glory..

"…..**I**…."

"I'm here babe. I'm here..whatcha' need.."

"I.._**Ivy**_.."

….._**What?**_

**-=========Ka'El's Point of View============-**

She demanded me to fully explain the details surrounding Bruce's semi conscious state and why she was being called someone else's name. Someone's name she was more than familiar with. It puzzled me to think that this woman, someone Bruce or..Batman has encountered and dealt with several times over was not only living in his house near by his 'hideout' …..but also his apparent lover.

I could tell in her eyes she wasn't pleased..not pleased in the sense that she was 'displeased' but rather, in the sense that even in Bruce's drug laced state, he didn't recognize her. Much like everything else that has happened in her life, recognition is something she hasn't really received much of. There wasn't much I could say to relax her mind—in fact what I was about to say was most certainly going to confuse her even more.

So I told her.

I told her how I was in the area searching for someone and heard Poison's Ivy voice. How my instincts picked up that someone was in trouble..and upon scanning the area, found her in a compromising position with him while he was tied down against his will. How my senses alerted me to the fact that there was a chemical substance filling the air around them..

How I found him naked with her about to compromise his entire sense with some sort of drug.

"D..drug?"

The expression on her face told that of knowledge and with that she quickly ran past me and seemingly towards the kitchen, emerging back to the bedroom a few minutes later with some sort of yellow/greenish concoction.

"C'mon..c'mon Mistah B..drink this and don't stop..don't stop ya hear?"

The care and concern she showed for him was evident in her body language, the tone in her voice and facial expression.

Perhaps she really isn't as bad as society made her out to be, despite her past antics with her and the Joker.

Maybe humans beings, given a traumatic incident, can change in a more positive aspects of ourselves..perhaps we just need to focus and believe in the positive in order to truly see that for ourselves. Was that what she experienced?

"What is that you're giving him?"

"It's a **remedy**." She responded almost immediately, still holding the cup to Bruce's mouth. "Its one that I've had on hand on me just because..well..honestly I don't know."

"Maybe your instincts knew something like this would happen?"

"I trusted Ivy with mah LIFE I would never think to—"

"To what? Carry around the antidote for whatever is in his system currently? Is that what you do on a daily basis, just carry around random antidotes for seemingly random situations?"

"…Shut up."

"There's no need for disrespect. It just seems to me that you secretly could not trust her yourself.."

"You're wrong."

"Or..upon meeting **Bruce**, you couldn't trust her with him."

"You're **WRONG**!" She shot back, slamming the now empty glass of concoction down on the surface of the night stand. Her eyes stared into mine while her fists were balled up as if she would have the gall to even attempt to be ridiculous. "Ivy was my friend! Sure we've had our ups and downs but she promised me, she PROMISED me she wouldn't hurt 'im, even before this whole..fiasco he and I are in! I considered him friend when he saved my carcass back on th' rooftop, and I consider him more th' night he took me in!"

"So sex changed your mind?"

"No, Superman…his integrity did. Him telling me nothin' but th' truth did."

"Funny use of the word 'Truth'. You speak of it, yet you have no idea what truth really is, do you?"

"Uh…..sir..."

"I'm aware, Alfred." I reassured the old man, knowing the split second thought that must've run through his mind.

"Whaddaya mean I dunno what truthful means? Aware of what? You tryin' tah tell me somethin' bub?"

"I'm merely pointing out the contradictions in your statement just now." I didn't lie to her..lying isn't one of my strong suits. However, I was more than justified in pointing out her contradiction. "You speak of Poison Ivy in past tense, but talk of Bruce in present. Seems to me you've already written her off your 'Trust' list long before your romance with Bruce has begun. Seems to me you're only fooling yourself..you're certainly not fooling me."

Harley's face seemed to flat lined as soon as my statement left my mouth. The woman was certainly an animated one..even if she tried to hide it from the masses.

"..Don't cha have somewhere to be? Racing a bullet or a train or somethin'?"

"I need to speak with Bruce privately. If you don't mind.."

"If ya don't mind, Supe, whatever ya gotta say tah him you can say it to me too."

"Miss Quinn..please…a moment. I promise it'll be brief."

A few seconds of silence fell among us before she shrugged her shoulders and exited the room. The woman puzzled and confused me but in a sense..I can actually relate as to _why_ Bruce kept her around. Her quirky, quintessential personality in place of her lack of tact, made her a regularity..

Made her normal.

A chat needed to be had with the slightly out of it Bruce Wayne and his butler before I take my leave. Business still needed to be conducted despite the current controversy.

**-======Author's Point of View=====-**

She paced back and forth downstairs as if she were awaiting results from a lab test.

What _were_ they discussing up there that was so important that she couldn't hear anyway? Bruce? Alfred? _And_ **Superman**?

…Wait..thats it.

That's IT.

It dawned on Harley, as she stopped dead in her tracks, eyes widened out in horrified realization, that the conclusion was right there all along..

His rescue.

His concern.

Alfred's behavior towards her.

…Superman. **THE** Superman. It only meant one thing..

…They were talking about _her._

_Guy talk!_ She exclaimed in her head before biting her bottom lip nervously. _They're talkin' about me being his woman! He knows I'm a criminal so he's gonna try to get rid of me!_

"HURRY UP YOU SACK OF CRAP I NEED TO DEFEND MAHSELF HERE!" She yelled towards the top floor in hopes they would hear her.

Least one out of the three did anyway.

She didn't know how the rest of the night would turn out but she was aware of one thing; she HAD to take care of him. Not that it would be a bother in least but what was troubling to her was the state of mind he was in.

He called her Ivy.

**IVY.**

The remembrance ran her blood colder than Freeze's own heart and left her to wonder exactly..play by play, what happened to cause him to make such a statement.

Well..yeah sure he was under the influence but…._really?_

She forgave him; she had no choice nut to forgive within few minutes after Superman explained. But..still..

_Ivy?_

Did Harley lack that much sex appeal to the point that she stood out more in his mind than her?

Was she lacking that much conviction in his mind that he perhaps subconsciously allowed Ivy to play upon his thoughts, despite knowing that all of that was solely due to powerful mixture of drugs Ivy had concocted resulting in NONE of what he said or did or erected being HIS fault?

Were women really this unreasonable to disregard logic and point blame at something that was genuinely, truthfully, in the history of relationships, FINALLY beyond a man's control?

"**Yes they are." **Came Superman's response as he descended downstairs via floating. "Most women lack reason..not all, but most. You fall into the 'most' category."

"I didn't give ya permission tah read my mind."

"Apologies. It's what I do. Never used to do that before but..evidently..the author didn't know that either. So it's something I'm going to, as well as the rest of the audience, have to live with. Selfish conveniences and whatnot."

"Ahuh..look Supe are you gonna be here for long? I need tah go make sure he's nice and comfy up there, I don't have time for the chit ch—"

"**You're going to retaliate, aren't you**."

His statement, like Batman's before, wasn't even a question. Her eyes lowered to the ground momentarily before raising them back to meet his inquiring ones. Brushing off her hands in an animated fashion, she denoted first with her body language otherwise.

"Nah course not. Bruce is my first priority right now..karma'll take care of the rest. I promise ya, I won't do nothin'."

"….I'm watching you."

"And I'm watchin' you, _Clark Kent_. Don't think I don't know who you _really _are."

Instead of having a look of surprise on his face, or some sort of defensive remark..all the Man of Steel did was give her a blank expression of his own.

"..Keep your friends close, Harley."

Without another word said, he exited the mansion via the open large French windows leading outside towards the city.

She'd find out sooner or later.

Taking a deep sigh, she turned her attention to upstairs. She could hear him coughing continuously—each time he coughed her heart sank a little further than where it was. She hated seeing and hearing him in the condition he was in for she truly felt helpless. All she could do was hope and pray that the medicine worked like it's supposed to.

"Miss Quinn.." From the television room came Alfred's voice in a most depressing manner. Harley straightened up her back some and responded with a "Yes'sum?".

"There's some dinner in a Tupperware for you Miss Quinn..I don't know if you're going to be hungry later but I figured you'd perhaps want to put some nourishment in your body after tonight."

To see him in a depressed state as Harley walked towards the old man was heart-wrenching—maybe even on the same scale as Bruce's illness. He was sitting on the cashmere covered gold lined loveseat with his head in both his hands, legs crossed in front of him as though he were awaiting some sort of bad news. The faint sound of a kettle in the kitchen began to boil and without hesitation, Harley walked off to the kitchen to shut it off before deciding to pour him some tea, knowing that for an English man it was the 'magical' cure to cure all things. Complete with a lemon wedge on the side, (because she'd always seen him present it like that..even though she never uses it) she returned by Alfred's side and placed the tea in front of him, awaiting approval.

"Thank you, that's very nice of you."

"It's no problem Fred. Y'know ya need to go get some sleep…you work too hard and worry too much. He'll be fine, I promise I won't let anything happen tah him."

"Heh..funny how you say I worry too much yet its clearly written all over your features that you're in a state of panic."

Harley chuckled.

"That obvious huh?"

"Indeed. Tonight should not have happened. Sure he has had threats on his life before but..never on this scale. Not like this. I fear one day he'll walk out the door and never return.

The dim lighting from the lamp on his right side reflected his features and in that moment, Harley can see he was tired—both physically and mentally. He was worried for his boss yes but more importantly, the young man he'd grown to love more than a boss.

He loved him like a father to a son.

The blonde oddity sighed deeply and began to wrap her hands around his arm, helping him up from off the loveseat. "C'mon" She urged gently, knowing that if she left him downstairs he'd be in the same spot come morning. "Let's get you all tuckered in. I'll look afta' him tonight, you just worry about getting some night rest, m'kay?"

"He..Miss Quinn I do hope he'll be alright. He.._will_ be alright, yes? I fear poison might be one he won't..he..he won't.."

"Y'let _me_ worry about that, Fred. Right now yer old bones can't take it so go get some sleep. Like I said, I'll be up all night, taking care of 'im."

Within his old eyes showed one of compassion towards the blonde woman. She, unlike her past incidences, truly wanted to make a difference in her life. Whether Bruce influenced this new found behavior within the past three months or not, it was definitely a welcome relief to know that there was someone other than his employer and companion that he can call 'friend'. Harley ushered him gently towards the entrance leading inside his quarters. With a faint smile and a firm pat on her shoulders, he began to walk inside slowly to his bedroom.

"..Miss Quinzelle..you truly are a remarkable woman. Do, take care of him please.."

She was already halfway up the stairs during his sentence when she stopped and smiled at the old man.

He was very loyal to his employer indeed..one couldn't help but admire that. With an affirmative nod and a quick finger pointing to his quarters, she made her way towards Bruce's bedroom.

The air inside smelled of his cologne as well as the faint smell of amoxicillin that hovered in the room. A light cough was heard, followed by a groan and Harley couldn't help but feel a tinge of guilt in her heart.

She knew she should've convinced him harder to stay home.

"..Harleen…"

"Hah….you remember mah name now huh..?"

Bruce chuckled lightly before setting himself into a coughing fit. Quickly Harley rushed by his side, rubbing his back gently before he finally managed to get it under control.

"I'm sorry I..Superman told me what **happened**..what I..what I said—"

"Its alright, I know ya weren't in yer right mind. It's okay it..it doesn't bother me."

"But I can see that it does." With a bit of effort he raised himself upright on the bed so he could gain a better perspective of the blonde oddity. She was beautiful..more so beautiful when she decided to open up more to him and show her heart. The concern that rested within her eyes was more prevalent than the lingering thoughts that swirled about in his mind and one couldn't help but wonder if even after all of the incidences that had occur, if she may still be up for a conversation. "I'm still not feeling myself..and I have to admit something to you Harleen, I haven't been feeling myself as of **late**. I've been having..having headaches and-.."

"I know, it's th' effect of th' drug she gave you. She used tah mix it up in her apartment as some sort of..I dunno..mind control..hormonal thing I dunno. She experimented with random hobos at one point before killing them, and most of what they complained about after a few hours was headaches and not feeling themselves. No worries, it wears off though, if you've only been given th' drug one time. It's..well.."

"Well what?"

"Well..she had given me a version of th' same thing to give tah B-man when I wanted tah capture him to make fish smile. It wasn't really completed..it was just tah knock him out but its sorta derived from that. The concoction I gave ya, as simple as it is causes a chemical reaction tah counteract down th' effects but only works if ya been given it one time. I think on the third time it makes ya severely disoriented but my guess is only with th; same potency as it does now. Ivy was always talkin' about makin' it stronger so it wouldn't have that effect. She never really did figure out how tah make it potent. I dunno if she does now."

Bruce raised an eyebrow at her whilst lightly gripping the bed sheet. What..exactly were the effects if it were given to him more than once? He admitted he hadn't been feeling himself since the Aquacade incident..almost as if he were two different people. He often hallucinated about..no..yes..wait…yes **HALLUCINATED** about having sex with Harley Quinn in the ba-..batca-..hallucinated..right? Now his mind was terribly confused. He had to keep a straight face. He..something was wrong, amiss. Did the first drug somehow split his personality? Did it cause some sort of psychological effect? What would happen a second time around? This question, along with a slew of others burned in his mind but he knew, he KNEW if he were to ask it, it would raise some suspicions about a lot of things on his part.

So he kept his mouth shut and smiled at the not-so-real blonde woman looking after him.

Its been a while..since he felt like this. The feeling in the pit of his stomach..he didn't want to classify it as 'butterflies' just yet.

But it was on the verge of their cocoon stage. Maybe, if all goes well in the future..

He'd allow 'em to grow.

"Its getting' late..we can discuss things when yer feelin' better. Right now you gotta get some sleep and I..I dunno. I'll just stay up and watch tv or somethin'.."

"Fix me."

The ambitious, independent playboy billionaire stared at Harley like that of a man not wanting his significant other to leave. True he still wasn't feeling himself..but he was coherent enough to know that he just wanted her by his side, if even for tonight, if even for a little while. Harleen smile and shrugged her shoulders casually, sitting by his bedside and gently running her elongated manicured fingernails through his head, lightly scratching his scalp.

"What am I gonna do with ya, eh?" She stated cheerfully before laying her head on his chest. Bruce secretly inhaled the smell of her lavender scented hair and smile—this was one of the many things he admired about her..how well she kept herself in tact.

True the woman can be a bit loud..perhaps a bit obnoxious and maybe even a little ignorant at times. One thing that was a given was the fact that she had a lot of heart. A LOT of heart. Yes she ran amuck with Joker..

Yes she stole, killed, lied, cheated people out of their livelihood and well being..

But now, she was more than willing to make up for all of that. She was more than willing to just be HERSELF, be Harleen Quinzelle, be by Bruce's side.

Be his.

She had been manipulated.

She has had her trust destroyed, mutilated, crushed and dashed..

Subconsciously, was she afraid of getting closer to Bruce, as he was of getting closer to her? They both were..

Funny thing is that they'd never verbally express it. Communication is key in anything and everything but the fear of further questioning and answers eluded them for the time being. For the time being, they were both tired..sleep was order.

**-=====Few Hours Later====-**

The familiar biting of the bottom lip took place once again as Harleen began to resume her dream from previous. The sheer glow of his body hovering over hers as he pumped himself in and out of her dripping wet center had her tilting her head back in ecstasy, the dream feeling more and more familiar, certainly a realistic feel to it.

Her body began to get warmer, heavier..

Her eyes began to flutter as though she were trying to wake up..

_Don't wake up, don't wake up, please don't wake up.._ She mentally tried repeating this in hopes to convince her own body to stay asleep, to enjoy the fantasy playing out in her subconscious state of being. She could feel herself becoming more agitated with want whilst shifting her legs to somewhat accommodate the familiar aching feeling accumulating between her thighs.

She felt her hands raise above her head but of course, the mind in its subconscious state has a way of making your body do some strange actions..especially when one was dreaming of a handsome muscular half naked body glistening with sweat, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as he continued to show her just how deep his need for her goes.

"_Mmm..Bruce...Bruce..Uh..aaah…..aah…."_

Her digits gripped the thousand count jet black bed sheets.

Faster…

_Faster_…

Harder..

**_Wetter_**..

More. She needed more.

She _**NEEDED **_more.

Her back arched slightly, her fingers gripped the sheets even tighter as if she were holding on for dear life. Between her legs felt like a goddamn faucet; between her lips her teeth gritted to mentally contain her suppressed moans.

"_Br..Bruce….aaah…AAH..Bruce..Bruce..yes…oh god Bruce.."_

"Wake up baby.."

"_Mmm..aah...I don't want to wake up..I don't..I..ugh..mmm…aaah…AAH..fuck.."_

"Open your eyes."

"_Bruuu—ce.."_

"Open them. _**Now**_."

The warmth between her legs as well as that on her entire body felt a bit too realistic. Something was amiss. Slowly opening her eyes and giving herself time to adjust her vision, she realized that she wasn't staring at the ceiling fan that slowly rotated above their heads..

She was staring into the face of a dead panned, fully awake Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce..? **MMMMFF!**"

His hand slammed over her mouth violently, pressing her entire body down into the bed as though he wanted her to be apart of its fibers. The way he positioned himself on top of her was like predator to prey—in a similar fashion as Batman would've. Her eyes searched his frantically as though they were shouting out '_Why_!', to which his own seemed to respond 'Shut the **fuck up**.'

"Don't scream. Don't..you fucking scream" Came the dark out of his mouth before removing his hand from her frightened, quivering lips. His knee that rested between her legs quickly moved upwards against her sex and Harley couldn't help but develop a red face at this new, dominative Bruce Wayne.

"Bruce..! What are ya—"

"I'm taking out my frustration out on you. All day..all _**fucking**_ day you've been on my mind..I can't concentrate, I can't think and up till Ivy's bullshit, all I wanted was to go back home to you. To your body. To **THIS**." Yet again he applied pressure with his knee to her moist area, taking in mental note that her developing wetness was residual on his skin.

The hand that was removed from her mouth found its way to the base of her throat. Her breathing quickened, her eyes darted back and forth with sheer uncertainty. His body weight on top of her was different than it had been before..

This shift in eight seemed more as if he were trying to restrain her.

Much like how Batman would.

This stance and positioning felt all too familiar.

His eyes roamed her body from her eyes to between her legs. She looked so helpless, so weak..

So feeble and scared underneath his muscular form.

His hand tightened around the base of her throat gently while his head dipped in between the valley of her full ivory cream breasts, being carefully to _not_ give her enough physical contact with his tongue on her pink, taut nipple.

"Bru..Bruce..please..you're not..yourself.."

He chuckled.

"I find it funny how any other time you feel like speaking as if you were from Jersey..but the moment I'm fucking your brains out is when you decide to speak as if you have some goddamn sense. Let's see how well you can speak now. Screw the foreplay; I know what I _**came for."**_

Like a drowning man catching a straw he quickly ripped off the baby pink panties which separated him from what he knew was going to be a given regardless. Her light gasps were muffled instantaneously by the flip of her body, pushing her head down in the pillow and instructing her to bite it.

"Shh.." He cooed somewhat psychotically in her ear whilst licking her ear lobe from behind. "Wouldn't want to wake the dear old butler now would we..? Like you said..he needs his rest."

Her eyes widened at the deep, dark tone in his voice. This seemed all too familiar, almost like a replay of her first night with..with..

Her face was now red with want, and just as quickly as the wetness formed a damp spot on the bed came the rushing memories of her intimate encounter with the Dark Knight. Bottom lip drawn in, blood slightly trickling, toes started curling..

"I want _in_.."

From her right ear where his words resonated within, to between her legs where it was evident she needed him in, did his lips and tongue relocate. Though from a third person view it made no sense to firmly palm her stomach down in an attempt to keep her from moving, one could clearly tell that Harleen really and truly didn't want to move. How could she?

With his tongue darting around her throbbing pink clit, saturated with his saliva as well as her own need and intrigue? His occasional glance upwards to smirk at the open mouth agape expression on her face, her eyes closed whilst biting her bottom lip periodically as if she were calling out for more in her mind?

"Wha-..wha..t..s gotten into..you.." She managed to pant out; French manicured fingers gripping the black bed sheets, Neon purple colored pedicures curling out of continual satisfaction. Bruce stopped momentarily as the question replayed itself over and over again in his mind. Harley opened her eyes quickly, now noticing the cold air from the ac vent has now hit her most intimate place instead of his tongue against her clit. She knew right then and there and she really had to keep her mouth shut sometimes..

Yet still it didn't change the fact that her question had Bruce thinking deeply.

What _has_ gotten into him?

With a bit of remorse on his face, he sat upright on the bed and proceeded to walk away from her and into the bathroom ahead. A now confused (and now sexually frustrated) Harleen Quinzelle watched as he made his way into the bathroom and locked the door, without another word being said.

Was it the concoction that caused that reaction from him?

Was it making him lose his mind?

Was he..

Was he going to come back and finish what he started, which funny enough was the _real_ question Harleen wanted to ask?

It didn't matter..

With a deep sigh and a hint of disappointment in her expression, she turned on her stomach and began to stare out at the window that led outside to the courtyard..

Maybe she was being selfish..he was still sick after all from the drug Ivy had given her..

Shame on her to think that his actions just now were of his own doing..and shame on her, even more to..of all things..began to _enjoy _the dominant behavior that he displayed..

Though it turned her on immensely, more than Joker **EVER** did.

Her legs shifted on the bed continuously and, growing agitated, she began to have second thoughts.

Maybe she SHOULD get up and see if everything was alright with him. Perhaps, yes, she SHOULD get up and slam him against the wall and take advantage of the situation at hand. God knows she knew she wanted to feel that, she NEEDED to feel that side of him.

Yes. YES. **YES.**

Turning her head to the right, she proceeded to open her mouth to call his name, just to see if everything was alright with him in the bathroom..

Only to be stared back at with those familiar cobalt blue eyes in return.

"Uh..you alright..?"

…..He grinned.

"Bru-**BRUCE!**"

It was all as though it were played in slow motion.

Her head tipped back in ecstasy as he rammed his throbbing cock in her entrance from behind, all the while a massive grin on his face was prominent on his lips. Harley's fingers gripped the headboard tightly as though she were holding on of her life, her eyes opening and closing each time Bruce pulled and pushed himself within her intimates.

"Oooh **FUCK!"** She exclaimed whilst he bit the back of her neck, scraping his teeth along the delicate skin before landing his lips over her earlobe. Never missing rhythm, each time her fucked her, each time he pumped himself in and out of her dripping wet pussy, just as he had done countless times before since being with her, she never failed to open and close her eyes in satisfaction.

"You asked me what has gotten into me..Miss Quinn, I want you..to _**tell me**_.."

He pulled his pulsating dick all the way of her just before completing his sentence, as if for dramatic effect.

"..tell me..what has gotten into _you_."

"Bruuuce..! Oh **GOD!"**

Bruce grabbed the base of her neck and jerk it towards his teeth, biting down on her earlobe in dominative display as an incentive to get her to speak up.

"_**Tell me, woman**_**.**"

"Yo….**you**..!"

"LOUDER."

"**YOU! MORE! AH FUCK!"**

The sound of his abdomen slamming against her skin, the screams and uncontrollable moans that escaped from her lips, the creaking and subsequent breaking of the head board colliding with the bedroom wall should've been all the answers Bruce needed to hear..but in his inebriated state, all he wanted was to hear her break underneath him so he could take hold and give her what she was craving all night.

Releasing her neck and pulling himself out of her temporarily, he grabbed her by her waist and flipped her over on her back, a cheeky grin ever present on his face as she stared at him s though it was she herself who was the drugged one.

"**Suck**." And so she obeyed, greedily accepting that which was before her into her orifice. Her wet tongue circled around the tip of his cock whilst the sides of her mouth gripped the base of his dick like a vacuum. Bruce tipped his head back in satisfaction as she pleased him, feeling the familiar warm sensation burning within his thighs, making its way up upwards as a finale. No. **Not yet**.

He wasn't done with her just yet.

He pushed her back down on the bed and grabbed her right leg, being sure to bite the inside of her creamy ivory skin to leave his mark on what he considered his territory.

"C'mon Bruce..show me what you got for me."

He chuckled.

Pulling her curvaceous body close to his, he growled slightly in anticipation for her wetness once more before slowly giving her that she wanted. That which she _needed._

He felt more massive inside her this time as though he were trying to fill her entire soul. His entire dick felt as though he in her stomach and one can't help but imagine how Harley must've felt on some serious cloud nine high as she was trapped deeper between a rock and his hard place. Her head lay gently on the cotton pillow as if completely relaxed, though, contradictory, her digits gripped the bed sheets as though she were holding on for dear life. Her body was in the shape of a stiletto shoe—just the way Bruce it.

Just the way Batman liked it.

Within the shadows of the bedroom their bodies moved quickly, like wild animals fighting for dominance. Her head tipped back, her hair and skin glistening with sweat. His bottom lip drawn in by her teeth, his muscles in his back tightening every time he stroked himself in and out of her ever increasing wetness.

"**Harleeeen**.." He moaned as he began to pick up the pace, gripping her backside and playfully nipping the delicate skin on her side. Bruce's skin in itself was far from flawless at this point due to her fingernails, but he didn't mind. Neither of them seemed to mind. After all, being fucked to high heaven enough to draw blood from biting your own bottom lip was justifiable cause to not give a damn about scratched skin at that point.

The night continued on for more than two hours; the two never stopping or losing pace in between. Harley's satisfaction was well above five counts. Bruce? Eight counts..

On the half mark after two complete hours, Harley's satisfaction as well as Bruce's was evident more so on her face and plump backside than in her contented state of mind.

Hearing him snore (something he rarely did) was just as pleasing as she managed to do what a woman is supposed to do in the bedroom..

Knock him out.

Still though..

She couldn't help but wonder as she stared at the rotating fan what had gotten into Bruce to make him act that like? She'd expect that from Batman but..Bruce? It puzzled her..intrigued her..pleased her but yet still..

It _wasn't_ him. This concoction that Ivy had given him..if she ever attempted to give him a third dose, then what? What effect would it have on him the next time? Would he pass out? Would he completely lose control of his senses? Would he lose his sense of identity? Or worse..

**Death**?

Harley needed to ensure that there won't _ever _be a third time. Something needed to be done about it and it was about time that she started opening her mouth and not let negative situations overtake her life. If it meant having a girl talk with Ivy..

Then so be it.

**===========-Next Evening, Alfred's point of view-========**

The house had been fairly quiet all day whilst I conducted my duties. It was..sort of **odd** not hearing Miss Quinn whistle or sing some sort of rap song in the background in a poor attempt to get a rise out of me. It should've been a welcome relief but alas, I seem to be more comforted when she's in her 'normal' state of being rather than this depressed, overly concerned mode.

Frankly I don't blame her.

Master Bruce [even though he's still a bit under the weather] has been doing considerably well from last night but not well enough to conduct his usual duties. Miss Quinzelle had been sitting on the living room love seat staring outside at the falling rain pitter pattering down the window pane. I often wondered what was on her mind while I carried about in the kitchen.

Does she have knowledge of information that we do not?

Was she harboring possible suicidal thoughts?

With this woman one can never tell. Best let her be herself and not ask any questions before she somehow snaps a string and takes her frustration out on me, that I am for certain.

It was finally time for me to relax. My duties were finished..Master Bruce received his medication, meals and anything else he might've needed. I wasn't sure if she was up for eating supper or perhaps have had herself a spot of tea to help ease her nerves [despite me asking numerous times] but never the less, I left said items on the countertop if she were ever ready for it.

It was time for me to get some rest..maybe draw myself a bath before my relaxation time.

It had been a little over an hour since I'd been inside my quarters when I heard a most peculiar thing on the television.

Curious, I took up the remote and adjusted the volume accordingly..

"**..Yeah this DOES work indeed, thank you John."**

"**You're welcome Bridgette and breaking news here tonight folks, we're getting numerous reports that an attack has been launched in the middle of the Gotham City district."**

"**Reports pouring that Poison Ivy might be the cause of all the ruckus there this evening. We go now live to Trisha Tamahoma for the details, Trisha?"**

"**Yes folks, as you can see behind me the situation here does NOT look good! Several of what are believed to be Poison Ivy's Vines surround the outer skirts of the district, blocking off any and all possible visual references of the mastermind herself. Earlier we've seen police helicopters and drones literally shot out of the sky by these vines behind me that seem to be on defensive mode, wrapping themselves around any air traffic hovering over the area and taking them down. This is the closest we can be to where she is and-..oh..folks we..Oh my God I believe we've just seen Harley Quinn leaping over some of the vines heading towards the district! We're not sure what's happening here but we'll be sure to keep you updated on this developing news story. Until then everyone is strongly advised to stay INDOORS and open them for no one as this could turn out to be a potentially life threatening situation." **

….

"**Master BRUCE! MASTER BRUCE!"**

Oh dear. Oh this is _**not **_good!

**-=====Author's Point of View=======-**

She had been contemplating since the moment she woke up beside a lightly snoring Bruce Wayne how she should go about her 'chat' with Ivy.

Was talking to her even the right thing to do? Was it best to 'let sleeping dogs lie' and let God handle it?

Torn between doing the right thing, doing what's best and committing murder, her mentality like that of a mad woman slowly started coming back. All day she paced the room back and forth. Silent. Contemplating. Being careful not to say a word lest she interrupted her own thoughts. The thought of almost losing Bruce was too close for comfort..

The thought of almost losing someone she'd grown to finally trust, care for and..dare I say _love_ was enough to make her want to tear her own hair out. Is mending a long time friendship worth it over loving him? Is loving him worth keeping over a long time friendship? All day she contemplated these questions, whispering to herself like a crazed person over the possibilities and options and consequences dare she chose certain actions that coincided.

As the day drew to a close and twilight began to settle over the manor, her mind was already made up. The main door would be too obvious—poor Alfred wouldn't be able to rest his head knowing that she'd gone out for a 'chat'. He was too smart to fall for the old 'I'm going for a walk' bit, so an open window would have to do.

Harleen grabbed her backpack from out of the closet and climbed through the window into the cool Gotham night air, determined to set things straight and have a few questions answered. She was determined to find Ivy..and on this night in particular, she knew where she'd most likely be.

Through the trees and down the road, eventually leading into Gotham's City whilst beginning the physical transformation from Harleen Quinzelle to her old alter ego Harley Quinn. The psychotic look in her eyes from years ago had finally returned on her features and any sensible person on the planet could tell that this was not one woman to fuck with for tonight. The old chemical plant factory was her current destination and the faster she ran towards it, the more old conversations and promises came flooding back in her mind.

Ivy had _promised_ not to hurt Bruce in any way shape or form, even before the whole..relationship status thing happened. Before ALL of this, she promised and reassured Harley that he wouldn't be a target.

And not only did she break that..

She tried..to _fuck and kill him?! _There must be some sort of misunderstanding. There has to be some sort of misunderstanding.

There better damn well be some sort of fucked up misunderstanding as to why she would go behind her own words.

The closer she approached the vicinity of the old chemical plant, the more and more the conversations and the memories played out in her head.

Joker.

'_Puddin_'

As it turned out, she wasn't there either. Harley slammed her fist into the side of the wall and mumbled curse words incoherently. Where in the hell could she be? She's not at the apartment, she knew that for sure, and her old haunt would be the best place to look..but apparently she wasn't there either. This was bullsh— Then she felt it.

The light rumbling underneath her feet.

An earthquake?

…."Woah." There it was again, this time stronger than the first. Light screaming could be heard from within the middle of the city and that only meant one thing.

Ivy was behind the cause of it all.

"Found ya." And off she went towards the Gotham District.

-**On the rooftop**—

She hummed an unfamiliar tune as she poured a strange mixture into a small blue barrel that sat on the edge of the rooftop. Evidently the crashing helicopters and the screams heard from the passengers within weren't enough to distract her from her progress…considering her 'babies' were the ones behind the trouble. Each time anything came close to interfering with her plans hovering from above was immediately taken a hold of and slammed out of the sky by her venomous plants—a situation she didn't seem to mind.

Her plan has finally coming together—the concoction was stronger enough for her to dispense all over the city and into the atmosphere, causing the chemical mix to affect only the vast amounts of testosterone in men, thus gaining control. Her theory was control of men = control of the world. To her, it was damn near perfect..

Expect for the simple fact that she had yet to add one main ingredient in order to make it fully effective. The small blue velvet bag by her side containing hardened crystallized elements that would give her the control she needed. The control she'd been craving for and would finally achieve..but she needed a suitable test subject. The one man who'd already gotten a small taste of it before when she sent Harley to knock him out at the wharf. The one man who was SURE to be here any moment here to 'stop her' before she did a 'whoopsie!' and dispensed it on his body before he would completely submit to her _indefinitely. _Considering he hadn't gotten the scented dose like Bruce did, it should be no problem for him to just as easily submit.

"Heh..Batman.." She cooed to herself as she continued to stir the mixture in the small, yet potent barrel. "You're taking a little bit too long to get over here sweetie..come here and make it worth your while.." The air around her seemed to change suddenly, but she was too fixated on getting the first batch ready to even notice the sudden change in energy.

"**RED!"**

Poison Ivy's head jerked slightly at the sound of_ her_ voice, but all that could be heard was a low chuckle. The blonde stood behind a couple distances away from her with her arms akimbo and a scowl on her face as though she wished to do more punching than talking.

"Why'd ya do it Red?!"

The redhead continued to chuckle, followed by her signature slow seductive upward stance before finally turning around to face her. Hah…not much has changed in her eyes, it would seem. With the exception of a little bit of weight on the hips, backside and breasts, everything was pretty much in tact.

"Do what_, Harlekins_..?"

"You know damn well what I'm talkin' about, we had a **DEAL**!"

"Oh? Is that right? A deal? And what deal was _that_, exactly, hmm? That you'd stab me behind the back and run off and I'd never hear from you again—"

"Stab you behin—"

"—For **THREE MONTHS?!**"

"Yer overexaggeratin', quit overexaggeratin' I wasn't gone for three months."

"And obviously they don't have calendars where you ran off to because you've lost track of a considerable amount of **time**!"

"I like how yer duckin' and dodgin' my question to make it all about ya, Red."

"And I like how your new found **fuck friend** is more important than the friendship you and I **had**, _Harley_. I have better things to do..like taking over the world. Run off and go play with a toy or something."

"….I'm sorry…_had_?"

"**HAD.** You didn't think you still **had** a friend in _me_ after you've left without so much as a goodbye now, did you? I'm tired of being worried sick about you, I'm tired of you slumping around, I'm tired of being **TIRED** Harley I'm tired of being alone!"

"So lemme get this straight because you..ya obviously don't understan' th' meanin' of stayin' on topic. Ya break a promise you **yourself** promised me to never hurt Mistah B fer what?! Fer self gratification?! Fer some dick?!"

"Oh REALLY, we're going to go down THAT aisle right? Oh okay..since poor little deranged **fucked up** Harley Quinn wants to play this game, I'll play, but only because you asked oh so sweetly."

"CUT THE BULLSHIT IVY AND TELL ME WHY YA DID IT!"

"**LOOK AROUND HARLEEN! MOTHER NATURE IS CRYING OUT AND WE HAVEN'T BEEN DOING MUCH OF ANYTHING TO SAVE HER! ITS BRUTES AND MONEY MONGERERS LIKE BRUCE WAYNE THAT'S KILLING HER, DON'T YOU SEE THAT?! **But no..no you don't see that. You don't see any of that, Harley. All you see are your skewed visions of reality, your lack of mental reasoning to comprehend what's really going on. Ever since your..your CHAT with Mr. Playboy Billionaire of the year, you've started acting brand new as if I weren't the one there for you from the get go! All the things we used to do together expertly, all of a sudden you start having second thoughts when **Batman** shows up…and let's not talk about Joker ooh **NO**! Oh NOOO! If I didn't go one day without hearing about that lunatic then something would be wrong—and guess what happened? I heard jack shit about him FOR THREE MONTHS! But you know what, despite all of that, despite ALL of what I just said, I _still_ focused on what –_I_- needed to do! _THIS_ is what's really going on Harley! This bag here is what's really going on and once I set this up, EVERYONE will be under _my _grasp, _my _control, _my _wishes and whatever the hell else I want them to do. You won't understand, you'll never understand, I doubt you ever will because all you've ever given a damn about was YOURSELF. You've **never…ever..gave a flying FUCK! ABOUT ****ME!**"

Quickly the red hair oddity dashed towards her blonde counterpart with both hands balled up and ready to go. Harley set herself in a defensive stance, preparing to dodge her oncoming assault, all the while focusing on the rage and anguish within Ivy's eyes. Her vines and plant like matter hissed behind her as Ivy got closer and it was at this point that she knew she HAD to make some sort of move. True they were both equally matched in speed and strength, but Ivy certainly didn't match her in agility. Within a few seconds Ivy's right fist was extended towards Harley's features but with effortless ease the blonde counteracted it with a quick turn of her heels and one elbow sent straight to the right side of Poison Ivy's face, resulting in a minor bruised lip. Ivy staggered back a little, a bit flabbergasted that Harley had managed to actually _strike _her.

"You little bitch.."

"So they call me. Ya gonna keep this up or are we gonna settle this like decent people?"

"Decent? _You?_ You're nothing, Harley. Nothing more than a nuisance, a fucking _**bother**_. Nothing more than a downfall, just like how you're a downfall in Joker's eyes.."

Ivy smirked lightly before sensually running a lone index finger in between her lightly bruised lip, tasting a drop of her own acidic blood before focusing her eyes more on whom she now considered a threat.

".._Literally_."

"**FUCK YOU BITCH!"**

"Mmm now that's the Harley I know and love! **Let's get this shit over and done with huh?!"**

With swift footwork the two dashed off towards each other—each focused on eliminating that which was in front of them. That which shared so many memories between them; the good, the bad and the utterly ugly. In Ivy's mind she wasn't surprised that Harley would fight her over a man—after all she was the only one woman enough to lean on her own independence and never towards the 'superiority' for any type of need whatsoever…disregarding the Bruce Wayne incident. Ivy's fists and foot work were dodged continuously—a sign that they were indeed both equally matched. A flash of what seemed to be some light from above casted over them, temporarily distracting Ivy long enough for Harley to quickly gain a split second advantage and aim for the side of Ivy's face.

"I'm about SICK OF YER **SHIT**!" Came the words that would spew from the blonde villainess' mouth before being stopped in her tracks by what seemed to be a gust of wind followed by a beam of light shining down on the two scantily clad females below. The two blinked moronically before shielding their eyes from the blinding light above, somewhat now curious as to who could've possibly bypassed the vines Ivy had set up around the district's perimeters and interrupted their fight.

"**And here I am thinking that there was going to be mud involved! C'mon, indulge in a man's fantasy eh?! After all.."**

As if it were in slow motion, the two could only watch as he descended from the rope attached to the helicopter's entrance and on to the roof of the building, landing in the middle. Landing on both legs, he slowly raised his head and body up as though he were the ringleader in a circus, raising both of his well suited arms in the air as if awaiting some sort of applause. **"You'd make me a VERY happy man."**

His voice, though a general statement for the both of them, seemed more in direction towards Harley. His green matted hair swayed about in the windy element generated by the hovering helicopter below with three of his henchmen pointing rifles at the two women just in case anyone should make a sudden move.

"**J**.._**Jokah**_..?"

"Hmm?

What is this?

Well lookie what we got here folks, she's alive and kickin'! Oh how I've missed that pretty, pretty soon-to-be-dead face of yours. You know how **sick **and **worried **and **deeply..heartwrentchingly..dark..utterly..painfully..psychotically depressed I was when you NEVER RETURNED.**"

"Huh. That makes two of us."

"I'm sorry Ivy, maybe no one's ever told you to speak when you're spoken to. Allow me to be the first."

"Don't you talk to me that way you filthy piece of-!"

_Zing!_

An unknown sniper's bullet from in front of her seemed to zipped past her cheek and hit the concrete wall that was a mere few feet behind her. Her eyes widened, her mouth agape but no words were formed. Somewhere on a rooftop stood one of three Joker's snipers ready to go if anything should interrupt his little get together with the gals.

"Now that we have _that_ settled...I'm going to need Harley to get in the helicopter before Green's stunned plants realize I gave 'em the slip."

"But—"

"_**NOW.**_"

"**NO!"**

"SHE STAYS RIGHT HERE!"

….Joker looks about the area arbitrarily before landing his confused expression back to Ivy. Scratching his head in wonder and thinking to himself why women almost _never_ follow instructions.

"I.." He began. "..could've sworn I told you..to **SHU**—"

From a distance bloodcurdling screams as well as a series of gunshots were heard, followed by a distinctly loud 'crack' before a body was seen hurled in the distance towards the ground. The mutant plant responsible for taking up on Ivy's behalf resurfaced itself not too far from Joker's present location, causing the now visibly annoyed purple suit clad former Blackgate inmate to shrug his shoulders in disbelief.

"Okay. Okay. You got me there, that was pretty impressive!...

..fer a salad."

"Oh it's no mere _salad_, Joker. That's only a taste of what's to come if you ever choose to disrespect me like that again."

"Hah! Yer plants are as dumb as you are! All I had to do was duck and dodge the 'copter from 'em and whoops! Sorry, ain't got my pass on me bub! What makes you think I don't have another sniper waiting around on another rooftop somewhere?"

"And what makes _you _think they won't be as easily disposed of if they try anything? Look around Joker, my babies are all **around** this place! There's nothing you, or Harley or even the big black **Bat** can do to stop me—you're in **MY WORLD NOW** and before I even think of letting the two of you ruin it, I believe some things are needed to be said in order to set a couple of things straight. You know..

...before I kill you."

"Look whateva you two have goin' on here, I don't even care anymore! Jokah—"

"'JOKAH'?!'"

"YEAH J—_JOKAH_! I'm not doing this with you anymore I can't play these..these games with you anymore! Ivy, consider our friendship through! All ya ever do is cause trouble and even worse ya-….ya.."

The redhead's eyes that were focused on Joker's every sinister move were now focused on Harley's words, watching and smirking to herself as the woman quickly withheld herself from releasing further reasoning out loud in front of her former flame. Arms now at her hips and a slight smirk parting her lips, all the sexy seductress could do was let out a small laugh. Joker's curiosity peeked slightly but not yet to the point of actually caring.

"'Even worse ya' _**what**_, Harlequins?"

"…"

His curiosity peeked even more with Harley's silence being the response to Ivy's inquiry.

"Speed it up Green, I have an eight o clock in the morning appointment for a facial and I'd REALLY hate to be late."

With a smile now parting her lips and both hands placed behind her back in a studious manner, Poison Ivy had already had the scene of Harley's demise already set up in her mind. Why get rid of her now when Joker would be more than happy to do for her after hearing of his woman's past events? It was the perfect set up..the absolute perfect time to shed light on Harley's otherwise dark secret.

"..I've got a secret about our little Harlequins here."

"Red **don't**!"

"Oooh secrets! I do LOVE secrets! And it surely is unlike Harley to keep **anything away from me. Especially me.** Well spit it out you fiery sly fox you, I don't have all day y'know!"

Harley's eyes widen as Ivy prepared to expose to Joker the reason why she never returned to him. Could she risk suffering the consequences if he found out? Could she risk placing Bruce's life in danger at the mere mention of his name in front of two clearly psychotic individuals who didn't give a flying about anyone else but themselves and their power?

"Everyone has a secret Joker, didn't you know?" She began, crossing one leg over another in mocking dainty fashion. "You..myself….blondie over here. We all have our skeletons in our closet. Its what makes us human..what makes us think twice about the possible consequences if we ever told the truth about ourselves only to face certain reality in the end. You men especially, keep the worst secrets of all..lying to us..telling us you love us..making love to us and whispering sweet nothings in our ears, digging your fingers into our flesh and ramming your..your.._cocks _into us with such passion and conviction, only to leave us saturated and confused the next day when we wake up and you're not there with us. Mother Nature's secrets are just that—she has none. That's why I respect her so. That's why I give to her as much as she gives to me. Yes..yes we all have our secrets..our s-..excuse me? I **SAID EXCUSE ME!"**

By this time the clowned prince of darkness had already found himself a nice sit down on a cinder block behind him, legs crossed over another with an unknown book in hand.

Flipping through the pages and nodding to her every word as she was rambling, he found his distraction cut short as she stopped mid sentence of her rant to inquire vehemently about his lack of attention.

"_**What**_, woman?!"

"I believe you heard me speaking to you!"

"Oh yes..about that.

..While you were **babbling** about, I found this lil' book in my pocket..didn't even know I had it. So I started searching for a fuck to give..

'fraid I'm fresh outta that."

"How dare you?!"

"Oh c'mon toots, get off it with this Mother Nature crud! I only came here for two things and one of 'em is eerily quiet! I really don't feel the need to get violent **up in here **tonight, Tupac and Biggie style..so lets just cut to the chase and I'll get what I came here f—"

"You don't get it, do you Joker?! Your precious Harley here isn't as obsessed with you as you once thought!"

"RED!"

"Now now Harlequins you've been quiet all this time..I'm going to need you to be quiet and let the adults talk."

"**But—!**"

"But WHAT Harley?! Hmm!? You're gonna try and cover up the fact that you haven't been a good friend lately?! I've heard..no I KNOW you and that pompous billionaire has been loving it up in his love shack the past couple months! That's why you've gone ghost on the rest of us huh? You're one of the good guys now?! Huh?! Go ahead! Go try and lie about it now! Tell this painted face **asshole** where you've been the past three months!"

Her baby blue eyes widened, her heart quickened, her hands trembling with dread. Had Ivy really just..did she..

After all they've been through?!

"**AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH TAGETHA' YOU REALLY TURNED STOOLY ON ME?!**"

"No more than you've turned on me Harlequins."

"**Jokah! Ya gotta believe me it just kinda happened outta nowhere! I meant to tell ya I really did but things just got outta hand and you kicked me out and I had no where else tah go and Ivy was acting weird and I—**"

The smoke from his gun floated from its resident barrel and upwards into the air, shielding temporarily the silent rage that burned within the madman's eyes. Eyes that glared down without much expression towards a now quivering Harley Quinn, who by now was on her knees shaking from head to toe; the warm blood rolling from her left shoulder wound to her white gloved fingertips.

"Now wait just a MINUTE Joke—"

The redhead's words were quickly shut down by the mere sight of the smoking gun now pointed in **her** direction. Surely she must've thought about the consequences of letting him know of Harley's romps, right? Evidently not, for now she was definitely staring down the barrel of his Colt. 45. Only the distant squealing of Ivy's plants, the whirring of Joker's helicopter close by and Harley's quiet sobs were the only sounds present among the three of them in that moment.

"I came here for two things…but evidently there's going to be just one by the time I'm through with it. I can only guess you know which one is the sore loser in this case, right Green?"

"…What do you want? You already have Harle—"

"**I don't keep used things, I dispose of them. Give me what I came here for."**

"Came here for—"

"Don't **FUCK **with me salad, you've already put me in quite the sour mood and I really do hate to be the lemon in all of this. Kindly give me the formula you used to control Gotham's playboy and I'll merrily be on my way. Keep the girl, hell kick her off the roof if you have to. Just behave like a good little bitch and..who knows? I might even make you into my new lap dog."

"Your new lap dog..?"

"Yep. Quite the offer huh?"

"You can forget it! You think there's any place in this world for you? For YOU?! Hah! Men like you only care about themselves! In the new world there won't be any need for you! In the new world there won't be any need for politics, or for the male species! There won't be any need for friends who stab each other in the back! Who BETRAY me! So do what you want but its already too late, Joker! Neither you nor Batman can do anything to stop me!"

**-=======Harley's Point of View=====-**

There ain't nothing much I could do..

She'd already told him about what I did..

She..she actually turned her back on me..

And Mistah J he..he..

It hurt to move..but I knew I had tah do something. My body wanted tah get up and do something, say something, fight something, fight _someone_. This ain't th' first time he shot me, but it's the first time he'd gotten so serious with me..

My fault.

This was all my fault. I could hear them arguing back and forth over the formula Ivy had made..threatening to kill each other and throw each other over th' roof if neither one of them made some kinda move. Either way I knew whatever th' equation, the answer to all of this added up to one thing..

**I'd be dead.**

The blood was getting too much..too much dripping on the floor. Th' black and red cloth I tied over it when Mistah J wasn't looking was beginning to soak through and I knew if I didn't do something about it quickly enough that I'd black out at any minute, so I applied ample pressure tah it to hopefully coagulate and stop th' bleeding.

The more I bled the more my mind recapped the way his eyes stared at me, like he was damn near ready to shoot me dead in the face. He didn't miss because he made an error..he missed because he _**wanted to.**_ That much I knew about Mistah J..he was saving me for later. He wanted me to suffer by his hands before he was done with me, that's why he shot me in th' arm.

Light rain drizzling from above began to fall heavily now, clouding the scene between Mistah J and Red and making their arguments muffled to the point where I could barely hear then myself. That's when it happened..

He'd cocked the hammer back on th' .45 and said "Dance." before firing off a round at her feet. I watched as Ivy jumped back from the bullet and verbally commanded her plants tah attack..but it wasn't any use. He already shot at them before he returned the gun at her, ceasing the attack while she crouched down with the blue velvet bag in her hand.

"Is this what you, Joker?! Is this what you're so badly after that you'd **kill** me for it?!"

"Why of course!" He responded as he began to walk towards her with the gun, stepping on Ivy's now dead plants that he shot down previously. "Whaddaya expect, a herald of angels to come and sweep you off your feet while you magically give me the bag? No..no you're definitely going to die for it. But first! Before you go.."

And that's when he turned around tah face me. This was it..

This was what I needed to face. This was what I get for being stupid and not being forward like I should've..!

"Mistah J please I..I didn't mean anything by it I just wanted tah find love and security and—"

"**Nope**! Not listening this time doc! It's been fun, it's been real but you've outgrown your use in this place so thank you for playing! Have a **good night**!

Buh **BYE."**

"Mistah J wait please no!"

…..

….

The rain it…

It didn't stop raining..

I could still feel the droplets of water running off my skin as I stared upwards into the sky, water falling in my eyes and my stupidly not blinking tah get it out.

"Well LOOK who showed up to our little soiree! What's the matter, too cheap to afford real leather?"

"**Joker."**

"Playing Knight in shining armor huh? It's the 21st century Bats, no one does that anymore!"

B…B-man..? B-man was _here_…?

**Batman was here?!**

-=====**Author's Point of View**======-

And indeed he was, standing in front of a quivering cold mentally paralyzed Harley Quinn, facing both the Joker and Ivy, staring at them as if they were mere invalids.

Despite her current vision, she could only imagine the expression on his face the moment he landed on his feet from seemingly out of nowhere to come and rescues her.

She could only think about what must've been running through his mind the moment he saw her again..for after all, she had been trying to stay low in order to avoid confrontation with him again. This time it was no use..like it or not he would possibly be her rescues and way out of this situation.

Like it or not she was going to have to work alongside him.

"**Are you ok?**" The tone in his question sounded different—significantly different, but there was no time to ponder about it right now. Right now, Joker looked as though he was ready to plan his next move, and Ivy looked as if she was ready to move on to phase three.

"**Whatever you two are up to, I need it to stop right here and now**."

"Weeeell!" The madman's signature sinister smirk came into play as soon as the Dark Knight made his statement, placing his right hand in his pocket. "If you say so bats!"

Without warning spew a green liquid of acidic nature hurling towards the dark knight, but as casually as Joker released it, did the protagonist shielded himself and Harley from the potentially dangerous effects with his cape.

"C'mon babies! Let's show these **fools** a taste of what's to come huh?!"

One by one the plants emerged from the ground below, dripping with some sort of blue liquid squealing in unison as they prepared themselves to attack the three that they detected were a threat to their red haired mistress.

"Get THEM!" And so all six of the ones that emerged to her call dashed towards the three individuals with intention to eliminate the competition one by one. Joker rolled to the left side and signaled to one of the two snipers left on a nearby roof top to shoot on his behalf. One of the two plants was instantly taken out but not before hurling the shooter over the side of the roof to his demise.

Three out of the two left headed straight for Batman, whilst the two had Joker back and forth from one corner of the roof top to another. The thunder and lightning clapping above only added to the dramatics and Ivy's laughter as she yelled "Dance! DANCE!" , seemingly very amused

"I'm sorry boys but I have more important things to do..like becoming Mother Nature. Have fun playing!" And so the redhead dashed towards the blue barrel and purple velvet bag she had previous been working on. Whistling a short tune, one of her many 'babies' emerged from underneath the pavement below to aid in her getaway.

"Get them babies! Get them good!" She exclaimed as she began to set herself in motion for a kick off the roof.

**1**….

**2**…..

And there she went, seemingly in slow motion towards a rather large mutated Venus fly trap plant waiting for her arrival into the safety of its mouth, her interpretation of a get away car. Her right hand began to reach downwards for the velvet bag…but certainly _not _before it was counteracted by one of The Dark Knight's infamous batarangs. It wasn't too long before she found herself face down on the concrete ground on the edge of the rooftop, only mere feet away from her 'getaway plant'

The weighted balls on her ankles felt like fire, and all she could do was wince in pain as she desperately tried to get them off. "TAKE THESE OFF RIGHT NOW!" She demanded as she hurriedly tried to get the contraption off herself..but to no avail.

"I'm warning you Batman.." Her voice grew cold and fearless, her bright green eyes now a sinister glare. It should've been an indication that she had something up her sleeve, but the groaning of Joker hanging upside down by his feet and Harley's whimper in pain due to her gunshot would was all too present on his mind. "I'm gonna be forced to..do some bodily damage."

"**Save the theatrics for Black Ga—UGH!"**

**-======Harley's Point of View=======-**

"**B-MAN**!"

…

…..

"**B-MAN YOU OKAY**?!"

…..

…..

"**BATMAN!**"

"_**SHUT UP HARLEY YOU CAUSED THIS ON YOURSELF! **__Now he'll know what it feels like to truly be under a woman's power. Second time's the charm little bat..now lets see what you're made of."_

I couldn't watch. I wanted tah help him, I really did but..all I could do was just stand there. He just..he just stood there, his back facing me..he didn't move, he didn't do nothin'.

"…ah…_**ugh**_…." _**No!**_

I didn't know where th' strength in me came from all of a sudden but I managed to rush over tah him and catch him before he fell backwards to the concrete floor. His eyes looked dilated..like he was about tah pass out or somethin'. I couldn't let him slip into a different mind like that..not like this!

"Whatdaya do that for Red, you know the Bat's gonna be—"

"He's going to be WHAT? Indisposed? **HAH**! Best idea the walking salad ever cooked up was to make the Bat-fuck paralyzed. Clap clap clap clap CLAP Ivy! I must say I'm very VERY proud of you!"

"How'd you manage to free yourself from out of—no matter. It doesn't matter. None of that matters now. A demonstration is in order! First I'm going to need Harley to step away from the bat freak. NOW."

"NO!"

"I said step AWAY!" And with her knee connecting with the shoulder Jokah shot me in, I was kicked to the curb like a sick dog. I felt helpless…useless…

How could I've been so stupid in trustin' both of 'em?! Not that I trusted B-man as far as I could throw 'im but I mean..still..

B-man…

I remember th' times when I was a kid and mom and dad were fightin' all the time, I closed my eyes and hoped that it'd all go away.

Or, if not at least go away, that some miracle would happen and a crisis would be avoided. Like in th' movies y'know? Something mysterious happens and all of a sudden all yer problems are solved..

I'm only in mah twenties but yah know something..I shut mah eyes tight..

And started tah pray.

I prayed fer B-man..

For Bruce..

For everything that I wanted a second chance on..

…..

….

….

Silence.

Apart from the police sirens blaring in th' distance, all I heard between the three of 'em was silence. I opened one eye, then two while trying tah stop my arm from bleeding any more…and from what I could make out, Red was standing there with a puzzled look on her face while Jokah looked.._confused._

"…Hate to tell you this toots but..I don't see anything happening besides him just..laying there. Is this what you've been slaving over all this time? A drug that just makes 'em lay there? Hell if I'd known that would be the reaction I would've just fed him some of my cooking!"

"No! This isn't the reaction he's supposed to have! He's supposed to be disoriented—"

"Well he's got that down."

"—And pale, and completely under my control to the point where he can't keep his hands off of me!"

"..So let me get this straight. The purpose of this drug..because this is..ya gotta admit you misled me and the whole world a little here. The purpose of this was to give the guy the worst hard on in his life so he'll do anything to get a piece? THAT'S your big plan? That's useless to me! You had me waste my time for _this_?!"

"You don't understand, this is his second dose of it! Anything over that and he'll be-"

"Disoriented? Decapitated? Decomposing?"

"—normal!"

…

"So wait..I go through the trouble of risking my ass to get over here, to kill something, ANYTHING for this witch's brew bullshit all for NOTHING?! How BORING!" Joker exclaimed, throwing both his hands in the air before returning the pointed gun at Poison Ivy. "I'm losing an episode of Golden Girls for this?!"

"Ya lose, Red." I managed to choke out while trying tah get up from off the floor. A little bit of my strength came back but not by much—but hell, I figured I could at least try tah defend myself and th' only person I'll probably have on my side for a while.

"It didn't work because you were too impatient to get it over and done wit. Yer always too impatient to get it over and done with."

"…No Harley. I get the feeling..that isn't it this time _sweetheart._"

-=====**Author's Point of View**========-

Ivy's eyes turned into slits as she narrowed her glare to Harley. The nagging instinctual voice in her head kept on telling her something was definitely amiss—and it was up to her to put the pieces together.

"Disoriented huh? I've only given him a very VERY small sample of the drug back when you and this clod here had problems. It should've passed from his system by now..but it wasn't large enough to render a disoriented effect. Not by a long shot. NOT by a long shot. The only way he could get to this state and not suffer the rest of the effects are simple—the antidote. I've shared everything I've ever had of any plant chemicals I've with you..and since I wouldn't dare even as much as utter what they are to him, well..I GUESS that leaves just one person now, doesn't it?"

Harley Quinn blinked moronically. Batman? Of all people? **Batman?** What in the hell was this woman trying to get at?

"You can't be suggestin' what I think yer suggestin'. I haven't seen B-man since three months ago!"

"Oh really?" Poison Ivy's eyebrow raise slightly as her eyes shifted from Harley to Joker, whom at this point seemed eerily calm and quiet while observing the two of them. He could tell that Harley's body language was a little bit off at the mere mention of Batman's name and though he hadn't really cared for the girl much, it still boiled his blood some to know that she had outside interests aside from him. Ivy inched closer to Batman, grabbing the side of his face and turning it to the side. No..certainly no sign of throbbing veins on his neck, as would be the usual occurrence..

"And what of the pompous billionaire? Did you help him out too?"

"…**Yes Harley**. Did you help _**him out too?"**_

The tone of his voice went from the previous nonchalant, psychotically cheery self to that infamous cold, dark, uncaring undertone that chilled her to the bone. Her mind started racing..

Her heart pounded frantically within her chest..

Her hands trembled at the mere thought of who it could possibly be under the Dark Knight's mask.

Of who bent her over and fucked her brains out that night.

Of who demanded for her to shut up and prove to him her worth.

Was it worth finding out between the three of them who was the one responsible for sending them repeatedly to Blackgate? To Arkham? For all the trouble, the interruptions the 'I stand for justice' attitude they've consistently received from this man now broken, bruised and disoriented beyond compare?

"…_ley…"_

"Aw, look, he's coming to, now. It'd be very interesting to hear him talk and see how coherent he is."

"…**Harley**.."

Her heart stopped momentarily when she heard him utter her name. Was he as out of it as previously thought? Could he stand? Could he think straight? What was going on in that head of his?

"Harley….please…he-…hel…"

He was calling out to her. To _her. _Was it right for her to reach out and help him, despite their previous encounters? Was it justified to try and fight off both Ivy and Joker together as a team, even though he seemingly was in no condition to even help himself?

"Har…Har…"

"Seems coherent to me. I say kill it. Kill it **dead.**"

"Har…Har_**leen**_"

She couldn't help but stare as he reached his hand out to her while he laid on his back with Joker and Ivy hovering over him like predators to carcass. She couldn't help but fight the ever present urge to reach her hand out for his, imagining in his place Bruce's image as he himself laid in his bed still sick from Ivy's attempt to poison his mind and body.

The rain fell harder now and with each raindrop that fell the pain in her side intensified greatly. She was losing blood—and lots of it. Her vision started becoming slightly blurring, but what she saw in front of her laying on the ground was quite clear—he wasn't just The Dark Knight anymore.

He was a man in need.

He was someone that needed help.

It was one of the key things that she picked up from Bruce during her stay with him. To always help those who cannot help themselves, no matter who they are.

No matter who they _were._

Good intentions were clear, but could she follow through with that borrowed mindset and adapt to her own in time to save his life? To save BOTH their lives?

She's only trusted two men in her life..

1: The psychotic one who wouldn't hesitate, not even for a millisecond to shoot her twice.

2: The 'pompous billionaire' laying in bed still recovering, uncertainty looming over him as both herself and Alfred wondered how long it would take till he was back to his old self again.

Could she trust him? Would she trust him? Would she finally show that she can open herself up a bit more to even that which barely was on her side?

"I grow tired of this idle chatter and suspicion. Let's just skip to the good part!"

"_**NO**__**!"**_

Of course she could.

Despite the pain and delayed vision, she quickly without a second thought charged at the determined redhead before she could even lay a single finger on Batman's neck in an attempt to take the cape off.

"Stupid fucking WOMAN! USELESS YOU ARE!" With a strong backhand to the face, down went Harley alongside with her pride.

"Ivy..how many times must I tell people..no one slaps around Harley..but. **ME."**

To Poison Ivy's left he stepped to in an attempt to spray her in the face with his signature Joker gas, but being the one two steps ahead of the situation, Ivy promptly snapped her fingers and out came her vines that rose from beneath and through the building.

"**GET HIM MY BABIES**!" And so onward they went towards the maniacal psychopath who seemed hell bent on settling the score and eliminating the obstacle preventing him from getting that which he came for. One by one he dodged each of the vines, surprisingly quick for someone who seemed otherwise. With each laughter came the swish-swish of his blade, cutting every small, poisonous vine that tried puncturing his skin.

"I'm sick of having to do this **EVERY TIME** with you, Joker! You're not getting my formula, you can damn sure keep Harley and take the **Bat** for all I care. Mother Nature and I have a date to attend and you are nothing but a mere man! A mere pathetic, overbearing, skinny, disfigured highly annoying piece of **shit** man who's done nothing to improve this world! All you want to do is laugh. _**LAUGH?!**_ Laughter hasn't done anything to this world! Laughter—YOUR form of laughter hasn't done much to improve the quality for living this world needs, this world..this..this world CRAVES in order to evolve in a better, brighter future. I can give Mother Nature what she needs and right now she needs me to rid the world of people like **you**! People who take her and her gifts for granted! People who oppress women and treat them as though they are beneath you! Well I have news for YOU Joker, you sad sorry sickening piece of **shit**—you won't live long enough to regret it! The more you hurt my plants, the more you make me angry! The more I'm angry the more I'll contemplate on cutting you up in tiny tiny little pieces and-…"

It seemed that during her 'Mother Nature' and 'women are oppressed' speech, that Joker had managed to get rid of the vines that were attacking him, and somehow managed to swipe the bag of contents from her right side. That grin of his..

That grin of his seemed like a Cheshire cat grin and all the frightened redhead could now was promptly shut up and start thinking of ideas on how to get the small blue velvet back.

How to get her master plan of world domination and evolution back.

How to get her chance is making out of this _alive_ back.

"What's the matter toots, cat got your tongue?" His words danced along an imaginary silver blade as those words of his ran cold down to the base of her spine.

"You really need to learn when to shut up y'know. All that talking and 'Oh! Men can't do this cause our penises are harmful blah blah blah' mumbo jumbo..give it a rest. The world needs a laugh once in a while. Hell, after tonight, I'm gonna need a barrel full of laughs. So let's start now eh? Do it. C'mon, you know you want to.

**Make. **

_**Me**_.

**Laugh.**"

Instantaneously she dropped to her knees, her hands shaking in fear. There really was no other way to save the bag..

If he dropped it, it would be all over.

If he kept it, it will be all over.

If she tried any funny business, like summoning her vines..

He'd drop it and it'd be all over.

There was only one thing she could do, and internally, as one can only imagine, it _killed_ her inside to know that it was her only way out.

"P…ple…."

"Oh? Is that..is that a 'Please don't drop the bag and make love to me one more time before I die' plea I hear?! Press one for yes. There really isn't an option for no, unfortunately."

"…."

With a slight release on the bag followed by a reflexive catch underneath, Ivy quickly got back on her feet just in time to outstretch her hand in a poor attempt to save it.

"NO! PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T PLEASE! I NEED THAT BAG, I NEED TO—I NEED TO—"

"Say it."

"I…I need to-"

"….I SAID _**SAY**_** IT****."**

"I…I need to….mah…make love..to you….one….one last time.."

He couldn't do anymore but tip his head back and laugh. He remembered that night indeed, that stormy, lightning capital of the world type night. Harley had been out with the boys celebrating a victory on successfully infiltrating an import ship filled to the T with weapons, grenades, smoke bombs, the works. Word circulated about there success so quickly, that even Ivy heard by passing word of mouth from a criminal in an alley excitingly discussing the play by play details of the robbery. Wanting to get in on the action, she decided to take a trip to the Gotham Wharf—a popular hangout spot for Joker and his crew.

"That's it..I want you to say it louder though. I don't think Harlequins over there heard you too well. What with the blood loss and failing vision and all."

He wanted to her to say it louder, for she was certainly loud enough fro the whole world to her when he gave it to her that night. Everything came with a price, and she, Ivy figured that by just sauntering into the room filled with testosterone driven men, and a sociopath who could care less about anyone but himself, she would be able to use her sexual appeal to get what she wanted, right?

Wrong.

He told her, manipulated her, showed with that with just words he could get anything he wanted..

_Anything._

He made her think it made absolute perfect sense to sleep with him, if she wanted a percentage of the cut they've worked so hard to rob. He made her think it was legitimate to throw herself on him for something she desperately wanted in return. After all, how do you expect to run the world with absolutely no fire power? Why, because guns represented male dominance and she didn't want to exude that? How far was she willing to go to please her precious 'Mother Nature'? The moment she dropped to her knees with tears in her eyes and went to work on his dick, flicking the tip of her tongue on the head, before fully taking him in..it was evident.

The moment he demanded for her to strip _slowly_ in front of the twenty-five hungry, cum filled men with their dicks swinging low between their legs, men of all sizes, races, build. Men of different mentalities with the same agenda—to make an example of that redhead's seemingly unwilling pussy. It certainly seemed more than willing when he slammed her face to the floor and rammed his cock down her asshole repeatedly till she screamed out in agony, fingernails clawing at the concrete ground like a woman trying to cling to the last bit of life she had left. Legs shaking as if the earth were shaking along with her. Tears streaming down her face like the rivers and streams and all the other types of _bullshit_ she believed was worth saving through Joker..

Through his dick..

..Through the twenty-five men that surrounded her with their dicks.

"**I…I need it**. Please Joker. ..Please. you—You remember that night right? I did good, right? Right? Remem—remember how..how I flicked my tongue over your dick..? You remember that, don't you..? You and I..we..we could rule the world together. We could take over this sick sad world with your power and my concoctions. We can create a whole new race of super humans..no. No..BETTER than humans. _**Hybrids**_. Think about it Joker..you and me. Just you and me. No Harley..no Two face..just you. Me. And the world."

The thought raced his mind momentarily, his eyes looking upward to the sky as if he expected the answer to come beaming down on him like some sort of 'Encounter of the Third Kind' ordeal.

"Sorry toots.." His eyes lowered themselves to hers, his sinister grin returning his lips as he replayed fucking her from behind repeatedly till she came, spent out on the floor, exhausted and about to be ruined by the other twenty-five.

"…**You just don't do it for me."**

All the world seemed to slowed down as the small blue velvet bag was released from his hand, his eyes followed as the law of gravity took its place, sending it spiraling downwards. The whiff of her perfume and the slight smell of lavender in the redhead's head brushed past his nose as she dashed forward towards the bag, leaping after its glittering crystallized contents. Harley's eyes widened, Batman could only groan and Joker's smile kept ever increasing as he took out one of his infamous 'Joker teeth bombs' to accompany Ivy on her merry way down.

On her way down she caught it and cradled it to her chest..

On her way down her eyes looked upwards at the growing distance between her and Joker. He looked down at her with such disdain, such disgust..

All that talk about being superior..

All that talk about 'loyalty'..

It must've been truly ironic for her to go down along with the little integrity she thought she still held..

It must've been truly disappointingly to realize, in the moment of five seconds after the Joker teeth rolled past her with chattering clammer, to succumb to an explosion herself and her precious vines could not escape. With a sickening thud and the sound of flames cackling below, Joker had finished phased one. He really didn't _need_ her concoction in the first place. It wasn't something that had appealed much to him. He was going to do the world in as how HE saw fit—not by someone else's means. If anyone was going to take out the world, if anyone else was going to slap around Harley,

If anyone else was going to take out **BATMAN**…it was going to be _**him.**_

…

"AH AH AH AH! Ah ah ah ah AH! C'mere!" Both Harley and Batman had managed to get back on their feet, being helpless to stop him from influencing Ivy to jump. The Dark Knight had enough strength to stand, but not fully. Harley held him up by his arm as he leaned his body weight on her right side, trying his utmost best to focus his strength and efforts on taking Joker down. They'd only taken one step towards him in an attempt to get closer, but Joker's sharp eyes were too keen to let such a thing pass.

Let's..let's all gather around for a minute. I know you're not leaving so soon after such a dramatic exit on Ivy's part now, are you? The show isn't even halfway finished yet, c'mon show some manners, geesh!"

Though his tone was lively and upbeat, the expression on his face and the grip he had on the gun he quickly whipped out from his holster as soon as he turned around most certainly denoted otherwise.

"Don't do this..ya got what ya wanted..just let us go will ya?!"

"HAH! Let you WHAT?! I'm sorry, I don't speak in 'stupid'. You know if I let you go Bat-shit over there is going to haul our carcasses off to Blackgate. Or..you know..maybe not. He's not looking too good over there now, are you Batman? Heh heh!"

"…."

"..You okay there B-man..?"

"**I'll be fine Harley**." He reassured, though he himself was unsure if he would be. The effects of the chemicals coursing through his system was still strong, but not nearly as strong enough to cause a blackout. The antidote worked best with him rested..the more he worked himself up, especially in this kind of weather, the more it agitated him. Still..

"Y'know, while we're all here, I might as well get into a rant. I LOVE rants. I'm going to.._entertain_ you two before I shoot you both in the head and call it a night. Like..well..Y'know.." Arbitrarily he picked up (gun still pointed, mind you) a thin piece of paper blowing by his foot in the Gotham light breeze. Rolling it like a joint and placing it between his thin, red stained lips, he grinned as he pretended to ignite the tip, positioning his fingers as though he had a lighter in hand. "I don't smoke. Those things'll kill ya! Well..that and myself. But mostly cigarettes."

"**What're you getting at you piece of**—"

"Now hold on Bats hold on don't get your panties in a bunch now! Y'see, on my way here there was this..this _song_ that came over the radio by….I dunno..some white kids. Catchy catchy tune, found myself snappin' my fingers and everything. And..y'know as I was listening to said song I thought to myself 'well lookit that! Someone shares exactly how I feel!' Now since I can't sing because my singing voice is currently indisposed due to this highly cancerous element in my mouth..I'm just going to say it in plain English. Ready for my mixtape, ?"

Known for dramatics, he tipped his head back and pretended to let out a stream of smoke from between his lips, smiling as his imagination ran wild. Flicking the fake cigarette to the ground before straightening the Glock.40 directly aimed at Harley's chest, a cold, sinister smile parting his thin crusted lips before placing his finger on the trigger.

"**All the other kids..with the pumped up kicks, you better run, better run..outrun my gun."**

Round one from the bullet was fired, and quickly it swept inches past Harley's _neck._

"**HARLEY**!"

"I..I'm fine.." The nervousness in her voice was very apparent, but until she could see exactly when he meant business about shooting her and Batman for dead, she dared not make a move. Joker continued, with laughter accompanying the shot fired.

"Oooohohoh! That was a close one huh babe?! I know you always like the thrill of adrenaline rushing through your veins, never knowing when you're going to live, die, or even eat the next day. In case you're wondering about earlier, let me slightly elaborate on that for you-Yes I **did** fuck Ivy. Fucked her brains out. Wasn't that good though. _**You**_ don't care though..heck I doubt you ever really cared at all. But you shouldn't have anything to say about it on the matter..cause well.."

Round two from the bullet was fired, and again, swept past Harley's neck. He was quite the marksman indeed_._

"I mean c'mon now.. 'pompous billionaire'? 'BILLIONAIRE'?! You'd think you'd at least go to a man with some smarts, but no a fancy politician?! Or maybe some sort of degenerate living off mommy and daddy's money? Or maybe..

DEAD mommy and daddy's money?

I don't know Harley, so many possible..possible people out there that you deceived me with. What is it, I didn't listen to you enough? I didn't care about your feelings enough? I left the toilet seat up one too many times for you to just want to go out, keep me WAITING after I proposed..**FUCKING FIVE MONTHS AGO?** It's always something with you women, you just want to take, and take and take and take and _TAKE_ **AND TAKE** and it STILL isn't enough for you fucking monthly bleeders. Let me guess, is it that asshole Warden Sharp? Is that what you're into? Short, fat middle aged crisis men with bald spots to _die _for? No? Of course not..that man is as much of a billionaire as MC Hammer is to a dollar menu.

Commissioner Gordon? He sure is SPRUCY nowadays huh? Being in with the commissioner would mean you'd get off scot-free from anything. Heard his daughter is in a wheelchair now, so you'd get to play night nurse. ..Hmm…not even that is your style. You barely like doing the dishes, so that's out of the question as well. So who could it be hmm? Going to tell me?"

"….."

Round _**THREE**_ fired, Batman dropped to his knees and face forward on the ground. The bullet caught in between his ribs, mere inches away from his right lung and all the Dark Knight could do was scream in pain and collapse whilst he grabbed his chest in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Harley's eyes widened with verbal panic following as she rushed to help him upwards, but it was of no use. She could hear Joker laughing wickedly in the background but it all sounded muffled at this point. She herself didn't realize she was just shot a second time in the same injured shoulder until she attempted to move Batman on to his back.

"We always HAVE to do this the hard way! You women always do things the hard way instead of just** simply _TALKING!_**"

The swift kick to her face sent her slamming backwards to the corner edge of the building, rendering her helpless as tears streamed down her face. The verbal audio between her and Joker seemed inaudible to the injured hero as he struggled to breath.

He saw that she was doing her very best to keep her mouth shut..

He realized that throughout the pain, both mentally, physically and perhaps even spiritually that she had been through, she was learning to not succumb to negative influence, even at the cost of her life.

He bit his bottom lip in pain, mentally, knowing that despite everything..she was showing Bruce Wayne, not Batman, that she loved him enough to willingly DIE for him. The only man she had ever trusted..

The only man that ever truly helped her.

The only man that has never deceived her.

He could only watch as he gun butt her to the face, sending spots of blood flying from her blood red lips.

"…Har…Harley..…"

His hearing was beginning to return to him. The sound of Joker's stomping steps towards him was apparent in decibel and no sooner had it gotten louder did his body flip over on his back by use of the sociopath's foot. The rain beat down harder on the Dark Knight's face as his bruised and bloodied lips and chin were exposed to the elements. Joker glared in his eyes as he stared at the man who had caused him so much annoyance, so much _**misery**_, so much _**seriousness,**_ so much _**pain.**_

This was all HIS fault. For his failed accomplishments! For his failed attempt to finally show this city the 'good laugh' it needed!

For Harley sleeping out with God knows who!

FOR EVERY FAILURE THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED SINCE HIS ACCIDENT, THIS WAS ALL DUE TO THE MOMENT RIGHT IN THE PALM OF HIS HAND.

"YOU BETTER DAMN WELL TELL ME HARLEY! **WHO IS IT**! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL CUT HIS THROAT AND STUFF MY FOOT IN IT LARGE ENOUGH TO FIT!"

His mouth agape.

His eyes darting back and forth between Harley and Joker.

His options zero to none.

He could hear Harley's sobs as she managed to get up from her position and run towards Joker. He dropped the gun to the ground and shook the Dark Knight violently with such force that it agitated the wound in his chest to bleed profusely. He could feel the cowl over his eyes slipping..

He could feel his body going numb with pain..

He could hear Harley's screaming, feel each tug each time she tugged Joker's arm to let go of him.

Wince as he heard him slap her with his other hand, sending her to the floor each time.

"**You think I'm fucking stupid, don't you Harley?! I got news for you BITCH! And so does ****THIS GUY!"**

And off goes the cowl..

**-=========Harley===========-**

…

"Tan Tah tah tah tan tan tan TAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Ladies and gentlemen heeeere is your amusement for the tonight, the ever talented, ever sophisticated, handsome debonair **BRUCE WAYNE! **You thought I didn't know did you**, BRUCIE?! **You make yourself up to be this savior of the world when it's all bullshit!** WHEN IT'S ALL BULLSHIT! You think –I- wouldn't know for a second who **_**YOU **_**are?! The gadgets, the resources—only one person in the ****entire city**** would have enough money to transform themselves info **_**flying fucking rodents**_**?! I didn't need that salad **_**bitch**_** to tell me who you are; I already KNEW WHO YOU WERE! You've been fucking up everything! EVERYTHING I HAD WORKED FOR! It ends now you..**hah HAH**! OH it ends now you son of a BITCH**!"

…..

"…..B…Bru…..Bruce…."

"….Harleen I…"

"**HARLEEN?!** Oh look at us being oh so formal now with names now! Harleen! Bruce! Next thing my name's going to be called next and it'll all be one **FUCKING** orgy huh?! Tell you what..I'll put you BOTH out of your misery tonight. I don't need this..I've got bigger fish to fry. You two are **DONE FOR**."

…**..**

…

…**.**

…**.**

... but…

'**_Going somewhere?'_**

… but I….

'**_Mistah Wayne..well well. What a surprise eh? Fancy seeing you in a place like this huh?'_**

…. I thought..I…I did everything right…

'_**Getting up and leaving it all behind was tha' BEST decision I ever made and if I had to turn back tha' clock and change anything I wouldn't change a damn thing! Not even Batman.**_'

…. I thought everything would be okay now..

'_**Promise me you'll stay out of trouble, hm?'**_

… I thought it was finally over…

'_**Remind me as to who the **__**fuck**__** I am, Quinn.'**_

…..Batman….

'_**Come on Quinn, I don't have time to play around with you. You either want this cock or NOT!'**_

…..After all this time…

'_..__**You're only fooling yourself if you can go back to the way you were.**_"

…I was…being played with…

'_**Things have been crazy lately. I appreciate yer kindness I really do, but forget that you ever knew me.'**_

'_**..Look..I just wanna say goodbye, Bruce..no hard feelings. It's what I gotta do.I don't have a choice…'**_

Like a goddamn fool.

'_**You always have a choice, Harley..'**_

Like a **GODDAMN** fool.

'_**You choose your own ending'**_

"I trusted you…"

'_**Your own path.'**_

"I actually..TRUSTED you.."

"Har…..leen.."

'_**You can choose to live a good life—or choose an alternative. Just hope you know which one is which.'**_

"I TRUSTED YOU YOU SON OF A BITCH I TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED YOU! I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU!"

'_**Please don't go..'**_

"I DIDN'T WANT TAH TRUST YOU! I DIDN'T WANT TAH BELIEVE YOU! YOU MADE ME BELIEVE! YOU MADE ME POUR MY LIVING HEART OUT TO YOU! YOU MADE ME THINK THAT YOU WERE THE ONLY MAN IN THIS WORLD THAT HAS NEVER LIED TAH ME! I TRUSTED YOU! I TRUSTED YOU! I FUCKIN' FUCKIN' TRUSTED YOU!"

The further I got from him and Joker, the more th' memories played out in mah head.

The further I jumped from building to building, th' more the memories replayed in mah head.

I don't care about the pain in mah shoulder.

I don't care about mah vision.

I don't care where the strength came from in order tah run away from it all..

The fact of th' matter was that it came, and it came at a time when I needed it to come.

Th' only person I can trust, to rely on, to truly help me out whenever I needed it was…

**Myself.**

Th' one person I didn't trust before in all of this was

**Myself.**

I don't care what Jokah did tah him…

I don't care th' consequences…

'_**Harley..I need this..I need you..'**_

Fuck Batman…

'_**You got me Bruce..'**_

Fuck Bruce.

'_**I have you..'**_

'_**Do you regret it'**_

…

….

**FUCK** regret.

_-=======**Author======-**_

"No one on your side now, huh Bahhhmaahhh? See how it feels..?"

"…You'll never…get…a—"

"Oh come ON you'd think for a dying man, you'd come up with something other than 'you'll never get away it you bad guy.' Line! How typical. When I guess when a drowning man is grasping after a straw, he's..pretty desperate really. In any case, excitement's over. I'm bored. I'm sure you're bored too. Let's just..part ways and agree to disagree eh?

**Namaste**!"

It only took mere seconds from the time Joker grabbed for the gun beside him to fall unconscious immediately to the concrete ground before him.

"Eh…..youve got….to be…kidd-..fucking…birds….weee….." and off he went, deep into his subconscious.

With the sound of Gotham helicopters approaching, followed by a radio signal from Robin for the 'all clear' for them to move in, the yellow caped hero was off in a race to save Bruce's life from the gunshot wound to the chest.

Bruce opened his eyes somewhat to see the blurry image of his comrade standing over him, as well at his signature jet hovering above them both. With the sound of a click, followed by an inaudible sentence, he was hoisted in the air by rope and into the confound of his jet, laying known safely in the cushion of the passenger seat. The familiar figure in the yellow cape settled quietly on the pilot seat and handled the controls for the flying vehicle to take off at full speed.

"Bruce. BRUCE. Stay with me buddy we're gonna get you help okay? I need for you to stay away, STAY . BRUCE."

"…."

Each street light Robin passed reflected on his features. Each street light that shone inside the vehicle gave him an image of Harley.

Harley….

"Harley…"

"I passed her on my way here. Didn't know where she was going, didn't stop to ask. I received your distress signal so I rushed over here as quickly as possible."

"She…..she left…?"

Robin couldn't help but look at his ailing comrade. The strong, determined, relentless man he knew..despite everything he had gone through..

..was only thinking about one person in the end. He had to admire the courage, the strength it took for this man beside him to _still _care for someone even after they've fled.

"…We'll find her Bruce." Came the hush response whilst making a sharp turn to the left of the oncoming waterfall.

"You'll find her. Just do you, buddy."

**Just do you**.

-=========**Six months later**.==========-

_Said said…_

_Said I remember when we used to sit…_

_In the government yard in Trenchtown_

_Oba, oba-serving the hypocrites_

_As they would mingle with the good people we meet_

_Good friends we have, the good friends we've lost along the way_

_In this bright future you can't forget your past_

_So dry your tears I say._

The distant sound of Caribbean steel drums along with the singing of the locals echoed through the strong island breeze. Strands of blonde hair seemed to dance with each note played by the steelers in the burning distance as she herself inhaled the small, sweet essence of the high grade.

Her view overlooked the vast blue waters that gleamed radiantly; a scene of tranquility and calm that juxtaposed the turmoil that spiraled in her head.

She was suggested from one of the bell hops downstairs to 'Tek it easy' with a make shift 'cigarette' which was obviously anything but. So far though, it had helped to keep certain thoughts at bay.

She had only been on the island for six months, but already it was beginning to feel like home. More home than Gotham City ever was..and perhaps more than it will ever be.

She…Harley Quinn.

She, Harleen Quinzelle.

Hell at this point, as far as the blonde was concerned, neither Harley nor Harleen existed. She needed a whole new change of identity..something. _Something._

_Anything _to make the nightmares **stop**.

_**In this bright future, you can't forget your past.**_

Eh…Bob Marley was probably right. No matter what we do in this world, good or bad, the sad thing is no matter how hard we try our best to forget our past, it will always be ever present in our future. Be it physically.

Mentally

Spiritually

Or subconsciously. It was one of those things Harley felt was a much needed lesson learned, along with the whole 'Don't trust anyone' issue. Yes..yes on that topic alone was a whole 'nother kettle of fish.

During her stay on the island there were approximately twenty five approaches by handsome Jamaican men with thick accents and nicely cut bodies. Twenty-five men with different backgrounds and life experiences.

Twenty-five men that easily reminded her of the same twenty-five that raped Poison Ivy mercilessly in order for her to receive whatever she wanted—if she ever got it.

She doubted she got it.

Harley shouldn't be surprised in the least that Joker would do something that crude..

The man was a sociopath after all, so any and all expectations of loyalty should've been thrown out the window the moment she met him, right?

_Wrong._

In very few words he was a self admitted 'womanizer', caring only about his goal and slaughtering anything that came between that. The gunshot wound in her shoulder was a testament to that fact. It was uncertain what exactly occurred after she left..didn't matter now.

Should it matter?

Did Joker…he didn't. He wouldn't. He _couldn't. _There were things she knew about Joker's personality that would shock most people, but one thing she couldn't put past him was the fact that he was capable of killing. He was more than capable of killing.

_So why did she get the feeling that he HADN'T killed Bruce?_

_**Maybe cause that's what yer mind wants ya to believe.**_

The effects of the ganja was starting to settle in nicely for depression and over thinking made way for calm and rational processing. A nice walk along the hotel's scenic path would do her some good while the high was still flowing through…lord knows she needed it. There simply was no way to describe the nightmares she had endured countless nights before since the incidents. The cold sweats, the murmuring, the hallucinations..

It felt like she was experiencing post traumatic stress disorder, but really, was it that dramatic? Was her trust issue so deep and so hurtful that her own heart and brain were too overwhelmed to try and get her emotions under wrap six months after the fact? The most hurtful part of the whole situation was the fact that she hadn't seen nor heard about Bruce or Batman since she left Gotham. Nothing in the international newspapers, nothing online..nada. It was as though he had dropped off from the face of the planet—absolutely nothing she did research on came up with his name under it, apart from past events. And what of Alfred? As much as she didn't want to admit, she missed him as well. She'd grown so attached to the small household, that being away from them felt like she was being away from family.

True family.

True people that made her feel like she actually belonged somewhere. Somewhere she could call 'home.

Through the bedroom, down the hall, through the palm trees, down the stairs and by the beach laid before her a scenic route lined to the side with all sorts of exotic plants and local animal life within the small area. The area smelled slightly of sweet marijuana—typical of the island with the locals and hotel workers in the nearby surrounding areas being secluded within the trees to sneak off for some R&R. Everything was heightened; her sense of smell, touch, sight and feel. The feeling however was beginning to subside and Harley could once again feel the lows of her inner thoughts returning.

"Ah come on.." She whispered to herself as she took a last look at the small makeshift 'cigarette' before tossing it to the side. Was this what she had to resort to? External means of dealing with her problems through 'assistance'? Ugh..where was a therapist when you need one..

"Harleen? Miss Quinzelle is that you?"

Jogging towards her was a familiar dark skinned woman in her late twenties, dressed to the 'T' in a green and gold head wrap with a tight form fitting black dress complete with a brown belt and brown sandals. Strands of her dreads fell from underneath the wrap and the sunlight from above reflection nicely on her dark bronzed skin.

"….Either I'm high as fuck or yer Dr. Robinson."

"Heh, I see you're indulging in the green delights huh?"

"Yeah well y'know when in Rome, you do as they do."

"Hah, I know! I tend to stay away from the stuff, it's not my kind of thing. Come to think of it, it isn't your type of thing either. Got a lot on your mind huh?"

"You have no idea." Harley replied with a sigh, placing both hands behind her head and glancing upwards at the sky momentarily. "Its been kinda crazy these past couple of months doc..to be honest with ya I..I haven't been able to talk about it. I've been keep it inside for a while and I feel like I'm gonna go crazy. …But I know yer on vacation so-"

"So nonsense!" The doctor interjected, grabbing Harley by one hand and holding it firmly in hers. "I've been your Psychologist for five years. Just because I'm not wearing my coat and on vacation doesn't mean I don't have time to listen to my patients. Come come..my boyfriend is somewhere around here doing God knows what. We can walk and talk as much as you'd like until he comes looking."

The blonde couldn't help but smile. She'd forgotten about the good doctor that never once judged her on her actions, regardless of how heinous her actions were. Perhaps there was someone out there she could trust after all.

-======**Two hours later**========-

"…Wow."

"Yeah..s'what I said too. You gotta promise me to keep that part quiet."

"Of course. When I first spoke to Bruce his personality seemed really well put together—but for a man who's in charge of a multi–billionaire corporation, he seemed TOO clueless about everything else around. And come to think of it well I..I haven't heard much about Bruce myself. Who knows, maybe he's taking a vacation as well just like you are. Y'know..to get away from everything."

"But I don't understand doc, I trusted th' man. That's the part that burns me, I opened up mah heart to him, told him all my fears, secrets, things I've been through..and all this time I'm thinking to myself that he's opened himself up completely to me. I feel played doc..it ain't a nice feeling."

The doctor sighed deeply before clasping both hands behind her back, looking down on the ground while she briefly reminisced about her own experiences with love and betrayal.

"I know the feeling..indeed it isn't a nice feeling to know you poured your heart out and got nothing out of it. But you know what I've learned? If you carry those thoughts with you in your heart for a long time, eventually it consumes you. It's all you'll ever think, all you'll ever breathe. All you'll ever dream about until eventually it turns into something so ugly that you yourself can't control it anymore. Harley..its tough, I know. It's difficult I know..

But forgive him.

I remember once I went through this..this horrible situation. There was this..heh there was this guy I was seeing. Nice, good looking guy, named Leroy. Always preached about how 'we're only human', 'good things good deeds' etc. Seemingly positive guy..good influence. A day without hearing from him and it felt like I was withdrawing for a drug, he was so good. Jumped on a plane, spent time with him..was just genuinely, for the first time in a long while happy. Then we got into some stupid argument..you know what happened with that one?"

"Got shot in yer arm twice and found out he was Batman?"

"Hah, not quite. No..my story doesn't compare to yours..but I found myself walking on the side of a dark highway in a thin sweater and a dress I'd picked out and wore just for him to see me in earlier. I wasn't kicked out..I **CHOSE** to walk out. I **CHOSE** to walk away because had I stayed..well..hell I probably would've been in jail by now. The devil was talking to me to do some..some _**shit**_..after he said some hurtful things to me that night. I walked for five miles in the cold..and all it took for me to believe that there ARE people better than what we perceive was a stranger who paid for my hotel room, gave me twenty dollars and listened to my story. All it took for me to forgive him for being such a womanizing asshole was a complete stranger to show me that not everyone is the same. It took me..well **months** to realize that the only reason he was acting like that was because he realized I was better than him spiritually. He couldn't deal with being himself so he used hypocritical and hurtful means to try and beat me down to his level. But I swear to you on my life Harley, and may God be my witness, if he ever…**EVER** came knocking on my door begging for help, begging for food, water, clothing..I don't care what.

I'd help him.

Because it's the **RIGHT** thing to do. It's the basis on what we're taught to do as children. If someone needs help, no matter how much they've wronged you, YOU need to be the bigger person and show them that your heart is bigger, that your mentality is advanced and that you're not on a childish level. Forgive him, Harley..if he has something to say, listen, respond and act accordingly. If it's positive, give it another shot. Yes we're only human..but it shouldn't be a 'set it and forget it' notion. Strive to be something MORE than what you are. Strive for your mentality to be on a wavelength beyond the normalcy. Thing's turn around..you'll see."

The sun was beginning to settle down in the west, giving the scenic route sort of jungle island feel to it. Through out the two hours the two women had been talking, Harley had learned a lot more about the doctor than she initially realized. The experiences she had gone through, her lessons about 'Forgive and being forgiven', they all related to her situation and what she felt she MUST do.

But how could she do so if she had no idea where to start? With Ivy dead, Joker back in Blackgate, and Bruce..Batman..God knows who/where..it seemed damn near impossible. Bidding her goodbye and agreeing to meet up tomorrow for lunch, the doctor and her new found love walked off hand in hand towards a lagoon straight ahead for some private tomfoolery. All Harley could do was sigh deeply and slump back to her room..

Nothing much else to do other than lie in bed and order some room service till she fell asleep. Today, like all the other days on this island, was just like every other day. Despite the numerous activities and events she could attend to..

Right now..

She'd rather smoke another and go through another nightmare. Same old shit, different day.

-=========**Next day**=========-

"So when're you going to go back to Gotham?"

The meal placed before them was a plate of steamed fish, rice and okra..a delicacy Harley would normally indulge in back home, Today however..she nitpicked at the food with her fork as the ever looming thoughts of the situation resurfaced again since reconnecting with the doctor.

"I dunno.." Came her distant response before finally pushing the food off to the side.

"I dunno if I'll ever go back there. I've blocked my mind out of so many things it ain't even funny. I know it's not healthy but it sure beats waking up crying at night."

"Hah, I know what you mean. Come on..you gotta eat _something_. You can't be on this island and not enjoy the food, that's blasphemy. …Speaking of which..

Why Jamaica? I probably should've asked what you were even doing here."

Harley sighed deeply, remembering exactly why she had chosen to come here. For someone who wanted to run away from memories, her first instincts steered her in the direction she and Bruce wanted to someday visit and explore.

"I told Bruce I wanted tah come here when he offered to take me..this was..well th' same night he got sick and the same night I found out. Ironic huh?"

"….Ahuh."

"..'Ahuh'? Now I get th' feeling yer judging me."

"Nope, absolutely not but it does add a plot twist to your thoughts. You don't want anything to do with him but your first thought to run away from the situation was to go out of your way to rob a _bank, _fly to a different state, take a plane and come to a place that you and Bruce wanted to come to in the first place."

"…Nah actually I threatened Two face saying that if I didn't get to use his plane I'd cut th' other half of his face and he'd have the unfortunate inconvenience to change his name. Ya got the rob th' bank part down right though. Needed money."

"Where'd you stash the plane?"

"Somewhere in Negril. There's a wide path of land there owned by some people—I paid 'em ten grand to just keep an eye on it fer me. They seem like good people."

"…'They seem like good people'."

"Doc seriously, the repeatin' of my sentences REALLY makes me think yer judgin' me."

"Again not at all. Harley..you have to understand that you can take me out of the office, but you can't take the analyzing out of me. You say you have trust issues but you gave _ten grand_ to people you don't even know just to do something you could easily do yourself. If I may say so, I think you're beginning to grow a heart..long before you even saw me here yesterday. You haven't fully healed but..I think Bruce kind of rubbed off on you some."

"Hah..yeah right..I doubt that. Are we done with this meal cause I kinda wanna take a dip in the water really quick—doc? ..Hey doc ya listening?"

The dreadlocked woman seemed distracted by nearby conversation three of the locals were having in their dialect. In anxious chatter they carried on in hush hush tones, whispering excitedly among themselves. The doctor blinked curiously before biting her bottom lip whilst smiling, resuming her attention back to Harley who, at this point had a quizzical expression on her features.

"You alright there doc?"

"…I think we should go to the front lobby. Y'know..take a good look around. You ever took a look at the lobby? The waterfall cascading towards the beach? It's a nice view."

"That's what you were distracted about a minute ago?"

"…Sure. C'mon, let's go."

And with a throw down of their handkerchiefs and a drawback of their chairs, the two walked off towards the main lobby area. With every fifty feet or so that they walked, they noticed a crowd growing up top. Excited conversations and hush tones, as well as the hotel staff running around like chickens with their heads chopped off seemingly trying to get things in order. What had the doctor heard why the sudden interest to go to the main lobby? Was there a new celebrity coming in that she wanted to introduce to Harley? Was there some sort of surprise party or something for someone that needed crashing?

"…yeh man big boss a come big boss a come, oonu mi case an get di room ready!"

Harley watched the doctor's expression as she smiled slightly with each random conversation she passed. With a shrug of her shoulders she decided not to question it. Like everyday day..

Harley

"Ladies and gentlemen please step aside, please! We're asking you to please clear the area for me please, we don't have time for idle chatter!"

The hell was going on? Doc wasn't saying anything, only stood there with her hands behind her back calm as ever like she was expectin' something. Everyone around us was all excited about something..I felt like I was the only one that was left out.

"EEEEEE! HIM DEH YA HIM DEH YA! What a white man look good!"

Women. Tch..mostly women. Mostly desperate, thirsty looking women..so yeah good fer you doc you took me to go see some local celebrity. Awesome.

What was she tryin' tah achieve anyway? I guess her way of getting over a situation was tah make some random once in a lifetime hook up with someone I barely know. Eh..that has never been my style. No matter how I was back in my Jokah and Harley Quinn days, I was never th' one tah go out lookin' fer a 'good time'.

"Doc what's going on?"

"A good thing."

A good thing..

The last time someone told me 'a good thing', I saw my father for the first time in what felt like years. Course back then when I saw him I wasn't..well..myself. I was still in love with Jokah during those times so it wasn't something that was welcoming to him. Still, the acceptance I got from him, despite everything, was comforting.

One by one the starkly bodyguards of the celebrity came into view; big bulky black bald headed men with arms that look like they could crush my neck with one blow. One..two..three..four..five..SIX guards? Hah, who did this person think he is with six guards?! Well I guess with these thirsty women around, it wouldn't hurt to have a seventh.

"Ladies PLEASE step aside! Please!"

Through the chattering and the laughter as well as the excited shuffling, I could barely see what was going on. Everyone was either pushing or shoving me out the way to get a good luck and it was beginning to become more of an annoyance.

It was startin' tah piss me off.

"Go get a closer look..c'mooon." The doc urged while pushing me further up in the crowd nearly bouncing a large woman out the way.

Ugh fine..I'll bite. I ain't curious but I'll sniff it.

"Again ladies we're going to tell you one LAST time to PLEASE step back! Mr. Wayne—"

….Mr….**_Who_?**

"..does not wish to be hounded. Please DRESS BACK!"

She meant a different right? I mean how many people on this island has the last name 'Wayne?

"Ah hear him juss a come from ova **Gotham**. Him do suh much good fi dis wi likkle island..mi wouldn't mind show him how much mi appreciate him fi di likkle help."

"Dat mi a seh to. Mister '**B'**ah di man yow….yow mek wi try si if wi can run sum pum pum pon him nuh?"

**Gotham?**

'**Mister B'**?

No..

It can't be.

It _couldn't_ be.

One step…

Two steps..

A _push_.

**A shove**.

And soon before I even realized it I was pushing my way through these women. I became one of 'em, tryin' tah find a decent spot within the crowd to get a good view of what my imagination was telling me who it might be.

It couldn't be. It _**CAN'T**_ be.

Three thousand miles away from home and he's here on **what** basis?!

Why here?

Why **NOW**?

"Bruce.." I didn't instruct my mouth to speak his name. I didn't give it permission to even utter a THOUGHT..

"Br—Bruce." Dr. Robinson behind me slowly faded from view and all I could focus on was getting to th' front of th' crowd. Among th' voices around me mine was drowned out. I didn't know if the person had stepped out the car already, had walked past already—I didn't know _what_ was going on. All I knew was that for my peace of mind, for MY sanity..I wanted tah confirm that it WASN'T him. I wanted tah sleep through the night tonight and laugh off my green colored hallucinations and my overthinking.

Of COURSE it can't be him. It COULDN'T be him. On what basis would he have tah be here? Right? **Right?**

….Right?

-=====**Author**========-

…Right.

The women quickly hurried forward with the sound of a door slammed shut. The excited chatter continued, followed by the yelling of his name within the crowd. With all the pushing and shoving and cursing…

It all boiled down to one moment.

The moment he finally came into her line of view.

Smiling, waving..acknowledging the officials around him before shaking hands with one of the hotel staff and proceeding to step off to the right hand side of one of the body guards. Ever the well dressed billionaire accompanied with the casual smile, one would suspect that Harley would've gone out of her way at that moment to make a make.

That moment when your heart stops in lieu of someone who holds it..

Who STILL held it.

That moment when your mind goes blank and you're unable to process what's happening within that moment. Moments and experiences like this was exactly what the former vigilante was going through..but more so, possible solutions started rapid firing in her mind.

She wanted to call him out by his alias. She wanted to grab him and drape him up by his nice, clean crisp expensive shirt and step on his two thousand dollar shoes, spit in his eyes, call him every single dirty filthy fucking _**fuckin'**_ name out of the book and state that he's nothing more than _shit_ in her eyes for lying.

She wanted to knock him out, tie him up to a banana tree and watch as the blood drained from his body until he couldn't it anymore and died a slow, painful agonizing DEATH.

She wanted to just reveal EVERYTHING to the public, publish a tell-all book and let the world know of who he truly was, fuck up everything he had worked for, his life investments, his business ventures—everything he had worked **so** **hard** for would be gone the moment she would tell the world of who _**he **__**really**__** is!**_

…..

But all she did was stand there..

All she _could_ do was stand there.

Even when he was heading towards her direction with six bodyguards who looked like they meant business if anyone should try some outlandish brave shit, she just stood there. Too many public eyes..

Too much to make any move.

She should kill him right then and there, hang his head on a stick and chant some Jamaican patois gibberish to offer him up to the revenge gods. Instead…

She just stood there.

Did he ever see her?

Did he even recognize her?

Hell..

Did he even _remember_ her?

"Bruce." Her voice was simply drowned out by all the other women surrounding him..and calling it a second time made her feel as though she'd be quite silly. But wrath was a hell of a thing when it involves a pissed off legally acknowledged psychotic white woman who was beyond giving a fuck..so a second calling was needed.

"**BRUCE WAYNE!****"**

His ears as well as the ears of everyone surrounding him drew quiet as Harley's voice echoed through the lavish red, green and gold decorated hallways. The woman standing beside him as well as himself looked to the now visibly scared woman with a curious eyebrow raised. Yet..he stared at her as if he knew she would call his name, expecting her to come running towards him with a slap and perhaps a kick in the shin..

..but she didn't.

She continued to stand there with her fists shaking slightly, trying her utmost best to fight back the overwhelming emotional betrayal she felt in her heart. This was it. This was to be the moment where he approaches her..and holds her hand, trying to make things all better. This was moment an argument would ensure, where she turns her back and cries, calling him all sorts of name, asking him what he's doing here, why, even as both Bruce and Batman, did he always seem to track her down. Why couldn't he just leave her alone.

Why did you lie?

This was the moment people are to wonder of what was the true nature of the relationship between a seemingly ordinary guest of the hotel, and Gotham as well as the world's most eligible bachelor.

"…Yes?"

….Yes?

_**Yes?**_

After everything, the hurt, the betrayal, the sheer nonsense of it all..

After the constant nightmares, the shivers, the screams, the gripping of the sheets and waking up in a cold damp sweat, no matter how much the A/C is cranked down in the room, all he had to say for her mental anguish to the entire situation was a _**YES?**_

How does one respond to that?

How does one even..even _think_ of a coherent, clever comeback sentence that would conteract the resounding **yes** you'd just gotten after everything?

You don't.

You stand there with your mouth open, more shocked and pissed than a Ku Klux Klan clans member finding out a black man is President. You stand there with a blank thought, dumbfounded at the lack of emotional response from the other side. The lack of emotional…_anything_ from the other side. It only solidifies your trust issues, only justifies your means for revenge, and only stirs up feelings of hatred, anguish, pain and suffering from a depth too low to even be from your own bowels.

"…Nothing.."

…But nothing happens..for 'nothing' was the word of the day at that point.

The crowd around the two almost immediately resumed their dialect chatter, seemingly uncaring about the brief dramatic pause and dialogue that occurred. The guards surrounding Bruce continued about their business while Bruce and they made a turn to the right, up the stairs and out of view within the Jamaica Grande Hotel.

That was that.

That was all the confirmation she needed to get out of this hotel and get as far away from there as possible.

-======**In the Hotel room**=======-

_**Knock knock knock…**_

_**Knock knock knock knock knock..**_

"Harley? Harley it's me, please open the door."

"Ain't got no time doc, I'm flyin' outta here as soon as I get my things!"

"You're being unreasonable."

"**I'M** being unreasonable?!"

With a swing of the door, in peered Harley's face with a look of disgust, dismay and anger. Unreasonable wasn't even the appropriate WORD to be among the list of adjectives that could describe the feelings she had boiling inside her heart at that moment.

"How'd ya know he'd be here on th' island huh?! How'd ya know when tah get up and go straight out there, **knowing he'd be RIGHT there?!**"

"Only because the staff was talking about it. I didn't want to alarm you by saying it right off the bat so I figured I'd let you see for yourself. Puzzling what he'd be doing here though..seems like some sort of business trip."

"In _Jamaica_?!"

"The man does have a lot of connections..and I have heard rumors of him loaning money to the government here to aid in the repair of streets, housing communities, etc. Are you planning on talking to him?"

The thought had crossed her mind to approach him and say something..but soon enough decided against it. She wasn't sure if she were in the right frame of mine to confront him, not after what happened.

Not after what happened in the Batcave..

Not after what happened in Nexxus park..

Not after what happened in the mansion..

..Not after finding out he was Batman.

"…No. T'night I'm flying out."

"To where?"

"To WHEREVER! Denver, Europe, I don't care where!"

"Do you have enough fuel for that?"

"…."

"You flew from Gotham straight to here. You'd need to refuel and the only way to do that would be at the Sangsters airport-sixty miles from here. Yeah, let me know what happens at about twenty miles while you're up there."

"..Its like ya don't want me to leave."

"No Harley, I want you to **STOP** running away. Stay here and DEAL with it. His presence here shouldn't affect your ability to deal."

"…"

"I understand it's difficult. Trust me I do. But trust when I say running away from the issue certainly wont solve anything unless you actually do something about it."

"….I guess yer right.."

She _knew_ she was right. Running away from her problem wouldn't solve anything, and no matter how much she stated she didn't want to have anything to do with him, to hear no explanation..

Truth and in fact she wanted to hear it to the point of possibly dying for it. Its just..

His unexpected presence here made things complicated..complicated in the sense that now she had no choice BUT to deal with the matter. No matter where she went on the island, she'd have to hear about his arrival somehow..be it word of mouth or by his own mouth.

The Psychologist sighed deeply and proceeded to walk through the front door, convinced Harley had enough shocks for one day.

"I know I am. Just..how about this; go get some sleep..and we'll chat later. Don't do anything stupid. Promise me."

"Yeah I promise.."

"Good. In the laters."

_**-Later on that night-**_

The sound of waves crashing against the giant rock beneath her window was relaxing, as well as the pale moonlight streaming in from between the sheer white curtains blowing periodically in the island night breeze. Faint sounds of island music played in the distance somewhere in a lush tropical jungle, the kind of party Harley should've been to just to clear her mind and watch the locals party it up in the middle of the jungle and cascading glittering waterfall. But no..

Instead she was in bed, unable to get any sort of rest thanks in part to the flooding memories and thoughts that ran rampage in her mind. Bruce…

**Batman.**

**Joker. **

**IVY.**

It was truly ironic..

Out of four people she thought she could trust..

It ended up that neither one of them could be trusted. But could forgiveness be in order, despite everything she'd gone through? Despite what she found out between Joker and Ivy? Despite Ivy's death?

Despite **Batman**?

Despite _Bruce_?

Truth be told, her mind was far from focused on Joker and Ivy..as a matter of fact the memories of them were slowly but surely beginning to fade. It wasn't as if they didn't matter in the first place—they DID matter. But what made the biggest, most positive impact in life life, as well as the most miserable and confusing one was sitting comfortably somewhere on this island doing God-knows-what.

…Or rather..standing somewhere in a place he probably shouldn't have been.

"….You've got some nerve."

Harley's keen sense of awareness hadn't faltered, that was for sure. The air around her had changed the minute her mind ran on Bruce, noting instinctively that someone had just entered the room without permission to do so through the bedroom window.

"….I see you're still keen on your senses. Even on vacation you can't even relax."

"Yeah well what's it to ya. Get out I'm calling security."

"Security huh? You could just easily take me down yourself if you wanted to."

"You're right..I can just as easily take you down Bruce..but _Batman_ seems to be a different problem now, isn't he?"

"No more of a problem than myself."

"Right, cause that made sense. Question: why're you here."

"Harleen I'm on my business—"

"I don't CARE _**what**_ you're here for! Do not address as Harleen don't EVER address me as Harley! You know it to be Harley! Harley! **HARLEY!"**

"**..**Harley I know you're hurt but—"

She rose out of bed like a hungry lioness springing to action on her prey, stepping mere feet away from where he stood in front of the window. He was still dressed in his business attire from hours earlier—evidently he didn't have the time to freshen up a bit before making his way towards her room. The banana tree leaves spun lightly in her room, raising the hairs on her head continuously while her baby blues pierced his cobalts with such tension, it could slice steel.

"Hurt?! **HURT?!** Hurt isn't the word I'd begin to use, Bruce! Hurt can't even describe the pain..the..the the **RAGE** I felt when I found out you were of all people! OF all the people you could be! BATMAN?! **BATMAN, BRUCE?!**"

"Keep your voice down."

"**DON'T TELL ME TO KEEP MY VOICE DOWN BRUCE I SAY WHATEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE NOW SHADDAP AND LET ME BITCH!**"

"….Harleen."

"**You LIED TO ME BRUCE! YOU LIED TO ME YOU LIED YOU FUCKING LITTLE..YO**U….you.."

"I know. I know I did. I'm sorry that I d—"

"Oh **NOW** you're sorry?! No..no Bruce I should be…**I** should be the one that's sorry. Do you know why?! I stood up for you, more times than I can ever remember standing up for Jokah! I stood up fer you when you were with Veronica, before anything was even..even..a THOUGHT of us. I stood up for you when you were sick, almost _DYING_ in my arms Bruce I stood—"

"You backed down the moment you found out who I really am."

"Don't you turn this around on me! You need tah understand something-"

"Now **you** need to understand something! I protected Gotham from the very first day I decided to. My mind has never changed from doing so, no matter **what **the city threw at me, no matter **how many times I've **gone through the rough, no matter **what I faced** I faced it with the determination that nothing was going to switch my mind from becoming any less of the person I know to be! Now maybe I shouldn't expect the same from you. Maybe I should just say 'screw this' and walk away and not even have to worry about my identity, my life's work, my..my goddamn _SENSES_ being placed out there for the whole world to see!

…But I do, Harleen."

"**_Harley_**."

"That's what I'm talking about you can't even be true to your goddamn self!"

"**AND MOTHERFUCKER YOU CAN?!**"

"**AT LEAST I KNOW WHO AND WHAT I TRULY WANT!"**

"…."

"….'am"….Least I know..what..who..I truly…am…."

"…And what are you, Bruce?"

His eyes casted down to the floor, watching as her feet shifted weight from the left to right as though she were anxiously anticipating an answer.

"..I'm a man that can't say that I'm in love...I can't..I can't say I am or not... I feel as if I have no choice but to be. You know who I am and I'm sure-"

"I swear on mah life no one knows. Th' first thing I did when I left th' roof was rob a bank, and got to a plane. I left everything back in Gotham, my memories, mah dogs..everything. If yer worried about yer name being across the front page news any minute now..I would sleep easy. Only person that knows is Dr. Robinson..she ain't gonna tell anyone."

"I know she knows. She..she knows me."

"…."

"…Harley.."

"HOW MANY PEOPLE CAN I RELY ON IN THIS FUCKING LIFE?! Seriously?! She KNOWS you?! What, you two had at it before?!"

"She's a goddamn psychologist!"

"**I'M** a goddamn psychologist Bruce and I damn sure didn't see**_ that_** coming now DID I?!"

"**THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO BUSY PINING AFTER JOKER TO EVEN PAY MUCH ATTENTION TO ME!**"

"Or! Or! And this is just a theory.. maybe I was too busy thinking about how _**BATMAN**_ fucked me against a computer table that my mind was on three different men at ONCE. You ever thought about that you fucking schitzo?!"

"That WASN'T my doing!"

"Oh how typical."

"Harley listen. The drug you knocked me out with back at the wharf was what STARTED all of this. Ivy's drug. I'm better now thanks to you and blood transfusions but it did take some time for it to completely clear my system. You left me Harley and not once did you ever stop to think about the man BEHIND the mask. If anyone should be unreasonable here its MYSELF."

"THAT'S A LIE AND YOU KNOW IT BRUCE Every DAY that I was with you I thought about nothing BUT you! I worried about ya, I stayed with ya, I cared for ya, I cared for ya maybe even more than I cared about Jokah and that's saying A LOT!"

"You did huh?"

"Yeah I did! PAST tense!"

"You really did huh?"

"Are you fucking deaf?!"

"PROVE IT HARLEY! Cause you damn sure didn't prove it that night you left me for dead."

"You left **ME** for dead Bruce!" Tears started streaming down her face as she collapsed on the door, her body visibly shaking from all the screaming and yelling that was taken place. He had requested previously before his arrival that all staff and hotel guests occupying the surrounding area needed to be rearranged elsewhere in order to secure his 'privacy'..though in actuality he wanted to make sure that anything that came out of Harley's mouth when he confronted her wasn't going to compromise his alias. With a deep sigh he bent down in front of her, placing a finger underneath her chin. Like a child she moved her face to the side, refusing his advancements to console her.

"Harleen..listen to me. I sincerely..didn't come here for an argument. I came here to apologize..for everything. For EVERYTHING. Your hotel is paid for the next six months but..if you wish to live here..I can arrange for permanent occupancy here for you. I..I know I should've told you..who I am but you have to understand just as you have your trust issues, so do I. Your love for Joker..well..I wasn't sure if your admiration for me would be stronger than that. That was my fault..perhaps I should've trusted you but I wanted to wait until it was absolutely the right time to do so."

"…..What are ya sayin' tah me? None of that makes sense tah me.."

"It took me a while to finally find you. I didn't come here for a business trip Harley..I came here to find _you_. To apologize to _you_."

"To make sure I didn't talk about yer identity huh? Don't lie to me Bruce, you know that's why you're here."

"And even so it wouldn't bother me. Yes I'd lose everything..my money..my pride perhaps a little, but honestly..if I still had the chance to save Gotham, none of that would matter to me. I'm not here to try and save _you_, I'm here to apologize. Whether you accept it and move on or not doesn't matter to me. I'm still Bruce Wayne..Batman. You're still Harleen..Harley."

"..Do you still have feelings for me?"

"..Beg pardon?"

"You HEARD what I said now answer the question Bruce, do you still have feelings for me?"

"…"

It was one of those questions that needed thinking, much thinking and **re**-thinking. It was one of those questions during the heat of an argument that one would never expect to come out of the opposition's mouth. Admittance of feelings was never really an aspect during their brief relationship but never the less it was a legitimate question, which require a legitimate answer.

"….No. No I suppose I don't."

There was his legitimate answer. Her body shivered slightly at his answer..but showed no change in expression as he stood upright and walked towards her bedroom window. Turning back to look at her still on the floor, he could only sigh and wonder the thoughts what were running through his mind. Did he really not have anymore feelings for her? After everything..?

It seemed likely. Bruce was a man of power, of importance. In both aspects, be it himself or Batman, he simply didn't have the time to deal with trivial matters of the heart. If it happens, it happens..if it doesn't, it doesn't. It had just been him and Alfred since he was a child, so everyone else outside of that was just a commodity.

Including Harley.

It had been forty five minutes since Bruce left her alone with his casual, nonchalant answer, and yet Harley was still on the floor with her head down, breeze blowing her hair back with the shadows of the long window curtains dancing on her features.

_**No..no I suppose I don't.**_

Perhaps secretly she was hoping for some sort of fairy tale ending.

Being on an island..seeing her doctor..seeing Bruce..

Secretly, even during their argument, she was hoping he'd confess to her the love he felt for her, how sorry he was, and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life being with her, devoted to her, taking away the pain and hurt she'd felt after all the years of mental and physical she had endured.

Oh well..at least one portion of her own ending came true.

With a deep sigh she rose herself from off the floor and ran her long slender fingernails through her hair before using her index finger to wipe away a single tear from her left eye.

Yes it hurt. Despite the brief argument, it hurt.

No matter how tough she tried to be in the face of everything, like Dr. Robinson's experience with love, she was reminded that people are still 'only human', and it was rare for anyone to try and go beyond that..

Even though she had gone beyond her own turmoil psychotic mentality of years past; a feat no one thought would be possible, she had to face the cold hard reality that no matter how great the person might seem, no matter how their good, saving grace nature appeared in public..when it came on to their own conflict, they her hypocritical to themselves. This was a lesson she needed to learn..this was God's way of His interpretation of how her happy ending should be.

Climbing back into the bed reminded her of how truly lonely she felt..climbing into it alone. It was a breezy seventy-seven degrees in the room but to her it felt like thirty. Was this what it was like?

Even when Joker hit, punch, kicked and yelled, at the end of the night, with a bit of encouragement, they'd be in the same bed together. For years she always had someone by her side..and yet..

Not tonight.

She wondered what Bruce was doing after he left her room..

Maybe laughing it off casually with someone else as he'd sipping on a glass of whiskey. Yeah..it shouldn't be a concern of him. No matter HOW she changed..

No matter how she looked at it..

To Bruce, to Joker..to everyone who knows her, she'd always be the 'misfit', the 'outcast', the 'odd one'..

Closing her eyes, trying to shake the lies out of her head, she tried her best to get rid of the reruns that would cost her sleep.

She tried to take herself to a place..a happier time in which she actually _felt_ loved.

How he wrapped his wraps around her at night before he fell asleep, whilst he admired and inhaled the lavender and vanilla scent she harbored in her hair..

How soft his hands felt when he touched her shoulder..loving the feel of her skin against his..

How she could feel his eyes roaming the back of her neck as he whispered to her the things that would turn her on, right before she mentally decided she was going to dreamland for the night.

How a lone index finger would trail from the middle of her back, her erogenous zone, to the base of her neck..chuckling lightly as he felt her shiver from anticipation of something deeper..something teasing..taunting..

How he would say 'Harleen…fix me.."

And with a slight smile and a skip of a beat in her heart, she'd reach from behind her and run her slender fingers through his lock of hair, before grabbing it flipping over, and biting the tip of his ear..just like how he liked it.

Mere memories were beginning to feel real...but perhaps therein was where her comfort lay. Just her and thoughts of things that were and never will be moving forward.

Moving forward..

Shutting her eyes tightly, she bit her bottom lip and tried her hardest to fight back the tears, clutching at the off white cotton bed sheets, shifting her legs rapidly as she fought back the burning tears that were threatening to fall.

Fighting back the anger and hurt and emotional suffering she'd been through.

Fighting back the urge to scream and get on a plane—ANY plane and flying as far away from there as possible.

Fighting back the urge to say 'Fuck you' to the world and free fall from the highest building to soon make friends with a concrete ground. Because afterwards, who REALLY gave a flying fuck about a woman who'd always be seen as an outcast, right?

No matter how hard you try, no matter how hard you tried to change from the absolute wrong, nothing in the end ever seemed to veer right. You're always shitted on, told you can NEVER be this, NEVER be that, be abused and broken down so many times to the point where you can't even cry anymore because it's become such a goddamn routine.

You can't get to know anyone.

You can't get to TRUST anyone and the only people—fuck that the **ONLY** person who convinced you initially that it was more than okay to trust them, believe in them and fall in love with them, that it was okay to lead away from a negative life and join their own..turns out that they themselves had a **_FUCKING_** selfish agenda that they **COULDN'T EVEN FIGURE OUT ON THEIR OWN!**

…..

The feel of a lone gloved finger traced the middle of her bare back and to the base of her neck..

The scent of oakwood and jasmine undertones sauntered her nostrils and calmed her nerves almost immediately..

The feel of his soft hands moved from the base of her neck..sliding down the middle of her throat..between the valley of her breasts..stopping right above her navel..

This wasn't real…this.._can't _be real.

She could feel a certain hardness on her backside..

No..this..maybe..this isn't real.

She opened her baby blues eyes and, without moving, tried looking for a reflective surface but fortunately for her, she could only smell..feel..

"**Harley..." **His familiar voice resonated in her ears. Could..what…

With hesitant anticipation she turned around, only to stare into the Cobalt eyes of the Dark Knight himself. Without another word said, convinced this wasn't a dream, she placed her right palm on the side of his face, lifting the mask off to reveal Bruce Wayne as she first knew him.

As she first met him.

As she first admired him.

With a slight grin and chuckle accompanied, his lips touched hers gently, biting her lower lip in an attempt to tease her further. So he _did_ still have feelings for her..

It was his way of making sure her guard was down so he could build them back up. It was his way of letting her know no matter what, from the night forward, he would never let her fall. It was his way of letting her know that he knew her as Harley Quinn, he met her as Harley Quinn..and if being Harley Quinn was being herself, logically speaking, being Batman was his true form. All she could do was stare into the eyes of the man she'd grown to deeply care for. Those cobalt blue eyes of his searching her baby blues..the two eventually finding..

"…**fix me**."

_Happiness._

_**Fin.**_


End file.
